A Lança Longuinus
by Samwise Weasley
Summary: Quarta e última parte da Série McGregor
1. O Guardião de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1: O Guardião de Hogwarts. **

* * *

- Mitch, acho que você está se torturando à toa. – disse Elric, o senhor ruivo, vestido em vestes douradas com um brasão de cor verde esmeralda, aonde a varinha, a espada e a flecha se cruzavam.

- Eu podia ter o impedido de morrer. – disse o jovem ruivo irlandês, diante de seu avô.

- Você devia saber que esse é o destino daqueles que se aliam às trevas, Mitch. – disse seu irmão Cedric. – Eu também não queria que Adrian morresse, mas ele foi idiota em acreditar que Você-Sabe-Quem deixaria-o vivo. Ele também foi muito estupído, e não merecia portar o símbolo de Sonserina: se tinha uma coisa que Salazar Slytherin nunca perdoou, foi idiotice!

- Mas eu vi ele caindo na frente da _Avada Kedavra_. Consegui salvar você, Cedric, e Harry, mas não consegui salvar Adrian.

- Cedric tem razão! – disse sua irmã Enya – Mitch, você se exige demais. Precisa relaxar um pouco, porque senão Você-Sabe-Quem não precisará de nenhum _Avada Kedavra_ para acabar com você: você mesmo fará o serviço por ele!

- Tem razão...

Mitch pensava no que tinha acontecido no seu último ano escolar. Claro que ele gostaria que as coisas fossem muito diferentes, mas elas tinham acontecido daquela forma. Mitch começou a se perguntar porque seu cabelo era ruivo. Pois isso em sua família era sinal de que a pessoa era um bruxo.

Mitch Andaluzia McGregor estava indo para o seu 4º Ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria em Hogwarts. Seu avô, Elric, foi um dos maiores Aurores, bruxos especializados em caçar bruxos das trevas, de todos os tempos, mas agora era considerado traidor, porque durante a invasão de Caer Masar, antigo protetorado dos McGregor, ele fugiu, impedindo que seu clã, os McGregor, fosse dizimado.

Mitch tinha como irmãos mais velhos os trouxas Angus e Ramon. Eles eram trouxas pois seu clã foi amaldiçoado a muitas centenas de anos atrás por um dragão antigo muito poderoso e maligno, chamado Kryandor, e desde então o nascimento de bruxos em sua família passou a ser irregular. Seu avô foi o único de sua geração a ser bruxo e a ter filhos, sendo que todos eles eram trouxas. John, filho mais velho de Elric, foi o único a ter filhos, e foi também o único a se casar e tinha um poder útil aos McGregor: por algum motivo, apesar de trouxa, John possuia a habilidade de ver e ouvir coisas mágicas, o que não o tornava totalmente trouxa. John e sua mulher, Andrea, também trouxa, mas de um clã tradicional de bruxos espanhóis, tiveram cinco filhos antes de morrerem durante uma investigação que os dois executavam em segredo no local conhecido como A Torre de Ma'at, no Vale dos Reis no Egito: os dois mais velhos trouxas Angus e Ramon e os três jovens ruivos Mitch, Enyamarana e Cedric.

Enyamarana, ou Enya, era dotada de um estranho dom, herdado do lado McGregor da família: ela era uma Barda Verdadeira, uma pessoa capaz de retirar poder de três poderosas Canções, a _goltraí_ (a Canção da Saudade, capaz de trazer as lembranças felizes deixadas pelos fatos bons do passado), a _geantraí_ (a Canção do Júbilo, que aumentava a esperança e confiança daqueles que a ouviam) e a _suantraí_ (a Canção de Ninar, capaz de induzir a pessoa a um confortável e relaxante sono). Apesar dos doze anos de idade (treze a completarem-se na noite de _Samhain_, ou do Halloween), ela era muito mais madura e experiente do que se imaginava e seus olhos verde-esmeralda mostravam isso. Ela também era da Casa de Grifinória, a mesma de Mitch, e atualmente usava seus longos cabelos ruivos sem nenhum tipo de adorno.

Seu irmão mais novo Cedric, gêmeo de Enya, aparentemente herdou poderosas habilidades de Adivinhação do lado Andaluzia da família. Mas não que isso não o tenha tornado menos briguento. Talvez menos irascível, mas não menos brigão. Também com doze anos de idade, sua estatura porém era a de um garoto pelo menos 2 anos mais velho que ele. E se isso não fosse suficientemente intimidador, seus braços musculosos talvez o fizessem temer. Se isso já não era o suficiente para mostrar que os dois gêmeos eram diferentes como água e óleo, o Chapéu Seletor, um velho e sábio chapéu criado pelos Fundadores de Hogwarts, selecionou-o para a Casa Rival de Enya e Mitch, a Sonserina.

Mitch, como alguns alunos de Hogwarts, era um aluno que vivia se envolvendo em aventuras. Nos três anos anteriores, já enfrentara perigos que provavelmente fariam tremer um adulto trouxa. Já colocara-se em risco de vida pelo menos 5 vezes e, entre outras peripécias, já teve a medula cervical lesada (depois curada com o uso de magia), já sobrevivera a ataques das mais perigosas magias existentes, as chamadas _Maldições Imperdoáveis_, e também já resistira e sobrevivera ao ataque do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos: Voldemort, tão poderoso e maligno que muitos chamavam-o de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Naquele momento, Mitch tentava colocar a cabeça no lugar depois de um terceiro ano de Hogwarts turbulento, mas não havia jeito: todas as noites, a mesma imagem lhe vinha à cabeça. Um jovem moreno, olhos verdes, sendo atingido no peito por um raio verde, e esse mesmo jovem tombando, olhos vítreos de morte dolorosa não revelada. Aquele era Adrian Andaluzia, primo que ele descobrira ter apenas no ano anterior e que morrera ainda em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

Enquanto os quatro conversavam, após o chá da tarde, quatro corujas entraram pelas janelas de Caer Slaeun, o atual protetorado dos McGregor irlandeses: uma rústica, embora bem conservada, fazenda na zona rural da grande cidade (para os padrões irlandeses) de Sligo, aonde seu avô criava corujas e plantava alimentos, entre outras coisas. Duas dessas corujas carregavam cartas em pergaminho e tinta verde fosforescente, enquanto as duas outras carregava um pacote na direção de Mitch.

- Que pacote é esse? – disse Enya – Essas corujas...

- Não, eu reconheceria se fosse alguma coruja de algum amigo, como Edwiges, Odin, Neil, Zumbi, Agrippa ou Baskhara, por exemplo.

Mitch sempre teve muitos bons amigos, com o qual se comunicava por coruja, que era o correio dos bruxos. Algumas corujas, ele próprio deu a seus amigos: como seu avô sempre teve muitas corujas, e elas se reproduzem com certa facilidade em cativeiro, ele podia pegar algumas e presentear seus amigos, mesmo as corujas sendo artigos bruxos muito caros. Era o caso de Neil, que dera a sua namorada Helen Ebenhardt, Zumbi, que dera ao bom amigo de classe Carlos Amaral, e Agrippa, que foi dada de presente a um veterano amigo seu, Ronald Weasley, chamado normalmente de Rony.

Já outras foram compradas por outros amigos seus, ou eles as ganharam de outros: foi o caso de Odin, da amiga da Casa Rival de Sonserina Erika Stringshot, Baskhara, que era de uma outra amiga veterana da Grifinória, Hermione Granger, e Edwiges, que era de posse do famoso Menino que Sobreviveu Harry Potter.

Mas aquelas corujas lhe eram estranhas, e o único motivo pelo qual ele aceitou o pacote disforme foi ver que por cima dele estava desenhado o brasão de Hogwarts:

- O que será isso? Vovô, você faz alguma idéia do que possa ser?

- Infelizmente não, Mitch. Talvez seja melhor você abrir.

De certa forma, o pacote disforme que caira sobre seu colo lembrava-lhe os pacotes que a sra. Weasley, mãe de Rony, lhe mandava todos os natais, com suéteres tricotadas à mão, quase sempre em verde e laranja, as cores do _Eire_ (a Irlanda, seu país de origem e sua pátria-mãe). Mas quando ele o abriu, não foi uma suéter que apareceu, mas sim uma grande capa avermelhada, com um brasão de Hogwarts bordado ao centro. Dragonas douradas pendiam das laterais da capa, unidas por aramelas também douradas.

- O que é isso? – disse Cedric, curioso.

- Que lindo! – disse Enya, maravilhada com a capa.

- Santa Brigitte, quem me mandou isso? – perguntou Mitch.

- É meio óbvio! – disse Cedric – Veio de Hogwarts! O brasão está tanto no pacote quanto na capa.

- Tem uma carta aqui! – disse Mitch, enquanto desdobrava o volume da capa.

Ele pegou então um pequeno envelope que estava endereçado a ele, com o brasão de Hogwarts lacrando-o, e abriu-o. De dentro, retirou um pergaminho aonde estava escrito:

* * *

"_Caro Sr. McGregor: _

_Pedimos-lhe que confirme seu retorno a Hogwarts para o seu 4º Ano de Estudos. Aguardamos sua confirmação. Também aproveitamos para lhe informar que você foi escolhido para integrar a Guarda de Hogwarts, um novo grupo de alunos que irão fazer a proteção de nossa escola. Caso não deseje integrar esse grupo, favor devolver a capa que está lhe sendo enviada em anexo. Ela será a indicação de que é parte da Guarda e possui Feitiços Anti-Ladrão. Sua aceitação fará tais Feitiços desaparecerem. _

_Atenciosamente _

_Professora Minerva McGonagall _

_Diretora Adjunta _

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts" _

* * *

- Guarda de Hogwarts! – perguntou Cedric, ao ler a carta.

- Que será isso... – pensou Enya.

- Acho que tem a ver com a volta de Voldemort. – disse Mitch, pesaroso.

- Ânimo, Mitch. Se você foi escolhido, não deve ter sido à toa! Você tem muitas habilidades. Lembre-se de seu Sangue. - disse Elric McGregor, com a força de voz de um Auror

- Tem razão, vovô! Já que isso começou, vamos até o fim. – disse Mitch, pronto para a ação.

Muitos de seus amigos sabiam que Mitch era dotado da habilidade conhecida entre os bruxos como Sangue Auror, que era a habilidade de distinguir amigos de inimigos e de sbaer, com precisão quase absoluta, em quem e quando confiar. Muitos possuem tal habilidade, mas em Mitch e em alguns outros poucos bruxos ela era quase um sexto-sentido.

Naquela mesma tarde, os três jovens bruxos enviaram de volta as corujas com as confirmações de inscrição. Foi quando Mitch disse:

- Vovô, talvez devessemos voltar para Kievnashravostok, em Londres. Boris e Anastasia devem estar lá, e Anya poderá nos receber bem. Podemos ir pela rede do Flu. Teremos que fazer nossas compras no Beco Diagonal e tudo o mais, e imagino que de repente eu vá ter missões importantes antes de ir para Hogwarts. Mas mais importante que isso é o fato que não posso colocar o senhor em risco.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Mitch. - disse Elric enquanto olhava para eles - Você sabe que apesar de velho posso me cuidar muito bem sozinho. Espero apenas que você se cuide e cuide de seus irmãos e que nunca esmoreça. Esmorecer é desistir, desistir é ser covarde, ser covarde é cair, e na queda é que o mal encontra sua vitória.

- Tem razão vovô! Espero que tudo acabe bem!

Os três prepararam suas coisas e em pouco tempo os três malões estavam prontos. As vassouras Stardrive estavam empacotadas, assim com as três gaiolas, de Hawking, Brigitte e Lee, as três corujas dos irmãos, estavam também em seu lugar. Então, pegaram um pouco de Flu e atiraram contra a lareira. As chamas mudaram do vermelho para o azulado. Mitch disse:

- Para Kievnashravostok: Anya, será que tem espaço para mim e meus irmãos aí?

Anya colocou a cabeça para fora. Os cabelos loiros agora mais do que nunca belos escorriam em mechas cacheadas. Agora Mitch entendia de onde sua irmã havia tirado a expressão "Cachinhos dourados" para Anya. Suas bochechas eram rosadas, de um rosa lívido, que constratava com o branco de neve de seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes eram de uma cor de musgo, viva mas ao mesmo tempo fria, o que condizia com uma bruxa formada pela escola de Durmstrang, reputados por formarem bruxos de frieza e calculismo incríveis. Mas tal frieza escondia um bom coração, que Anya demonstrava sendo a Embaixatriz da Rússia no Ministério da Magia inglês:

- Oi, Mitch! Bom ver que você está bem! Sim, tem espaço o suficiente, apesar que termos parentes aqui.

- Boris e Anastasia? – perguntou Enya.

- Não apenas eles! – disse Anya. – Dois novos primos, e os pais deles também! Venham!

- Já estamos a caminho. Se pudesse mandar Boris nos ajudar com as coisas... – disse Mitch.

- Claro, que sim, camarada! – disse Boris, colocando a cabeça para fora. O rosto de Boris era duro como o aço e redondo como uma goles de quadribol, o popular esporte bruxo, mas escondia uma certa suavidade.

Poucos segundos depois, Boris passou pela lareira de Caer Slaeun. Mesmo sendo da mesma idade e quase do mesmo tamanho de Cedric, Boris conseguia ser ainda mais intimidador que o jovem irlandês. Seu corpo era ainda mais brutal e compacto, o que escondia a agilidade que tinha, como era condizente com a posição de goleiro que ele ocupava nos times de quadribol. Falava com um inegável sotaque russo, ao qual Boris, embora falasse perfeitamente o inglês, não sabia ou não fazia a menor questão de esconder. Ao chegar perto de Mitch, abraçou-o como a um irmão e beijou-lhe as bochecas, como os russos habitualmente fazem. Fez o mesmo com Cedric e Enya.

- Como foram de férias, Boris? – disse Enya.

- Muito boas! Visitamos Praga e Kiev, e vimos a partida do campeão mundial de xadrez trouxa Anatoli Karpov contra Gary Kasparov! Camaradas, poucas coisas são mais épicas que o embate mental entre dois homens diante de um tabuleiro, decidindo qual é o mais preparado mentalmente para suportar a pressão psicológica de seu adversário!

- Bem... – disse Cedric, bocejando – Vamos?

Boris pegou as três gaiolas, enquanto os irmãos colocavam sobre carrinhos os três malões. Boris foi na frente primeiro, com Enya e Cedric logo atrás. Mitch esperou um pouco e disse:

- Adeus, vovô! Espero que tudo dê certo.

- Adeus! Juízo! – disse Elric.

Mitch então atirou o flu nas chamas avermelhadas, que logo passaram à cor do gelo, dizendo "Kievnashravostok". Em seguida entrou, desaparecendo de Caer Slaeun, e deixando para trás um Elric pensativo.

Boa sorte, Mitch! – disse Elric – Que a Deusa o proteja do mal!


	2. Os Gêmeos Alegres

**Capítulo 2: Os gêmeos alegres **

* * *

Mitch ficou vendo a imagem psicodélica de lareiras e mais lareiras, até que percebeu que a velocidade reduziu. Adiantou a mão à frente e sentiu que passara normalmente para dentro da sala de Kievnashravostok:

- Olá, Mitch! – disse Anya, abraçando-a e beijando-o bastante, à maneira dos russos. Ela vestia uma veste bruxa vermelha, com um chapéu bruxo pontudo simples. Estava bem diferente da Anya habitual, que vestia vestes de trouxa como se nunca tivesse sido uma bruxa de Sangue Puro.

- Oi, Anya! – disse Mitch.

Mitch reparou então que Anastasia crescera bastante, ficando quase tão bela quanto uma _veela_: ela quase não parecia ter apenas 13 anos. Anastasia era da mesma altura de Enya quando ambas entraram em Hogwarts, mas agora Anastasia parecia mais... _feminina_, enquanto Enya ainda tinha uma cara de menininha.

Ao lado dela tinha dois adultos: uma senhora, com um rosto gordo e cabelos loiros escorridos, e um senhor de bigodes negros e fartos, também com um rosto gordo. Ambos vestiam roupas sérias e formais, utilizando apenas pequenos broches vermelhos, no qual havia o desenho de uma estrela. Dois garotos idênticos em tamanho e aparência estavam próximos: eram pequenos, como Anastasia, mas tinham o mesmo corpo forte de Boris. Em compensação, de certa forma lembravam o pai, embora tivessem os cabelos e os olhos azuis da mãe. E tinham um sorriso cativante: de certa forma, era como se aquele sorriso tivesse sido talhado por Deus em seus rostos. E usavam vestes muito coloridas e cheias de desenhos.

- Olá! – disse o senhor – Boris falou muito sobre vocês, camaradas Mitch, Enya e Cedric. Meu nome é Vassily. Eu sou o tio de Boris e Anastasia.

Vassily abraçou todos e beixou-os à maneira dos russos. Claro que Mitch não achou muito bom uma barba igual a de um leão marinho roçar suas bochechas, mas mesmo assim entendeu que era cultural. Todos ali eram russos. A senhora, chamada Olga, também abraçou-os e beijou-os muito. Por algum motivo, eles eram muito queridos em Kievnashravostok.

- Oi para todos. – disse Mitch, de forma educada.

- Anya, cadê o Mikhail? – perguntou Enya.

- A Geena está dando uma passeada com ele. Logo ele estará de volta. – disse Anya.

Mitch então lembrou-se que Geena Klinsberg era a bruxa americana que correra o mundo até ser contratada como babá de Mikhail McGregor Kievchenko, filho de Anya com Angus McGregor. Agora Angus estava na reserva, e fazia aconselhamento técnico-logístico para tropas do Exército Inglês. Diferentemente dos três irmãos bruxos, ele tinha cabelos morenos, mas os olhos verde esmeralda não deixavam-o esconder sua ascendência irlandesa.

- Angus está aí? – perguntou Cedric.

- Não... Reuniões importantes no Exército. – disse Anya.

- E quem são esses dois? – disse Enya, apontando os jovens loiros.

- Eles são... – ia dizendo Vassily.

Um dos jovens disse alguma coisa para ele, que então respondeu também de alguma forma que os jovens irlandeses não entenderam. Foi quando Anya percebeu e pegou dos bolsos da veste um pequeno pacote e entregou-o a Mitch:

- Desculpe... Esqueci que vocês não falam russo. Pegue esse pacotinho e dê uma pílula para cada um de seus irmãos e tome você mesmo uma.

Mitch retirou três pílulas do pacotinho. Todas elas tinha as cores vermelha e branca, com uma inscrição em azul escrito "RU". De certa forma, lembrava pílulas de remédio para eles.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Mitch.

- Pílulas Mágicas de Idiomas. No caso, Russo. Durante 72 horas, serão capazes de conversar russo normalmente. Claro que com o tempo vocês vão REALMENTE aprender russo, mas agora é interessante vocês tomarem isso.

Enya e Cedric olharam-se estranhando. Mitch então decidiu tomar a cápsula primeiro:

- Não tem nada, podem tomar. – disse Mitch, após engolir a pílula.

Enya e Cedric tomaram a pílula. Para sua surpresa, os jovens disseram algo em russo... que eles entenderam:

- Papai, agora podemos nos apresentar a eles? – disse o jovem que tinha falado de forma estranha antes.

- Claro. – disse Vassily, sorrindo.

Os dois jovens começaram a fazer micagens: viravam cambalhotas, estrelas, mortais, tombamentos e rolamentos como Mitch nunca tinha visto. Mesmo quando fez curso de _clown_ para aprender a se entender melhor, nunca aprendeu movimentos tão complexos.

No final da pequena apresentação, um deles ficou em pé e o outro ajoelhado, em posição de agradecimento ao público:

- Eu sou Vasya Amaruska Kievchenko! – disse o que estava em pé.

- E eu sou Sergei Amaruska Kievchenko! – disse o que estava ajoelhado.

Os irmãos McGregor ficaram espantados com a apresentação. Foi quando os dois jovens começaram a falar em inglês, embora com algum sotaque e erros de pronúncia:

- E então, gostaram?

- Muito legal! – disse Cedric.

Enya não se contia de gargalhadas de pura alegria.

- Eu... nem... consigo... parar... de... rir! – disse Enya, às gargalhadas.

Enya ainda tinha muito de garotinha, mesmo tendo sofrido o que ela já sofrera, Mitch pensou. "_É importante resguardar tal pureza... Por ela e por todos..."_

Mitch foi então responder:

- Gostei muito de sua técnica. Eu também sou _clown_, mas nunca vi movimentos tão impressionantes.

- Não é por menos! – disse o jovem Vasya – Aprendemos isso no Curso Básico para a Universidade do Circo de Moscou, quando ele teve em Kiev, nossa terra natal.

- UAU! – disse Mitch – O Curso da Universidade do Circo? Mas vocês são?...

- Sangue-Puro? – disse Sergei – Não. Papai é sangue-puro e é irmão da Tia Anya. Mas mamãe é uma Amaruska, de uma linhagem tradicional de artistas circenses, embora seja 100% trouxa.

- Papai nunca foi muito favorável ao casamento. – disse Vassily – Conheci-a certa vez, quando fui ao circo aonde os pais dela trabalhavam. Foi muito complicado convencer ambas as partes de que o casamento seria bom.

- Vassily abdicou de muita coisa. – disse Anya – Como tinha formado-se por Durmstrang, ao invés de ter se formado pela Escola Estatal de Artes Mágicas, tinha uma boa vaga como Chefe de Aurores esperando-o no Ministério. Mas ele a jogou para o espaço por amor a Olga. Eu apoiei ele, mas como toda boa família tradicionalista, papai foi contra o casamento o tempo todo, assim como os manos, tirando Illyana, mãe de Boris e Anastasia. Todos os outros: Boris, Anatoli, Garry, Josef e Mina... Nenhum deles foi a favor do casamento.

- Depois que papai morreu, – disse Vassily – os demais foram contra a minha participação na herança. Mas como já tinha na época Sergei e Vasya, e sabia que seriam bruxos, fiz uma coisa bem simples: peguei apenas a parte em dinheiro da herança e vendi minha parte nas licenças do Ministério para criação de hipogrifos e cavalos voadores para os demais e depositei tudo em Gringotes, deixando investido. Agora os dois tem dinheiro para fazerem suas aulas em Hogwarts tranquilamente.

- Que legal! – disse Cedric – Espero que vocês entrem em uma boa casa, como a Sonserina, por exemplo.

No que Cedric disse isso, as sombrancelhas de Vassily ergueram-se na hora. O balão de ar de Cedric furou na hora:

- Desculpe. – disse Mitch – É que ele estuda na Sonserina, então é claro que gosta da Casa na qual estuda. Mas eu e Enya somos da Grifinória! Não se preocupem.

Cedric até pensou em reagir, mas sabia como era a mentalidade das pessoas: ele próprio não se comformara em entrar na casa de Sonserina, imaginava-se um amaldiçoado. No final das contas, Sonserina o fez enxergar que ambição e maldade não precisam ser duas coisas que caminhem lado a lado, muito pelo contrário: muitos bruxos pouco conhecidos de Sonserina foram os "carregadores de piano" no combate contra o mal. "_Pena que apenas os piores Sonserinos sejam os que ganham reputação"_, pensou Cedric.

Claro que Vassily ficou um pouco receoso, mas observou Cedric de cima a baixo e disse:

- Você não tem cara de ser como as outras Cobras. Mas tome muito cuidado com a ambição: ela pode lhe dar muito mais do que é capaz de carregar.

Cedric baixou a cabeça. Nessa hora Mitch virou e falou:

- Desculpe, senhor Kievchenko, mas devo dizer para você que, Sonserino ou não, meu irmão e eu temos poderoso sangue auror pelas duas famílias. Minha mãe era uma Andaluzia. Meu pai um McGregor. Ambos morreram em uma expedição na Torre de Ma'at, em uma investigação que os dois, apesar de serem ambos abortos, aceitaram, quando o Ministério da Magia lhes ofereceu a missão. Agora, se você acha que Cedric vai se bandear para o mal, vou ser obrigado a tomar isso como uma ofensa a minha família, e demandar satisfação por isso.

Anya percebeu que Mitch falava sem raiva ou ódio, mas com eloqüência e sabedoria, e acima de tudo com disposição para cumprir o prometido. Foi quando ela disse:

- Vassily, Cedric é um bom garoto, lhe garanto. Ano passado, nos ajudou a cuidar de Mikhail. E quanto a Mitch, ele sempre foi do lado do bem. Além disso, todos sempre lutaram pelo bem, chegando até mesmo a ajudar Harry Potter!

Vassily ficou abismado:

- Harry... Potter... Você quis dizer, _o_ Harry Potter? Aquele que venceu Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Sim! – disse Anya – Todos eles são bons garotos, garanto-lhe.

- Bem... Vocês têm sangue do bem... Desculpe minha falta de etiqueta, Cedric. É que eu não consigo entender como a mesma Casa em que estudou Vocês-Sabem-Quem tenha alguém tão bom.

- Tudo bem! – disse Cedric, consolado – Não é a primeira vez, e provavelmente não será a última, que alguém irá tomar as coisas assim. Eu me lembro bem de como foi chocante ouvir o Chapéu Seletor dizer "_Sonserina!"_ Pensei que o mundo tinha ruído aos meus pés. Mas depois descobri que nem todos que estão em Sonserina são malignos.

Sergei e Vasya escutavam a história de Cedric com muita atenção. De certa forma, lembravam a Mitch os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley: alegres, brincalhões, mas sempre capazes de se tornarem sérios e compenetrados.

Agora era hora de Anya fazer perguntas:

- Mitch, porque voltaram tão cedo para Londres? Ainda é 31 de Julho. O embarque para Hogwarts é em 1° de Setembro.

- É uma longa história...

Mitch explicou a Anya como ele tinha recebido a capa e a convocação para a Guarda de Hogwarts:

- ... e foi assim: vim para Londres porque tenho a séria impressão de que, a qualquer momento, Hogwarts poderia me requisitar para alguma missão.

- Uau! – disse Boris – Não imaginava que vocês iriam... Mas então...

- Na verdade, apenas o Mitch. – disse Enya.

- Eu gostaria de fazer parte da Guarda. – disse amuado Cedric – Será que não me escolheram pela minha casa?

- Duvido. – disse Mitch – Acho que não te escolheram pela idade: acredito que apenas alunos a partir do 4° Ano podiam ser escolhidos para a Guarda de Hogwarts.

- Entendo. Mas como será que foram escolhidos os alunos da Guarda? – perguntou Anya.

- Talvez seja por uma combinação de habilidades. – disse Mitch – Mas isso deve ter mais ficado a cargo de Dumbledore.

- Ele deve ter usado bons critérios. – disse Vassily – Mesmo entre nós de Durmstrang, o nome de Alvo Dumbledore era mencionado com tanto respeito e temor quanto o do Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

- Bem... Seja como for, talvez ele precise de mim ainda antes de irmos para Hogwarts.

E Mitch não sabia o quão certo estava em seu comentário.


	3. A Traição dos Dursley e a Salvação de Bl...

**Capítulo 3: A Traição dos Dursley e a Salvação de Black **

* * *

Os irmãos McGregor e os irmãos Boris e Anastasia ficavam sempre andando com os gêmeos Vasya e Sergei Kievchenko. Mitch aprendera muito com os gêmeos, que por sua vez aprenderam com Mitch, Enya e Cedric um inglês suficientemente bom para poderem estudar em Hogwarts, embora continuasse carregado de um duro e gutural sotaque russo. Ficou combinado entre os Kievchenko e os McGregor que iriam fazer suas compras no Beco Diagonal, no dia 14 de agosto.

Mitch não imaginava que teria que resolver outros problemas.

Mitch recebera na noite do dia 13 de Agosto uma Coruja de Hogwarts. Era um envelope de um prata-escuro, um cinza grafite que nunca Mitch vira antes. Não era um Berrador: Mitch sabia que os Berradores eram vermelhos e explodiam fazendo uma leitura de seus conteúdos em um volume semelhante a um show de _heavy-metal_. Tampouco era uma Emergencial: as Emergenciais tinham envelopes dourados que faziam gerar imagens de seus remetentes, explicando o motivo do envio da correspondência pelos mesmos.

O selo de Hogwarts parecia exatamente igual ao de todas as cartas, mas era de um azul marinho estranho. Aquilo não era cera, ou se fosse, era mágica: o brasão tinha formado linhas da cor do ouro por baixo do azul marinho da cera.

Lentamente, Mitch soltou o selo e abriu o envelope. De dentro dele apenas uma carta escrita no mesmo cinza escuro que formava o envelope. Por algum motivo, Mitch sentia que havia algum tipo de mágica no envelope. No seu quarto estavam apenas ele, Cedric e Boris, sendo que os dois disputavam uma animada partida de xadrez de bruxo, aonde um grupo de peões _kamikaze_ de Boris abrira totalmente a defesa e desestruturara o ataque de Cedric. Isso era bom, pois os dois estavam concentrados demais para verem o que estava escrito na carta, ou sequer tinham reparado na coruja rápida e discreta de Hogwarts que chegara. Mitch passou a ler:

* * *

"_Caro sr. McGregor: _

_Como parte de suas atribuições como integrante da Guarda de Hogwarts, deve ajudar alunos que estejam com problema. No caso, Harry Potter. _

_Recebemos a coruja de confirmação de retorno de Harry para Hogwarts, mas temos informações que homens de Voldemort estão convencendo os Dursley a impedir que Harry retorne a Hogwarts. _

_Desconfie das pessoas que estiverem próximas a Harry. Algumas podem não ser o que aparentam. Leve sua varinha: estará autorizado a usá-la se perceber que há algo errado com Harry. _

_Professor Alvo Dumbledore _

_Diretor _

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts _

_**P.S.:** Existe um bruxo na rua dos Alfeneiros que está do nosso lado. Não se preocupe em saber quem ele é. Ele sabe quem você é. _

_**P.P.S.:** Não se preocupe com essa carta. Ela é uma Confidencial: quem tentar ler o papel vai lê-lo vazio. Após lê-la, guarde de volta no envelope. O selo se tornará irremovível por qualquer pessoa que não você." _

* * *

"_Estranho... Nunca ouvi falar nessas Confidenciais."_, pensou Mitch, enquanto Boris dizia:

- É, camarada, parece que nunca vão fazer enxadristas decentes desse lado do Mundo. Apenas Bobby Fischer conseguiria derrotar um russo. Xeque-Mate. – disse Boris, para espanto de Cedric.

Cedric cumprimentou Boris (como a etiqueta do Xadrez exige), e voltou-se para Mitch.

- Mitch, que carta é essa? – disse Cedric, tentando apanhar a carta.

Quandor Cedric tocou a carta, ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque:

- Aiiii! – disse Cedric.

- Você está bem? – disse Mitch, assustado.

- É uma Confidencial, _tovarisch_. – disse Boris. – Ninguém pode tocar, exceto o seu destinatário, pois ela dá choques elétricos. E se consegue, não pode abrir, porque apenas a quem a carta foi endereçado pode abrí-la. E mesmo que consiga, não pode ser lida por mais ninguém, pois as letras se embaralham para todos, exceto para o destinatário. É sobre... – ia perguntar Boris.

- Missão de Hogwarts. Amanhã vou para Surrey. Podem ir tranqüilos, quem sabe eu não traga uma boa surpresa?

Claro que Mitch não acreditava nessa hipótese.

No dia seguinte, chegou em Surrey antes da metade da manhã. A rua dos Alfeneiros lhe parecia tão monótona e parada quanto sempre fora: para alguém crescido nos caóticos subúrbios e guetos católicos de Belfast e nas ruas perigosas de Dublin, a Rua dos Alfeneiros era um mar de tédio e afetação.

Dirigiu-se ao número quatro. Dessa vez, preferiu uma atitude mais evasiva: ele observava pelas janelas tudo que podia ver. Ao olhar para o outro lado da rua, percebeu que uma velhinha estranha o observava a distância, com muito interesse. Era acompanhada de alguns gatos, de todas as cores, tamanhos e comportamentos. Alguns olhavam Mitch com surpresa. Outros pareciam esperar que ele estivesse ali.

Observou então o que se passava dentro da casa dos Dursley. Eles estavam conversando com um homem, aparentemente um pastor protestante. Ele carregava uma Bíblia e vestia-se de forma sóbria e formal. Sua principal "excentricidade" era que o tal pastor estava usando luvas negras de couro para proteger as mãos. "_Há algo errado nesse cara"_, pensou. Na mesma hora, reparou que, enquanto os Dursley conversavam com o pastor, Harry vinha correndo pela direção oposta da casa, por trás dos gramados, enquanto Duda e seus amigos corriam atrás dele.

Duda parecia um pouco mais magro, ganhando um pouco de agilidade e massa muscular, enquanto os demais continuavam com as mesmas caras de trasgo de quando Mitch os conhecera. Claramente, Duda ficou surpreso ao ver Mitch:

- É fácil demais perseguir alguém em vantagem, Dudley Dursley. – disse Mitch.

- Quem você tá pensando que é, arruaceiro irlandês, para chegar aqui cantando de galo? – disse Duda.

- Eu por mim vou embora rapidinho. Só vim porque Hogwarts me pediu para pegar Harry...

- Ele não vai! Não esse ano! – disse uma voz.

Mitch viu então Valter Dursley. Tinha a mesma cara de leão marinho que normalmente. E também mantinha como esposa a mesma figura com cara de cavalo, Petúnia. O pastor saia por trás deles. Harry sentiu uma pontada esquisita na testa. Mitch, por algum motivo, sentia que algo estava muito errado:

- Sr. Dursley, eu vou só pegar o Harry... Quero sair sem confusão...

- Eu já disse! Ele não vai! O Pastor Frederick disse que pode eliminar de Harry essa maldição que é a bruxaria! E um católico irlandês não pode saber sobre a verdade de Jesus, sendo que continuam com adoração a ídolos e a demônios do Culto Antigo.

Mitch começou a se sentir provocado: Mitch era um católico celta, mas também mantinha certa crença nos rituais e dias sagrados dos antigos, como _Beltaine_, _Samhain_ e _Yule_. E sabia das verdades sobre essa religião antiga e de seu respeito a natureza:

- Interessante... Você fala em paz, mas seu pastor aí apóia ataques de grupos como a Brigada de Orange e o Partido de Ulster. E esses malditos massacram e apedrejam jovens católicos que nada mais querem que irem estudar! O que você sabe sobre paz? O Culto Antigo estava aqui muito antes dos cristãos chegarem, e alguns católicos entenderam que não tinham todo o Conhecimento da Verdade de Cristo, e que o Culto Antigo possuia algumas dessas verdades. Por causa de Cronwell, o Graal está perdido! E aquele bastardo do Henrique V só criou o anglicanismo pois ele queria desrespeitar uma norma de Deus, que era o casamento. Um casamento é indissolúvel: "O que Deus une, o homem não pode separar!"

- Basta! – disse Valter, furioso – Não basta você vir aqui, ainda tem a petulância de me desafiar? Garotos, dêem um jeito nele.

Quando Mitch deu-se conta, percebeu que tinha dado mancada: sentia o corpo sendo preso de forma que ele estava sem reação. Duda se aproximou rapidamente dele e socou-o várias vezes na boca do estômago. Em seguida, socou as laterais do peito, e nessa hora Mitch chegou a ouvir o barulho de costelas se partindo. Tomou dois socos no nariz, e foi quando Duda localizou a varinha de Mitch e a tomou:

- Quero ver o que você faz agora, garoto irlandês, sem isso. – disse Duda, jogando longe a varinha.

- Harry... corre... – disse Mitch, enquanto sentia a respiração falhar. Estava quase certo que suas vértebras tinham perfurado-lhe o pulmão. Sentia dores horríveis no peito. Duda, que ainda não achou aquilo suficiente, atirou Mitch ao chão e começou a chutá-lo com violência. A dor foi como nunca Mitch tinha sentido antes, exceto quando foi vitimado pela Maldição Imperdoável da Dor, a _Crucio_. Ele conseguiu, mesmo a contragosto, manter o autocontrole: se ele tivesse uma E.I.M. ali, com certeza aqueles trouxas todos iam voar pelos ares.

Foi quando Mitch notou que o pastor que estava com eles tinha um estranho interesse na sua varinha. Ele a mexeu rapidamente e a varinha se acendeu e apagou-se. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas não suficientemente rápido para que Mitch não percebesse.

Harry tentou correr, mas foi então que Duda pegou-o, fazendo uma alavanca. Um estalido seco como uma árvore quebrando foi o sinal que Mitch não queria ouvir: Harry havia quebrado a perna.

E Mitch, a barreira do suportável:

- CHEGA! – gritou Mitch, de alguma forma libertando-se por magia dos garotos que o cercavam – OK! Vocês querem sempre as coisas do modo mais difícil, não é Dursley? Pois bem!

Mitch nunca soube antes, mas um bruxo em uma E.I.M. não precisa da varinha para fazer feitiços, desde que consiga imaginar o que queria. E naquele momento, Mitch, que estava um tanto ferido, mas era capaz de se mexer com dificuldade, olhou a varinha e pensou: "Como adoraria mostrar do que sou feito a esses estúpidos Dursley! E tudo o que precisaria é da minha varinha!" Foi quando a varinha soltou-se da mão do pastor e saltou para a de Mitch, de forma semelhante a quando um _lightsaber_ saltava de volta para a mão de um Jedi em _Star Wars_.

- Agora vocês me pagam! – disse Mitch, segurando seu bastão de quarenta centímetros, de pau-brasil vermelho como sangue e com a crina de um cavalo voador pégaso dentro dela.

Foi quando Mitch percebeu que algo estava errado. O pastor parecia estar sacando algo de dentro da Bíblia. A Bíblia era falsa e estava sendo usada para ocultar uma... VARINHA!

- Dursley, mate o garoto! _Impe..._ – ia dizendo o "pastor" quando, a muito custo, Mitch berrou:

_- Expelliarmus_!

A varinha do "pastor" voou, mas Mitch caiu no chão com o esforço. Ele teve força apenas para dizer:

- Cuidado, Harry! Corre! Esse maldito não é um pastor! Ele é um bruxo!

Os Dursley ficaram assustados, mas não teve tempo de tomarem nenhuma atitude. O maldito teve tempo de alcançar a varinha e dizer:

_- Imperio_! – apontando os Dursley.

Duda ficou impressionado, quando viu os olhos de seus pais ficarem vitrificados. Mas o mais impressionante foi a selvageria com a qual Valter e Petúnia Dursley avançaram contra o próprio filho e seus amigos, buscando Harry para o matarem. Valter deu um soco na boca do estômago de Duda, enquanto Petúnia jogou-o longe, com uma força pouco condizente com a de seu corpo fino. Eles então se aproximaram de Harry e o seguraram, erguendo.

- Agora você vai se ver comigo, Harry Potter! – disse o "Pastor" – _Avada..._

_-_ _Expelliarmus_! – disse Mitch.

_- Expellicorpus_! – disse uma voz idosa por trás de Mitch.

O "pastor" perdeu sua varinha, enquanto os Dursley foram atirados diretamente contra o canteiro de rosas. Claro que Mitch queria acabar com aquilo rapidamente: quatro bruxos brincando de pega-pega em plena luz do dia em um subúrbio pacato da região metropolitana de Londres era o tipo de coisa que inegavelmente chamaria a atenção do Ministério da Magia. Foi quando ele olhou para trás e viu quem havia jogado os Dursley longe: era a senhora que Mitch vira com os gatos, e ela segurava uma varinha de uns 28 centímetros, feita de carvalho. Apesar de antiga, a varinha parecia bem conservada.

- Você é bem seu avô, Mitch! – disse a velha com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Mitch então ergueu-se lentamente, e foi para cima de Dudley Dursley. Apontou para ele e disse:

_- Wingardium Leviosa_! – fazendo o brutamontes erguer-se de cima de Harry.

Claramente Duda Dursley não estava preparado para voar, pois ele sentia um medo inacreditável ao ser içado magicamente do chão. Foi quando os dois Dursley, ainda sobre efeito de _Imperio_ tentavam atacar Mitch. Nesse meio tempo, o "pastor" tentou fugir, mas foi surpreendido por um grande cão negro, que avançou e caiu por cima dele, rosnando e arranhando todo o rosto do "pastor". Mitch então jogou Duda contra os pais, que sentiram o impacto dos mais de cem quilos de banha diretamente contra eles e cairam no chão. Em seguida, Harry apontou sua varinha contra os três e disse:

_- Legio Estupora_! – mandando todos os três a nocaute.

Em seguida, Mitch percebeu que o cão ainda estava arranhando o "pastor". Mitch pegou sua varinha e disse:

- OK! Esse cara não é quem ele aparenta ser! Deixa ele comigo, Harry! _Verita Imago_!

No momento em que Mitch executou tal magia, o cão negro saiu de perto, e o "pastor" foi atingido direto no alvo, virando lentamente um homem maduro, parcialmente careca, com olhos agüados e um nariz meio de rato:

- Mitch, é Rabicho! _Petrificus Totalus_! – disse Harry.

Antes que Rabicho pudesse tomar qualquer decisão, ele estava totalmente petrificado. Mitch então despencou no chão, chorando de dor. Os esforços que fez só pioraram seu quadro:

- Mitch, está bem? – disse Harry.

- Es... tou... Pe... gue... suas... coisas... rápido... e... vamos... sumir... daqui...

- Estão bem, Harry, Mitch? – disse a senhora.

- Senhora Figg? – questionou Harry.

- Pode me chamar de Arabella. – disse a senhora com um sorriso no rosto.

O rosto da mulher foi perdendo rugas lentamente, e ela foi ganhando uma coloração acaju no cabelo.

- A senhora sempre esteve...

- Dumbledore sempre me manteve aqui como um "plano B" para quando qualquer outro plano desse errado. Quando Hagrid te encontrou Harry, se algo tivesse dado errado e o Hagrid não o apanhasse, tão logo você fosse mandado para a minha casa, eu pegaria você.

Arabela olhou preocupara para Mitch:

- Está bem, McGregor?

- Não... acho que quebrei umas costelas... Tenho medo de que o pulmão tenha sido perfurado. Como vocês sabe sobre mim?

- Dumbledore me contou sobre você, e conheci seu avô. Ele foi meu professor de DCAT. Na mesma época de Sirius, eu estava em Hogwarts, mas por Lufa-Lufa, diferente de Lilian e dos Marotos, que eram da Grifinória. – disse Arabela sorrindo – Tudo bem, fique tranquilo. Agora está tudo bem... Harry, e você?

- Só a minha perna... AII... que tá quebrada! – disse Harry.

- Então deixa que eu ajudo.

Um homem de cabelos negros longos apareceu do nada, e pegou Harry. Depois apontou para a perna e disse "_Férula_!", invocando bandagens para manter os pedaços do osso no lugar.

Mitch também estava com bandagens sobre o peito. Em seguida, com a ajuda de Arabela, todos foram até o número 10 da rua dos Alfeneiros e entraram: Harry carregando Rabicho por levitação com _Wingardium Leviosa_. A casa tinha um cheiro forte de repolho e gato misturado. Havia muitos gatos por ali...

- "Olho-Tonto" já está sabendo do maldito Rabicho... – disse Arabela, enquanto colocava bandagens e poções em Mitch – Agora, você vai poder ser solto, Sirius. E vai aproveitar e retirar Harry dessa vida medíocre que ele vive com os Dursley.

Agradeço, Arabela, mas é necessário pensar primeiro em Mitch e em Harry.

- O Mitch vai ter que passar por tratamento mais sério... Anya pode dar conta dele. E talvez fosse bom Harry ir junto. A "Toca" dos Weasley é um ótimo lugar, mas eles não podem correr o risco, nem para eles nem para os Weasley. Deixar com Anya e Vassily Kievchenko, dois dos maiores bruxos na Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que eu já conheci, vai ser bom para a proteção de Harry.

- Concordo. – disse Sirius – Quanto a mim, vou para a casa de "Olho-Tonto", para poder me "entregar". Claro que vou ser solto depois, mas...

Harry e Mitch passaram pelo Flu, junto com as coisas de Harry.

E Harry tinha certeza que uma coisa de boa saira de tudo aquilo.


	4. Aniversário e Armas Lendárias

**Capítulo 4: Aniversário e Armas Lendárias **

* * *

Mitch estava de repouso. Anya quase explodira de raiva (literalmente!) quando descobriu que Duda fizera todo aquele estrago contra Mitch:

- Você deveria ter transfigurado aquele porco em um porco... com rabo e tudo!

Claro que Mitch aproveitou o meio tempo e fez uma coisa que gostava de fazer, mas que não fazia a muito tempo: jogar xadrez de bruxo. Suas pedras estavam cansadas e desacostumadas, o que fez com que ele levasse verdadeiras surras de Boris e Harry.

A notícia do que acontecera com ele chegou na boca dos amigos, e com isso caixas e mais caixas de doces chegavam a Kievnashravostok pelo correio-coruja. Nathan (que ainda estava nos EUA), mandou-lhe duas caixas de _Hershey's Extra-Creamy with Almonds_ e duas de _Sapinhos de Chocolate – Edição Quadribol_, sapos de chocolates que, ao invés de falarem de grandes bruxos, falava dos grandes jogadores de quadribol daquele momento. Através dele, Mitch descobriu que Fábio Astolfo era o apanhador revelação da Liga de Quadribol Sulamericano, mandando o Brasil para a final e conseguindo um índice de captura de 100 na última temporada, e que estava sendo negociado entre os Galos de Minas Geraes e os Montrose Magpies, e que Shinmen Fuyutsuki era chamado de "batedor divino" pelos fãs dos Yokohama Godzillas, campeão japonês e asiático de interclubes, e que entre seus maiores feitos havia o impedimento da captura do pomo por parte do apanhador dos Appleby Arrows com uma batida X (rebater os dois balaços usando um movimento em X do bastão), na final do Mundial de Interclubes, com um índice de aproveitamento dos balaços de 75.

A festa de Mitch, originalmente marcada, como a tradição mandava, para a Florean Fortescue, foi realizada em Kievnashravostok e contou com bem menos gente que o normal: Harry convidou os Weasley, que também trouxeram os irmãos Gui (recentemente transferido para a gerência-geral da agência Brasil do Gringotes) e Carlinhos, que estava terminando seu N.E.R.D.(_Nível Estupidamente Radical de Dedicação_), o equivalente bruxo ao Mestrado, em Magizoologia, voltada a dragões. Hermione também veio, e trouxe seus pais, para que eles pudessem ver como era uma festa de bruxos. Claramente, eles se sentiam deslocados, mas depois de cinco minutos eram tão bem tratados por todos como se fossem apenas bruxos aos quais não se via a muito tempo.

Dos amigos de Mitch, claro que veio a namorada Helen Ebenhardt, o brasileiro Carlos Amaral, a japonesa Nakuru Hiiragisawa e a finlandesa sonserina Erika Stringshot. Também vieram os irmãos Andaluzia: Fatima, ainda mais sensual do que nunca, e Juan, compenetrado e sério, mas que sabia rir quando a ocasião permitia. Eles também trouxeram um irmão de Fatima, Diego, que era mestre na esgrima espanhola, e tinha um ar de quem se dedica nas coisas. E claro, tinha todos que estavam lá e a família de Mitch: Anya, Geena, Angus, Mikhail, Vassily, Boris, Anastasia, Olga, Vasya, Sergei, Ramon, a sua esposa Medea e seu filho recém-nascido, Christian Andaluzia Adler McGregor (Medea acreditava que nomes longos davam MUITA sorte), que era ruivo, ou seja, iria ser bruxo, pois possuia A Marca.

A festa foi muito animada, mesmo sem contar com os sorvetes deliciosos da Florean Fortescue. Anya, que tinha como _hobby_, além da numinástica (o estudo das moedas antigas), bruxa e trouxa, a culinária, fazia bolos excelentes, entre eles um bolo Floresta Negra (com direito a pequenos lobisomens de chocolate que se mexiam e uivavam bem baixinho) aonde ela colocou baunilha Zero-G (uma baunilha mágica que, acredita-se, leva ferrão de gira-gira na preparação, que também é usado nas Delícias Gasosas). Todos acabavam flutuando depois de comer um pouco, o que foi uma sensação nova e muito divertida, principalmente para o Sr. e a Sra. Granger, não habituados às coisas dos bruxos.

- Está gostando da festa? – perguntou Anya.

- Muito... – disse Mitch feliz – Pena que eu estou no estado em que estou.

Mitch ainda usava uma espécie de tala no peito, que protegia as costelas enquanto tomava as poções de cura. Mitch lembrara-se da queda que teve no primeiro ano, durante uma partida de quadribol, na qual lesionou a coluna cervical. Ele tinha que andar com uma prancha que o impedia de fazer movimentos que pudessem piorar a lesão da coluna.

Os amigos, claro, contavam o que fizeram nas férias: Helen tinha representado um texto de Shakespeare no Teatro de sua cidade e acabou participando de um festival shakespereano em Stratford-Upon-Avon, aonde encontrou Olivia Gibbs e seu irmão Bernhardt. Berhardt estaria indo para Hogwarts naquele ano, e tinha as mesmas espectativas da irmã: aprender transformações. O presente de Helen não podia ser menos condizente: Uma coleção completa de obras de Shakespeare.

Já Carlos tinha sido campeão de capoeira, o que obrigou a Mitch, quando ele mencionou isso, solicitar uma demonstração. A namorada Erika, que também lutava a arte marcial brasileira, se ofereceu para a apresentação, e isso aproveitou para permitir que Mitch estreasse o presente que recebera de Carlos: um CD com músicas de Capoeira. Claro que, principalmente para bruxos de Sangue Puro, como os Weasley, aquilo era incrível, simplesmente sensacional.

Nakuru, porém, foi a que mais interessou a Mitch. Primeiro que ela estava vestida com roupas de trouxa, mesmo sabendo que todos os seus presentes, com a exceção de Angus, Ramon, Olga e dos Granger, eram bruxos. Em segundo porque ela contou sobre o curso que fez de Magiarqueologia, o estudo de artefatos mágicos antigos e lendários que poderiam ser encontrados em muitos lugares:

- Meu clã é renomado em armas bruxas... Muitos dos _samurai_, os renomados Aurores Japoneses, carregam Espadas-Varinha Hiiragisawa especialmente preparadas. E como segunda filha, eu vou seguir o que quero, que é a área de Armas Mágicas. Só que é importante conhecer a origem dos itens mágicos e as lendas que envolvem alguns deles.

E continuou a contar sobre as lendas das armas mágicas japonesas, inclusive falando das _bokken_, espadas de madeira, do espadachim Miamoto Musashi, o maior e melhor mestre da espada de todos os tempos no Japão. Foi quando ela comentou uma coisa que impressionou Mitch:

- ... e depois de fazer o curso, voltei ao templo do meu clã em Aomori, e foi quando recebi a coruja de Hogwarts, e recebi aquela capa estranha...

- Capa? – perguntou Mitch.

- Sim. Vermelha, com aramelas e dragonas douradas e com o brasão de Hogwarts bordado...

- Da Guarda?

- Sim! Como você sabe?

- Eu também recebi.

- Mas como? E qual será...

- Não sei qual será nossa função, mas acho melhor deixar para lá... Pelo menos agora.

Foi quando Mitch percebeu que Anya chamava-o para cantarem os parabéns, com um imenso bolo no formato do brasão dos McGregor irlandeses. Ao soprar a vela, uma pequena explosão de fogos de artifício se ergueu, soltando centelhas para todos os lados em padrões hipnóticos. Foi quando Mitch ouviu Rony comentar:

- São velas "gemiais"... Criações do Fred e do Jorge. Soltam faíscas e são como Filibusteiros...

Claro que houve muita comemoração ainda. Muito papo aconteceu e Mitch aprendeu muito mais. Foi então que recebeu de Nakuru seu presente de aniversário. Na verdade, SEUS presentes de aniversário: um relógio tecnomântico que podia ser usado como relógio bruxo, mediante uma simples programação que Mitch rapidamente aprendeu a fazer, um livro _A Arte das Armas-Varinhas: Criando armas para derrotar seus inimigos com estilo_, de Yusuke Massaki, e o livro _Artefatos Lendários de Magia: 10001 armas, caldeirões, bastões, e outros itens antigos de magia_, do pesquisador Frank Starsinger. Pesquisando o livro, reparou que tanto a sua Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas quanto a Harpa de Brigitte de Enya eram registradas no livro. Foi quando ele leu uma entrada que o interessou:

* * *

_**A Lança Longuinus:** _

_Muitos bruxos acreditam que a Lança Longuinus, assim como o Graal, são lendas cristãs trouxas que ganharam contorno nas lendas celtas e gaélicas. Mas a verdade é que, da mesma forma que existiu o Graal, a Lança Longuinus também existiu, e acredita-se, ainda existe. _

_A Lança recebeu esse nome devido ao seu portador, Longuinus de Antióquia, soldado romano que estava presente e fazia parte da centúria responsável pela crucificação de Jesus Cristo. Conforme conta-se em João 19,34-35, Longuinus perfurou Cristo no lado, de onde jorrou sangue e água, e Longuinus reconheceu o que viu e quem era verdadeiramente Cristo e tornou-se puro. Depois do episódio, Longuinus deserdou o exército romano e pregou, sempre sendo guardado pela Lança, o único bem que carregava consigo além das roupas do corpo, à qual utilizava como única arma de proteção e cura, usando-a como apoio para suas duras caminhadas na região da Palestina. _

_Acredita-se que, nesse meio tempo, a Lança tenha o abençoado com um poder maior que o do Sangue Auror de enxergar as verdades dos corações e mentes dos outros por seus olhos. Ninguém jamais conseguiu mentir a Longuinus de Antióquia depois de o mesmo passar a carregar a Lança. _

_Acredita-se que, certa vez, certos bruxos do mal se aproximaram de Longuinus e, percebendo o tamanho do poder mágico que estava armazenado na Lança, disseram, cheios de malícia em suas vozes doces: _

_- Você é Longuinus de Antióquia. Sua fama é conhecida em todas as regiões, de sua terra natal a Creta, passando por Samaria, Roma, Judéia e Galiléia, e nas terras dos coríntios, e entre os tessalonicenses e efésos seu nome é grande. Pois com tua lança tocaste e estocaste o Filho de Deus. Determine seu preço em ouro, prata, jóia e todo tipo de coisas preciosas, que pagaremos: apenas desejamos a Lança. Pois ela contem um poder especial. _

_Foi quando Longuinus os observou e disse: _

_- Sei quem são... São feiticeiros do Mal, especializados em invocar pestes e malefícios e toda sorte de sortilégios negros e augúrios profanos contra seus semelhantes por dinheiro ou poder. Sua força não pode ser comparada com a da Lança, pois ela tocou e estocou Um Poder Maior, que apenas pode ser tocado e estocado por aqueles que Ele desejar. E essa Lança é fonte de cura, paz e proteção, mas também é arma de luta contra o Mal. Vou lhes dar apenas uma chance: desviem-se do caminho do ímpio e parem de utilizar os dons que Deus lhes deu para o mal, ou serei obrigado a mostrar-lhes o real poder da Lança. _

_Os bruxos das trevas observaram-o, escarneceram dele e, sacando suas varinhas, disseram a Longuinus: _

_- Pobre trouxa, deveria ter aceito a nossa proposta. Agora irá pagar por sua tolice! _

_Longuinus pegou de sua lança e disse: _

_- Se pretendem desafiar o Guardião da Lança, que façam, mas não se arrependam das conseqüências que cairem sobre suas cabeças, filhos de Gog e Magog! _

_O combate começou com os bruxos das trevas utilizando-se de toda a potência de suas Maldições, inclusive algumas tão profanas que, para o bem de todos, foram perdidas com o tempo. Longuinus desviou e protegeu-se das Maldições utilizando-se da Lança Que Tocou Cristo. Depois de algum tempo apenas na defensiva, ele decidiu atacar. Desviou-se e começou a estocar rapidamente os bruxos, que eram 13 e tinham o corpo tatuado com termos blasfemos. Os bruxos não conseguiam se defender da Lança, aparentemente indestrutível, e Longuinus, sempre que conseguia um bom golpe em um deles, destruia sua essência, como se fosse o Beijo de um dementador. Logo, todos os 13 bruxos do mal estavam destruídos. Não apenas mortos, mas mais que mortos: suas almas não mais existiam, tendo a Morte Final como prêmio por atacar Longuinus. _

_Depois desse combate, Longuinus percebeu que estava velho, e que deveria partir. Descobriu que Nicodemos e José de Arimatéia (que alguns dizem ter sido bruxo, ou ao menos ter alguma parcela de sangue bruxo), amigos de Longuinus desde a época da morte de Cristo, iriam viajar ao Norte, então decidiu viajar com eles, servindo de guardião, carregando a Lança para proteger eles dos Salteadores. José de Arimatéia transportava o Graal, recuperado por ele da sala da Última Ceia com a ajuda dos Apóstolos Pedro e André, enquanto Nicodemos guardava, acredita-se, uma pequena quantidade da Água e do Sangue que jorraram pelo ferimento que a Lança abrira no Corpo de Cristo, embora alguns digam que Nicodemos transportava os Quatro Cravos de Cristo e a Coroa de Espinhos. Longuinus então decidiu acompanhá-los, sempre tomando de sua Lança para defendê-los dos Salteadores e dos Ladrões e dos Demônios e Criaturas do Mal que o atacavam. Foi quando chegaram à ilha da Bretanha e encontraram uma bruxa muito antiga e poderosa (à qual alguns dizem tratar-se de Cliodna ou de alguma antepassada de Morgana). Ela estava ajoelhada perto de um laguinho de água límpida e cristalina e carregava pães e frutas frescas. Foi quando ela disse: _

_- Então vocês vieram do Sul, trazendo o Cálice do Deus Inominável, ao qual chamamos em nossa língua de Graal. _

_- Sim. Somos nós. José é meu nome e sou de Arimatéia. Meus companheiros são Nicodemos, um grego, e Longuinus, nosso guardião, que é de Antióquia. Fizemos uma longa jornada desde a terra dos judeus até essa terra estranha, distante de todas as terras por nós conhecidas, mesmo aquelas dos romanos e corsos, e dos gregos e cretenses e efesos e tessalonicenses, e até mesmo dos fenícios e dos egípcios, que tinham grande domínio sobre o mar. Recolhemos de nossa terra algumas coisas importantes, e as levamos para terras estrangeiras, aonde elas não se perderão ou serão destruídas. Estamos cansados e famintos. Dê-nos um pouco de sua comida e água, para esses pobres peregrinos sem provisões, e lhe contaremos sobre as maravilhas operadas Pelo Que Tocou o Cálice. _

_- Muito bem, que assim seja! Pois as maravilhas do Filho do Deus Inominável já começaram a alcançar terras mais longinqüas do que vocês ousam sonhar, e saber mais de tais maravilhas me deixariam feliz. _

_Longuinus, José e Nicodemos sentaram-se e comeram e beberam e, como prometido, contaram à bruxa as maravilhas operadas pelo Carpinteiro. A bruxa ficou maravilhada e tornou-se pura naquele momento. Ela já utilizava seus poderes apenas para o bem de todos, mas agora ela tornara-se definitivamente pura. Longuinus, porém, não se separava da Lança e logo a bruxa reparou nisso. Foi quando ela disse: _

_- Bem vejo que são três. Mas os itens que carregam não devem ficar juntos... Isso eu vejo e acredito que vocês saibam. Vocês, o que desejam? _

_- Paz. – disse Longuinus – Desejo paz do fardo que carrego, pois estou velho, e não tenho mais a força dos jovens... _

_- Sim. Paz: tu, Longuinus de Antióquia, deverá viajar ainda mais ao Oeste, para a Ilha-Esmeralda, sozinho. Ao chegar lá, arremesse a Lança e dirija-se ao local para onde ela for. Lá será seu túmulo e seu descanso final. Quanto à Lança, aonde você cair, ela cairá com você, e não antes que setenta vezes sete gerações se passem, ela não poderá ser retirada, até que o Sangue do Escolhido, daquele que irá purificar o mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas, caia uma vez. O mal deverá cair uma vez para cair uma segunda vez, depois de se reerguar, e o jovem deverá lutar para vingar os pais. Um do povo da Ilha-Esmeralda deverá ser o Escudeiro, podendo carregar a Lança, mas é destino do Escolhido, usá-la para vencer o mal. Quanto aos demais, assim que Longuinus partir, poderemos conversar. _

_E Longuinus assim o fez: abençoado pela bruxa com poderes de detecção do perigo e visão do sobrenatural, Longuinus empreendeu batalhas contra muitos monstros e criaturas até chegar à Ilha-Esmeralda, a atual Irlanda. Ao arremessar a Lança, porém, um vento a carregou de volta, e ele voltou à Ilha da Bretanha, aonde ficou perto do local aonde a Lança caiu, e terminou os seus dias nessa região, como sábio, guardado por centauros, fadinhas e outras criaturas: até mesmo algumas ditas malignas, como os lobisomens, não aproximavam-se do antigo soldado, a não ser para buscar conselho e consolo para a dor de suas maldições. E ele falava com os animais e criaturas da floresta e, mesmo sendo trouxa, era respeitado e querido por todos. E lá ele dormiu. _

_A Lança, acredita-se, foi usada apenas uma vez, pelo lendário guerreiro inglês Finn McCool, que lutou pela unificação da Irlanda pela bandeira do Culto Antigo, mais tolerante com outros cultos do que os cultos modernos. A Lança teria permitido que McCool a utilizasse para unificar as tribos irlandesas sobre uma só bandeira. Mas McCool acabou tendo seus sonhos destruídos pelos seus sucessores, que não respeitaram os juramentos do Povo Antigo, e abriram as portas da Irlanda para as Igrejas Cristãs, totalmente radicais em seus principios de exclusividade na missão Daquele-Que-Deve-Sempre-Ser-Nomeado. Há quem duvide, porém, de que Finn McCool a tenha utilizado, pois a lança de Finn McCool descrita nas tradições dos Bardos Celtas era bem diferente da descrição da Lança de Longuinus de Antióquia. _

_Seus poderes, acredita-se, são vários, embora como arma seja apenas uma **pilium** tradicional do exército romano, apenas com uma lâmina mais afiada, que permite que ela seja utilizada como uma alabarda, sem nenhum tipo de adorno ou inscrição, de forma que poderia passar despercebida por um observador sem entendimento. Entre os poderes mencionados nas lendas, mencionam-se: cura ao toque, retribuição (se o alvo atingido for maligno, ele sofrerá todo o mal que já causou aos outros), aura de paz, aura de proteção, reflexão de ataques (devolve ataques realizados contra seu portador) e outros. _

_A localização da Longuinus é desconhecida, embora acredita-se que seja em alguma das florestas protegidas pelo Ministério da Magia Inglês como reservas para os centauros e lobisomens." _

* * *

A leitura era muito interessante, mas mesmo assim, decidiu descansar, no dia seguinte, faria suas compras no Beco Diagonal, e depois visitaria, com Harry, o Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan para Bruxos Desafortunados.

E assim Mitch foi dormir, pensando no que leu...


	5. O Pequeno Profeta

**Capítulo 5: O Pequeno Profeta **

* * *

Mitch acordou cedo, vestiu uma roupa da Seleção Irlandesa de Futebol e pegou sua Bolsa de Contravolume: tinha muitas compras para fazer e precisava de um local aonde por as mesmas. Vasya e Sergei ensinavam a Enya alguns pequenos truques com claves de malabaristas e Boris e Anastasia disputavam uma animada partida de xadrez de bruxo com Cedric e Harry, aonde peões estilosos lutavam palmo a palmo para adquirir o terreno do tabuleiro de xadrez. Mitch tomou seu café rapidamente e depois dirigiu-se a Harry:

- Harry, vai comprar suas coisas para Hogwarts?

- Sim... Tenho que melhorar um pouco: tive N.O.M.s ótimos, mas se não melhorar, vou ficar para segundo plano no Ministério.

- Certo. Vamos nessa?

- Tudo bem, já estava perdendo mesmo! – disse Harry, derrubando propositalmente o seu rei, mesmo que a contragosto do mesmo e de Cedric, o que indicava que Harry tinha desistido da partida.

Harry e Mitch pegaram um ônibus e desceram em Trafalgar Square, e caminharam o resto do caminho até o Caldeirão Furado. Lá chegando, Mitch, mesmo não estando totalmente recuperado das lesões, fez as honras e abriu a passagem do Caldeirão Furado para o Beco Diagonal. Passaram rapidamente em Gringotes e pegaram bastante dinheiro. Foi quando Mitch olhou sua lista de livros:

* * *

"_**Lista de Materiais – 4° Ano:** _

_**Livros:** _

_** Livro padrão de Feitiços, Quarta Série,** de Miranda Goshawk; _

_** O Encantamento do Papel: Artefatos Mágicos em Folhas**, de Emile Firecaster; _

_** O Poder do Papel: Magias para todos os gostos em uma folha**, de Shiro Minamino; _

_** Combate Marcial Mágico Avançado,** de Ryouji Suzuhara; _

_** O Grande Livro da Magia Cultual,** de Josh Mbenga; _

_** O Grande Livro do Voodoo,** de Papa Zulu; _

_** Os mistérios dos Bruxos Curandeiros,** de Alex Mbouasha; _

_** As Artes das Trevas, Um Guia Inicial**, de Tom Riddle; _

_** Formulação de Contrafeitiços: Livro I – Introdução aos Contrafeitiços**, de Shin-Ya Katsuragi; _

_** Formulação de Contrafeitiços: Livro II – Contrafeitiços Simples**, de Shin-Ya Katsuragi; _

_** Guia da Animagia: Entendendo e Aprendendo,** de Suzan Zooroaster _

_** O Sigilo da Magia: História, Importância e Polêmicas**, de Judicius Whitney; _

_** Um Estudo aprofundado das Leis Bruxas,** de Meriadoc Carlsberg; _

_** Estatuto do Sigilo da Magia, Edição Comentada,** de Caesar Menotti; _

_** Estatuto do Sigilo da Magia,Versão Simples**, do Ministério da Magia; _

_** Casos comentados de Advomagia**, **Volume 1,** de Lex Remolus; _

_** Análise Forense das Artes das Trevas**, de Frank Scheidt; _

_** Teorias avançadas da Magia,** de Stephen Einstein; _

_** O Grande Compêndio de Criaturas Mágicas, coleção completa**, de Newton Scamander, Nicola Erian, et. al.; _

_** 1001 Teoremas Aritmânticos comentados**, de Thales Aristotelis Pitagorus; _

_**Equipamentos:** _

_** Pergaminhos coloridos e multicoloridos**, resma de 1000; _

_** Pergaminhos padrão,** resma de 1000; _

_** Aquarela Mágica padrão 3**; _

_** Crayons Mágicos padrão 5**; _

_** Penas para desenho, número 00 a 15**, 4 pares de cada; _

* * *

- Que coisa estranha... – pensou Mitch – Incluirem um livro do Tom Riddle no material...

- Deve ser coisa do Dumbledore. – disse Harry – Ele sabe que Tom Riddle foi um ótimo aluno antes de virar Voldemort, e pretende usar esse conhecimento contra o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Talvez... Acho que vou ver melhor depois, quando já tivermos os livros à mão.

Mitch percebeu que havia uma aura de nervosismo no Beco Diagonal: ou algo de muito errado tinha acontecido recentemente, ou o povo estava ficando definitivamente paranóico. Mitch notava que as pessoas andavam mais aos grupinhos, em blocos, de forma bem-rápida, falando em sussuros, e que as crianças não ficavam mais empertigadas diante da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol: claro que para Mitch realmente era muito estranho esse comportamento.

- Isso aqui está dando calafrios. Parece as ruas dos bairros católicos de Belfast, esperando um ataque da Brigada de Orange ou do Partido de Ulster... – disse Mitch.

- Parecem mesmo. – disse Harry, não fazendo a mínima idéia do que Mitch queria dizer, mas sentindo o que Mitch queria dizer.

Os dois passaram na Floreios & Borrões, aonde compraram seus livros, e passaram na Pincel Mágico, para comprar as coisas para Mitch. Depois compraram roupas novas na Madame Malkin (Mitch continuava crescendo bastante rápido, mesmo para os padrões irlandeses, tendo agora 1,80 m) e depois foram para a Florean Fortescue. Mitch passou rapidamente e comprou uma caixa grande de sapinhos de chocolate para levar para o Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan para Bruxos Desafortunados.

Mitch entrou por vielas que ele já conhecia das visitas anteriores ao Orfanato, e rapidamente Harry e Mitch estavam diante do prédio do Orfanato, agora todo pintado em azul e rosa, com os mesmos parapeitos caiados e as mesmas flores em um jardim. No gramado próximo, muitos bruxinhos e bruxinhas ficavam andando, brincando de pique-esconde, Snap Explosivo e Xadrez de Bruxo, enquanto outros trocavam figurinhas dos Sapos de Chocolate, em suas diversas edições, como a Comum, a Quadribol e a Artistas. Alguns também brincavam de pega-pega de bruxo, aonde o bruxo "pegava" o outro lançando-lhe centelhas que deixavam o bruxo "pegado" com manchas multicoloridas, mas de outra forma inofensivas, por todo o corpo.

No meio dos bruxos, coordenando uma roda de histórias, Mitch viu Erika: ela estava mais forte do que habitualmente era, mas não parecia ter perdido um nada de sua tradicional agilidade. Ela estava mais alta também e parecia bem com aquelas crianças todas. Quem visse Erika cercada por todas aquelas crianças jamais imaginaria que ela era uma medibruxa da Sonserina.

Mitch e Harry entraram no jardim, e foi quando Mitch gritou:

- Oi, Erika! Não disse que vinha?

Erika correu e abraçou Mitch. Mitch então viu o amigo Carlos Amaral do lado: negro, alto, um corpo aparentemente raquídico, mas de uma agilidade impressionante, Carlos tinha todo um gingado próprio no caminhar, como quem está dançando, um gingado lento e hipnótico, que uma pessoa descuidada acabaria entendendo como sinal de fraqueza e não levando a sério as habilidades de Carlos. O que normalmente era derrota certa: Carlos era um lutador de habilidades únicas, capaz de despedaçar cabeças com uma tranquilidade e simplicidade atroz.

- E aí, Mitch? Beleza? – disse Carlos.

- Claro!

- Mitch, você trouxe o Harry? – disse Erika, espantada.

- Claro! Achei que não haveria nada demais. – disse Mitch.

Foi quando uma das crianças que aparentava ser das mais novas reparou bem e olhou na testa de Harry, procurando enxergar por debaixo dos cabelos do mesmo. Ela então fez uma cara de espanto e gritou:

- Gente! Gente! É o Harry Potter! É o Harry Potter de verdade! – disse a garotinha, com a máxima empolgação do mundo.

- Como? – gritou um garotinho, que se aproximou. Esse era mais alto, e provavelmente estaria indo para Hogwarts naquele ano. Ele olhou bem Harry e disse:

- Tem a cicatriz mesmo! É como dizem: é em forma de raio! – disse o garoto completamente abobado.

- Crianças, o que está acontecendo... – disse a senhora Kinnigan, saindo, quando olhou bem os olhos de Harry, depois mirou na testa, como se soubesse o que procurar – Por Deus! É Harry Potter! Harry Potter no meu Orfanato! Que honra! – disse a Madame Kinnigan, toda empolgada.

Harry claramente estava que nem um pimentão, quando aquela garotada toda se aproximou dele, observando sua cicatriz como se fosse a coisa mais sensacional do mundo. Mesmo tendo agora 16 anos, Harry ainda não se acostumara com todo aquele assédio. Foi quando a Madame Kinnigan trouxe-os para dentro e levou-os a uma espécie de sala de estar: brinquedos e mais brinquedos espalhados pelo chão davam a questão da desordem da sala.

- Aisha! – disse a Madame Kinnigan.

Uma garotinha apareceu cabisbaixa. Ela tinha um ruivo no meio termo do ruivo-sangue de Mitch e do ruivo-trigo de Rony Weasley, e olhos de um azul celeste bastante vivo.

- Aisha Haskett, se me lembro bem hoje era dia de você arrumar tudo!

- Mas, tia Kinnigan...

- Nada de mas. – disse a Madame Kinnigan, amorosa mas severa – É bom você arrumar logo essa sala, senão eu vou dar um jeito em você...

- Não precisa se preocupar, Madame! – disse Harry, envergonhado – Tá tudo bem...

- Harry, não é por você, mas é que elas precisam aprender a manter as coisas no lugar...

- Deixa comigo! – disse Aisha – A tia Erika ensinou um feiticinho bom para isso.

A garota sacou uma varinha, de uns 16 cm, toda feita de ébano. Mitch não sabia qual era o cerne, mas uma varinha tão pequena tinha que ser para Feitiços simples:

_- Ordenos Locatio_! – disse a garotinha. Uma pequena chuva de centelhas azuis, como pó de pirlimpimpim, começou a voar pela sala. Os brinquedos foram sendo lentamente organizados nas caixas e as caixas lentamente colocadas em vários locais corretos. Livros e gibis eram colocados nas prateleiras corretas, e tudo ficou arrumado em questão de 10 segundos.

- Prontinho... – disse Aisha.

A sala parecia outra: agora Mitch via que tinha vários puffs em um canto da sala, e três sofás grandes estavam colocados nas paredes. Na parede aonde não tinha sofás, várias estantes tinham fotos, livros e brinquedos, pelo que dava a entender de moradores ou ex-moradores do Orfanato. Entre as fotos, Mitch viu a que tirou no final do 1° Ano em Hogwarts, com vários alunos e ex-alunos atuais, como Percy Weasley, Olivio Wood, Angelina Johnson, e vários de seus amigos, com Cedric Gryffindor e Timothy Robbins. Uma mesinha de centro tinha um _Profeta Diário_ sobre ela.

Mitch tirou então discretamente o _Profeta Diário_ e colocou a caixa de sapinhos de chocolares sobre a mesinha de centro. A garotada toda do Orfanato, umas 40 crianças na idade de 2 a 13 anos, mais Erika de 14 anos, mirou com surpresa e desejo os doces. Foi quando Mitch disse:

- Senhora Kinnigan, isso é um pequeno presente meu e do pessoal para vocês. Agora, por favor não briguem por esses doces, crianças: tem para todos, e se souberem dividir não vai faltar...

- As crianças não fizeram nenhuma bagunça, e Mitch tinha quase certeza que era por causa de Harry.

- E você, Erika, nem conversamos direito no aniversário? O que você fez? – disse Mitch.

- Aconteceu muitas coisas, mas basicamente ajudei a Madame Kinnigan a curar uma epidemia de catapora de gnomo e a reformar a casa.

- Erika, está escondendo algo? – disse Harry.

- É que eu fui selecionada para a Guarda de Hogwarts.

- Não tem nada de errado nisso. – disse Harry.

- Mas será que vão confiar em uma aluna da Guarda de Hogwarts da Casa de Sonserina? – disse Erika

- Não sei. Mas você mesma disse certa vez que parecia um novo começo. Agora, é a hora de mudar. – disse Harry – Além disso, eu e Rony também vamos fazer parte da Guarda. A Hermione não vai tar porque ela é monitora.

- Legal! – disse Mitch – Não sabia dessa.

- A capa chegou ontem. – disse Harry.

Harry e Erika começaram a conversar alguma coisa qualquer, sendo ocasionalmente interrompidos pelos órfãos, que queriam tirar fotos no colo de Harry e tudo o mais (para Mitch, lembrava as crianças trouxas quando viam um Papai Noel). Mitch deixou Harry curtir um pouco daquele carinho e resolveu folhear o Profeta Diário:

* * *

"_**Arrastão no Beco Diagonal:** _

_Os Bruxos da Lei não conseguem resolver caso. Aurores são convocados. Suspeitas caem sobre bruxos ligados Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado _

_Rita Skeeter, **Reportagem Local** _

_Está cada vez mais flagrante a incompetência do atual Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge. O índice de crimes no Beco Diagonal cresce vertiginosamente, enquanto as pessoas sentem-se cada vez mais inseguras para andarem mesmo em locais protegidos pelos trouxas. _

_Em uma ação rápida e ousada, Twists e ladrões fizeram um arrastão no Beco Diagonal ontem. Boa parte das pessoas que se encontravam no Beco Diagonal foram roubadas e muitos perderam todo seu dinheiro e compras. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts que vieram fazer suas compras perderam tudo. "Não sei como vou recuperar tudo o que comprei! Usei até o fim dos meus Galeões para comprar as coisas!", disse Lisa Turpin, aluna do 6° Ano da Corvinal em Hogwarts, desesperada por ter perdido todas as suas compras. _

"_Alguns orfanatos bruxos da região estão", disse o comandante da tropa dos Bruxos da Lei na região do Beco Diagonal, Lionel Hardt, "servido apenas de fachada para gangues de Twists e outros bruxos delinquentes". _

"_Isso é um ultraje!", disse Roberta Kinnigan, do Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan para Bruxos Desafortunados, revoltada com a necessária revista dos orfanatos na região. "Eles chegaram aqui e revistaram a nossa casa como se fossemos Homens Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado! As crianças estão assustadas com os roubos e agora ainda mais essa!" _

_Os boatos que correm é que alguém teria visto a Marca Negra após o arrastão. Muitos perderam suas varinhas, roubadas por bruxos do mal durante a confusão que se seguiu. Na correria e no desespero, vinte pessoas ficaram feridas e foram hospitalizadas no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. _

_Sobre os boatos, tudo que o Ministro da Magia declarou foi que Aurores serão posicionados por todo o Beco Diagonal, e que a Travessa do Tranco será vistoriada mais vezes. As lojas Floreios & Borrões, Olivaras e Madame Malkin já se prontificaram a repor os produtos roubados na medida do possível. Calcula-se que o prejuízo tenha chegado na casa de mais de 40 mil Galeões..." _

* * *

- Madame Kinnigan, isso aqui foi ontem?

- Sim... – disse a Madame respondendo a Mitch – Alguns Twists da Travessa do Tranco. Mas o pior é que agora todos estão sendo vigiados aqui no Beco.

- Parecia que tinha um clima meio estranho você andando no Beco Diagonal. As pessoas pareciam tensas... – disse Harry

- São os Twists. – respondeu Erika – Eles estão sendo reorganizados por algum _Fagin_, mas de onde eu não sei.

Foi quando uma das crianças tocou Mitch e deu um sobressalto nela, que mantinha a mão em Mitch. Mitch percebeu que a criança parecia ter ficado com olhos vítreos e que o encaravam no olho. A criança então disse:

"_O Escudeiro ergue a Lança. _

_A Sagrada Lança será invocada. _

_O Herói irá lutar sozinho, _

_Mas o Escudeiro também terá sua luta. _

_A Cobra irá se erguer de seu túmulo _

_Vazio de dor e esquecimento. _

_Sua Marca profana será novamente vista _

_Mas ela não durará muito tempo. _

_Setenta vezes sete gerações passaram-se. _

_A arma deve surgir. _

_Antióquia, Grécia e Arimatéia se unirão. _

_Herói, Escudeiro, Pajem e Bardo. _

_Perfurando o coração do mal, _

_Dissipando a força da destruição _

_O Trevo não será útil nesse caso _

_Mas a Lança será campeã." _

O menino piscou os olhos, que voltaram ao normal, olhou para Mitch e começou a chorar. Mitch sabia o que tinha acontecido: o garoto tinha acabado de ter uma E.I.M. de Adivinhação:

- Gilbert Roshelstein, o que você está fazendo sem as luvas? – disse a Madame Kinnigan, ralhando com o jovem garoto.

- Des-desculpe, Ma-Madame Ki-Kinnigan! É que elas irritam demais, e eu não estou acostumado com isso.

- Então, coloque suas luvas! – disse Kinnigan – Pode ser pior sem elas.

O garoto saiu. Foi quando Mitch perguntou:

- Erika, o que está acontecendo?

- Ele possui um poder de toque divinatório. – disse Erika – Tocando em uma pessoa ou objeto ele pode ver o passado ou prever o futuro...

- O problema – disse a Madame Kinnigan – é que ele não possui o mínimo de controle nisso. Mandei uma carta para Hogwarts perguntando se poderia dar algumas lições sobre isso, mas acharam melhor que eu comprasse uma par de Luvas de Contenção Anti-Adivinhação para ele. Ele está indo para Hogwarts esse ano e eu canso de dizer para ele que ele tem que usar essas luvas, mas não é raro ele esquecer delas e, tocando acidentalmente as pessoas, fazer profecias sobre elas. Graças a Deus, ele errou todas até agora.

Depois conversaram um pouco sobre diversos assuntos, e foi quando a Madame Kinnigan virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Harry, você realmente é como dizem: tem os olhos da mãe, mas o rosto do pai.

- Como sabe disso, Madame?

- Estudei com seus pais. Eu era da Lufa-Lufa na época. – disse Kinnigan – Eu realmente gostava muito de estudar, tanto que estudei de tudo. Mas não era muito o meu destino ser uma estudiosa, e sim uma mãe, mas uma mãe de muitas crianças. Harry, quando eu estudei, eu realmente gostava do seu pai. Ele era um grande amigo, e um jogador de quadribol de raça, um apanhador capaz das maiores loucuras para pegar o pomo. Bem, depois que nos formamos, vim para o Beco auxiliar minha mãe aqui no Orfanato. Foi quando, naquele Dia das Bruxas fatídico, seus pais morreram. Quando correu esse boato, minha mãe prontamente me mandou ir para Hogwarts para conversar com Dumbledore, mas então...

* * *

"_- Professor Dumbledore! Você simplesmente NÃO PODE fazer isso! – disse a jovem bruxa. _

_- Senhorita Kinnigan, acredito que a senhora entenda que tenho minhas razões... – disse o diretor da escola de Hogwarts, enquanto a garota ficava faiscando os olhos. _

_- Professor Dumbledore! Eu sei de suas razões, mas se a professora McGonagall está certa, e Deus queira que não esteja, esses trouxas parentes do Harry são o pior tipo de escória, até mesmo entre os trouxas! Deixar Harry lá vai ser uma loucura! _

_- Senhorita Kinnigan, eu entendo que você tenha suas razões, mas seria difícil criar Harry em um ambiente que esperaria demais dele. Talvez seja melhor assim. Além disso, deixei aos Dursley uma carta explicando tudo que aconteceu com Harry nesse dia fatídico. Espero que minha intuição não esteja errada. _

_- Senhor, você sabe que não pode deixar o filho de um bruxo com trouxas! Por mais bondosos que sejam, quando ele começar a emitir magia aleatória, como eles ficarão? E como explicar aos outros trouxas? Você sabe disso. _

_- Senhorita Kinnigan, eu tive meus motivos. _

_- Desculpe, professor Dumbledore. Posso até entender que tenha motivos, mas você não pode tirar de mim o direito de ficar indignada nessa situação. E vou embora, porque estou vendo que não vou conseguir mudar o que aconteceu. – disse Roberta Kinnigan, triste." _

* * *

- Pedi a Dumbledore, depois, que me desse uma cópia do que escreveu naquela carta, e ele me deu isso. – disse Madame Kinnigan, entregando a carta a Harry – Depois, voltei aos meus afazeres. Muitos jovens passaram aqui, até que Erika chegou. Era mandona, brigona e chata, mas ficou uma boa garota. Bem, ela foi para Hogwarts, entrou na Sonserina e o resto é história.

Harry deixou para ler a carta uma outra hora. Passaram uma boa tarde contando as muitas aventuras que tiveram como alunos de Hogwarts. E foi uma tarde muito agradável para todos. Claro que foi registrada para o que, Harry veio depois descobrir, era a "Galeria da Fama" da Madame Kinnigan: uma foto com o próprio Harry Potter, o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Claro que tudo isso fez Harry corar, mas de certa forma era bom para Harry trazer alegria para alguém para variar um pouco.

Foi quando, pouco antes de irem embora, a Madame Kinnigan se aproximou de Harry com dois livros:

- Harry, acho que você trouxe um pouco de alegria para essa casa hoje.

- Não, que é isso...

- É sério, Harry: muitas dessas crianças passaram por maus lençóis antes de chegarem aqui. Você conhece a história de Erika, por exemplo. E eu tento dar muito carinho para essas crianças, mas é difícil: são 40 crianças, e mesmo com os mais velhos como Erika, Anya, Claire e João nos ajudando, é complicado dar carinho para elas. Talvez, por ter sido criado entre os trouxas, você não faça idéia do mito que é entre os bruxos, Harry Potter. Mas elas cresceram ouvindo o seu nome, como o de um herói, que venceu o Você-Sabe-Quem. Bem, Harry, tenho uma coisa para te dar, ou melhor, duas.

Harry pegou dois livros. O primeiro deles era um grande livro amarelo e preto, com o Texugo da Lufa-Lufa nele, mas ao abrí-lo Harry percebeu que havia um brasão de Grifinória desenhado na contracapa com as assinaturas "Tiago Potter" e "Sirius Black" em vermelho. Estava escrito nele "Album de Recordações" e ao virar as páginas, Harry viu várias fotos de seu pai e de sua mãe, mais as dos Marotos Sirius e Remo, e mais a de amigas como Emmanuele Dachau e Naira Breeds, que Harry sabia que estudaram com seu pai pelo que Sirius lhe contara, e de muitos outros alunos, em vários locais de Hogwarts, inclusive em locais que, pelos brasões, Harry imaginava serem os Salões Comunais de Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Ainda tinha fotos feitas durante jogos de Quadribol, aonde mostrava-se as capturas fantásticas de pomo do seu pai.

No segundo, um livro com um grande brasão de Hogwarts escrito "Livro do Ano", aonde estavam listados vários alunos de Hogwarts. No sétimo ano, viu os registros sobre os seus pais Tiago e Lilian. Claro que os dados de Severo Snape, Hidalgo Andaluzia e Lucio Malfoy também estavam incluidos lá, mas ele pouco se importava.

- É apenas um pequeno presente, frente à tarde inesquecível que você deu a essas crianças. – disse a senhorita Kinnigan.

Kinnigan apenas não sabia o quanto aquele pequeno presente era reconfortante para Harry.


	6. A Batalha no Trem

**Capítulo 6: A Batalha no Trem **

* * *

Um dia antes do embarque, no dia 31 de agosto, tanto Mitch quanto Harry e Rony (que tinha ido para Kievnashravostok a pedido de Harry) receberam Confidenciais vindas de Hogwarts que diziam que eles teriam que apoiar na segurança do transporte de alunos para a Escola. Estavam sendo autorizados a utilizarem-se de força máxima e de qualquer forma de magia, desde que as mesmas os mantivessem ocultos dos trouxas. Foi quando eles descobriram que tinham uma ordem semelhante, que era a de, com o Noitibus Andante, transportar todos os bruxinhos dos dois Orfanatos do Beco Diagonal para a Plataforma 9 ½. Um era o Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan, e o outro o Centro para Crianças Órfãs St. Brigitte. Mitch, Harry e Rony combinaram uma estratégia: sabiam que contariam com o apoio de Erika e de Nakuru, que também eram da guarda, e provavelmente Carlos (que estava passando os dias no Orfanato, a pedido da própria Erika) e Hermione (que estava na Toca, ajudando Gina com alguns deveres de férias atrasados) também toparia auxiliá-los em sua missão. Rapidamente, Mitch enviou Hawking para Nakuru, Harry enviou Edwiges para Erika e Rony mandou Agrippa para Hermione. As corujas voltaram rapidamente e rapidamente todos toparam a idéia. A idéia era tão simples quanto engenhosa.

Mitch acordou mais cedo que a maioria naquele dia, junto com Harry e Rony. Apenas Anya e Vassily estavam acordados. Anya vestia um _jeans_ e um bustiê rosa, discreto mas que realmente mostravam tudo que Anya tinha de bonito. Já Vassily vestia-se com vestes de bruxo. Os dois conversavam algo em russo, que Mitch, pela experiência com as Pílulas de Idiomas e com a própria conversação diária entre eles, conseguiu entender como um diálogo sobre um acordo relativo aos pilões auto-socadores russos. Claro que isso não tinha muito interesse para Mitch, mas ele resolveu cortar a conversa rapidamente com um:

- Bom dia! – dito com um russo muito carregado em sotaque.

Anya e Vassily se deram conta de que estavam sendo observados e pararam de conversar sobre os negócios russos. Mitch não sabia, mas Vassily recentemente tinha recebido o cargo de Negociador Russo, e viajava o mundo inteiro fazendo negócios para o Ministério da Magia Russo. Apenas Anya e Olga, além do próprio Vassily sabiam disso.

Harry, Rony e Mitch comeram algumas torradas e cereal matinal, e pegaram suas coisas: pegou sua Mochila de Contravolume com as vestes de Hogwarts, seu Malão de Contravolume, sua varinha e sua Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas e começou sua missão:

- Mitch. – disse Anya – Boa Sorte! Que os bons ventos impeçam que Baba Yaga te encontrem!

- Obrigado, e espero que tudo dê certo com vocês esse ano!

Mitch desceu rapidamente as escadarias e olhou o relógio tecnomântico. Eram 7:00 da manhã e a rua da casa dos Kievchenko McGregor estava silenciosa. Apenas o leiteiro e o entregador de jornais já tinham passado.

- Prontos? – disse Mitch para os demais.

Mitch e Rony sacudiram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Então Mitch sacou sua varinha e ergueu-a. E logo em seguida o Noitibus Andante parou na porta dos Kievchenko McGregor:

- Olá! Eu sou Stanislau Shunpike, mas podem me chamar de Lalau. E vou ser seu motorista hoje.

- Oi! – disse Mitch – Missão de Hogwarts.

- Então vocês são os Guardiões de Hogwarts. Harry Potter, obviamente, tinha que estar nessa lista.

Harry corou imediatamente.

- Mas os demais – disse Lalau – não me são conhecidos. O ruivo mais claro deve ser um Weasley. É fácil reconhecer pelas sardas e rosto de gente honesta. Agora o de cabelos rebeldes cor de sangue eu não conheço.

- Meu nome é Mitch McGregor. – disse Mitch

- Então é um McGregor... Mas é claro, está carregando a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas! – disse Lalau, vendo a arma que Mitch colocara discretamente por trás do sobretudo, já que fazia frio em Londres naquele dia.

- Isso! Agora, vamos ao Caldeirão Furado... Espero que a idéia dê certo.

Ainda eram 8:00 da manhã quando chegaram ao Beco Diagonal. A idéia estava mais ou menos feita: Nakuru e Erika, junto com Carlos e Hermione, tinham conseguido vestir todos os alunos de Hogwarts que sairiam do Beco Diagonal com roupas de trouxa. Hermione e Carlos atuavam nessa parte: Hermione era de sangue comum, enquanto Carlos, embora mestiço, passou a maior parte de sua vida entre os trouxas, de forma que não havia problemas. Foi quando Mitch ajuntou a garotada toda (umas 35 crianças dos dois orfanatos) e Harry deu algumas orientações rápidas:

- Nós iremos até o Noitibus Andante. Quero que evitem comentários sobre as coisas dos trouxas e que não toquem em absoluto suas varinhas. Além disso, devem ir direto para o Noitibus Andante. Iremos em grupos de 5 de vocês mais um de nós veteranos. Portanto, façam uma fila e vamos começar.

Foi então a parte que Mitch considerava crítica em seu plano: levar os alunos do Beco até o Noitibus e do Noitibus até a Plataforma 9 ½ de King's Cross sem problemas. E, graças a cooperação de Harry, todos os 35 alunos ficaram quietinhos e não chamaram a atenção dos trouxas. Providencialmente tinha mandado Carlos e Hermione vestir todas as crianças de forma mais ou menos parecida, e para Hermione e Carlos não foi muito difícil transfigurar peças de roupa por algum tempo.

A passagem de toda a garotada foi feita aos poucos: Erika e Mitch ficavam no Noitibus, enquanto Harry e Rony faziam a passagem das crianças na barreira da Plataforma 9 ½. Carlos, Nakuru e Hermione também auxiliavam na passagem, dando a entender que 3 a 4 crianças vinham por vez. Quando terminaram, já era 10:30 da manhã, e os Weasley tinham chegado, junto com os irmãos de Mitch e muitos outros conhecidos, como os Kievchenko e os Higgenbotham e os Andaluzia.

Mitch então se aproximou de Enya e Cedric:

- Até aqui, tudo bem. – disse Mitch.

- E depois, quanto ao trem? – perguntou Enya.

- Harry e alguns outros alunos farão uma vigilância aérea do Expresso, e nos contarão caso haja problemas. Mas isso fica para depois. – disse Mitch.

Os três atravessaram a barreira. Logo em seguida, Mitch foi encontrado por Justino Finch-Fletchley, um dos Coordenadores da Guarda (os outros eram Katie Bell, Blás Zabini e um Corvinal de nome Kelly Gallagher). Ele trazia algo na mão que lembrava a Mitch um _headset_ de telemarketing, como o que ele via nas propagandas de mercadorias dos trouxas:

- McGregor, esse é um cominicador. A partir de agora, até chegar em Hogwarts, utilize-o. Mantenha vassoura e varinha próximas de você. Seu vagão será o último. No trem ficaram você, Potter, e Hiiragisawa. Weasley, Willkinson e Stringshot darão apoio aéreo, OK?

- OK! – disse Mitch.

Mitch embarcou rapidamente Enya e Cedric em um compartimento grande, deixando-o com os irmãos Higgenbotham e com os Kievchenko:

- Mitch, você vem aqui na hora que a moça do carrinho de doces passar, não? – disse Enya.

Enya não queria admitir, mas de certa forma, mesmo sendo Elric, o avô, responsável legal por todos os três, Mitch era o verdadeiro pai de Enya: desde que os pais morreram, quando ela mal tinha acabado de entrar em Hogwarts, Enya sentia que Mitch era o protetor dela, o pai que ela queria para poder abraçar.

- Vou ver se consigo. – disse Mitch, enquanto terminava de vestir as vestes de Hogwarts e colocava a capa da Guarda. Terminou ajustando a Espada e a varinha. Foi quando colocou o comunicador e desceu do trem. Ouviu uma voz dizer:

- McGregor! Venha aqui!

Era Katie Bell, aparentemente combinando as circunstâncias da vigilância:

Precisávamos de uma vassoura para o Rony... A Nimbus dele não acompanharia o trem nem que ele a forçasse até seu limite. Posso contar com a sua Stardrive?

- Claro!

Bem, acho que todos sabem os postos designados. McGregor, fundo do vagão, posto de vigilância. Qualquer coisa que notar de estranha, favor avisar. Vamos mandar alguém a cada 30 minutos para você dar uma descansada, entendido?

- Sim.

Mitch foi ao seu lugar. Escutou o apito do Expresso de Hogwarts anunciando a partida do trem. Mitch começou a ficar atento: estava com a Nimbus 2000 de Rony em suas mãos, para o caso de precisar voar. Viu Rony, Erika e sua amiga Annete Willkinson decolarem na própria Plataforma, junto com vários outros bruxos de Hogwarts, e emparelharem com o trem. Estes, por sua vez, traziam comunicadores especiais: na frente deles tinham painéis aparentemente de vidro. Os três ergueram vôo e se emparelharam: Erika e Annete mais ao meio do vagão e Rony atrás do vagão, de forma que Mitch pudesse vê-lo.

No almoço, deu uma passada rápida no seu compartimento e viu que Enya e Cedric estavam integrando Vasya e Sergei aos Higgenbotham Nathan, Nigel e Natalie e aos Andaluzia Fatima, Juan e Diego. Não que eles precisassem muito disso: Vasya e Sergei eram bem carismáticos. Ele comprou alguns sapos de chocolate e colocou-os na mochila, retornando para seu posto no fundo do trem. A vassoura Nimbus 2000 estava em seu lugar. Rony comia sapos de chocolate e guardava os cartões em um pequeno compartimento de carga que Mitch improvisara na vassoura. Mesmo assim Mitch sentia que algo ia acontecer.

Como Mitch estava certo.

A primeira coisa que Mitch viu foram alguns pontos se aproximando: uns 20 ou 30 segundo a contagem de Mitch, parecendo um pequeno enxame de abelhas. Ele puxou o comunicador e disse:

- Rony, dá uma verificada na sua retaguarda. Tem algo estranho!

Rony olhou para trás e Mitch percebeu ele dando toques em algum tipo de botão na lateral do sensor. Foi quando ele ouviu Rony gritar:

- Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho! Comensais no final do trem!

Mitch não precisou pensar nem meia vez para montar em sua vassoura e decolar:

- Harry, Nakuru, fiquem aí em baixo e só saiam se for necessário!

Mitch subiu tão rapido quanto uma Nimbus 2000 carregada com seu peso permitia. Mitch logo viu outros Guardiões se reunirem a eles. Alguns Mitch reconheceu na hora: os gêmeos Wittlesbach Eric e John da Lufa-Lufa, Jack Augustin e Teo Fiorucci da Corvinal. Outros Mitch conheceu na hora: Colin Creevey da Grifinória, por exemplo.

Raios laranjas e vermelhos começaram a jorrar do pequeno esquadrão que vinha até eles:

_- Eire_! – Mitch sentiu-se gritando, enquanto sacava sua varinha e pilotava meio em carga.

Rony e Erika emparelharam na lateral:

_- Impedimenta_! – disseram os dois, mas as Azarações não foram suficientes, pois os bruxos estavam montados em vassouras velocíssimas, que permitiam aos bruxos do mal escaparem dos ataques com facilidade.

Mitch percebeu que as vassouras zuniram rapidas demais por sobre sua cabeça. Leu os modelos:

- Gente! – gritou Mitch no comunicador – São vassouras modelos Stardrive, Firebolt e Nimbus XL!

- Ótimo! – disse Teo Fiorucci, ironizando – Estamos lascados! Metade de nossas vassouras são Cleansweep-3!

- Dane-se! – disse Mitch.

- Você tem uma...

- Teo, minha Stardrive está com o Rony Weasley! Agora, vamos resolver a parada.

Os Comensais atacavam o trem:

_- Inferno_! _- Gacliaris_! _- Gaea Furiosis_! _- Auram Turboleu_! – eram alguns dos feitiços que podiam ouvir-se os bruxos das trevas gritarem.

O trem então parou e o pânico começou a tomar conta de todos. Enya e Cedric dentro do trem auxiliavam a combater o fogo e tentavam acalmar bruxos novatos como Vasya e Sergei. Já Mitch fora do trem se preocupava em combater os inimigos. Foi quando percebeu que com a lenta Nimbus 2000 que usava, jamais conseguiria. Foi quando um inimigo se aproximou de Mitch e ele teve uma idéia maluca.

_Eire_! – berrou Mitch, varinha em punho, definitivamente partindo para a carga contra um inimigo. O mesmo fez o que seria padrão:

_Expelliarmus_! – disse o Comensal.

Para azar dele, era exatamente o que Mitch esperava que ele fizesse. Ao soltar a varinha, seguiu reto em direção do mesmo e, com um golpe de braço, escutou o nariz do comensal partindo-se e o mesmo largando varinha e vassoura, caindo 10 metros de altura. Mitch virou-se rapidamente e, apontando a Nimbus XL pilotada pelo inimigo com sua Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas disse:

_- Accio_ Nimbus XL!

A vassoura parou seu movimento e foi direto às mãos de Mitch, que trocou de montaria, passando da Nimbus 2000 para a XL. Em seguida, sentindo a velocidade da mesma, jogou a Cedric, que auxiliava o combate ao fogo no Expresso de Hogwarts, a Nimbus 2000 e voltou ao ataque. Convocou rapidamente sua varinha, que ele viu cair ao lado do trem e a guardou, passando a usar a Espada:

- A Espada da Irlanda! A Espada do _Eire_ por Hogwarts! – gritou Mitch, erguendo sua Espada.

Mitch então escutou uma voz feminina gritar:

- Mitsuhashima! Mitsuhashima pela Academia Imperial! – foi quando Mitch viu que Nakuru tinha subido ao céu montada em uma vassoura _Sengoku Kamikase_ e sacara uma belíssima _Katana_, de um prateado límpido, quase espelhado, e relembrando sua antiga escola, a Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão e partiram para o ataque.

Os Comensais tinham pequenas adagas e armas, e Mitch gritou para Nakuru:

- Não destrua as armas! Procure tomar-lhes o máximo de vassouras e armas possíveis! Precisamos armar e equipar o resto da Guarda!

- OK! – disse Nakuru.

- Rony, vamos nessa! – disse Mitch.

- OK!

- Harry...

- Já tou indo! – disse Harry, Firebolt na mão e subindo do trem, abrindo caminho a base de estuporamento.

Os quatro começaram a utilizar-se do máximo de ataques físicos e mágicos possíveis. Mitch estava em Fúria, mas a Fúria Irlandesa naquele momento o ajudava, pois ele esquivava-se dos ataques perigosos das Maldições Imperdoáveis sem problemas. Foi quando dois caras lhe emparelharam com duas Nimbus XL e começaram a tentar conduzí-lo em direção a um carvalho. Ele sabia que isso era uma manobra do quadribol e decidiu que ia tomar alguma atitude, e tomou: deu um jogo de corpo em um deles, e quando este foi responder, Mitch vergou sua vassoura até praticamente na vertical, freiando-a e subiu, deixando os comensais baterem cabeça com cabeça e colidirem na árvore sozinhos. Desceu, "depenou" os comensais de suas facas e vassouras e subiu. No caminho atirou uma Nimbus XL para Rony e arremessou uma outra para Erika.

Foi quando Mitch escutou uma voz vinda lá de baixo. E reconheceu a irmã Enya cantando, com a Harpa de Brigitte, uma das Canções Bárdicas de Poder:

_- Geantraí_! – gritou Mitch.

Ele observou então que os Guardiões de Hogwarts mais animados:

_- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_! – gritou Harry.

- Hogwarts! – gritaram os demais Guardiões.

A batalha foi muito rápida. Sob efeito da _Geantraí_, a Canção Celta do Júbilo, os Guardiões de Hogwarts derrubaram mais vários dos Comensais, quase todos morrendo ou desaparatando na queda. Alguns segundos depois, homens dos Aurores chegaram e encerraram o serviço, obrigando os Comensais a fugir.

Algumas explicações foram dadas, e feridos curados. Mitch estava com o braço com que deu o golpe no primeiro Comensal deslocado, o que com a adrenalina da batalha e com a Fúria dos filhos da Ilha Esmeralda, ele sequer sentira. Depois de curado, Mitch ajudou os demais a concertar e apagar o fogo do trem e continuou sua viagem para Hogwarts.


	7. A Chegada a Hogwarts e a Seleção

**Capítulo 7: A Chegada a Hogwarts e a Seleção **

* * *

Mitch descansara um pouco e foi colocado na Guarda dos Primeiro-Anistas ao chegarem em Hogwarts. Mitch só conseguira descansar mantendo a mão no cabo da Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas, ainda assim apenas depois que Enya lhe tocara, de forma bem baixa, a _Suantraí_. Se não fosse por isso, dificilmente Mitch estaria pronto para o que lhe seria exigido naquele momento. Tão logo saiu do trem, já desceu com a varinha em punho:

- Enya, Cedric, se cuidem! – disse Mitch – Por segurança, varinhas sempre perto!

- Deixa comigo! – disse Cedric, que não dava nada para entrar numa briga, mas dava mil boiadas para NÃO sair.

Mitch decolou sua vassoura Nimbus XL e percebeu que Rony também deixou a Nimbus 2000 no Expresso de Hogwarts, subindo com a XL. Nakuru e Harry completavam os quatro guardiões da passagem dos primeiro anistas.

Posicionaram em locais específicos sobre o Lago de Hogwarts e ficaram a uma altura de 5 metros da superfície do lago:

- Guarda do Lago! – gritou uma voz pelos comunicadores, que Mitch percebeu ser a de Justino Finch-Fletchley. – A postos?

- Sim! – disse Harry, confirmando. – Pode liberar.

Em alguns segundos, Mitch pode ver uma garotada descendo em direção ao lago de Hogwarts. Mitch sentiu algo estranho: muitos deles estavam apreensivos, mas não da forma como era esperada; eles pareciam com medo de alguma coisa. Mitch não os culpava, depois de terem visto o que viram:

- Gente, eles tão assustados demais! – disse Nakuru – Não é uma reação normal.

- Não os culpo. – disse Rony – Eles ficaram muito assustados com o ataque dos homens do Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

- Seria legal a gente fazer alguma coisa que pudesse os alegrar, ou ao menos os acalmar... – disse Harry.

- Tive uma idéia. – disse Mitch – _Astrae Via_!

O Feitiço do Caminho das Estrelas iluminou o pequeno corredor que os barquinhos faziam enquanto passavam pelo lago com uma pequena chuva-de-prata mágica, branco-azulada, que refletia-se no lago, formando um corredor prateado no piso límpido da água do lago, efeito esse que impressionou os novos alunos. Harry disse:

- Mitch, o que você...

- Eles estão assustados com o poder de destruição mágica dos homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem! Se não mostrarmos que a magia pode ser algo bom e divertido, dificilmente eles não sentirão medo. – disse Mitch.

- Aonde você leu sobre esse feitiço? – disse Nakuru.

- Um livro de magia para festas de Aniversário, _Festas em Um Minuto – Um Encantamento_. Meu avô tinha ele em Caer Slaeun.

- Mamãe tem esse livro! – disse Rony – Não sabia que tinha nele esse tipo de magia.

- Apenas vamos deixar eles sossegados.

A chuva-de-prata mágica contrastou ainda mais com as velas e as sombras do Castelo exposto ao luar. Claramente Mitch sabia o que tinha acontecido. Na verdade, era EXATAMENTE a intenção de Mitch. Os jovens bruxinhos ficaram impressionados com o que viram do Castelo de Hogwarts, uma imagem que lhes transparecia segurança e confiança.

Conforme os barquinhos avançavam pelo caminho prateado, Harry, Rony, Mitch e Nakuru os acompanhavam lenta e discretamente. Todos atentos para possíveis ataques vindos de Voldemort. Mas o ataque esperado, felizmente, não ocorreu. Quando os barquinhos entraram pelo túnel que levaria-os à entrada de Hogwarts, Mitch e os demais subiram até alcancarem a entrada de Hogwarts. Desmontaram as vassouras. Na porta, uma surpresa para Harry:

- Dobby! – disse Harry.

- Harry Potter, senhor! Sim, Dobby está aqui esperando Harry Potter e os Guardiões! Dumbledore foi até Dobby na cozinha e disse: Harry Potter está na Guarda do Lago. Dobby pegará as vassouras dos Guardiões e as levará até os quartos deles. E Dobby disse: Sim, mestre Dumbledore! Mestre Dumbledore bondoso e poderoso, como Harry Potter, e sábio também! Mestre Dumbledore pediu e Dobby vai cumprir.

- OK, Dobby! – disse Harry, entregando-lhe sua Firebolt.

- Nakuru entregou a sua _Sengoku Kamikase_ para Dobby, e Rony e Mitch entregaram suas Nimbus XL.

- Obrigado, patrõezinhos, por confiarem suas vassouras ao Dobby! – disse o elfo doméstico, que se retirou logo em seguida.

Mitch, Nakuru, Rony e Harry correram para o Salão Principal e se sentaram em seus lugares. Helen já o esperava.

- A Seleção já aconteceu? – perguntou Mitch.

- Ainda não, Mitch. Aparentemente, a professora McGonagall só esperou vocês chegarem. – disse Helen.

- Foi tranqüilo até aqui?

- Sim, mas todos estávamos com muito medo...

- Vamos deixar a conversa de lado! – disse Rony – Eles vêem vindo.

Os novos alunos vinham descendo o corredor no meio do grande Salão Principal, observando as velas suspensas por candelabros invisíveis e o teto invisível, mostrando o céu límpido. Eles pareciam não mais assustados, mas sim impressionados pelo que estavam vendo. Mitch ficou muito feliz ao ver que aqueles novos bruxinhos não mais sentiam medo do que viam. Foi quando o tradicional Chapéu Seletor foi colocado sobre o banquinho de quatro pernas. Obviamente teve aqueles sussuros de "Que diabos é esse trapo velho!", seguidos pelos "Oooohhh!" de espanto quando o mesmo revelou uma boca e começou a cantar:

* * *

"_Não tenham medo, jovens bruxinhos. _

_Pois Hogwarts é um lugarzinho _

_Aonde o mal não pode tocar _

_E por cujas portas as trevas não se atrevem passar. _

_Se temem o que viram _

_Saibam que não é nem um milhonésimo do que eu já vi _

_Desde que os Quatro Grandes surgiram _

_E eu passei a existir. _

_A mais de mil anos, quatro bruxos se uniram _

_E cada um criou um caminho _

_No qual seus escolhidos deveriam trilhar. _

_O primeiro de todos, Godric Gryffindor, _

_Homem de coragem no olhar _

_Decidiu que Grifinória seria o local _

_aonde a honra iria morar. _

_A Segunda, Helga Hufflepuff _

_Toda alegre e faceira _

_Definiu que Lufa-Lufa _

_Seria amizade e brincadeira. _

_A Terceira, Rowena Ravenclaw _

_Com coragem e energia _

_Sonhou com Corvinal _

_Como um lar para sabedoria. _

_Já o último, Salazar Slytherin _

_Com paciência e altivez _

_Criou a Sonserina _

_Aonde a ambição tem sua vez. _

_Quatro animais diferentes são seus símbolos _

_Aos quais seus alunos usam com muito carinho. _

_O Leão de Grifinória, e o Texugo para a Lufa-Lufa _

_Os céus com o Corvo de Ravenclaw, _

_ou a Terra com a Cobra de Slytherin. _

_Qual desses símbolos _

_Vocês irão portar a partir de hoje? _

_A resposta está comigo _

_Pois os Quatro Grandes me criaram _

_Para que a todos pudesse dar abrigo! _

_Pois venham, não me temam, pois, _

_Embora nenhum segredo me seja oculto _

_Da mesma forma eles não vazarão para fora. _

_Pois fui feito apenas para escolher _

_E é essa função que irei fazer" _

* * *

O Salão Principal explodiu em aplausos, como de costume. Foi então que prontamente a professora McGonagall pegou a lista dos novos alunos e disse:

- Quando ouvirem o seu nome, sentem-se no banquinho, coloquem o Chapéu e ele logo dirá qual será a sua Casa. Diego Andaluzia.

O jovem Andaluzia, que tinha olhos azuis com olhar seguro de si e de suas habilidades, sentou-se e logo foi mandado para:

**-** _Corvinal!_

Em seguida foi a vez de:

- Ernest Anderseen.

Que era alto, espichado, magricela e desengonçado, sem falar na cara de tonto que o mesmo tinha. Não estranhamente, ele foi mandado para:

_- Lufa-Lufa!_

E depois foi a vez de uma brasileira até bastante bonita, chamada:

- Amanda Avancini.

Ela sentou-se no banquinho e ficou quase um minuto com a cabeça dentro dele. Mas não tardou e o Chapéu a mandou para:

_- Lufa-Lufa!_

E assim foi seguindo. Andraas Belarus fez jus ao sobrenome e foi mandado para Sonserina. William Burroughs, um garoto com alguma coisa de irlandês, Mitch percebeu, foi mandado para a Grifinória. Alanis Carslberg foi mandada, porém, para a Lufa-Lufa. Emmanuel Fitzgerald, Bernhardt Gibbs e Emmanuele Godwin foram todos mandados para a Grifinória, e depois veio um caso interessante.

Haviam quatro garotos loiros e de olhos azuis da cor do gelo aguardando a sua vez de passar pela Seleção. Pequenas diferenças entre eles poderiam ser notadas apenas por um observador atento como Mitch. Um deles vestia suas vestes de forma aprumada, rígida até. Ele foi chamado por seu nome para ir ao banquinho colocar o Chapéu Seletor:

- Fritz Guttenmeyer!

O Chapéu mal resvalou a cabeça do garoto e já o tinha mandado para:

_- Sonserina!_

Um dos que ainda ficavam lá estava com o cabelo mais descontraído, e tinha um olhar calmo para tudo. Seu nome era:

- Hans Guttenmeyer!

Para desgosto do irmão que já estava na Mesa da Casa da Cobra, Hans foi mandado para a:

_- Grifinória! _

O terceiro deles era mais desleixado, e tinha um olhar apagado, mas mesmo assim expressivo. Ele era:

- Ulf Guttenmeyer!

Pouco tempo depois, os dois irmãos que já tinham sido selecionados viram ele indo para a:

_- Lufa-Lufa!_

O último dos quatro garotos tinha um andar empertigado e confiante. Seu nome era:

- Uwe Guttenmeyer!

E em questão de segundos, ele foi mandando para a:

_- Corvinal!_

Então Amelia Hemingway foi para a Grifinória e Keitaroh Ikari para a Lufa-Lufa.

Nessa hora, Boris disse:

- Camaradas, torçam pelos meus primos! Eles não mereceriam cair em Sonserina.

Na mesma hora que ele disse isso, a professora McGonagall chamou:

- Sergei Amaruska Kievchenko!

E rapidamente ele foi escolhido para:

_- Grifinória!_

A mesa de Grifinória explodiu de alegria, mas ainda tinha o outro:

- Vasya Amaruska Kievchenko!

Mas ele mal entrou na cabeça de Vasya e mandou-o para

- _Grifinória_!

De resto, foi a tradição. Thomas Krycek foi mandado para a Sonserina. Hannah Langley-Soryu, uma teuto-japonesa com ar mais mandão que o de Hermione Granger (se é que é possível uma aberração dessa), foi mandada para Corvinal. Ephraim Maddiney, um garoto com um ar prepotente e bastante abusado (duas vezes Mitch desejou arremessá-lo pela porta dos fundos do trem, porque ele sempre procurava dar um jeito de provocar os Guardiões e Monitores), foi mandando para Sonserina:

- Esse moleque é desagradável de tudo! – disse Mitch – Juro por São Patrício, se ele vacilar esse quinquinho, ele vai pilotar uma vassoura de carga cheia de banana podre para Hong Kong.

Nesse papo Mitch não viu Seymor McNamara ser selecionado para a Corvinal. Em seguida, foi a vez de Tobiak Pulskas ter sido selecionado para a Sonserina:

- Já ouvi falar nesses Pulskas. – disse Rony – São tão ruins quanto os Malfoy, e mais discretos... Talvez seja hora de ficar de olho nele.

Uma leva de corvinais foi feita depois de Pulskas: Anderson Rodrigues, Gilbert Roshelstein (o menino das luvas da Madame Kinnigan), Jens Spielgränzt e Petra Torvalds foram todos mandados para a Casa do Corvo.

Os últimos dois selecionados então foram para a Casa do Texugo: Stacy Vermont e Matthew Wiston.

A Seleção encerrou-se e o professor Dumbledore levantou-se. Mitch imaginou que ele iria dizer alguma das coisas tipicamente _nonsense_ que dizia, mas essa idéia sumiu de sua mente ao reparar que Dumbledore o olhava com um faiscar nos olhos que não lembrava o bondoso Alvo Dumbledore ao qual todos estavam acostumados, e sim um grande e temível guerreiro:

- Alunos novos de Hogwarts: como devem ter notado, o mundo da magia não está mais seguro como era antes! Homens de Voldemort ergueram-se das cinzas, como seu Patrono, para trazer terror e medo a todos os bruxos e trouxas.

Um burburinho correu o Salão. Dumbledore continuou:

- Porém, não devemos temer Voldemort. Ele pode ser forte, mas enquanto houver uma centelha de esperança, uma chuva de amor, não poderemos ser abatidos! Quando Hogwarts foi fundada, os Quatro Grandes idealizavam um local melhor, aonde os bruxos se tornariam melhores, não apenas como bruxos, mas também como pessoas.

- Muitos que passaram aqui se tornaram melhores como pessoas do que eram antes de entrarem em Hogwarts. Porém, muitos outros se tornaram piores. E Voldemort foi um deles. Conheci-o quando jovem, e de olhar em seus olhos sabia o que ele viria a ser: uma ameaça a todos.

- Por isso mesmo, escolhemos em Hogwarts alunos de todas as casas e anos para fazerem parte da Guarda de Hogwarts. Esses foram os alunos que, corajosamente, lutaram contra os Comensais no caminho até aqui, e foram eles também que, digamos assim, fizeram uma singela e não-oficial recepção a vocês em Hogwarts! – disse Dumbledore, quando Mitch sentiu os olhos do Diretor cruzarem os dele, e aqueles olhos eram carregados de alegre repreensão.

- Agora, saibam que aqui estarão protegidos. E também lembrem-se que não devem temer nem odiar Voldemort. Pois ele vive disso: vive do desejo que os outros o temam e o odeiem.

- Queria, antes de que todos saboreassem a refeição, que os alunos da Guarda levantassem-se e recebessem uma salva de palmas em reconhecimento ao esforço e ao risco corrido por esses jovens.

Mitch se levantou e ele viu os demais Guardiões, cada qual vestindo em sua capa de Guardião a cor da sua casa: os Grifinórios, como Mitch e Nakuru, vestiam capas vermelhas com as aramelas e dragonas douradas. Os Lufanos, como os gêmeos Wittlesbach, vestiam capas amarelas com aramelas e dragonas de um cinza muito escuro, beirando o preto. Os Corvinais, como Teo Fiurucci e Patrick Augustin, vestiam capas de cor azul-marinho e dragonas e aramelas da cor do cobre. Já os Sonserinos, como Erika e Annete, vestiam capas cor verde-musgo e dragonas e aramelas prateadas.

Quando todos os Guardiões estavam de pé, o Salão explodiu em palmas, quando todos os Guardiões agradeceram e também bateram palmas mutuamente. Depois disso, o diretor pediu que todos se sentassem para dar início ao banquete.

O banquete estranhamente estava bem menos animado do que o habitual, mas Mitch já fazia idéia do motivo que levava àquilo:

- Vasya, Sergei, porque estão tão quietos?

- Mitch, não sabíamos que ia ser tão confusa a chegada até Hogwarts. – disse Vasya, que aparentemente tinha mais iniciativa que seu irmão Sergei.

- Não é assim sempre! – disse Enya. – Tudo isso é culpa do Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

- Vasya, esqueça o que aconteceu no trem! – disse Harry – Você ouviu Dumbledore: é no temor que temos dele é que Vold... quero dizer, Vocês-Sabem-Quem, ganha poder.

- Para início de conversa – disse Mitch – vamos parar com essa história de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Vasya, o nome dele é Voldemort! V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T! _Voldemort_! – todos na mesa de Grifinória se surpreenderam com a coragem e, até por que não dizer, arrogância, do jovem irlandês – Nada pode mudar isso! Chamá-lo de Vocês-Sabem-Quem, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear, isso tudo é balela!

- Mitch tem razão! – disse Natalie (ou Nat) Higgenbotham – Isso é _voodoo mumbo jumbo_! Voldemort pode ser milhares de vezes mais forte que qualquer bruxo na face da Terra, até mesmo mais do que Dumbledore, mas não pode vencer sozinho a todos os bruxos do mundo juntos.

- Voldemort – disse Nakuru, escondendo o medo de dar o nome Daquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear – se alimenta do medo, da insegurança... Ele gera medo, para gerar discórdia por conseqüência. Ele SABE que, se nos unirmos, podemos vencê-los, quando e onde quisermos.

- Mas se até mesmo os pais do Harry foram mortos por Vocês-Sabem-Quem? – disse Sergei.

- Bela b...! – disse Nathan, o irmão mais velho de Natalie – Matou dois dos maiores bruxos de sua época, e foi detonado por um bebê! Ele era um pedaço de m..., e continua sendo! Por isso mesmo é que eu não temo o nome dele: Voldemort! – disse Nathan, com convicção.

- Vasya, Sergei, lembrem-se sempre: Voldemort ganha poder no medo. Se tiverem medo dele, ele ficará forte, e poderá os matar. Mas se não tiverem, ele NUNCA poderá atingir vocês. – disse Harry.

- Harry, é fácil para você dizer isso: você é o Menino que Sobreviveu... – disse Sergei

- Sergei, nunca quis esse título. Você não sabe o peso que isso traz. Parece que todos esperam algo de mim apenas porque, quando bebê, sobrevivi ao ataque do Voldemort. Mas o mais importante é: você é a sua postura; tenha postura alegre, e você será alegre; tenha postura fraca, e você será fraco. Tudo é postura interior: se você quer ser, você será.

Sergei e Vasya, assim como os novos grifinórios, entenderam muito bem o recado.

O restante do jantar pareceu transcorrer de forma mais alegre. Na sobremesa, uma surpresa: quilos e quilos de sapinhos de chocolate aguardavam aos alunos das Quatro Casas de Hogwarts. Os sapinhos de chocolate animaram os jovens bruxinhos, que passaram a conversar mais animadamente sobre como seriam as novas aulas. Enya também conversava animadamente com Anastasia e Boris sobre as novas aulas: Enya faria Pedagomagia e Medibruxaria, além de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Advomagia. Já Boris, de todas as matérias de Enya, não faria apenas Pedagomagia, trocando-a por Artefatos Mágicos, enquanto Anastasia faria as mesmas matérias de Enya, mas trocando Pedagomagia por Estudo dos Trouxas.

Todos estavam agora de estômago mais cheio de comida e cabeça mais vazia das lembranças do ataque de Voldemort. Foi quando Dumbledore deu as habituais recomendações e lembretes e o hino de Hogwarts novamente foi ouvido. Mitch novamente o cantou como um brado de guerra, e novamente Enya inebriou a todos com sua voz deliciosamente angelical, vindo a corar novamente quando o professor Dumbledore pediu aplausos à jovem grifinória irlandesa.

Logo as multidões de primeiro-anistas começou a subir as escadarias. Mitch se aproximou de Cedric e perguntou:

- Cedric, que aulas vai fazer esse ano?

- Vou fazer Artefatos Mágicos, Adivinhação, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Runas Antigas.

- Já comprou os materiais, claro.

- Lógico, apesar que o livro de Adivinhação tenho desde o ano passado.

- Ótimo... Bem, sabe que, se precisar, pode mandar o Lee para nós na Torre da Grifinória.

- E vocês também, mandem Hawking e Brigitte para mim de vez em quando lá nas Masmorras da Sonserina. Não se preocupe que o Malfoy já colocou o Starshooter nos eixos, e ele não vai mais encher o saco por ver algumas corujas grifinórias nas Masmorras. – disse Cedric, enquanto se separava dos demais para voltar às Masmorras de sua casa.

Foi quando:

- Mitch, vem cá! – disse Hermione Granger, com um tom um pouco mandão.

- Calma, só estava me despedindo do Cedric. – disse Mitch.

Mitch então foi para perto de Hermione Granger.

- Me ajuda a levar os novos alunos até a Grifinória?

- Claro... Acho que é dever da Guarda, não? – disse Mitch.

- Aliás, senhor McGregor, – disse uma voz que Mitch logo reconheceu como a da professora Minerva McGonagall – devo admitir que, embora de certa forma irregular, sua pequena recepção aos alunos foi de muito bom gosto e em um momento propício. Mas espero que lembre-se que deve obedecer aos regulamentos de Hogwarts para manter-se na Guarda.

- Claro... – disse Mitch. Mitch não era o que podia se chamar de "aluno modelo" quando o quesito era respeito às normas. Não poucas vezes foi à Floresta Proibida e esteve fora do seu quarto durante a noite. Também estudou artes mágicas proibidas e quebrou uma ou duas normas legais dos bruxos quanto ao uso de aparelhos eletrônicos (ou Artefatos dos Trouxas). Mesmo assim, era um aluno guiado por um forte senso de justiça, o que lhe redimia na maioria dos casos.

Mitch acompanhou Hermione, fazendo escolta aos alunos do primeiro ano. Quando chegaram no Quarto Andar, um degrau desmanchou-se aos pés de Neville, que começou a ser içado pelos pés, virado de cabeça para baixo, por uma criaturinha de aparência maldosa e desagradável. Ela também tentou agarrar Vasya e Sergei Kievchenko com uma de suas mãos, enquanto sustentava Neville na outra mão:

- Socorro! – gritava Neville, desesperado.

- Qual é a desse fantasma? – disse Vasya.

- Isso não é um fantasma. – disse Rony – É Pirraça, o _poltergeist_ mais mala sem alça da face da Terra.

- Pirraça! – disse Hermione – É melhor você sair daqui, ou faço questão de te mandar embora a base de magia.

- Que divertido! A Cabelo-de-Vassoura Granger! – disse Pirraça – Acho que vou aproveitar e me divertir com você.

Pirraça lançou Neville contra Hermione, o que fez os dois rolarem escada abaixo. Claro que isso deixou Mitch, Rony e Harry muito pê da vida:

- Agora você vai nos pagar! – gritou Rony, sacando sua varinha. Harry também estava com a sua em punho.

- Você fez a única burrice que não devia ter feito, Pirraça: me irritar. – disse Mitch, os olhos explodindo em fúria verde.

- Oh! O Mitch bengalinha agora é o Chapéuzinho Vermelho McGregor! Que belezinha! – disse Pirraça, puxando a capa de Mitch, fazendo-o rodar sobre si mesmo.

Mitch ficou desnorteado um pouco. Hermione então disse:

- Harry, Rony, levem o restante dos alunos à Torre! Eu e Mitch damos um jeito no Pirraça!

Ei, vocês se esqueceram de nós! – disseram duas vozes de garotas.

Mitch virou-se e viu Helen e Nakuru, ambas com varinhas sacadas.

- Mitch, você está bem? – disse Helen, se aproximando de Mitch.

- Apenas um pouco zonzo.

- Pirraça, agora você vai ver o que é luta! – disse Nakuru. Ela então segurou sua varinha em riste e colocou os dedos indicador e médio da mão livre sobre a varinha, segura com a mão esquerda fechada (Nakuru era canhota). Ela então disse:

- Técnica ninja Hiiragisawa: _Delocattio_!

Um pequeno brilho dourado iluminou a varinha, e duas Nakurus se separaram, ficando cada uma de um lado da Nakuru verdadeira.

A confusão de Pirraça em saber qual era a verdadeira Nakuru deu tempo suficiente para Nakuru chutá-lo com uma técnica especial desconhecida de Mitch (que obviamente levava magia), fazendo-o desaparecer em altíssima velocidade através do quadro de um bruxo com roupas à Luis XV, que teve de se esquivar de susto em ver um _poltergeist_ voando a mais de 300 quilômetros horários em sua direção, saltando dentro de um chiqueiro de um quadro de um fazendeiro bruxo do lado.

Mitch ainda estava desorientado:

- Helen, me ajuda, estou tonto! – disse Mitch, que ainda estava caído, não conseguindo se levantar.

_- Revelae Vitallis_! – disse Helen, invocando os mostradores vitais.

Mitch observava ela avaliando.

- Mitch, é uma pequena labirintite provocada pelo giro rápido. Logo você ficará bem. Apenas se apóie em mim para continuarmos o trajeto até a torre.

Mitch colocou seu peso sobre a baixinha Helen. Claro que ela demonstrou que estava dificil carregá-lo, e logo precisou da ajuda de Nakuru. Hermione foi na frente, pois ainda tinha que dar a tradicional palestra em frente à porta da Torre de Grifinória para os jovens bruxinhos. Claro que Mitch chegou no final, quando Hermione dizia:

- ... nunca, JAMAIS, dêem a senha de Grifinória a qualquer um, mas em especial aos Sonserinos. Embora nem todos sejam ruins, a grande maioria não merece sua confiança...

Então Hermione voltou-se para o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Olá Hermione! Vejo que enfim tornou-se monitora!

- Sim.

- Então, por favor, a senha.

- Filho de Davi.

- Claro... Pois não...

O quadro abriu-se e Hermione terminou as orientações básicas. Enquanto ela fazia isso, Helen pegava em seu malão uma estranha poção. Mitch a bebeu e sentiu um gosto horrível de chá amargo:

- Essa é uma poção anti-vertigem. Deve fazer você ficar melhor em alguns instantes. – disse Helen.

Claro que Mitch quase adormeceu na poltrona macia e confortável, com respaldo alto. Mas Hermione não deixou:

- Mitch, se você quiser dormir, acho que a sua cama é um local melhor para isso. – disse ela, brincalhona e mandona.

Mitch então subiu até o seu quarto, aonde já encontrou os demais garotos em um sono profundo, no qual também entrou poucos minutos depois.


	8. Começando de novo

**Capítulo 8: Começando de novo **

* * *

Mitch acordou cedo. Por algum motivo, não conseguira dormir direito: os sonhos sobre a queda de Caer Masar voltavam à sua mente. Ele estranhou muito isso, pois fazia um ano que não tinha sonhos com aquilo. Mas tudo estava agora muito mais claro do que antes: os gritos, as risadas, as magias. Pela primeira vez ouviu a _Geantraí_ ser quebrada pela _Avada Kedavra_. O sonho quase o arrancou da cama naquela manhã. Ele acordou a tempo de ver o sol nascer pelas frestas da janela. Tomou um banho rápido, apenas para matar o sono e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Nakuru estava acordada lá:

- Nakuru, o que houve?

- Nada... Falta de sono. E você?

- Tive um pesadelo.

- Caer Masar?

- Sim.

- Alguma coisa nova?

- Não, apenas o que eu já sabia, mas mais intenso.

- Bem, acho que não podemos esquentar a cabeça com isso. Temos aulas hoje. É melhor você ir tomar um banho mais animado. Helen deve estar acordando daqui a pouco.

- Certo.

Mitch subiu e foi tomar um banho mais animado. Ele entrou ouvindo alguém cantar:

_- Give it away... Give it away... Give it away... now/ Give it away... Give it away... Give it away... now/ Give it away... Give it away... Give it away... now!_

- Nathan, que música é essa?

- Red Hot Chilli Peppers! Os caras são massa! – disse Nathan.

Mitch e Nathan conversaram muito durante o banho:

- Ainda preocupado, Mitch? Já sei, é aquele Andaluzia do ano passado, o Adrian, não é?

- Bem, sim e não. A verdade é que eu tenho medo de que possa falhar de novo...

- Você não falhou! Adrian foi vacilão de acreditar nas promessas de Voldemort. Você sabe disso. Aquele imbecil acreditou nas promessas de um cara que matou o próprio pai. Deveria ter imaginado que ele não teria medo de o matar se isso fosse necessário para ele alcançar poder individual.

- Isso não muda a responsabilidade...

- Olha, Mitch, você é um cara que tem o coração no lugar, mas tem que parar de se exigir demais! Isso vai acabar matando você! – disse Nathan – Cara, se todos os problemas que acontecerem com pessoas próximas de vocês, você achar que é culpa sua, você vai sentir-se culpado por tudo que acontecer em Hogwarts nos próximos tempos. E algo me diz que não serão tempos felizes.

Mitch ficou preocupado, mas logo esqueceu disso, enquanto conversavam animadamente. Depois do banho, Mitch e Nathan vestiram-se. Mitch percebeu que duas capas da Guarda apareceram em seu armário, e a que ele tinha usado (e que estava suja por causa de poeira e sangue da batalha no Expresso de Hogwarts) estava limpa e lustrosa. Mitch vestiu as vestes de aluno de Hogwarts e a capa de Guardião. Claramente, Mitch estava com medo de como seria o ano: não gostaria que cada dia fosse um dia de luta. Mas o medo passou quando Hermione entregou seu novo horário: suas primeiras aulas seriam de Advomagia e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, enquanto à tarde teria Combate Mágico e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas:

- Mitch, como será que vai ser Advomagia esse ano? – perguntou Nakuru

- Bem, se estou certo, vamos passar o ano inteiro vendo o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo da Magia. – disse Mitch – Pelo menos, foi o que foi pedido, e o bendito é uma tora!

- Certo.

De repente, corujas de Hogwarts mesmo começaram a despejar bilhetes em certos alunos. Mitch foi um dos que receberam a correspondência. Eram os mesmos papéis Cinza Escuro que chegaram anteriormente a Mitch, Harry e outros. Diziam o seguinte:

* * *

_Reunião da Guarda, às 8 da noite, no Salão de Combate Mágico, na Torre Norte. _

_**Pauta:** Organização Tática _

_Alvo Dumbledore _

_Diretor _

* * *

- Ei, McGregor! – disse Galahad Starshooter, que vinha se aproximando – O que está escrito nisso aí?

- Talvez fosse bom você não tocar nisso aqui. Apenas integrantes da Guarda podem tocar uma Confidencial.

- Balela... Isso não passa de um Berrador disfarçado... – disse Galahad. Quando o mesmo a tocou, porém, sentiu um choque elétrico violentíssimo.

- McGregor, quer o matar, é isso? – disse Helena Adison, uma garota da Sonserina com cara de buldogue raquítico.

- McGregor não tem culpa, Adison, – disse Sally Wittlesbach – que esse panaca se esqueceu que quando alguém que não seja o remetende de uma Confidencial a toca, rapidamente cai inconsciente devido ao choque elétrico provocado.

- Quem é você, sua metidinha Lufa-Lufa para dizer para mim o que é certo fazer?

- Quer que eu responda?

- Ora, sua vagabunda de sangue-... – disse Adison.

- Termine o que ia dizer! – disse Eric Wittlesbach, sacando rapidamente sua varinha e praticamente a colocando no pescoço de Helena Adison – Me dá um motivo. Termine o que ia dizer, e você vai ver o verdadeiro significado da expressão "Texugo Raivoso".

- Wittlesbach, o que pretende? – disse o professor Severo Snape, professor de Poções, diretor da Sonserina e vencedor por seis anos consecutivos (no mínimo) do concurso "O Professor mais Intragável de Hogwarts" e do concurso "Os Cabelos mais sebosos de Hogwarts". Junto com ele, aproximava-se a professora de Transformações Minerva McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória e a professora de Herbologia Susan Sprout, diretora da Lufa-Lufa – Quer se beneficiar do seu posto de Guardião para atacar uma aluna da minha casa desprotegida?

- Ela começou! – disse Nakuru – Adison ia ofender a honra de Sally Wittlesbach, dizendo que ela era... ela era... eu me recuso a dizer, mas nós sabemos o que ela ia dizer!

- É mentira dessa japonesa metida a besta, essa sangue-...

Foi a vez de Nakuru apontar algo para o pescoço de Helena, mas dessa vez não foi apenas uma varinha, e sim a sua _katana_:

- Diga algo – disse Nakuru – e eu juro que posso ter minha varinha partida, mas vou te estripar de um jeito que você vai me implorar para morrer.

- Baixe a arma, Hiiragisawa. Já! – disse Snape, em seu habitual tom fleumático – A não ser que queira realmente voltar para o Japão com sua varinha partida.

- Ela me ofendeu a honra, essa desgraçada. – disse Hiiragisawa – Quer comprovar se meu sangue e o da Sally é realmente sujo, como você queria dizer? Pois bem: o criador da Sonserina criou uma coisa bem legal, chamada O Exame. E eu peço para mim e para Sally.

- Ótimo. – disse com despeito Helena – Quem vai doar o sangue?

- Eu vou! – disse Nathan.

- Eu também! – completou Mitch.

Helena assustou-se. Não imaginava que iria estar sendo levada a séria. Ela olhou para Snape com um olhar do tipo "Me salva!".

Nathan, que tinha sangue puro, cortou, com a _katana_ de Hiiragisawa, um pequeno fio em seu pulso, deixando um filete escarlate aparecer e algumas gotas escorregarem para a bandeja prateada que foi arrumada.

Mitch, que tinha sangue comum, embora seus dois pais tivessem parentescos bruxos (ambos eram abortos, ou seja, trouxas que nasciam em famílias bruxas) fez o mesmo, mas utilizando sua Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas.

Nakuru então fez uma coisa muito interessante:

- Helena, você deve saber que Salazar Slytherin criou uma Prova chamada Prova de Sangue, semelhante ao Exame. Coloca-se um pouco do sangue do ofensor junto com o do ofendido em uma questão de sangue. Se por um acaso houver uma mentira por parte do ofensor, ele começará a cuspir sangue, até que seja curado por uma poção que Snape sabe fazer, pois é bem simples: a Poção da Paz Sangüinea. Senão, nada acontece. Pois bem, agora vejamos se você tem peito para encarar o desafio. – disse Nakuru, passando a _katana_ levemente sobre o pulso de uma desesperada Helena Adison. Apenas o suficiente para uma gota de sangue.

Rony ficou preocupado e comentou com Harry:

- Se a Nakuru provar que realmente tem sangue puro pela Prova do Sangue, vamos ver um espetáculo não muito bonito de se ver.

Nakuru furou o próprio dedo e pingou o sangue, misturando-o com o de Helena. Em seguida, falou para Helena:

- Termine o que começou. Ou será que vai querer perder pontos para Sonserina logo de saída?

Helena tocou com cautela a varinha no sangue, que automaticamente saltou para o lado aonde Nathan tinha colocado seu sangue.

E realmente, o que começou a acontecer não foi um espetáculo muito bonito de se ver: no mesmo instante, Helena dobrou-se no chão, gritando de dor. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo, ela vomitou sangue e bílis no chão. Snape pegou rapidamente Adison e a levou para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Ela teve o que merecia. – disse Nakuru, um olhar vazio, nem alegre nem triste, nem raivoso nem calmo, no rosto, enquanto guardava sua espada de volta à bainha.

- Hiiragisawa, McGregor. – disse McGonagall – Compreendo que suas armas possam vir a ser úteis quando em confronto contra as forças de Vocês-Sabem-Quem, mas devo dizer que Hogwarts não é um lugar para se andar armado.

- Tudo bem! – disse Nakuru – Deixarei minha espada na Torre.

- Eu também.

- Assim espero! – disse McGonagall em seu tom severo – E, mais uma coisa, Hiiragisawa! Quanto ao seu irmão Tora – disse ela mais tranqüila – a transferência dele foi aceita. Só estamos acertando algumas coisas.

- Obrigada, professora! – disse Nakuru, sem esconder a felicidade.

Mitch, Nakuru e os demais terminaram seu café da manhã e foram à torre de Grifinória, aonde largaram as espadas, e voltaram rapidamente, até a sala da profesora Palkovic. A mesma bruxa do ano anterior os esperava, com a mesma determinação de sempre:

- Bem, então vamos começar mais um ano de estudos de Advomagia. Apesar de ser inesgotável o assunto da Advomagia, vamos dedicar um ano inteiro apenas a um conjunto de leis, que é o Estatudo Internacional do Sigilo da Magia. Isso será feito porque essa talvez seja a lei mais importante entre os bruxos, quase mais importante que a Constituição dos Bruxos. Agora, vejamos então a base histórica da lei. Alguns aqui vão se perguntar porque isso é importante. Bem, é necessário entender qual o clima na época que tais leis foram criadas para então entender-se porque a lei surgiu.

- Vejamos então... Quando o Estatuto foi criado? Alguém... Srta. Hiiragisawa.

- Por volta do Século XVI. – disse a jovem japonesa.

- Ótimo! – disse a professora. – Bem, vejamos então... Robbins, o que acontecia na época?

- Naquela época, os trouxas chegavam ao ápice do movimento que eles chamavam de Inquisição.

Mitch detestava ouvir o termo Inquisição: fazia o lembrar dos pecados que os católicos como um todo cometeram naquela época.

- Bom! 15 pontos para Grifinória por isso. Agora, vejamos: se todos nos lembrarmos bem da história da magia, e foi por isso que pedi para que comprassem "**O Sigilo da Magia: História, Importância e Polêmicas"**, de Judicius Whitney, os trouxas começaram a ter olhos ruins para a magia porque alguns grupos de bruxos começaram a abusar do poder da magia procurando prejudicar aqueles que não lhe agradavam. Agora, vejamos bem uma coisa: com isso, muitos bruxos bondosos, e pior, muitos trouxas, acabaram pagando por crimes que não cometeram.

- Vamos então para uma rápida leitura da Introdução do "_O Sigilo da Magia: História, Importância e Polêmicas"_.

Todos pegaram o livro, que era bem grosso e com páginas boas e duráveis e começaram a ler a introdução do mesmo. Era fascinante: o cara tinha pesquisado de tudo, desde acervos de livros da Seção Reservada da Biblioteca do Vaticano até mesmo livros trancafiados a sete chaves nas partes mais ocultas de outra Seção Reservada, a da Biblioteca de Hogwarts. E ainda era mais interessante por ser pontuada com os comentários bem elaborados da professora Palkovic, que era adorada por todos (exceto pelos arrogantes alunos da Sonserina, pois ela era americana, mestiça e tinha um diploma de advogada trouxa pela Stanford University). Foi quando o sinal tocou.

- Lembrem-se: próxima aula, quero uma redação falando do Artigo 1 do Estatuto do Sigilo da Magia e o que motivou a redação de tal Artigo. Dois metros de redação. Classe dispensada.

Mitch e os demais desceram para ir até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mitch ainda teve tempo de dar um boa sorte para Cedric na aula de Adivinhação (que Rony disse ter sido apelidada carinhosamente por ele e Mione de a aula de "Vamos prever a morte de Harry Potter" – a professora, Sibila Trelawney, teria previsto e continuava prevendo a morte de Harry EM TODOS AS AULAS! – "_Harry teria que morrer umas mil vezes para concretizar as profecias da Trelawney!"_ dizia Hermione) e de ver Enya indo para sua primeira aula de Medibruxaria (não sabia se Enya ia agüentar, mas sabia que ela tinha que ter sangue frio e estômago – Helen teve problemas em seus primeiros dias estudando Medibruxaria, quando chegou a vomitar e teve que ser enervada para poder continuar as aulas no resto do dia).

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ainda era dada por Remo Lupin, o professor que alguns, como o próprio Mitch, sabiam ser um lobisomem. Mitch, porém, não temia Remo: ele sabia que Remo tomava uma poção fornecida por um "amigo" misterioso que o deixava controlável. Além disso, como Mitch conhecia o Feitiço da Voz Comum, mesmo na forma lupina Mitch seria capaz de conversar normalmente com o velho e bom Lupin.

A sala perdera aquele tom de "depósito de monstros _cyberpunk_" e passara a ganhar um tom de "depósito de restos de cenário de filme do Tarzan": máscaras, colares, pulseiras, lanças e outros objetos esquisitos estavam por todos os lugares. Lupin recebeu todos eles e disse:

- Bem, como já vimos nos últimos dois anos o suficiente sobre monstros mitológicos, vamos passar a uma das mais estranhas e perigosas facetas das Artes das Trevas. Por isso, mais uma vez eu vou ter que dizer: qualquer gracinha que fizer com uma coisa dessas aqui, e provavelmente será a ÚLTIMA que irá fazer em Hogwarts, até mesmo porque muitos desses itens são autênticos, cada um deles contendo sua própria Maldição e seus próprios Poderes Mortais. Alguns são apenas imitações, pois não seria nada bom trazer um desses DE VERDADE!

- Ah, que besteira! – disse Galahad Starshooter – Como se algumas máscaras, charutos e lanças pudessem nos fazer temer.

O incrível azar de Galahad é que ele sempre abria a boca nos momentos mais inoportunos possíveis: mal abriu a boca, e logo Remo Lupin já o ouvira:

- Para sua informação, senhor Starshooter, – disse Remo – algumas dessas máscaras são capazes de o fazer coisas tão profanas que você ficaria enojado. E se o senhor pensa que eu tenho, como certos professores em Hogwarts, predileção por esse ou aquele aluno, pode ter certeza que você está errado. E por seu comentários sem propósito, são menos 15 pontos para a Sonserina. E se eu te ouvir de novo, farei questão em te deixar em uma detenção que você não vai gostar nem um pouco!

- Bem, voltando ao assunto inicial, esse ano iremos estudar um pouco da chamada Magia Cultual. Agora, a Magia Cultual é uma das áreas mais intrigantes das Artes das Trevas. E porque? Alguém? Senhor Freire?

Gustavo Freire era um grifinório vindo do Brasil, transferido do Liceu Brasileiro de Magia, mulato alto, cheio de ginga e pose, de fala macia mas que era muito duro na queda quando a coisa apertava. Como ele próprio se auto-definia, ele era "chave de cadeia", o que em gíria de "malandro" quer dizer que a pessoa era encrenca certa, quando alguém "arrumava treta", ou seja, tirava ele do sério:

- A Magia Cultual é considerada intrigante porque é um ramo da Magia Negra que pode ser executado até por trouxas devidamente armados dos rituais necessários para isso. Isso o torna especialmente perigoso quando se trata do Sigilo da Magia.

- Exato. – disse Lupin, satisfeito – Acho que nem Hermione Granger poderia dar uma definição melhor. Portanto são 20 pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, a base da Magia Cultual vem de antigos cultos africanos. Alguém poderia citar um exemplo? Higgenbotham, Belarus, Amaral?

Nathan Higgenbotham e Carlos Amaral da Grifinória e Troy Belarus da Sonserina levantaram a mão ao mesmo tempo:

- Vodu! – disse Nathan.

- Candomblé! – disse Carlos.

_- Santeria_! – disse Troy.

- Perfeito! Sem sombra de dúvidas vocês andaram se aplicando nas férias. Muito bom: são 10 pontos para cada casa por cabeça, o que dá 20 pontos para a Grifinória e 10 pontos para a Sonserina... Parece que esse ano vamos ter uma Taça das Casas muito disputada. Bem, voltando ao assunto da aula, vamos dar uma pincelada rápida sobre qual o risco da Magia Cultual...

Lupin foi explicando detalhadamente todos os riscos da Magia Cultual, incluindo aí a parte de incorporações e coisas do gênero. Claro que os alunos de todas as casas, menos da Sonserina, ficaram assustados: nunca em sua vida algum deles, principalmente os bruxos de Sangue Puro com menor contato com o mundo dos trouxas, poderiam imaginar que um poder tão grande estaria tão facilmente acessível aos trouxas. E pior: sem eles poderem controlar.

A aula passou rápida. Ao tocar o sinal, Lupin ainda deu uma pequena carga de trabalho:

- Quero um trabalho de 1 metro sobre uma entidade envolvida na Magia Cultual e os tipos de coisas que podem ser feitas por seu intermédio, para o bem e para o mal. Dispensados!

Mitch sabia que o dia ainda não tinha acabado, mas estava com uma fome insana, por isso foi correndo para o Salão Principal. Encontrou-o quase vazio: apenas Enya e Anastasia estava na mesa da Grifinória, e Cedric estava acabando de entrar o Salão Principal:

- Mas que velha louca... – disse Cedric.

- Quem?

- Trelawney. – disse Cedric – Parece que o Harry tem razão: aquela velha não manja nada de Adivinhação de verdade... Bem, vou ter que me contentar com o que tem.

Mitch lembrou-se então que Cedric McGregor era dotado de um talento divinatório herdado em parte pelo sangue cigano que corria nas veias do jovem irlandês, trazido da Espanha por sua mãe Andrea.

- A primeira coisa que ela fez foi observar as borras da xícara de chá. A coitada da Alanis Ahern foi a vítima dessa vez. A velha louca disse que ela teria uma morte terrível até o final desse ano.

- Bem... – disse Mitch irônico – Faz três anos que ela prevê a morte de Harry... E, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, ele está bem vivinho aí para contar a história.

Cedric deu uma boa risada:

- Bem, hora do rango! – disse Cedric – Tenho DCAT e Poções agora a tarde. E você, Mitch?

- Combate Mágico e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Não vai ser difícil.

Mitch voltou então para a mesa da Grifinória, aonde Enya ainda estava fraca:

- Mitch... Tivemos que...

- Já sei, dissecar um corpo. – disse Mitch – A Helen e a Erika fizeram o mesmo ano passado. Conversa com elas que elas podem te ajudar.

Os dois riram e passaram a conversar amenidades. O retorno para Hogwarts até ali era o habitual...


	9. O Porta Voz

**Capítulo 9: O Porta-Voz **

* * *

... mas Mitch já sabia que dificilmente continuaria daquele jeito.

Mitch teve aulas normais de Combate Mágico e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas (o que, no caso específico dessa, envolvia cuidar de algum animal assassino de bruxos) e depois foi jantar. Foi quando pegou a Confidencial e foi até a sala de aula de Combate Mágico. Lá Mitch viu todos os guardiões, de todas as séries. Havia dois integrantes por casa por série, o que dava 8 integrantes por ano, com quatro anos colocando representantes, 48 alunos formando a Guarda de Hogwarts.

Na frente deles, alguns professores: o Diretor Dumbledore, os diretores das Casas (Flitwick da Corvinal, McGonagall da Grifinória, Snape da Sonserina e Sprout da Lufa-Lufa), o professor de DCAT Remo Lupin, o professor de Combate Mágico Toshiro Yanaga e o professor de Magia Forense Aaron Cameron.

Dumbledore pediu então para que todos se sentassem:

- Bem, hoje vamos aproveitar para salientar os direitos, deveres e responsabilidades de vocês, Guardiões de Hogwarts.

- É sempre bom lembrar que vocês NÃO estão acima dos demais alunos. Seus triunfos e defeitos continuam influenciando na Taça das Casas. Vocês apenas foram escolhidos para auxiliarem na proteção dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ganharão alguns privilégios e receberão alguns deveres e responsabilidades a mais.

- Bem, vamos para as responsabilidades e deveres: primeiro de tudo, devem obedecer a toda ordem de guardar alunos ou locais de Hogwarts que tenham partido de algum dos professores aqui presentes, que formam o núcleo do Conselho da Guarda. Depois, deverão, uma vez por semana, fazerem uma ronda noturna em Hogwarts, sempre em grupos de no mínimo 4 alunos, que poderão organizar como aprouver.

- Os Guardiões de cada casa serão responsáveis pelos alunos daquela casa, junto com o monitor da casa e com os monitores-chefes. Portanto, os critérios de defesa interna da casa deverão ser definidos em conjunto por todos os Guardiões de uma mesma casa. Eles também deverão definir um Porta-Voz, um representante junto a esse Conselho para expor suas opinões e tudo o mais.

- A Guarda deve estar sempre alerta ao risco de ataque iminente de Voldemort e de seus Comensais, bem como deve investigar qualquer atitude suspeita.

Houve um burburinho entre todos: Rony falou "Ah não... Ah não... Ah não..." bem baixinho quando ficou sabendo da obrigatoriedade da Ronda Noturna, e Mitch percebeu um agito dentro do grupo da Sonserina quando foi mencionada a questão do Porta-Voz.

- Bem, agora que sabem dos deveres e responsabilidades, vejamos seus direitos: todos os alunos da Guarda terão acesso direto às salas dos integrantes do Conselho e às senhas do mesmo. Terão também direito a caminhar livremente pelo Castelo quando a serviço da Guarda. Além disso, terão autorização para portarem armas de pequeno porte, como espadas e facas, por onde desejarem, mas terão que prestar contas quanto à sua utilização. Além disso, Hogwarts não irá prover armas, sendo de responsabilidade daqueles interessados obterem suas armas. Os alunos da Guarda também poderão solicitar treinamento em Feitiços e Combate Mágico aprimorados. Também poderão solicitar acesso à Seção Reservada da Biblioteca.

Um murmurinho correu rápido: algumas daquelas coisas eram direitos que NENHUM aluno de Hogwarts podia solicitar levianamente a um professor. Claramente o professor Dumbledore queria que eles tivessem preparados para tudo e todos que viessem a aparecer.

Mas o professor ainda não terminou:

- Para começarem a se preparar, vocês terão um treinamento especial sobre como reconhecer um Comensal da Morte. O professor Lupin irá explicar a todos vocês tudo que necessitam saber sobre um Comensal da Morte.

E Lupin realmente começou a explicar-lhes tudo que precisavam saber sobre os Comensais. Seus poderes, suas táticas, seus problemas, como identificar... Detalhe algum, ao menos daqueles que os livros seriam capazes de passar para eles foi excluído. Tanto que a maioria dos alunos, mesmo os de Sonserina, ficaram impressionados com a quantidade e qualidade de material. A aula durou até umas dez e meia da noite, quando Dumbledore disse:

- Bem, acho que agora seria um ótimo momento para fazer a escalação dos Porta-Vozes... Guardiões, reunam-se com os demais Guardiões de suas casas e elejam seus porta-vozes.

Os oito guardiões da Grifinória foram para um canto: Mitch e Nakuru do quarto ano, Colin Creevey e Stern Wolf do quinto ano, Harry e Rony do Sexto e Katie Bell e Mike DeMorgan do Sétimo ano.

- Vou ir direto ao assunto. – disse Bell – Acho que o Porta-Voz da Grifinória deveria ser Harry.

- Porque? – disse Harry, meio desconfiado que havia aí um cheiro do mito do "garoto-que-sobreviveu".

- Harry, você é um aluno razoável, não tem problemas disciplinares MUITO mais graves que os da maioria, e é respeitado por todos em Hogwarts...

- Exceto pela Sonserina! – disse Harry.

- Aqui, Sonserina tem tanto poder de voz quanto nós. – disse Mitch – Harry, eu concordo com a Katie.

- Mas porque eu? Eu sou tímido, péssimo para falar, e sou um tanto apagado. – disse Harry.

- Ah, não, Harry! Crise de Neville Longbottom a essa altura do campeonato, não! – disse Rony – Harry, você JÁ É um dos grandes nomes da Grifinória de todos os tempos. Primeiro foi o seu pai, depois o Carlinhos, o Percy, os Gêmeos, agora é a tua deixa! Vai lá!

- Espera um pouco: porque o Mitch não vai? Ou você, Rony?

- Bem, Harry, a idéia não é má. – disse Mitch – O problema é que precisamos de um nome de peso na Guarda de Hogwarts. A Lufa-Lufa muito provavelmente mande Finch-Fletchley, a Sonserina vai acabar mandando Zabini, enquanto a Corvinal mandará o Gallagher ou a Chang. Se mandar alguém como eu o o Creevey, Grifinória vai ser motivo de piada. Quanto ao Rony... Não chega a ser má idéia, mas acredito que logo o Malfoy vai dar um jeito de afetá-lo. O melhor ainda é você nesse caso, Harry.

- É político? – disse Harry.

- Sim, Rony. – disse Nakuru – A decisão sobre quem serão os Porta-Vozes é muito importante: lembre-se que o Porta-Voz vai ser o representante da Casa no Conselho da Guarda: um nome fraco provavelmente vai ser silenciado pelo babaca do Snape...

- Então: um bom motivo para mandar o Mitch! – disse Harry – Querendo ou não, Snape o respeita mais do que à maioria da Grifinória.

Isso era inegável, todos sabiam: Mitch era respeitado pelo terrível professor de Poções, Severo Snape, por sua capacidade de se concentrar em sala de aula. Não que ele odiasse Mitch McGregor menos que a maioria da Grifinória, mas Mitch era, inegavelmente, um aluno que "agradava" a Snape mais do que a maioria, pois prestava atenção na aula e não era um "intrometido sabe-tudo", embora ajudasse seus amigos de casa, mas fora da sala de aula.

Isso foi um ponto que pesou para que Harry jogasse a bomba para Mitch:

- Mitch, você é um líder nato. – disse Harry – Você tem muito do sangue do seu avô e tem o Sangue Auror! Isso conta demais em uma situação como essa...

- ... e experiência de Hogwarts também. – disse Mitch – Harry, eu sou apenas um quartanista, enquanto você é um sextanista. Além disso, você tem um currículo imbatível de feitos extraordinários em Hogwarts.

- OK, vamos deixar de papo! – disse Bell – Vou aceitar voto duplo. Quem acha que Harry deve ser o Porta-Voz da Grifinória, levante a mão.

Todos levantaram, exceto Harry.

- OK, então... Aqueles que são favoráveis a Mitch McGregor como Porta-Voz da Grifinória, levantem a mão.

Todos levantaram a mãos, à exceção de Mitch:

- Empate... Agora, vamos ver sem voto duplo: quem acha que Harry deve ser o Porta-Voz, levante a mão direita. Quem acha que tem que ser Mitch, levante a esquerda.

Rony, Nakuru, Harry, Bell e DeMorgan levantaram a esquerda. Mitch, Colin e Wolf levantaram a da direita.

- Bem, são cinco a três para Mitch... Mitch, você será o Porta-Voz da Grifinória!

Mitch não acreditava: seria o mais importante Guardião da Grifinória! Parte do time de elite dos Guardiões de Hogwarts. Não que ele tivesse exatamente feliz: Mitch sabia que, como dizia um super-herói de quadrinhos trouxas, "com o poder vem a responsabilidade", mas mesmo assim, Mitch era confiante o suficiente para saber que ele era suficientemente gabaritado para se dar bem.

Foi quando o professor Dumbledore perguntou:

- Os Porta-Vozes foram decididos?

Todos os Guardiões acenaram que sim:

- Pois bem, que eles se apresentem! – disse Dumbledore, com uma voz poderosa, como um guerreiro e líder que ele era.

- Os Filhos de Slytherin escolhem Blás Zabini! – disse Zabini, com confiança e arrogância típica dos Sonserinos.

- Nós, da Corvinal, escolhemos Kelly Gallagher! – disse Kelly, quando estava se apresentando.

- A Lufa-Lufa escolheu Ernesto McMillian como seu Porta-Voz! – disse Ernesto McMillian.

- A Grifinória opta por Mitch McGregor! – disse Mitch, formando os quatro Porta-Vozes.

- Pois bem: Porta-Vozes, vocês receberão algumas instruções adicionais. Estão todos dispensados. Podem descansar.

Os quatro grupos se separaram. No momento em que ia subir as escadarias para ir para a Torre da Grifinória, Mitch foi parado por Ernesto McMillian:

- McGregor, queria dizer que vai ser bom trabalharmos lado a lado. – disse ele, cheio de confiança.

- Espero fazer o melhor. – disse Mitch.

- Iremos.

Mitch pensou, enquanto Ernesto desaparecia por uma porta lateral: "Espero que sim, McMillian. Espero que sim."


	10. Treinando para a Corrida

**Capítulo 10: Treinando para a Corrida**

* * *

Mitch não sabia o porque, mas duas semanas depois sua vida estava tão tranqüila quanto sempre fora em Hogwarts, mesmo considerando-se as rondas noturnas e as reuniões marcadas para os Guardiões. Mitch continuava a receber Confidenciais com uma freqüência razoável, principalmente do Conselho e do Porta-Voz da Lufa-Lufa, Ernesto McMillian.

Todas às noites treinavam kendô com Nakuru e capoeira com Carlos: para Mitch era um ótimo exercício e um bom treinamento para o caso dos Comensais tentarem aprontar alguma. Mitch era especialmente aplicado, e logo estava tão bom quanto Nakuru e Carlos poderiam fazer alguém ficar naquele curto espaço de tempo.

Foi quando um informe especial foi colocado no quadro de avisos de Grifinória:

* * *

_**Grande Corrida de Vassouras de Hogwarts:** _

_Esse ano estamos preparando essa corrida de vassouras para alunos acima do terceiro ano de Hogwarts. O circuito será definido por aros mágicos. _

_Alunos interessados, entrar em contato com a professora Hooch para maiores informações. Apresentar-se com as vassouras que irão levar em corrida. _

* * *

Mitch se interessou na hora: apesar de pesado, inegavelmente era veloz. Apenas um piloto veloz sobreviveria a dois Balaços Errantes, que perseguiam seu alvo, em uma antiga Shooting Star. Agora ainda mais, pois contava com uma Stardrive e uma Nimbus XL, dois modelos _top_de linha. Rony então perguntou:

- Será que vai ter premiação?

- Pelo menos alguns pontos no Campeonato das Casas será certeza. Agora, outras premiações, teremos que ver. – disse Harry, aparentemente interessado.

- Vamos ver então... – disse Rony.

Harry, Rony e Mitch foram até a sala da Madame Hooch saber maiores informaçõs sobre a Corrida de Vassouras. Viram então que Malfoy se aproximava:

- Então, Weasley, vai correr a Corrida de Vassouras? Com que vassoura? – disse Malfoy, esnobe como sempre.

- Que tal uma XL? – disse Rony – As 2001 realmente são boas, mas as XL deixam elas na poeira.

- Ah, Weasley, sabe que eu tenho pena de você? – disse Malfoy – Veja só isso...

Draco sacou uma vassoura novinha. Ela carregava o nome "Firebolt Warp Series".

- A Warp Series é a nova versão da Firebolt. Deixa qualquer Nimbus no chinelo. Além disso, Weasley, o que eu posso fazer se você teve que roubar uma XL de um Comensal...

Rony quase voou na garganta de Draco, mas Mitch se colocou no meio:

- Rony, não escuta esse panaca. Ele sabe que não é só vassoura, mas também habilidade.

- McGregor, acho que você não tem medo mesmo, não é?

- Malfoy, vamos ver depois da corrida.

Draco entrou primeiro. Harry, Mitch e Rony estavam sentado, Mitch com sua Stardrive, Harry com a sua Firebolte e Rony com sua Nimbus XL:

- Aquele babaca retardado filhote de trasgo do Malfoy vai ver só!

Malfoy saiu rapidamente. Foi então que Mitch, Harry e Rony entraram:

- Olá, Madame. – disse Harry.

- Vieram se inscrever? – disse a Madame Hooch.

- Sim. – disse Rony.

- As vassouras por favor.

Os três colocaram as vassouras sobre a mesa da professora. Ela as examinou bem, depois encostou sua varinhas sobre cada uma delas e disse "_Inscriptum"_ e as entregou para cada um deles:

- Esse feitiço irá garantir que não irão trocar de vassoura ou farão alterações ilegais na mesma até a hora da corrida. Serão feitos dois treinos não-oficiais e dois oficiais nas noites de sexta e sábado da semana que vem, e a corrida será no domingo. Antes da corrida será permitido um treinamento extra. O circuito será esse. – disse a Madame Hooch, entregando a cada um uma folha de papel aonde via-se um mapa de Hogwarts e um traçado – Para reservar a emoção, os aros por onde vocês deverão passar serão apresentados apenas na sexta-feira que vem no primeiro treino livre.

Harry, Rony e Mitch entregaram os formulários de inscrição e voltaram à torre da Grifinória. Hermione e Helen os esperavam:

- Eu não acredito! – disse Hermione – Vocês se inscreveram para essa Corrida Maluca?

- Acho que vai ser legal. – disse Harry.

- Qualquer coisa para humilhar o Malfoy! – disse Rony.

- Vocês não perceberam? Vai ser que nem a Corrida Anual de Vassouras na Suécia... – disse Helen

- Acho que não. – disse Mitch, mostrando o mapa com o traçado da pista – Veja, ela não vai passar em nenhum lugar próximo da Floresta Proibida.

- Mesmo assim! – disse Hermione – Esse é apenas o trajeto horizontal. E a vertical, como fica? Vocês não têm idéia da altura que terão que subir, nem em que angulação e velocidade...

- Acho que vai ser tranqüilo, Mione, não esquenta...

As duas fizeram muxoxo, dizendo "Meninos!", mas mesmo assim se ajuntaram a Harry, Rony e Mitch para formar uma equipe. Logo em seguida Carlos entrou para o time, pois gostava de coisas que envolvesse velocidade e pistas rápidas.

Os seis então começaram a pesquisar livros na biblioteca com títulos como _Turbinando sua Vassoura de Corrida_ de Tracy Andretti, _Técnicas de Pilotagem em Corridas de Vassouras_ de Bryan Papis e, no caso de Helen, que era Medibruxa, _Resgaste e Paramedicomagia para Corridas_ de Patrick Pruett. Claro que os livros teriam que ser devolvidos rápido, mas Mitch aprendeu um feitiço que, para desespero de Hermione, permitia duplicar o conteúdo de objetos (como livros e pergaminhos) que fossem tocados pela varinha, desde que houvesse matéria prima suficiente próxima (Hermione se desesperou pois sabia que Harry e Rony poderiam colar todos os trabalhos dela, coisa que ela temia provavelmente mais que a morte). Então eles fizeram cópias de todos os livros que puderam.

No final, criaram uma equipe com o nome de "Gryffindor BroomRacing Team", ou GBRT para resumir. Carlos parecia que tinha nascido para ajustar vassouras. Em treinos não-oficiais no estádio de quadribol, os três se sentiam extremamente preparados. As vassouras funcionavam como um reloginho, e Hermione, como sempre fantástica em feitiços, conjurou alguns aros aéreos como os que seriam usados na corrida, mediante o uso de _Aero Halos_, montando uma pequena pista para treinamento. Os halos eram amarelos, e piscavam em verde quando o piloto conseguia passar corretamente por eles. Se um deles falhasse, porém, o halo marcava a vassoura de vermelho, o que significava desclassificação da prova.

Na sexta feira seguinte todos foram dispensados das últimas aulas da tarde para verem os treinos livres. Harry, Rony e Mitch foram ao local de prova. Tudo estava combinado: Carlos era fissurado em automobilismo trouxa e esquematizou tudo igualzinho. Hermione seria a _spotter_, ou seja, a olheira: ela observaria a pista, montada em uma vassoura, informando os demais sobre quem estava atrás dele e por onde vinha. Carlos seria o mecânico: qualquer problema com as três vassouras e ele daria jeito, já que decorara os projetos das três vassouras com extrema facilidade. E Helen era a medibruxa: se algo desse errado com os pilotos, ela precisava consertâ-los.

Os halos estavam posicionados no trajeto de forma que haviam S's verticais e horizontais, parafusos, loops e todo tipo de curva e reta ascendente e descendente. Uma pista bastante desafiadora esperava os pilotos. Mitch estava ansioso para ver como seria dar uma volta.

Foi combinado que cada um teria direito a três tomadas de tempo para se acostumar com a pista. Tão logo acabasse o treino não-oficial, seria o treino oficial, aonde cada piloto teria mais três tomadas de tempo para marcar o tempo para a corrida.

- Draco Malfoy, Sonserina! – disse a Madame Hooch, chamando Draco para ser o primeiro piloto a fazer uma tomada de tempo não oficial.

Ele montou em sua Firebolt Warp Series. A Madame Hooch então explicou a todos, com seu volume amplificado com _Sonorus_:

- Lembrem-se: a primeira volta será para aquecimento e reconhecimento do traçado. A segunda será a volta que terá o tempo marcado. A terceira será para voltar até aqui. Pode ir, senhor Malfoy.

Draco decolou, passando pelo primeiro grande halo a uma grande velocidade. Draco não mentira: as _Warp Series_ realmente eram muito velozes, ainda mais que as Firebolt tradicionais e as Stardrive, como a de Mitch. Draco ia suave, aproveitando sua primeira volta para fazer calmamente todos os halos normalmente, reconhecendo o trajeto. Rony virou-se para Harry:

- O desgraçado falava sério então!

- Como vamos vencer uma vassoura _daquelas_? – disse Harry.

- Não sei, mas deve haver um jeito. – disse Mitch, pensativo, observando Draco voar. Realmente parecia que ele não teria nenhum problema para cravar um bom tempo com a sua vassoura.

Foi quando, ao se aproximar da reta formada pelo último halo e pelo primeiro, Draco pegou impulso. Ao passar pela linha de chegada, um relógio disparou. Draco corria de forma extremamente rápida nas retas, Mitch percebeu. Mas foi quando ele teve um vislumbre que lhe ajudou. Decidiu contar apenas para Rony e Harry depois que ele próprio testasse a teoria. Draco passou novamente pelo último halo e fechou a volta:

- 1:24.003 – disse a Madame Hooch – Um minuto, vinte e quatro segundos e 3 milésimos!

- Um e vinte e quatro em uma pista com uns sete quilômetros! – disse Rony – Isso deve ser quase 300 quilômetros por hora!

- Estamos ferrados! – disse Harry.

- Acho que não... Acho que do jeito que minha vassoura tá, chego nesse tempo, se não o baixar.

- Como?

- Aguardem.

Logo em seguida Draco desceu e disse para os outros, arrogante:

- Façam melhor se forem capazes!

Os pilotos foram sucedendo-se um após o outro. Nenhum deles sequer chegava perto do tempo que Draco alcançara, quase todos pegando 1 e trinta e cinco alto, ou seja, com mais de 500 milésimos transcorridos, dando a Draco uma vantagem mínima de mais de 1 segundo e meio. Nenhum deles fez um tempo que chegasse perto do de Draco: a vassoura _Firebolt Warp Series_ de Draco ainda fazia toda a diferença. Mas Mitch percebeu que Draco não tinha um vôo constante. Foi nisse que ele apostou quando foi chamado:

- Mitch McGregor, Grifinória! – disse a Madame Hooch.

Mitch montou sua vassoura e decolou. Foi quando ele percebeu o porque Draco não fizera um bom tempo, o que era sua suspeita: ele vinha rápido demais nas retas, ascendentes lisas e descendentes lisas, mas no restante do tempo ele freiava demais a vassoura. Aproveitou para conhecer milimetricamente o traçado, estudando toda a trajetória, procurando o traçado ideal. Foi quando ele se aproximou do último halo, uma descendente em curva e começou a acelerar sua Stardrive ao máximo. Subiu a ascendente lisa, passou a linha de largada e começou a fazer o traçado planejado por ele. Os pilotos que ficavam vendo Mitch voar se impressionavam: como ele, sendo mais pesado que a maioria, e usando uma vassoura não tão rápida quanto a _Warp Series_ de Malfoy, corria tão rápido? Em um dos trechos mais difíceis, um parafuso descendente, Mitch voou tão rápido mas tão preciso que arrancou aplausos. Em segundos, voltou a fazer o último halo e passar pela reta de chegada. Nem ouvira o seu tempo. Aproveitou a última volta para testar o traçado novamente, sendo que voou tão rápido quanto anteriormente. Ao chegar no ponto de aterrisagem, Harry e Rony se aproximaram e abraçaram Mitch:

- O que...

- Você não viu seu tempo? – disse Rony

- Não!

- Então veja! – apontou Harry.

Foi quando ele apontou para um quadro aonde estava marcado os nomes dos pilotos, vassouras, casas e tempo. O nome de Mitch, com sua Stardrive estava no topo da lista, com 1:23.450:

- Um e vinte e três! – disse Rony – Aquele babaca do Malfoy ficou assustado com sua velocidade!

- Essa não é a vassoura inscrita! – disse Draco – Nunca uma Stardrive venceria uma _Warp Series_.

- Ela é sim, senhor Malfoy. – disse a Madame Hooch – Primeiro: eu saberia se a vassoura não fosse as mesmas, por causa do feitiço que usei nelas. Segundo: uma vassoura bem ajustada pode fazer um traçado desse bem rápido. Sally Wittlesbach, Lufa-Lufa! – disse Madame Hooch, anunciando a próxima tomada de tempo.

- A dica é: – disse Mitch bem baixinho para os demais – Busquem um traçado correto para a vassoura. O Draco é bom nas retas, mas na hora de fazer curvas ele vem rápido demais, perdendo a traseira. Se ele não reduz e corrige a trajetória, com certeza ele roda e aí o destino é chão.

- Certo! – disseram os dois.

- Rony, a sua XL pode se dar muito bem: li na "_Qual Vassoura?_" que a XL possui compensadores de peso mais bem ajustados que os da Stardrive. Procure forçar mais a entrada nas curvas, mas sem exagerar. Evite sair de traseira para não ter que frear demais.

- Entendi! – disse Rony.

- Harry, aproveite a impulsão da Firebolt nas retas, mas tire a velocidade pouco antes de curvar. Não se preocupe com a maioria dos obstáculos: dá para fazer tranqüilo. Agora, quanto aquele saca-rolhas descendente do quinto, sexto e sétimo halos, não entre rápido no quinto, senão você vai passar batido no sexto.

- Certo... – pensou Harry com seus botões – Como funciona esse tal compensador de peso que tem na XL?

- Os compensadores são encantamentos que fazem a vassoura parecer mais pesada em certas partes dela, de forma a manter a vassoura mais estável conforme a velocidade alcançada e o peso do piloto. O problema é que colocar isso em uma Firebolt tradicional não é fácil...

- Mas como Malfoy consegue ser rápido?

- As _Warp Series_ vêem com compensadores de peso, li sobre isso na "_Qual Vassoura?_". Ganhei uma assinatura dela de presente de aniversário da Ramon. A esposa dele, Medea, é tão maluca por quadribol quanto vocês, e me deu isso de presente. Ela é fã dos Appleby Arrows, mas gosta dos Chudley Cannons também.

- Pelo menos ela tem bom gosto! – disse Rony quando a Madame Hooch anunciou:

- Ronald Weasley, Grifinória!

Na mesma hora, Mitch ouviu alguém na arquibancada da Grifinória gritar: "Rony!". Mitch sabia que era a irmã de Rony, Gina, que estava torcendo por ele.

Rony decolou e fez o traçado bem parecido com o de Mitch, embora Mitch percebesse que Rony fazia as curvas mais forçadas um pouco. Como todos, quando passou o último halo, colocou tudo que podia de velocidade em sua Nimbus XL. Impressionante em sua pilotagem era como ele fazia as curvas perfeitamente, mesmo em alta velocidade em cima de sua Nimbus XL. Passou pelos loops e saca-rolhas em tamanha velocidade que era como se eles simplesmente não existissem. Terminou a volta rasgando a reta formada após o último Halo. O relógio travou, e a placa com os tempos passou Mitch para o segundo lugar: Ronald Weasley, de Grifinória, usando uma Nimbus XL, alcançou o tempo de 1:22.994:

- Não é possível! – disse Draco – Essa vassoura tá enfeitiçada!

- Senhor Malfoy, se algum tipo de alteração ilegal tivesse sido feita na vassoura, com certeza eu saberia. Eles apenas se prepararam adequadamente, modificando as vassouras como possível.

- Então eles sabiam o traçado da pista! – disse Draco acusatório.

- Não menos do que o senhor: todos receberam um mapa para ajustar suas vassouras. E agora pare de interromper o treino livre. Harry Potter, Grifinória!

Draco calou-se e Harry montou a sua Firebolt. Claro que Mitch ficou observando a guiada de Harry e Rony ficava na expectativa de Harry. Enquanto voava Harry sabia o que Mitch fizera: fora o piloto de testes da equipe. Tão logo terminou seu trajeto, passando no último halo, Harry colocou a mesma velocidade que colocava quando queria pegar o pomo de ouro, ou até mais, já que naquele momento ele não precisava se preocupar com nada, a não ser em passar nos halos. Voou com velocidade e habilidade, e no final surpreendeu: foi a vez de Harry jogar Rony para o segundo lugar, com 1:22.766.

- É isso aí Harry! – gritou Hermione do alto, montada na Nimbus 2000 de Rony, cumprindo sua função de olheira.

O treino acabou logo em seguida com o vôo de alguns outros alunos. Carlos, Hermione, Helen e os pilotos foram para um canto. Enquanto Carlos verificava as vassouras palha por palha, Hermione passava para os pilotos coordenadas de onde erraram:

- Aqui, Harry, na entrada da _chincane_ horizontal, você entrou rápido demais e quase passou batido por esse halo aqui, tendo que forçar a vassoura. Se estou certa, foi por isso que na entrada do saca-rolha vertical seguinte você saiu de traseira. Mitch, aqui na saída da curva de 180° entre os halos 14 e 15 você podia forçar um pouco mais, até mesmo escorregando a vassoura de traseira um pouco. Rony, aqui, na saída dessa descendente em curva, você poderia muito bem por mais velocidade. Pode retomar antes um pouquinho...

- Alguém tem alguma reclamação da vassoura? – disse Carlos, o "engenheiro" da GBRT.

- A minha sai muito de traseira. – disse Mitch – Ela está escorregando principalmente nas curvas para esquerda e nos saca-rolhas descendentes.

- Vou ver o que acerto.

- OK... – disse Helen – Temos duas horas para começarem os treinos oficiais. Eu tive a idéia de preparar uma comida leve mas que reforçasse vocês.

Helen abriu pequenas cestas de vime aonde estavam alguns pratos de macarrão, sanduíches de peru com alface e tomate e suco de frutas cítricas, além de alguns sapinhos de chocolate.

- Não é o mesmo que um grande banquete, mas com certeza dará para vocês agüentarem.

Rony observou, amuado, o jantar deles. Foi quando viu o macarrão e começou a comer: realmente estava muito bom. Todos comeram suas porções (inclusive Hermione e Helen). Helen sabia o que estava fazendo, Mitch pensou: todos estavam satisfeitos ao terminarem a refeição da noite. Mais ou menos nessa hora, Carlos terminou o trabalho na vassoura de Mitch. Rony e Harry não pediram acertos.

- Agora ouçam. – disse Mitch – Agora é que a coisa vai pegar. Temos que mandar tudo que pudermos agora!

E foram para a pista.

Nesse treino, Draco, com um tempo de 1:23.544, levou a melhor sobre Mitch (1:23.745) e Harry (1:23.557), mas apanhou feio de Rony, que tinha marcado um tempo de 1:23.002.

Foi então que foram dormir para o dia seguinte, aonde a coisa realmente ia pegar.

* * *

No dia seguinte, um Sábado, os seis integrantes da equipe foram para o dia de treinos. Agora todos estavam mais ou menos equilibrados. Além de Rony, Draco, Harry e Mitch, os seis primeiros incluiam Sally Wittlesbach da Lufa-Lufa, com (1:24.024) e Teo Fiorucci da Corvinal (1:24.142). Mitch, Harry e Rony estavam testando as vestes de quadribol adaptadas:

- Elas possuem acolchoamento interno para conforto. – disse Hermione – São capazes de suportarem grandes impactos e mesmo assim não atrapalharão em nada com a navegabilidade da vassoura.

- OK! – disse Rony. – Espero que isso funcione.

Foi quando a Madame Hooch trouxe a notícia que todos temiam:

- As voltas serão dados com todos na pista. Cada piloto terá direito a três tentativas como as de ontem, mas não haverá uma ordem específica para as tentativas, os pilotos podendo entrar quando aprouver, sendo a única obrigatoriedade entrar no _pit_ entre uma tentativa e outra. Todos deverão fazer suas tentativas em uma hora, ou perderão as tentativas que sobraram.

- Hermione. – disse Mitch – Agora mais do que nunca vamos precisar de um olheiro. Fique no alto e diga-nos os melhores momentos para entrarmos na pista!

- Hermione, - completou Carlos – agora a dica é: procure ter a pista vazia para nós. Acompanhe as voltas dos outros competidores e procure só liberar quando tivermos pista livre.

- OK. – disse Hermione.

Mitch, com a ajuda de Nathan (que entrara de última hora), construíra alguns comunicadores. Já Malfoy montara seu _pit_ bem longe dos de Mitch, Harry e Rony e comprara alguns comunicadores. Aparentemente a _potter_ de Malfoy era Pansy Parkinson: assim com Hermione, era função de Pansy dizer quando Draco deveria ir para a pista treinar. Seus mecânicos eram Crabble, Goyle e Bulstrode. Mitch não botava fé neles. Por algum motivo sentia que Draco queria mais era intimidar o resto dos corredores.

Mitch encomendara previamente pelo correio coruja, com ajuda de Anya, um Kit de Manutenção Avançada de Vassouras, que cedera a Carlos: um grande estojo de cedro maçico, com tudo que precisariam para manutenção das vassouras: plainas, níveis, prumos, enfim, todas as ferramentas necessárias. Algumas cerdas reservas para as vassouras do time foram compradas por Mitch e Harry, sempre lembrando-se que no total eram 4 vassouras: as três de corrida de Harry, Rony e Mitch e a Nimbus 2000 de Hermione.

A primeira a entrar na pista foi Ilya Daneel, uma sextoanista da Corvinal. Ela pilotava uma antiga Nimbus 1000, uma das primeiras vassouras da série Nimbus. Logo atrás dela Sally Wittlesbach decolou com uma Starlight MX, um modelo recém-lançado. E logo atrás de Sally foi a vez de outra lufana decolar: Doris Struve usava sua Clansweep-5.

Na hora de medir o tempo, ficou óbvio para Mitch a idéia de Sally: ela estava buscando um ajuste de tempo para corrida, com uma vassoura à frente e ao lado, formando diferenças aerodinâmicas e prevendo ajustes para corrida. Sally e os demais apostavam em sair do pelotão intermediário e conseguir posições em ultrapassagens. Seus tempos foram condizentes com sua situação: tudo na casa de 1:24 alto ou 1:25 baixo.

Os pilotos foram sucedendo-se um a um. Foi quando, na primeira oportunidade com pista limpa, Draco saiu. Em seguida, foi a vez de Mitch sair. Era a hora que Mitch queria saber se a Firebolt Warp Series era boa mesma ou se Draco apenas tinha papo. Draco fizera de tudo para atrapalhar Mitch na volta de aquecimento, mas Mitch mantinha o traçado correto, sem desvios. O último halo foi atravessado por Draco e Mitch, e os dois dispararam.

Dois cronômetros foram disparados praticamente ao mesmo tempo: um com o nome Malfoy e o outro com o nome McGregor. Como previsto por Mitch, nas retas e aclives e declives lisas, Draco era superior, mas nas curvas, Mitch recuperava. Na reta superiora, uma reta que ficava exatamente acima da de chegada, Mitch já conseguia emparelhar na reta.

Foi quando aconteceu:

Draco pretendia ultrassar Mitch na espiral descendente, retardando a freada. Mas Draco esqueceu-se que sua _Warp Series_ ainda estava saindo de traseira. Mitch não retardou a freada, não percebendo o erro de manobra, e com isso os dois colidiram vassoura com vassoura. Mitch caiu uns 6 metros em cima do próprio braço. Na queda escutou o barulho de um graveto partindo-se: quebrara o braço, ele tinha certeza. Draco caira do outro lado, mas deu mais sorte que Mitch, caindo em um matinho.

Todos os pilotos correram na direção de Mitch. Madame Hooch agitou uma longa bandeira vermelha, indicando que o treino livre estava interrompido. Hermione recolheu a Stardrive do jovem irlandês e desceu. Helen não precisava de nada para diagnosticar a quebra de braço: uma protuberância vermelha e branca saira do mesmo, rasgando pele, músculo e tudo mais que estivesse no meio do caminho:

- Saiam da frente! – gritou Helen – Eu sou medibruxa!

- Helen! – gritava Mitch, em pânico. Nem mesmo quando quebrara a coluna no primeiro ano, Mitch sentiu tanto desespero. Agora a dor era real, tão real quanto a que sofrera quando fora vitimado pela Maldição Imperdoável da Dor.

- Droga! – disse Helen.

- Maldito Malfoy! – gritou Rony.

- Não vem não, Weasley! Eu também me dei mal! – disse Malfoy, sentindo dores nos braços.

- Mas teu braço não tá quebrado! – disse Rony.

- Rony... – disse Mitch. - Ele não teve culpa: a vassoura dele saiu de traseira na curva e atingiu a minha. Foi um choque natural de corrida! – disse Mitch, em meio às fortes dores.

- Está defendendo Malfoy? – disse Harry.

- Estou falando a verdade! – disse Mitch – Nesse caso Malfoy não teve intenção.

- Viram só... – disse Malfoy.

Mitch começou a se sentir sonolento:

- Droga! – disse Helen – Essa não!

- O que houve? – disse Erika que desceu para ver.

- Mitch! – gritaram Enya e Cedric.

- Gente... Eu não... estou legal! – disse Mitch.

- Erika, aquela poção anti-choque, você tem dela aí? – disse Helen.

- Deixa que vou fazer melhor. – disse Erika – _Accio_ equipamento de medibruxaria.

Uma estranha maleta voou até as mãos de Erika, que a abriu. Helen pegou uma pequena garrafa de poção e disse:

- Bebe isso, Mitch!

Mitch bebeu a poção. Tinha o mesmo gosto de couve-de-bruxelas, mas a sonolência e o pânico desapareceram. Mitch foi ficando mole, ainda um pouco sonolento, mas sem saber se provocada pelo ferimento ou pela poção:

- OK! – disse Erika – Vamos então... Conforme o procedimento padrão. Magia de Travamento Cervical em 3... 2... 1!

_- Cervico Fixoris_! – disse Helen.

Mitch percebeu um raio vermelho tocando seu pescoço. De uma hora para a outra ele ficou maçico como pedra, mesmo que seus músculos estivessem normais. Na verdade, era como ele tivesse usando algum tipo de trava atrás da cabeça.

- Agora... Magia de Limpeza de Ferimento... 3... 2... 1... – disse Helen – _Lesio Higienus_!

Mitch sentiu um horrível formigamento, como se tivessem arremessado um balde de água oxigenada sobre o seu ferimento.

- Agora, anestesia e transporte. – disse Helen.

- Certo! – disse Enya.

- Você está...

- Sim, estudando medibruxaria. – disse Enya – _Anestesia_!

Mitch parou de sentir o braço.

_- Conjurae_ maca! – disse Helen, fazendo a maca aparecer.

- Como vamos colocar ele na maca?

- Vamos tentar o Feitiço de Prancha! – disse Erika.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rony.

- O Feitiço de Prancha permite que uma região seja fixada, como se uma prancha de deslocamento de feridos tivesse sob ele. Isso impede mais danos, pois não sabemos a extensão do ferimento.

- Deixa comigo! – disse Enya. – _Revelae Vitallis_!

Enya fez um Raio-X da perna de Mitch aparecer:

- O osso realmente quebrou totalmente, mas parece que não há estilhaços de osso, o que é bom.

- Pranchar em 3...2...1! _Rigorio Fixae_! – disse Helen, pranchando Mitch magicamente. A sensação para Mitch era como ser alvo de _Petrificus Totalus,_ mas com o pescoço ainda "solto". Ele não conseguia mexer o pescoço graças ao _Cervico Fixoris._

Logo em seguida, Helen utilizou _Wingardium Leviosa_ para colocar Mitch sobre a maca e o deslocou na maca conjurada por magia até a Ala Hospitalar. Lentamente ele foi adormecendo, até que caiu em sono completo.


	11. Sonhos

**Capítulo 11: Sonhos **

* * *

"_Mitch estava caminhando por uma Floresta. Logo ele percebeu que estava na Floresta Proibida. Ele via os lobisomens cara a cara, e os vampiros e trasgos, mas nenhum deles se aproximava. Um dos lobisomens disse, em um rosnado: _

_- Filho da Grécia, traga o Escolhido! _

_- Como posso ser o Filho da Grécia, se nasci na Irlanda? – disse Mitch. _

_- Sucessor da Grécia! – disse, em meio a grunhidos, um dos trasgos – Nós, criaturas da floresta, não o atacamos por você ser o Escudeiro do Escolhido. _

_- Como assim? _

_- Setenta vezes sete gerações se passaram. O sangue do Escolhido caiu uma vez. O Mal se levantou novamente, após ter caído a primeira vez! A profecia da bruxa está se cumprindo! Filho da Grécia, traga o Escolhido para obter a Lança! _

_- A Lança? Que Lança? _

_Mitch viu uma grande lança cravada no chão, em algum lugar perto da floresta proibida. Ele corria, mas era como se a distância, ao invés de diminuir, aumentasse. Foi quando Mitch esticou os braços, as coisas pareciam estar se desfazendo como uma televisão que apaga subitamente. Mitch tentou gritar, mas o grito não saia..." _

* * *

... e Mitch acordou, empapado em seu próprio suor.

Mitch vestia um dos tradicionais pijamas da Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Mitch sentiu que passara o dia inteiro desacordado. Olhou para o braço ao lado e viu algo que parecia pontos de sutura no braço, o braço aparentemente travado. Pouco acima, no nó do cotovelo, uma agulha estava fincada no braço, com sangue em suas veias. Claramente Mitch estranhou: não o curariam por magia?

- Ah, senhor McGregor! Vejo que acordou. – disse a Madame Pomfrey. – Ah, deve estar estranhando. Bem, descobri que certas vezes o modo trouxa de se fazer as coisas é muito mais rápido que o modo bruxo. Tem idéia de quanto sangue perdeu?

- Não... Só sei que deve ter sido bastante.

- E foi: perdeu em torno de 500 ml de sangue. Se não fosse a poção anti-choque que as srtas. Ebenhardt e Stringshtot lhe administraram, você teria chegado aqui em um estado ainda pior.

Mitch estava mal, por isso voltou a deitar-se na cama:

- E meu braço?

- Irei o engessar após o sangue ser reposto em você. Lembre-se que você perdeu muito sangue, e que um acidente desse não é uma coisa muito simples de ser curada. Mas amanhã o senhor poderá assistir a corrida de vassouras, e terça poderemos remover o gesso.

- A Corrida! – disse Mitch – Madame, meus amigos...

- Estão os aguardando lá fora.

- Deixe-me conversar com eles um pouco...

- Você deveria descansar.

- Mais descansado do que já estou? Por favor, só um pouco...

- OK, OK! – disse Madame Pomfrey - Mas seja rápido!

Mitch observou seus amigos entrarem rapidamente.

- Mitch! – disseram todos. Carlos, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Helen, Erika, Cedric e Enya: todos estavam lá, com cara de quem não dormiu bem à noite.

- Você está bem? – disse Harry.

- Sim, mas estou de fora da Corrida.

- O Malfoy continuou treinando depois do acidente, sabia?

- Imaginei. A vassoura dele e ele próprio não estavam danificados... Falando nisso, a minha vassoura...

- Conseguimos recuperá-la antes de que ela atingisse o Salgueiro Lutador. – disse Hermione, colocando a Stardrive de Mitch ao lado da cama. – Demos muita sorte: ela estava chegando perto demais, mas consegui usar o Feitiço Convocatório nela.

- Mas aquele Malfoy é cara de pau mesmo! Continuar treinando para a corrida depois do acidente que aconteceu com você...

- Malfoy não está errado: foi algo de corrida e eu dei azar. Poderia ter freado mas não quis. De certa forma, a culpa pelo meu estado é só minha.

- Mitch, simplesmente não acredito que você tá defendendo aquele panaca. – disse Rony.

- Eu não tou defendendo ninguém! O que é justo é justo e ponto final. – disse Mitch – Malfoy não foi culpado pelo que me aconteceu e fim de conversa.

- E você? Vai ficar aqui? – perguntou Helen

- Não! Amanhã vou assistir a corrida de vassouras. Aliás, quem foi o piloto mais rápido?

- O Rony! – dise Hermione – Você devia ter visto a cara do Malfoy. Faltava 2 segundos para o fim do treino quando ele abriu sua volta rápida. Logo em seguida, com apenas 250 milésimos, passou Rony. Malfoy marcou sua volta rápida em 1:22.255, aí o Rony passou com 1:22.077.

- Um e Vinte e Dois BAIXO? Praticamente cravado? – questionou Mitch – Rony, o que você e o Carlos aprontaram nessa vassoura?

- O Carlos conseguiu ajeitar minha Nimbus XL cerda por cerda para máxima performance.

- Tudo bem... Vão descansar. Acho que vocês precisam estar bem descansados para a corrida.

- Certo. Esperamos você lá!

Pouco depois dos amigos sairem, a Madame Pomfrey retirou de Mitch a bolsa de sangue e engessou o braço dele. E então ele foi dormir. Foi quando ele novamente teve o sonho que sempre tinha:

* * *

"_Qual é o objetivo dos homens do Vocês-Sabem-Quem?" _

"_Eles não precisam de objetivos para matar!" _

"_Mas devem ter algum para atacar de forma tão grave Caer Masar. – disse uma voz de um jovem" _

"_Estão atrás do sucessor da Grécia! – gritou uma outra voz, mais adulta." _

"_Sucessor da Grécia? O que está destinado a carregar a Lança Longuinus?" _

"_Acredito que sim!" _

"_Mas isso é uma lenda! E mesmo que ele exista, segundo a lenda ele deve estar na Ilha da Bretanha! Aqui na Irlanda ele não ficou! A Lança voltou para a Inglaterra!" _

"_E Finn McCool?" _

"_Não é a mesma lança, Linders, seu tolo! Lembre-se que a Lança de Finn McCool foi a que matou o demônio Balor! A Longuinus perfurou Cristo!" _

"_Parem com a discussão sobre lendas de armas! Temos mais no que nos preocupar: o ataque está intensificando-se!" _

"_Caramba, esses Bean-Sidhe não vão parar de atacar?" _

"_Parece que alguém disse a eles que aqui em Caer Masar tinha muita energia vital!" _

"_Andrew McNamara já está fraco! Outros já foram abatidos. Não vamos resistir muito mais!" _

"_E a coisa vai piorar! Os Comensais vem vindo! – gritou uma voz." _

"_Deveríamos ter imaginado! – disse outra voz – Os McKinsey se infiltraram entre nós, dizendo-se arrependidos, mas eles queriam era nos trair para Vocês-Sabem-Quem!" _

"_Vamos! Eles estão chegando! – dizia a primeira voz, enquanto ouviam-se risadas monstruosas e explosões" _

"_Mas como vamos lutar contra eles? – questionava a outra voz, de um senhor – Eles são muitos!" _

"_Elric, temos que lutar! – disse a primeira voz – Somos Aurores, essa é a nossa função!" _

"_Lutar contra Voldemort é SUICÍDIO! Temos que recuar! Elaborar algum plano, pedir reforços! Não adianta lutar agora..." _

"_Nada feito, McGregor! Não vamos recuar!" _

"_EU VOU! NÃO ADIANTA CAIR NA ARMADILHA DA FÚRIA IRLANDESA! ELA PODE LEVAR VOCÊS À MORTE!" _

"_McGregor, volte aqui seu covarde! Isso não é hora para..." _

* * *

Novamente os gritos, a explosão de luz verde, e Mitch acordou, durante a noite, empapado novamente em seu suor.

Mitch então esperou o coração voltar ao normal, tomou um gole de água fresca e voltou a dormir. E teve um resto de noite muito feliz, se é que pedras podem ser felizes.


	12. A Humilhação de Malfoy

**Capítulo 12: A Humilhação de Malfoy**

* * *

Mitch acordou muito bem naquela manhã. Vestiu suas vestes de estudante de Hogwarts (dispensando a capa da Guarda), colocando o braço engessado nas vestes. e aguardou a Madame Pomfrey fazer seu _checkup_ final tradicional. Mitch só queria descer até o Salão Principal para pegar o pessoal no café da manhã. E conseguiu: logo ao entrar foi recebido com palmas e cumprimentos de solidariedade de muitos dos pilotos que estariam correndo em algumas horas. Ao sentar-se na mesa de Grifinória, Rony cumprimentou-o, assim como Gina. Colin Creevey, que também estaria voando naquela corrida, um filho de trouxas que tinha como _hobby_tirar fotos de Hogwarts mostrou-lhes as fotos dos seu acidente:

- Quer uma de lembrança? Eu copio!

- Não... Prefiro esquecer essas coisas. – disse Mitch, servindo-se (com a ajuda de Helen) de ovos fritos e de várias fatias de pão de centeio caseiro (coisa que Mitch gostava de comer mais do qualquer coisa na vida).

Depois do café, todos dirigiram-se à pista. Foi quando Mitch ouviu Carlos chamá-lo:

- Mitch, vem cá!

- O que foi? – disse Mitch.

- Queria que você ficasse como o _manager_ da equipe: sabe, o cara que faz a estratégia e coisa e tal.

- Mas...

- Olha, Mitch, foi você quem sacou que a vassoura de Malfoy saia de traseira. Até o _qualify_ de ontem ele não tinha conseguido corrigir tudo, e olha que o time dele praticamente desmontou a _Warp Series_ dele. Agora, Harry e Rony estavam muito bem. Apenas vou fazer uns acertos básicos... Se brincar demais, acho que faço o Rony marcar 1:21 baixo na corrida.

- 1:21 baixo? – exclamou Mitch – Você vai colocar uma Nimbus XL em uma velocidade na casa dos trezentos e dez quilômetros horários!

- E isso de média! – disse Carlos, orgulhoso – A final na reta superiora pode alcançar a casa dos quatrocentos. Ontem nos treinos coloquei trezentos e noventa e quatro na reta superiora de velocidade final, sabe, onde fica o _speed trap_. - Carlos mencionou, lembrando do ponto onde era marcado o pico de velocidade da vassoura na pista.

- De onde vai tirar desempenho desse porte? – perguntou Mitch – E o desgaste da vassoura? Não tem risco de perda de desempenho com o tempo?

- Não sei... – disse Carlos – Mas a XL tem respondido bem. A Firebolt de Harry vem pegando um tempo de 1:22 alto, mas não tou conseguindo tirar mais: Harry está em terceiro, com o Malfoy formando fila com Rony por causa disso. O Malfoy virou 1:22 baixo... Deve ter pego uns trezentos e cinco de média, embora no _speed trap_ no final na reta superiora estourou a casa dos trezentos e noventa e sete. – disse Carlos – Bom, você ainda não me respondeu se aceita ou não.

- Claro! – disse Mitch. - OK, então... Quero que Hermione fique atenta no _warmup_ sobre o comportamento das vassouras... Vamos precisar de tudo que pudermos descobrir sobre a vassoura de Malfoy...

- Pode deixar. – disse Hermione, aparecendo por trás de Mitch. Helen a acompanhava, carregando uma grande frasqueira. Logo atrás Harry e Rony. Todos foram para o _pit_ preparado para a sua equipe. Os demais pilotos foram chegando um a um, e todos procuravam cumprimentar Mitch, prestando solidariedade ao jovem irlandês que, arriscando-se, fraturou o braço. Hermione pedia um ajuste em sua vassoura para Carlos, que era o engenheiro da equipe, de forma que ela pudesse ficar sentada tranqüilamente, com ambas as mãos livres. Helen ajeitava uma cesta com comida que trouxera com ajuda de Harry das cozinhas de Hogwarts e uma grande frasqueira com poções, linhas e material de sutura e uma grande quantidade de medicamentes trouxas, luvas e outros materiais para emergência médica. Harry e Rony colocavam as proteções envolvidas na pilotagem de vassouras e conversavam dando dicas mútuas sobre a pilotagem.

Foi quando foi anunciado o início do _warmup_. O cronômetro mágico do quadro de tempo começou a correr, indicando que em uma hora, todos deveriam estar prontos para a estratégia para a corrida propriamente dita.

Harry e Rony testaram suas vassouras, enquanto Hermione continuava pegando habilidade como _spotter_. Ao mesmo tempo que Harry e Rony ouviam as orientações de Hermione pelos comunicadores produzidos para eles por Nathan e Mitch, o próprio Mitch observava o treino de Harry e Rony. Os dois realmente estavam muito bem preparados, e suas vassouras funcionavam muito bem, tendo sido acertadas por Carlos de forma particularmente boa. Draco, porém, conseguiu um aumento de velocidade impressionante, fechando o _warmup_ com um ótimo 1:21.775, contra 1:21.998 de Rony. Mitch estranhou que Draco não saia mais de traseira, ao menos não tanto quanto ele saia quando do acidente que ele sofrera:

- O que Draco fez naquela vassoura? – perguntou-se Rony. Draco observava os demais pilotos com um cara de hipócrita pena.

- Não sei... – disse Harry – mas a não ser que consigamos ajustar nossas vassouras para tirar um pouco mais de desempenho, não iremos conseguir nada.

- Não adianta. – disse Carlos, deprimido – Eu já coloquei as suas vassouras no limite. Aumentar mais a velocidade iria deixá-las instáveis e até mesmo arriscar uma quebra geral da vassoura.

- Mas como iremos vencer Draco? – questionou Rony, amuado – Ele já tem uma Firebolt _Warp Series_ que detona todas as outras vassouras com gosto nas retas. A nossa única chance era com Draco tendo uma vassoura saindo de traseira...

- Ela ainda está saindo de traseira! – disse Mitch – Ainda está saindo! Carlos, tem como colocar um pouco mais de estabilidade sem perder a velocidade?

- Acho que sim...

- Tente. Hermione, Draco está saindo de traseira?

- Muito pouco. Ele tangencia bem as curvas no traçado padrão.

- Temos um problema... Carlos, gente, vamos comer um pouco, depois vemos o que fazer.

Helen abriu a cesta de vime grande e mostrou a comida: macarrão com molho branco e leve, sanduíche de filé de frango, cenoura, beterraba e alface, suco de frutas cítricas e uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel para cada um.

Todos comeram devagar e frugalmente. Harry, que normalmente não comia muito quando ficava nervoso, ficou satisfeitíssimo: sua refeição frugal o deixou bem sustentado. Rony já mantinha o velho hábito de observar, amuado, a pequena quantidade de comida. Claramente sua opinião mudara após a primeira garfada do macarrão: era uma comida suficientemente boa para eles correrem. Enquanto comiam, uma coruja desconhecida desceu e entregou um envelope grande para Mitch. Ele pegou-o com a mão engessada e o rasgou com a mão boa: era o seu exemplar do mês de "_Qual Vassoura?"_. Na capa, uma reluzente vassoura de uma nova marca, chamada _Borealis_ era apresentada por Victor Krum. Em baixo, a matéria de capa: "Test-drive _da Nova Borealis, por Victor Krum_". Mitch folheou rapidamente a revista, enquanto terminava sua barra de Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo da Dedosdemel, que ele gostava muito. Foi quando ele passou por um artigo que aparentemente o interessou. Harry e Rony observaram a mudança no rosto de Mitch:

- O que foi?

N- ada... – disse Mitch, misterioso – Harry, Rony, acho que vocês têm que ir ao _briefing_ dos pilotos. Vão. Até lá, espero ter alguma idéia sobre como vencer a _Warp Series_ de Draco.

Harry e Rony deram de ombros e foram até o _briefing_ dos pilotos. Mitch então leu o artigo que tinha lhe interessado: uma análise de performance da Firebolt _Warp Series_:

* * *

_A **Warp Series** é considerada pela maioria dos jogadores da Liga de Quadribol da Inglaterra como o futuro das Vassouras de Corrida. Entrando no mercado para concorrer com a tradicionalíssima marca Nimbus, em seus novos modelos, a XL e a 2002, a marca Firebolt tem sido muito elogiada por pilotos de todos os tipos em vários locais do mundo. _

_A **Warp Series** é a primeira vassoura de Corrida da Linha Firebolt a contar com um sistema de compensação de peso, introduzido nas vassouras de corrida pela Sengoku Tsunami, um modelo de vassoura antigo mas muito em uso ainda no Japão. Testes comprovaram que a Firebolt **Warp Series** é uma vassoura extremamente veloz, alcançando velocidades de cruzeiro de 160 km/h, e velocidades de 340 km/h em situação limite. Acredita-se que a vassoura **Warp Series** possa alcançar velocidades finais na casa dos 410 km/h com ajustes especiais, mas que não somente é incapaz de manter tamanha velocidade por muito tempo (diferentemente da XL, que consegue manter sua velocidade-limite por um tempo considerável), como também pode sofrer sério dano estrutural caso tal velocidade seja mantida por muito tempo. O apanhador reserva dos Winbourne Wasps, Kyle Callaghan, nosso piloto de teste para essa vassoura, comenta o que achou da vassoura: _

"_Ótima! O único defeito sério dela é não apresentar a possibilidade de dano estrutural até ser tarde demais. Nesse ponto, ela perde, e feio, para a Nimbus XL." _

* * *

"Gotcha!", pensou Mitch. Tinha elaborado o plano para tirar Malfoy do caminho do Gryffindor BroomRacing Team. Agora dependia de saber se ele daria certo.

Uma hora depois, Harry e Rony voltaram para o _pit _e perceberam que os dois debatiam intensamente. Foi quando Mitch perguntou para Carlos:

- Carlos, acha que as vassouras de Harry e Rony agüentam bem a velocidade que fizeram?

- O ajuste está dentro dos parâmetros seguros do manual de Manutenção da Nimbus e da Firebolt sobre as vassouras. – disse Carlos, apontando dois grossos livros que pegara com a Madame Hooch – Não "envenenei" nenhuma delas, trabalhando no limite que elas possibilitam.

- Ótimo! Bem, tenho um plano: Rony, aproveite a dianteira com o Malfoy e feche-o na largada. Obrigue-o a acompanhar seu ritmo. Porém, caso você seja ultrapassado, obrigue Draco a ditar o ritmo da corrida. Não o deixe administrar folga. Procure fazer a melhor velocidade que a XL permitir sempre, mas não exagere... Tem uma chance que isso cause problemas para Draco.

- Draco é rápido! – disse Harry – Querendo ou não, o oxigenado é rápido pra caramba.

- Sei. – disse Mitch – E estou apostando justamente nisso.

Os demais se espantaram, mas a estratégia de Mitch parecia ser boa, de forma que confiaram nele.

Algum tempo depois, Lino Jordan começou a irradiar a corrida de vassouras:

* * *

"_Boa tarde, amigos da velocidade. Boa tarde, amigos de Hogwarts. Aqui estamos nós prontos para curtirmos juntos a emoção pura das vinte voltas da Grande Corrida de Vassouras de Hogwarts. Vamos então ver os primeiros 10 colocados na classificação realizada ontem: _

_Ronald Weasley, da Grifinória, marcou o melhor tempo do treino classificatório de ontem, com 1:22.077, pilotando uma vassoura Nimbus XL. _

_Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina, marcou o segundo tempo no classificatório de ontem, com 1:22.255, mesmo após envolver-se no warmup de ontem em um seríssimo acidente com Mitch McGregor, da Grifinória, aonde a Stardrive de Mitch e a Warp Series de Draco colidiram em uma curva. McGregor acabou levando a pior e quebrou o braço, estando fora da pista hoje. _

_Harry Potter, da Grifinória, é o terceiro, com 1:22.504, marcando presença com sua vassoura Firebolt. Em seguida, uma surpresa: a apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa, Sally Wittlesbach, marca presença no pelotão de elite com a única vassoura Starlight MX do pelotão na quarta colocação, com um tempo de 1:22.778. Em quinto, Teo Fiorucci, da Corvinal, pilotando sua Nimbus 2001, com um tempo de 1:23.004; em sexto, a maior surpresa da classificação: Doris Struve, da Lufa-Lufa marcou um impressionante 1:23.075 em uma vassoura Cleansweep-5... é... parece que as velhas Cleansweep ainda dão conta do recado. A surpresa negativa foi marcada por Justino Flinch-Fletchley, que marcou um tempo 1:23.770 em uma Firebolt. Em oitavo lugar, da Grifinória, Colin Creevey marcou um tempo de 1:23.990 com uma Nimbus 2001. Em nono, da Sonserina, Floyd McCobb marcou um tempo de 1:24.106 com uma vassoura Nimbus 2000. E em décimo, também da Sonserina, Kevin Astaire marcou um tempo de 1:24.705 com uma Cleansweep-5. _

_Agora todos os pilotos estão segurando suas vassouras na saída do pit. No Pace Broom, que irá entrar na largada e nas bandeiras amarelas, uma surpresa: o técnico da primeiríssima equipe campeã de quadribol júnior, Olivio Wood!" _

* * *

Wood agora parecia outro: mais velho e mais forte, também aparentava mais experiente. Ainda era muito alto, sendo ainda mais alto que Mitch. Ele também era elegante e tinha um sorriso cativante. Ele carregava uma vassoura Borealis último-tipo: era reluzente e tinha um cabo lustroso e cerdas perfeitas. Mesmo Mitch nunca imaginava que havia uma vassoura daquele porte.

Foi quando a Madame Hooch subiu uma velha Silver Arrow, na qual iria ficar observando os pilotos. Ela então disse, sob efeito de _Sonorus_:

- Senhores, montem as suas vassouras!

Eles então montaram as vassouras, todos os 22 pilotos da prova. Mitch escutou no comunicador Hermione desejar boa sorte para Rony. Ele próprio desejara sorte a todos. Em seguida, a Madame Hooch desfraldou uma bandeira quadriculada e balançou-a. Os pilotos sairam em fila, decolando:

* * *

"_Lembrem-se: haverão duas voltas de apresentação e concentação dos pilotos. No final da segunda volta, os pilotos formarão as filas, dois a dois, e ficarão emparelhados. Tão logo o grid este ja formado, se estiver satisfatório, a Madame Hooch irá desfraldar a bandeira verde, indicando que a corrida está valendo. Senão, será desfraldada uma bandeira amarela. Sempre que uma delas surgir os pilotos dão as voltas sem ultrapassar ninguém, com a Pace Broom à sua frente, até que a bandeira verde seja dada novamente. No caso, eles irão emparelhar novamente e darão largada se a fila estiver correta." _

* * *

Mitch então ficou observando. Puxou o comunicador e perguntou a Harry:

- Como está a vassoura?

- Parece que está tudo OK... Ela está respondendo bem.

- E você Rony? Sua vassoura está se comportando legal?

- Sim... Vou tentar fazer uma boa largada.

- Uma dica: deixe o lado de fora da primeira curva para o Malfoy. Ele ainda sai de traseira e temos que apostar nisso.

- Certo. E se ele forçar?

- Freie. Não vale a pena colidir com ele de cara.

Draco, que estava ao lado, também fazia a comunicação com sua equipe.

* * *

"_É importante salientar que qualquer contato intencional entre vassouras ou entre pilotos é punido com a bandeira preta, o que indica que o piloto estará desclassificado. Caso haja um acidente muito grave, uma bandeira de cor vermelha será desfraldada pela Madame Hooch, e os pilotos voltarão ao pit para uma nova largada, na posição em que estavam em corrida. Em acidentes menos graves, a bandeira amarela será desfraldada, e todos os pilotos deverão ficar atrás do Pit Broom. Pilotos lentos demais, que estejam atrapalhando os pilotos mais rápidos receberão uma bandeira azul, indicando que eles devem dar passagem aos pilotos mais rápidos." _

* * *

Todos foram se aproximando rapidamente o saca-rolhas descendente que antecedia a curva final. Wood acelerou e saiu para o _pit_. Draco e Rony emparelharam. Atrás deles, Harry e Sally, e assim sucessivamente, terminando com dois pilotos setimoanistas da Sonserina:

* * *

"_Tudo certo, Madame Hooch pega a bandeira verde e... VALENDO! Malfoy coloca tudo de sua Warp Series e coloca-se meia vassoura à frente da de Weasley. Atrás, Potter começa a fechar Wittlesbach. Malfoy e Weasley vão fazer a curva, Malfoy por fora, Weasley por dentro, começam o S em descida. Malfoy passa Weasley, ele tenta desgarrar-se, Weasley cola atrás da vassoura de Malfoy, Potter e Wittlesbach vão decidir na perna de baixo do S descendente: Potter por dentro, Wittlesbach por fora, continuam emparelhados na saida da reta, Malfoy acelera rápido, Weasley acompanha muito de perto, Potter e Wittlesbach continuam a seguir os líderes um lado-a-lado com o outro, Creevey salta para a quinta colocação. McCobb e Astaire disputam no nona e décima colocação. Struve e Flich-Fletchley tentam desembolar-se. Vão para a curva aberta ascendente. Weasley fica com lado de fora de Malfoy. E continuam correndo..." _

* * *

Continuavam a correr em altíssima velocidade: Malfoy continuava colocando toda a velocidade que podia em sua _Warp Series_, enquanto Rony o seguia, forçando-o a manter a velocidade total em sua vassoura. Quando completaram a volta, Jordan foi anunciando:

* * *

"_Malfoy, Weasley, Potter, Wittlesbach, Creevey, Struve, Fiorucci, Flich-Fletchley, McCobb e Astaire são os dez primeiros. Malfoy marca 1:21.544, baixando o seu tempo do warmup de hoje, onde fez 1:21.775. Weasley vem logo atrás, com 1:21.779, dois décimos a favor de Malfoy. Potter vem logo atrás com 1:21.871, um décimo de diferença para Weasley." _

* * *

Continuavam a correr em altíssima velocidade. Draco mantinha sua _Warp Series_ no limite, mas não conseguia abrir mais que cinco décimos de diferença de Rony. Harry e Rony, porém, faziam o jogo de equipe da GBRT:

- Mantenham Malfoy pressionado! – dizia Mitch pelo comunicador – Quando um de vocês cansar, o outro assume.

Cinco voltas depois, eles revezaram pela primeira vez, mas com uma estratégia estranha: Rony foi para trás de Harry, mas segurou Wittlesbach no restante do pelotão, sempre fechando a porta. As pouquíssimas vezes que Sally Wittlesbach passava Rony, ele reassumia sua posição logo em seguida.

Algum tempo depois, Harry começou a sentir uma vibração na sua Firebolt:

- Reduza, Harry! – gritou Mitch – Deixe Rony assumir agora a pressão no Malfoy. Vá para trás e segure o pelotão.

O primeiro acidente da corrida aconteceu na oitava das vinte voltas:

* * *

"_Struve acelera para tentar manter a sexta colocação, ao mesmo tempo que tenta obter a quinta posição de Creevey. Creevey por dentro, Struve pelo meio, Fiorucci por fora... Creevey balança e SAI DE TRASEIRA! OS TRÊS COLIDEM E CAEM NO CHÃO! Bandeira amarela em todo o circuito!". _

* * *

Os aros, antes de cor verde-bandeira, ficaram amarelados. Madame Hooch agitava uma grande bandeira amarelada. Wood subiu logo em seguida, com todos os pilotos emparelhando logo em seguida. Wood propositalmente mantinha uma velocidade baixa: ele tinha que atrasar os pilotos, impedindo-os de acelerar ao máximo suas vassouras e dando tempo para a equipe de resgate trabalhar.

Helen foi auxiliar no socorro. Erika (que era a medibruxa da corrida) gostou da ajuda, já que as duas tinham uma grande sinergia. Creevey foi o caso mais sério: uma suspeita de lesão no peito levou Erika a pedir para Helen transferir Creevey para a Ala Hospitalar. Struve estava apenas com uma pequena dor no braço e pegou sua vassoura e subiu novamente à pista. Fiorucci, que se machucou um pouco mais sério e teve o cabo de sua vassoura partido, não correria mais.

No meio tempo, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Mitch conversavam sobre as vassouras:

- Harry?

- Minha vassoura está boa.

- Rony?

- Tranqüilo.

- Hermione?

- A situação está boa. Draco não consegue se afastar muito das vassouras de Harry e Rony.

- Ótimo: isso quer dizer apenas que o Draco está com uma vassoura para pista limpa. – disse Mitch – Continuem: se o que estou esperando acontecer, isso vai fazer toda a diferença.

- E o que tem a ver?

- Pedi para Carlos, sem vocês saberem, que fizesse ajustes da Nimbus e da Firebolt para tráfego, sem afetar ou afetando o mínimo possível os ajustes para pista limpa. Por isso vocês não deixam Draco se desgarrar: o arrasto da _Warp Series_ dele está puxando vocês dois. Mantenham a coisa assim: espero que logo aconteça uma coisa boa. E outra: não ultrapassem Draco até que eu libere, mesmo que tenham chances.

- COMO? – disseram os dois.

- Hermione: quero que você olhe o pelotão de trás. A Struve é boa, mas a estratégia dela é falha e pode comprometer a nossa, entendeu?

- Certo! – disse Hermione.

- Rony, Harry, mantenham-se atrás do Draco: assim vocês poupam suas vassouras para o final. – disse Mitch, dando as orientações finais ao ver Madame Hooch sinalizar só mais uma volta de bandeira amarela, batendo com a bandeira amarela a bandeira verde enrolada.

- OK!

* * *

"_A Pace Broom sai. Os pilotos aceleram suas vassouras e... VALENDO. Malfoy tenta desgarrar. Weasley cola novamente na traseira de Malfoy, Potter os seguindo. Struve vem por fora e consegue reassumir seu lugar no grid em uma manobra arrojada na saída do S descendente. Flinch-Fletchley vem vindo rápido e ganhando posições por fora, enquanto Astaire perde performance e vai perdendo posições. Alanis Ahern sai do pelotão intermediário e cola atrás de Flinch-Fletchley." _

* * *

A corrida continuava excitante. Mitch passava instruções a todo momento aos pilotos da GBRT. O objetivo principal de Mitch e dos outros era não deixar Draco desgarrar. Quando os retardatários chegavam, Draco dava um jeito de passá-los nas retas. Ao mesmo tempo Rony e Harry aproveitavam as curvas, pois invariavelmente esses retardatários recebiam bandeira azul, sendo obrigados a dar passagem. Draco, por mais velocidade que sua _Warp Series_ tivesse, não conseguia desgarrar-se de Rony e Harry. Na 15ª volta, aconteceu o que Mitch esperava, mas com outro piloto:

* * *

"_E parece que Finch-Fletchley tem problemas: sua vassoura começa a soltar suas cerdas e vem perdendo velocidade... Ele não vai conseguir chegar ao ponto de escape e faz sinal para a Madame Hooch. Bandeira Amarela em todo o circuito!" _

* * *

Os aros novamente ficaram amarelos e Olívio Wood novamente subiu na Pace Broom, foi quando Mitch começou a notar uma coisa: Draco parecia incomodado com a pilotagem que estava fazendo.

- É agora! – gritou Mitch – Rony, Harry, apertem tudo o que der para cima de Draco! A partir de agora, é carta branca! Passem quando quiser!

- Certo! – responderam os dois.

- Hermione, mantenha o olho no Draco e na Struve. Agora pode ser que ela nos ajude!

- Certo!

* * *

"_A Pace Broom sai. Os pilotos aceleram suas vassouras e... VALENDO. Malfoy tenta desgarrar. Weasley cola novamente na traseira de Malfoy, Potter os seguindo. Vão decidir no S descendente. Malfoy por dentro, Weasley por fora, Malfoy mantem na primeira perna mas sai muito mal e Weasley fecha bem e passa Malfoy! Potter tenta aproveitar, Malfoy fecha a porta, Struve se aproxima de Potter. Weasley tenta fechar a porta..." _

* * *

- Rony, Draco por fora! – disse Hermione, cumprindo sua função de _spotter_.

- OK!

* * *

"_Malfoy tenta por fora, Weasley fecha a porta, Potter aproveita e vem por dentro, Weasley volta ao traçado, Malfoy fecha a porta para Potter e assim prossegue. Eles vão para o saca-rolhas ascendente: Weasley faz bem, seguido por Malfoy, Potter, Struve, Wittlesbach, McCobb, Alanis Ahern da Lufa-Lufa, Astaire, Jack Augustin e seu irmão gêmeo da Corvinal. Loop ascendente, Malfoy acelera, põe por dentro, Weasley fica por fora e perde a posição para Malfoy, que novamente tenta desgarrar..." _

* * *

- Droga! – disse Rony.

- Não se preocupe, Rony! – disse Mitch – Mantenha a cola! Se o que eu estou esperando acontecer, vai ser logo.

Mas não foi tão logo assim:

* * *

"_Bandeira branca para Malfoy. Última volta. Weasley e Potter acompanham de perto Malfoy no S, fazem a reta até a curva ascendente, o saca-rolhas, o loop e... parece que Malfoy tem problemas... Sua vassoura começa a soltar cerdas. Malfoy tenta forçar para chegar até o final. Curva aberta descendente: Weasley por dentro, Malfoy por fora, Malfoy tenta forçar, mas é ultrapassado por Weasley." _

* * *

- YES! – gritou Mitch pelo comunicador – OK, Rony! Acelera tudo que puder agora!

- A vassoura do Draco...

- Tá tendo falha estrutural! Ele não percebeu antes, e agora vai ser difícil para ele se recuperar! Por isso fiz vocês forçarem a prova inteira mas não passarem: assim poupamos vassouras!

* * *

"_Potter atrasa a freada e também passa Malfoy, que dá o X logo em seguida. S ascendente. Weasley vai por fora, Malfoy por dentro, ultrapassa Weasley, mas leva o X. Potter, que vinha no traçado correto, passa Malfoy. A vassoura de Malfoy continua soltando cerdas, e agora aparenta estar tentando coicear o piloto. Struve se aproxima de Malfoy com sua Cleansweep-5, correndo para o hair-pin descendente para a direita. Malfoy tenta por dentro, Struve retarda a freada e coloca sua vassoura dentro antes de Malfoy, que é obrigado a frear muito e ir por fora. Struve faz o hair-pin, jogando Malfoy para a quarta colcação... E parece que a vassoura de Malfoy sente ainda mais depois da freada. Wittlesbach se aproxima e passa Malfoy na reta com facilidade. Parece que a vassoura de Malfoy está lenta demais. Ele sai para a área de escape e desce e é fim de prova para Draco Malfoy." _

* * *

Nesse momento, houve uma explosão de vivas em todas as arquibancadas, exceto as de Sonserina, que viam em Draco Malfoy a chance de conquistar a Grande Corrida de Vassouras:

* * *

_"Últimos metros: Weasley faz a grande curva para se aproximar da rampa ascendente. Potter tenta chegar em Weasley, Struve pressionando-o e por sua vez sendo pressionada por Wittlesbach. Weasley termina a curva e começa a ascendente. Vem para a bandeirada: Madame Hooch já espera com a quadriculada na mão. Vem para receber a bandeirada Ronald Weasley. Termina a ascendente. NÃO PERDE MAIS RONALD WEASLEY! NÃO PERDE MAIS RONALD WEASLEY! VENCE RONALD WEASLEY, DA GRIFINÓRIA! Vence Ronald Weasley a Grande Corrida de Vassouras de Hogwarts, com Harry Potter da Grifinória em segundo por vinte centésimos de segundo, Doris Struve da Lufa-Lufa em terceiro, com sua fantástica Cleansweep-5, Sally Wittlesbach, também da Lufa-Lufa em quarto e Floyd McCobb, da Sonserina, em quinto lugar!" _

* * *

Mitch deu um grande pulo quando Rony recebeu a bandeira de chegada, enquanto Helen se abraçou a Mitch e Carlos deu um salto mortal, comemorando a vitória de Rony e o segundo lugar de Harry. A Grifinória e a Lufa-Lufa explodiram em aplausos aos quatro primeiros colocados. Mitch ainda pode ver Draco chutando os restos de sua _Firebolt Warp Series_:

- Vassoura... Estúpida... Idiota... Inútil... Imbecil... – dizia Draco, enquanto trazia sua Firebolt Warp Series de volta aos boxes de sua equipe a base de chutes e pontapés. Ele fuzilou com o olhar Mitch, mas percebeu que Mitch jogara limpo com ele: "livrara" a cara dele no acidente, mas o derrotara na estratégia de corrida.

Rony e Harry abraçavam-se sobre as vassouras, agora emparelhadas, enquanto os demais pilotos cumprimentavam-os pela conquista. Struve e Wittlesbach também estavam abraçadas, com uma das maiores vitória de Lufa-Lufa agarradas em sua mão. Floyd McCobb foi aplaudido pela Sonserina, como um prêmio de consolação pela derrota de Draco Malfoy.

Rony e Harry aterrisaram e desmontaram suas vassouras. Hermione atirou-se aos braços de Rony, beijando-o muito, e também deu alguns beijinhos em Harry. Mitch, Carlos, Helen e Nathan correram para abraçar os vencedores. Em seguida, subiram ao _poduim_, aonde receberam seus prêmios: Rony uma nova vassoura _Borealis_, um troféu na forma de uma vassoura com asas, um Kit de Manutenção Avançada de Vassouras e uma ordem de depósito de Gringotes no valor de 150 Galeões. Harry recebeu uma premiação equivalente, mas substituindo a ordem de depósito por uma assinatura de "_Qual Vassoura?"_. Mitch, como _manager_, ganhou um livro "_Grandes táticas de pilotagem de vassouras_" de Mario Rahal, uma vassoura Firebolt _Warp Series_ e um troféu igual ao de Rony. Já Helen, como revelação da Traumatobruxaria em corridas, recebeu um livro "_Traumatobruxaria avançada e Paramedicomagia para Corridas: como socorrer um piloto de vassoura sem terminar de o matar_" de Jeff Zanardi.

A comemoração se estendeu por muito tempo, na Torre da Grifinória, e essa foi uma das mais felizes situações de sua vida, assim como nas de Rony e Harry.


	13. A Menarca de Enya

**Capítulo 13: A Menarca de Enya **

* * *

Mitch realmente tinha ficado contente com o ótimo resultado que conseguira na Corrida de Vassouras, mas se lembrou de que tinha outras coisas a fazer, entre elas fazer parte da Guarda de Hogwarts.

A Quarta-Feira acabou com mais uma das terríveis aulas de Poções: Snape parecia decidido a fazer Mitch sofrer por humilhar Draco Malfoy na frente de toda a Hogwarts. Draco estava de certa forma arredio, mas não falava muita coisa: fora vencido de forma limpa, e até mesmo Draco reconhecia que, no lugar de Mitch, teria feito a mesmíssima coisa – derrotado Mitch de forma limpa e honesta, deixando-o humilhado e sem capacidade de revidar. Snape, porém, estava disposto a tomar as dores de Draco: procurava pegar no pé de Mitch todo o tempo possível, testando-o para ver se ele era capaz de resistir a pressão.

A verdade, porém, era que Mitch era imbatível quando precisava lidar com pressão: ele conseguiu passar por essa funestra sabatina de Snape com louvor. Mesmo Snape, no final da aula, reconhecera que Mitch era insuperável nesse quesito: ele sabia lidar com a pressão. Foi quando tocou o sinal avisando o término da aula.

- Quero dois rolos de pergaminho sobre as Poções de Sono e quero-as para a próxima aula. Dispensados!

Mitch voltou para a Torre de Grifinória e resolveu tomar um banho. Quando chegou na Torre, porém, viu Enya, chorosa:

- Aquele... imbecil...

- Enya? – disse Mitch – O que aconteceu?

- O bobo do Cedric... Ele comparou meus... meus... – ia tentar dizer Enya, mas seu rosto corava sem parar, até ficarem quase tão vermelhos quanto o seu cabelo.

- Seus?

- Meus _peitos_... – disse Enya, com vergonha desabalada – Ele comparou meus peitos com os da Anastasia.

- E daí?

- A Anastasia tem aqueles peitos grandes... – disse Enya, com inveja – Enquanto os meus... tenho vergonha até de mostrar.

- E daí?

- Como?

- Enya, se você tiver que ter peitos grandes, você vai ter...

- Espero... – disse Enya, enxugando as lágrimas e descendo para comer.

Mitch ficou preocupado com o que ouviu de Enya: não estava entendendo muito bem aquela história, e sabia que Enya confiara nele; desde que seus pais morreram, Enya via no irmão mais velho os pais que ela não mais teria. Agora, o que Mitch sabia sobre essas coisas das mulheres.

Foi quando ele, após tomar seu banho, foi conversar com Helen, enquanto desciam para jantar:

- Helen...

- Oi?

- Queria fazer uma pergunta um tanto... constrangedora. Posso?

- Depende. – disse Helen, amarrando a cara.

- Quando é que os seios de uma garota... crescem? – disse Mitch, baixinho.

Helen ficou rubra de vergonha. Ela voltou-se para Mitch e disse:

- Que pergunta mais...

- Não é sobre você! – disse Mitch, sentindo a roubada na qual acabara de se enfiar – É que a Enya anda preocupada com o tamanho dos... peitos... delas, depois de uma piada mal contada pelo Cedric. Ela parecia estar muito nervosa, emburrada, até chateada, por assim dizer...

- É a primeira mudança de comportamento de Enya que você sentiu? – disse Helen, aparentemente interessada.

- Para falar a verdade, não... A Enya vem ficando muito estranha desde que voltamos de Hogwarts: tá apaixonada no Bono Vox do U2 e tudo o mais. E lembra aquelas tranças que ela fazia na cabeça e os arquinhos que ela usava? Agora ela aposentou tudo isso. Não sei, mas acho que tem algo errado com a Enya!

- Não tem nada errado! – disse Helen, desconversando – Ela apenas está mudando...

"_Mudando? Como assim, mudando? E o que há de normal em mudar?"_, pensou Mitch.

- Acho que Enya vai precisar de sua orientação nessa hora, Mitch. – disse Helen.

- Mas como, se não faço a mínima idéia do que catzo está acontecendo com ela?

- Seria legal você dar uma lida sobre medibruxaria. Talvez você vá entender. – disse Helen – E por falar em medibruxaria, tenho que ir. A Erika e o Carlos estão me esperando para um trabalho de Medibruxaria, de dois pergaminhos, sobre doenças mágicas na infância. Se não entregarmos eles, a Madame Kaufmann disse que vai fazer todos nós pegarmos catapora de dragão! E pelo que conheço dessa doença, a coisa não é nada boa!

Helen terminou seu empadão de carne e saiu da mesa. Rony e Harry conversavam com Hermione e ainda demonstravam estar muito contentes com a conquista da Grande Corrida de Vassouras. Mitch, porém, se aproximou dos dois e de Nakuru:

- Gente, ronda noturna até as duas da manhã. Depois é com a Corvinal, começando... – disse Mitch, olhando para o seu relógio. – Agora!

Nakuru, Rony, Harry e Mitch sairam do Salão Principal e combinaram:

- Eu fico com as masmorras e o térreo. – disse Nakuru.

- Eu fico com os andares do prédio principal e com a torre da Astronomia. – disse Harry.

- Eu fico com as Torres Norte e Leste. – disse Rony.

- Acho então que me sobrou a guarda da Torre da Grifinória, não? – disse Mitch.

Os três olharam para ele.

- OK. Nos encontramos em quatro horas na Torre de Grifinória, certo?

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça e se espalharam.

Mitch subiu direto para a Torre da Grifinória e resolveu aproveitar enquanto tinha gente no Salão Comunal para estudar e por as matérias em dia: estava ficando desleixado com as matérias, e tinha um longo trabalho sobre "Casos de trouxas que sabem demais – procedimentos para o Sigilo da Magia". Mitch então lembrou-se que tinha que explicar um dos vários métodos de manter-se o Sigilo da Magia, e optou pelos Feitiços Desilusórios:

* * *

"_Porque os Feitiços Desilusórios não são bons o suficiente? _

_Os Feitiços Desilusórios, cujo principal é **Dellusio**, são fracos pois dependem muito do Estado de Espírito do Trouxa. Na verdade, como citado em **Trouxas sensitivos**, 'nem todos os trouxas são sucetíveis aos Feitiços Desilusórios, pois eles dependem da força de vontade do trouxa em questão.' Para falar a verdade, existem muitas falhas na maioria dos Feitiços Desilusórios, como **Dellusio**, **Convincis**, e **Illusorio Imago**, sobre as quais irei discorrer. _

* * *

Mitch então continuou a escrever. Foi quando Hermione se aproximou dele com cara de sono e disse:

- Posso dormir? Essas últimas redações foram cansativas. Preciso de um pouco de cama.

- Claro... – disse Mitch – É só terminar meu turno de ronda e eu irei dormir também.

Hermione subiu, bocejando e espreguiçando-se, para o seu quarto.

A lareira foi apagando, e Mitch se aproximou dela. Começou a novamente treinar Xadrez de Bruxo, de forma que suas peças novamente soltavam pérolas do tipo: "Quem foi a criatura abissalmente tola que fez esse movimento? Qual era a desse demente com cérebro de trasgo? Que mandasse ele! Podia dar-se ao luxo de mandar ELE para o abate!"

Mitch pouco se importava com isso. Ele continuava simulando as grandes partidas de todos os tempos de Xadrez entre trouxas com o xadrez de bruxo. De quando em quando, ele ia até a janela do Salão Comunal e sentava-se no parapeito, observando as estrelas e reconhecendo-as uma por uma. Naquela noite, não teria aulas com a Professora Sinistra. Ele continuou a observar as estrelas pela janela. Foi quando:

- AAAAAHHHHHH! – Mitch ouviu alguém gritar dos quartos das meninas.

- Droga! – gritou Mitch. Colocando seu comunicador, gritou aos demais – Alerta Amarelo! Alerta Amarelo! Torre de Grifinória!

- Mitch subiu até o quarto de onde teria vindo o ataque. Coincidentemente, era o quarto das terceiroanistas, o ano de...

- Enya! – gritou Mitch. Ele esmurrava a porta.

- Mitch... Não entra! – disse Enya.

- Mas que diabos... – disse Hermione, bocejando – Será que ninguém pode mais dormir em paz?

Foi quando ela avistou Mitch:

- Mitch o que você está fazendo aqui? Sei que você é da Guarda, mas mesmo assim, isso não lhe dá o direito de tentar invadir os quartos assim, ao Deus-Dará...

- Hermione, eu ouvi um grito. Pode ser que Enya ou outra das terceiroanistas esteja em risco!

- O que está acontecendo? – desceu bocejando do quarto das quartoanistas Helen.

- Mitch, vim assim que pude! – disse Harry, desabalado, com Rony e Nakuru o acompanhando.

- Deixem comigo! – disse Hermione, batendo no quarto – Ei, sou eu, a Hermione! O que está acontecendo?

- Entra sozinha, Mione! – disse uma voz que Mitch reconheceu ser de uma das melhores amigas de Enya, Morgana Stephens.

- Tudo bem, garotas! – disse Hermione – Mas espero que não seja brincadeira de vocês, senão vou dar parte de vocês para a McGonagall.

- Não é brincadeira! – disse uma outra voz, que Mitch reconheceu como a de Anastasia Kievchenko.

- Eu entro com a Hermione! – disse Helen.

- Tudo bem, Helen! – disse Morgana novamente. – Mas não deixe os rapazes entrar!

- Certo! – disse Hermione – Vocês esperam aqui! Nakuru, por via das dúvidas, fique no Salão Comunal...

A porta abriu-se rapidamente e Hermione e Helen entraram. Não dava para ver nenhuma das camas de dossel que estavam naquele quarto, e muito menos nenhuma de suas ocupantes. Mitch ficava cada vez mais preocupado, cada vez mais nervoso. A porta foi fechada por trás deles e um silêncio mortal se fez...

- Tem algo errado! – disse Mitch, depois de alguns minutos. Ele encostou o ouvido na porta e não ouviu nada.

- Nada? – disse Rony.

- Nada! – confirmou Mitch – Quer saber, vou resolver essa parada!

- Não, Mitch, a Mione vai...

Mitch sacou sua varinha e, encostando na tranca da porta, disse:

_- Alorromora_!

Um estalido seco revelou a Mitch que ele tinha aberto a porta. Ele correu e entrou, sem reparar que Hermione gritava:

- Mitch! Não entre...

Foi quando ele viu que Enya estava chorando:

- Enya! – disse Mitch, abraçando-se a Enya. As demais garotas pareciam assustadas com a invasão de Mitch ao quarto delas. Mitch nem ao menos reparou que tanto Hermione quanto Helen o olham com olhar de censura:

- Mi-Mitch! – disse Enya, chorosa. Foi quando Mitch olhou para baixo e viu que havia sangue na camisola de Enya, e o lençol de sua cama também estava sujo de sangue.

- Enya, você se machucou? Alguém tentou entrar aqui?

- Até você tentar, ninguém tinha tentado. – disse Helen, com aquele olhar de censura que dizia para Mitch: "Cara, que burrice animal!"

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - disse Mitch sem dar a mínima atenção ao comentário de Helen - Eu ouvi um grito e...

- É que eu... – ia dizendo Enya aos prantos – Tive uma sede terrível... Então... Fui tomar um copo de água... Fui buscar a água na jarra ali... – disse Enya, apontando para a tradicional bandeja de prata com a jarra prateada sobre ela, que todos os quartos de Hogwarts tinham para que os alunos pudessem beber água durante a noite – Tomei a água... E quando voltei... Vi que o lençol da minha cama estava ensangüentado... E fui olhar minha camisola... Ela também tinha sangue... E eu gritei... E corri para chamar a Morgana, a Anastasia, a Shania, a Loreena... E comecei a chorar... E...

- Bem, aí eu cheguei e vocês pediram para Hermione e a Helen entrarem, não? – disse Mitch, tentando tranqüilizar Enya, sentando-se em cima do malão dela.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Enya, sentando-se ao lado de Mitch, olhando-o com um olhar de culpa – E foi...

- E foi quando estávamos tendo uma conversa de mulher para mulher. – disse Hermione – Isso é, até você, seu filhote de trasgo, aparecer.

- O que? Mas não ouvi barulho algum?

- Mitch, fui eu que isolei magicamente o som do quarto, usando _Accoustica Isolaros_. É que o tipo de papo que estávamos tendo é meio constrangedor para mulheres falarem na frente de um homem... - disse Hermione, com tom condescendente, como uma professora de primário explicando a um menino que ele fez algo muito, muito feio - Mas já que você é irmão dela, acho que não há nada de mais.

- E quanto ao Rony?

- O Rony espera lá fora, não é? – disse Hermione, com uma singela e discreta piscadela.

- Ah, é! Entendi! – disse Rony, sacando a de Hermione. Depois completou sorrindo – Sei quando estou sobrando...

Rony saiu de perto da porta arrombada. Anastasia fechou a porta e Helen isolou novamente o som do quarto. Depois, Hermione pegou e pediu para Helen observar o lençol e a camisola suja de Enya:

- O que você acha que é isso? – disse Hermione, como se já soubessa a resposta.

- Simples: Enya teve sua menarca.

- Menarca? – perguntou Mitch. Nessa hora, todas as garotas olharam Mitch com aquela cara de "Não acredito que você não sabe o que é isso?", o que fez Mitch corar na hora.

- OK, OK. Mitch, vamos explicar para você o que diabos é uma menarca.

Hermione e Helen então passou a explicar, junto com ele, o que era a tal menarca. E Enya também ouvia os detalhes:

- ... e é isso! – disse Helen – A Menarca nada mais é do que a primeira vez que uma mulher menstrua. Ela inicia o período fértil da mulher, e também indica que ela está passando para a puberdade. Nas bruxas, a menarca é muito importante, pois certos poderes mágicos só afloram ou ficam mais fortes após a menarca. O sangramento que Enya teve é normal, é que Enya nunca tinha menstruado antes e por isso ficou assustada.

- Ufa! – disse Enya – Pensei que ia morrer.

- Bem... – disse Mitch – Tirando a p... vergonha que passei agora, acredito que não haja nada de errado mais aqui hoje, não?

- Não.

- Enya, – disse Hermione – acho que a Anastasia pode te ensinar a você lavar as suas... partes íntimas. – disse Hermione, corando um pouco ao reparar que Mitch ainda estava no quarto. – Depois, troque sua camisola. Quanto à roupa de cama, acho que não demora muito e um dos elfos de Hogwarts percebe que sua roupa de cama está suja e vem trocar. Quanto a você, Mitch, – disse Hermione, olhando-o com olhar de censura – espero que isso não escape daqui.

- Ei, peraí! – disse Mitch – Ela é minha irmã! Você acha que eu ia aprontar para cima dela?

- Espero que não. – disse Hermione, olhando para Mitch – Bem, garotas, de volta para a cama. Anastasia, cuide da Enya para mim, OK?

- Certo.

Mitch, Helen e Hermione sairam do quarto e foi quando Hermione parou Mitch:

- Mitch, a Enya tá meio perturbada... Espero que você entenda se o comportamento dela lhe for estranho nos próximos dias. É assim com toda mulher! Logo ela vai ficar bem. – disse Hermione

Mitch, claro, ficou boando no assunto, mas mesmo assim assentiu: sabia que Hermione era mais experiente nesses assuntos que Mitch, pois era mulher e tinha 16 anos, contra os seus 14 anos de homem.

Mitch olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já eram duas da manhã. Ele então dispensou todos os Guardiões que estavam na ronda noturna e foi dormir.


	14. Vilarejos e Recomeços

**Capítulo 14: Vilarejos e Recomeços **

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram. Mitch percebeu que Enya ficava agora com um comportamento estranho: regularmente tinha mudanças drásticas de humor e ocasionalmente caia em crises de choro compulsivo. Não parecia mais aquela Enya que Mitch conhecera. Parecia outra pessoa.

Mitch, porém, estava mais preocupado com Enya em outro sentido: desde que ela teve sua primeira Menarca, ela passou a ter sonhos estranhos e a pesquisar coisas na biblioteca. Não eram pesadelos, como os que Mitch tinha ocasionalmente, mas eram sonhos estranhos. Enya contava que misturava cenas de "Alice no País das Maravilhas" com lendas celtas, Senhor dos Anéis e as coisas que se passavam em Hogwarts. Acima de tudo, eram sonhos definitivamente BIZARROS, mesmo para os padrões dos bruxos.

O Dia das Bruxas vinha se aproximando, e essa era outra preocupação que Mitch tinha: sabia que Helen e ele não tinham muito contato. Embora ambos fizessem o possível para manterem o contato mútuo, Mitch sentia que Helen não estava mais tão próxima dele quanto antes. Mitch queria dar um jeito de se aproximar novamente de Helen, e a chave para isso era o tradicional baile à fantasia de Dia das Bruxas de Hogwarts.

Foi quando, alguns dias antes do Dia das Bruxas, o quadro de avisos anunciava:

- Galera! – disse Rony – Fim de semana em Hogsmeade!

- Espero que nos liberem! – disse Nakuru – Lembrem-se: somos da Guarda. Se nós vamos poder ir ou não vai depender do Professor Dumbledore.

- Acho que vão acabar não liberando. – disse Harry – Afinal de contas, mesmo lá os alunos de Hogwarts agora estão ameaçados pelo Vold... quero dizer... pelo Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

- Não duvido que vão fazer a gente ficar em um meio termo... – pensou Mitch.

E não deu outra: naquela mesma noite, todos os alunos da Guarda receberam Confidenciais dizendo:

* * *

"_Guardiões: _

_Este ano estaremos liberando todos os alunos para irem a Hogsmeade, mas vocês deverão, em especial, ficarem atentos para qualquer movimentação estranha, pois temos suspeitas que Voldemort possa atacar Hogsmeade em breve. _

_De resto, uma boa visita a Hogsmeade. _

_**Alvo Dumbledore**" _

* * *

- Viram só? – disse Nakuru – Vamos ir...

- Mas não vamos poder relaxar! – disse Rony, amuado – Que ótimo: de que serve um fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade se não pudermos relaxar?

- Na verdade, vamos poder relaxar, mas vamos ter que nos cuidar mais que a média.

Helen, claro, deu apoio a Mitch: ela nunca vira Mitch tão atarefado antes, mesmo quando ele jogava quadribol no time principal e treinava o time júnior de Quadribol.

No dia seguinte, o Sábado de Hogsmeade, todos desceram e foram tomar seu café da manhã. Enquanto conversavam animados sobre a possibilidade de comprar novas fantasias para o baile do Dia das Bruxas. Mitch não compraria um novo traje: o Malão de Contravolume tinha espaço para guardar seu equipamento de palhaço, então decidiu que iria vestido de palhaço.

Naquela manhã, uma coruja passou por cima de Mitch, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Helen, deixando envelopes para cada um deles. Mitch leu o seu:

* * *

"Caro Mitch:

Queria que você comemorasse comigo minha liberdade, aproveitando para conhecer minha nova casa aqui em Hogsmeade.

Venham... Ela fica na travessa da Zonko's, bem perto da Casa dos Gritos.

**Sirius Black**"

* * *

- Sirius já foi julgado? – perguntou Harry, com o coração na mão, sem reparar que tinha falado MUITO alto.

Toda a mesa de Grifinória observou Harry com uma incrível curiosidade.

Para salvação de Harry, chegou a coruja do _Profeta Diário_ e fez as entregas dos jornais. Hermione então abriu o jornal, deixando bem à mostra a manchete: _"Black é inocente!"_.

- O que? Pegaram o Black? – disse Neville – Mas e os dementadores...

- Escutem isso. – disse Hermione:

* * *

_**Sirius Black Inocentado:** _

_**Suposto Herói é o Verdadeiro culpado pelo "Massacre da St. Sophie Road"** _

_Elanor Binks, **Reportagem Local** _

_Depois de anos de histórias mal contadas, foi revelada recentemente a verdade sobre o "Massacre da St. Sophie Road", ocorrido um dia após a queda Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Sirius Black, suposto Comensal da Morte e traidor de Lilian e Tiago Potter, na verdade foi vítima de uma conspiração armada pelo suposto herói Pedro Pettigrew. _

_Utilizando-se de uma trama diabólica, Pedro Pettigrew, conhecido pela alcunha de Rabicho entre os Comensais da Morte, entregou os Potter Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e, ao descobrir que estava sendo perseguido por Sirius Black, encurralou-o na esquina da St. Sophie Road e explodiu a rua. Cortando seu dedo, para dar a impressão de que tinha morrido, ele (que, assim como Black, é um animago ilegal) mudou para a forma de um rato e ocultou-se por anos, até que, ao tentar se aproximar de Harry Potter o suficiente para utilizar a Maldição **Extirpare Maggio**, foi detido por um jovem aluno de Hogwarts, com a ajuda de Arabella Figg e de Sirius Black. Logo em seguida, Sirius Black se entregou, junto com Pedro Pettigrew, ao conhecido Auror Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody, que averigüou o caso e removeu a sentença de Beijo de Black. _

_Apesar disso, Sirius Black ainda foi condenado pelo crime de Prática Ilegal da Animagia, tendo como pena seis meses de serviços comunitários no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. A pena muito pequena nesse caso de Prática Ilegal da Animagia foi decidida em favor de Black devido ao tempo que passou em Askaban pagando por um crime que não cometeu._

_Sirius Black disse ao **Profeta Diário**: "Tudo que quero agora é recomeçar a minha vida e seguir em frente". Sirius não quis comentar nada sobre Pedro Pettigrew, conhecido amigo de escola de Sirius e Tiago Potter em Hogwarts... _

* * *

- Maravilha! – disse Rony – Então Sirius está livre!

- Como? Sirius Black está livre? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim. Até que enfim entenderam que Sirius não era culpado, e sim o maldito Rabicho! – disse Rony.

- Bem... – disse Mitch, terminando seus ovos com pão de centeio. – Estou subindo. Vou esvaziar minha bolsa e pretendo voltar com ela lotadinha de Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo da Dedosdemel.

Todos na Grifinória deram risadas e subiram. E em seguida, desceram e foram até Hogsmeade

O frio naquele dia era bem intenso: rajadas de vento frio e cortante cortavam Hogsmeade, e todos andavam apressados pelas ruas, evitando expor-se demais ao vento. Todos os amigos estavam no Três Vassouras, a taverna do Vilarejo, tomando uma cerveja amanteigada bem quentinha. Mitch estava com Helen, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Os cinco iriam logo para a casa de Sirius, mas combinaram em comprar algumas coisas para fazer uma festinha.

Foi quando perceberam que todos em Hogsmeade comentavam a decisão do Ministério da Magia de libertar Sirius. Alguns pareciam satisfeitos, outros, porém, pareciam revoltados com a decisão:

- Não acredito! – dizia um bruxo com vestes escuras e um chapéu engraçado, algo como uma cartola amassada – Esse Black deve ter feito alguma coisa com os juízes do Ministério...

- Duvido! – disse Madame Rosmerta, dona do "Três Vassouras" – Black sempre foi um bom moço, na minha opinião... E quanto àquela história de que ele teria traído os Potter, nunca acreditei nisso: sempre achei muito mais fácil ele ter virado uma _Avada Kedavra_ contra a própria cabeça do que simplesmente entregar os Potter.

- Mas ele pode muito bem ter mentido! – disse uma outra bruxa, essa vestindo uma veste rosa tão colorida que parecia mais um grande bolo de casamento – Afinal de contas, ele era um homem do Vocês-Sabem-Quem...

- Não era! – disse um outro bruxo, bem jovem, esse com um casacão de um couro que Mitch não conseguia descrever, e usando os longos cabelos e barbas loiras com vários rabos-de-cavalo em estilo _viking_ – Você não leu o jornal? Ele aceitou prestar depoimento sob efeito do _Veritaserum_! Quantos homens do Vocês-Sabem-Quem aceitariam tal coisa? Não existe atualmente nada que permita anular-se os efeitos da Poção da Verdade...

- Vai saber. – disse um bruxo horrível, de um olho só, com nariz adunco e com uma mão cheia de dedos nodosos, combinando com sua voz viscosa e sussurrante – Não podemos esquecer que o Vocês-Sabem-Quem tinha muitos poderes estranhos... Artes Negras... Magia das Trevas perdidas desde tempos imemoriáveis, capaz de corromper a alma de uma pessoa... Não à toa o Você-Sabe-Quem era tão temido. Quem sabe Black não aprendeu alguns truques com ele.

- Eu tou começando a achar essa discussão um saco! – disse Harry, baixinho.

- Vamos sair então! – disse Mitch. – Madame Rosmerta, prepara aquela encomenda...

- Certo, McGregor!

Uma pequena caixa foi entregue a Mitch por Rosmerta, e eles então sairam e foram para a Dedosdemel, aonde compraram vários tipos de chocolates, entre eles as grandes barras de Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo que Mitch tanto gostava. Mitch viu Enya e Cedric se divertido com o Rostos de Caramelos ("Coma e mude de cara!"): enquanto Enya tinha ganhado duas grandes orelhas de rato, o nariz de Cedric ficara grande como um balaço.

Depois das compras, Harry, Mitch e os demais foram para a casa que Sirius mencionou. Era uma casa de um bom tamanho, da qual um letreiro fora removido. Na verdade, aquela era uma casa como todas as demais de Hogsmeade: no andar térreo uma loja, no andar superior a casa propriamente dita. Um bruxo desconhecido, mas de porte e feições semelhantes aos de Lupin atendeu:

- Ah, enfim chegaram! – disse o bruxo estranho, com um sorriso fácil e amigável. Depois ele dirigiu-se à escadaria que levava ao segundo andar e gritou – Ei, Peludo, os amigos do Totó chegaram!

- Já cansei de dizer, Rômulo: nunca me chame de Peludo! – disse uma voz no andar de cima que Mitch reconheceu ser a de Remo Lupin.

A loja parecia uma antiga loja de livros, a muito desativada. Em cima do balcão, uma grande placa litografada dizia: _"_**_Lupin & Lupin - Livros de Primeira Linha_** – _Livros Escolares, Adivinhações, Magia para o Cotidiano, Livros de Segunda Mão. Jornais nacionais e internacionais:_ El País Brujo, Magical USA Today, Coruja Brasiliense, Diário da Magia_. Qualidade e Bom Preço_." Os livros fascinaram Hermione: nunca tinha visto tantos livros juntos antes, exceto, talvez, na Biblioteca de Hogwarts e na Floreios & Borrões. Um fogo crepitava de uma lareira próxima de uma saleta, aonde três sofás de três lugares estavam dispostos de costas para o fogo, com uma mesinha de centro no meio. Várias estantes estavam dispostas em fileiras, e em um canto uma caixa continha pequenos livros com cara de usados.

Remo Lupin desceu. Comparado com o bruxo estranho, Remo era raquítico e mirrado: o tal Rômulo tinha porte altivo e um sorriso cativante. Logo em seguida, Sirius desceu: parecia mais gordo (ou pelo menos não tão esquelético), sua pele não era mais macilenta, e sim de uma cor viva e rica, e seus cabelos negros, embora ainda longos, estavam agora limpos e bem aparados. Usava vestes simples, de cores sóbrias, o que definitivamente não era Sirius Black para os cinco:

- Rômulo, que história foi aquela de me chamar de Totó? – disse Sirius.

- Relaxa, cara! Tá certo que doze anos de Askaban são de doer, mas você não pode ter ficado tão ruim.

- Sirius, o que você vai fazer com esses livros? – disse Hermione.

- Vender...

- Você não pode! – disse Hermione, exasperada.

- Como não, se essa loja agora é minha com o Aluado aqui?

- COMO? – perguntaram-se todos.

- Na verdade – disse Rômulo – tudo começa quando o Peludinho aqui...

- Eu já falei para você NUNCA me chamar de Peludinho! – cortou Remo, MUITO sério e MUITO sem graça.

- Desculpa. - disse ele, rindo. Nem mesmo Remo conseguiu deixar de dar um sorrisinho constrangido com a piada de Rômulo - Começou quando o Lupin aqui pegou a licantropia: atrás de uma cura, meu pai e minha mãe começaram a correr atrás de todos os livros de magia que podiam por as mãos. O problema era: como manter as aquisições sem quebrar a família? Foi aí que mamãe decidiu comprar essa antiga livraria de seu primeiro dono e começou a comprar todos os livros que podia: ao mesmo tempo ela fornecia e adquiria livros para si.

- Foi aqui que Dumbledore descobriu sobre o meu caso. – disse Remo – Me lembro bem que foi no primeiro ano que ele era diretor: eu tinha apenas 10 anos de idade, mas já tinha problemas com o fato de ser lobisomem. Foi quando:

* * *

"_- Professor Dumbledore! – disse Theophilus Lupin – A que devo a honra? _

_- Bem, ando precisando de alguns títulos mais atuais sobre Feitiços... Você sabe, nunca foi meu forte, e esses feitiços modernos estão me deixando maluco... – disse Dumbledore, entre risinhos. _

_Claro que ninguém imaginava que Alvo Dumbledore REALMENTE tinha problema com feitiços, então Theophilus deu uma risadinha._

_- Já vou pegar para você. Aguarde um pouco. _

_Dumbledore sentou-se no sofá, quando ouviu algumas batidas estranhas vindas do piso da casa. Ele encostou o ouvido no chão e ficou ouvindo: pareciam rosnados, uivos e arranhões baixos, mas claros o suficiente para serem identificados. _

_- Professor? – disse Theophilus, assustado. – O que o senhor está fazendo? _

_Dumbledore olhou para Theophilus e disse: _

_- Pode dizer sem medo qual dos seus filhos é o lobisomem. – com candura e tranquilidade na voz. _

_Claro que Theophilus ficou sem voz, mas conseguiu dizer baixinho: _

_- O Remo. Tolo... - disse ele, lágrimas nos olhos se formando - Foi brincar durante uma noite de lua cheia com apenas 6 anos e foi atacado por um lobisomem. Agora é isso: todos os meses, ele tem que ser trancado de baixo de casa. Não sabemos o que fazer mais: é desumano tratar ele assim, mas não temos outra alternativa sem ser risco para ele ou para os outros. Usar Homorfo me parece algo similar a tortura... Além disso, duvido que vão aceitá-lo em Hogwarts: ele tem sangue bruxo, mas... _

_- Não diga mais nada! Eu darei um jeito, Teeophilus. Afinal de contas, você sempre foi um bom amigo e ajudou bastante Hogwarts. _

_Theophilus não conseguia esconder a alegria: _

_- Obrigado, professor Dumbledore! Muito obrigado! _

_- Disponha! – disse Dumbledore – Bem, agora deixe-me levar isso aqui... Vou precisar de muita ajuda de Flitwick para aprender tudo isso." _

* * *

- Bem, depois que nós entramos, – disse Rômulo – eu estudei em Corvinal todo meu tempo de Hogwarts. Alguns meses antes de nos formarmos, porém, papai e mamãe foram mortos no último grande ataque que teve a Hogsmeade. Desde então, fechamos a _Lupin & Lupin_...

- Que agora vai ser a _Lupin & Black – Livros de Magia_. – disse Sirius – Depois que eu fui libertado, mas colocado para fazer serviços comunitários para Hogsmeade, eu pensei que a melhor coisa era pensar em o que fazer depois de acabar a pena. Eu e Lupin já usávamos aqui como esconderijo. Foi quando...

* * *

"_- Isso aqui parece um museu! – disse Sirius, limpando os livros que estavam nas pratileiras._

_- Desde que meus pais morreram, nem eu e nem Rômulo viemos mexer em NADA aqui..._

_- Sabe, eu sempre achei massa ser dono de livraria._

_- Ah, fala sério, Almofadinhas..._

_- Não, tou falando sério! Meu pai tinha uma biblioteca enorme, mas acabou tendo que se desfazer dela por motivos diversos..._

_- Bem, agora você tem que pensar em uma coisa, Sirius: o que você vai fazer da vida? Você ainda tem um bom dinheiro no Gringotes, mas tem que pensar que agora pode assumir a tutela de Harry... Como você vai fazer para sustentar seu afilhado?_

_- Já sei! – disse triunfante Sirius – Eu compro a sua parte ou a do seu irmão na Livraria... Podemos reativá-la e posso vender livros e assim me sustentar e ao Harry._

_- Não deixa de ser uma má idéia! – disse Lupin – Tudo bem! Pode contar comigo nessa sua maluquice, Almofadinhas!"_

* * *

- Nunca pensei que fosse fácil, mas não vou dizer que não tenha sido divertido: recebemos muitos catálogos e livros para apreciação. Tivemos também que separar os livros mais inúteis e colocá-los em um canto para fazer uma promoção na inauguração, no próximo fim de semana de Hogwarts em Hogsmeade. Ainda estamos separando os livros mais antigos para vender para colecionadores de edições raras. Já gastei quase todas as minhas reservas para por isso aqui em dia... Ah, mas venham, vamos ver o andar de cima!

O piso superior era a casa propriamente dita: uma sala, com apenas dois sofás, um de três e outro de dois lugares, uma mesinha de centro e uma lareira. Em um canto, um _american-bar_, sem nenhuma garrafa de bebida à mostra. Um corredor levava aos quatro quartos no fundo. Uma ampla sala de jantar e uma cozinha se ligavam à sala através de um segundo corredor, que também ligava os dois banheiros anexos. A casa era muito mais grande do que a livraria, que por si só já era grande:

- UAU! – disse Rony – Aqui é muito legal.

- Ainda não tivemos tempo de mobiliar totalmente. – disse Sirius – Mas já colocamos a minha cama, a do Lupin. Por enquanto, o Rômulo vai morar com a gente também: ele sabe preparar as poções que o Lupin precisa. Acho que depois ele vai alugar uma casa por aqui mesmo, ou talvez no Beco Diagonal. Equipamos a cozinha, mas falta dar mais uma mobiliada, arrumar a calefação antes do inverno e da inauguração da Lupin & Black, enfim... tem muito o que fazer.

- Mesmo asssim. – disse Hermione – Está muito legal a casa!

- Bem, – disse Mitch – trouxemos algumas coisinhas para nossa pequena festa.

Mitch colocou em cima da mesinha de centro as coisas que compraram no Três Vassouras: algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e alguns aperitivos, como amendoins pula-pula (coma e saltite), pequenos canapés em formato de vassoura, biscoitinhos salgados com gergelim, enfim, tudo que precisavam. Lupin também trouxe os biscoitos com requeijão e outras pequenas iguarias que ele fez.

Harry estava bem animado: a situação que passara no início do ano letivo com os Dursley indicavam a ele que ele não poderia mais ficar lá; os Dursley pelo jeito o entregariam de bom grado a Voldemort, desde que com isso se livrassem do estorvo que ele era, na opinião deles. Já os demais gostavam de ver que Sirius, que sempre foi inocente, agora não precisava mais se ocultar.

Todos então começaram a conversar sobre os mais variados assuntos, inclusive sobre o futuro de Sirius e Remo como Livreiros: afinal de contas, um ex-foragido dos Aurores e um Lobisomem como donos de uma livraria, dificilmente as pessoas não passariam na livraria:

- Se não venderem nada, ao menos viram atrações turísticas de Hogsmeade. O Grande Circo de Horrores de Lupin: vejam o assassino foragido Sirius Black, o único homem que escapou vivo de Askaban! Vejam também Lupin, o incrível professor Lobisomem! – disse Rômulo, depois de todos terem tomado algumas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Ah, vai pastar! – disse Sirius.

- Na verdade – disse Lupin – acho que vamos fazer algum ourinho numa boa: o pessoal da Trapobelo já está de saco cheio de bancar a livraria e disse que se desfaz com prazer dos livros que eles têm em estoque para nós. E como eles incluem todos os livros pedidos por Hogwarts, sempre podemos ter um fluxo de pessoas vindo comprar aqui. Afinal de contas, sempre tem alguém perdendo ou rasgando seus livros.

- E então, Harry, gostou da casa? E o que acha de trabalhar em uma livraria? – disse Sirius.

- É DEMAIS! – disse Harry. Foi quando ele lembrou – E quanto ao Dumbledore? Ele me disse várias vezes que tinha que ficar com os Dursley, quando eu pedia para ele deixar eu morar com os Weasley...

- Depois do que aqueles malditos Dursley fizeram, duvido que Dumbledore vai querer manter você lá... Ainda mais depois que eu descobri o porque você tinha que ficar lá...

* * *

"_- Então é verdade o que dizem por aí! – disse o bruxo, com seu cabelo desgrenhado e suas roupas sujas e rasgadas._

_Sim..._

_- Então, você deixou Harry com os Dursley porque..._

_- Porque eu sabia que Lilian tinha colocado um Feitiço de Proteção contra o Mal na região da casa dos Dursley... Os Dursley nunca seriam alvo do mal, a não ser que eles próprios permitissem que ele entrasse._

_- Mas como? Eles sabiam?_

_- Não: Lilian nunca contou à sua irmã Petúnia que tinha colocado um Feitiço em sua casa. Ela provavelmente teria se mudado na mesma hora!_

_- E porque Lilian colocou o Feitiço lá? Porque não em outras casas? Ela sabia que Arabella Figg morava na Rua dos Alfeneiros..._

_- Justamente por isso: Arabella é uma bruxa muito gabaritada, e Lilian sabia que o risco era de Voldemort procurar ou a família de Tiago ou a dela._

_- Mas porque?_

_- Esse mistério, Sirius, tenho que dizer que vou resguardá-lo para mim ainda por mais algum tempo."_

* * *

- Então Dumbledore sabia do Feitiço? – perguntou Harry.

- Tenho quase certeza que Rabicho não era o único a ser Fiel de Segredo dos seus pais, Harry. Se estou certo, Lilian e Tiago fizeram o Feitiço de Proteção sem o conhecimento de Petúnia, e não falou sobre ele até agora. Acredito que o Feitiço não deva mais funcionar, pois dependia dos Dursley deixarem o mal entrar. E, com sua mesquinhez de tentar impedí-lo de voltar a Hogwarts e de remover sua magia de você, Harry, eles deixaram o mal entrar na casa deles.

- Então é isso: os Dursley são página virada para mim agora! – disse Harry.

- Só vou pedir uma autorização para Dumbledore deixar você vir para cá, acertar alguma papelada no Ministério da Magia, o que deve ser rápido, e depois pegar suas coisas com os Dursley. Claro que se eles se negarem, sempre posso dar uma pressionada... – disse Sirius, tirando de lado a jaqueta, mostrando a varinha.

- Entendi. – disse Harry.

- Então todos terminaram de comemorar a libertação de Sirius e voltaram para Hogwarts, pensando em como a vida agora ficaria muito melhor para Harry.


	15. Baile

**Capítulo 15: Baile **

* * *

A proximidade com o Dia das Bruxas era algo muito importante para Mitch, por vários motivos: o primeiro era o tradicional baile de Dia das Bruxas de Hogwarts, o qual aproveitaria com Helen; segundo, era _Samhain_, dia que, se para os protestantes nada significava além de uma desculpa para farra e festa, para os Católicos Celtas, como Mitch, que viam que o Culto Antigo não era muito diferente do Catolicismo, era um dia de respeito aos mortos, como seus pais. E terceiro, era aniversário dos dois irmãos gêmeos Enya e Cedric.

Enya, em especial, estava estranha: de alguma maneira, Mitch não conseguia mais identificar ela como a sua irmãzinha. De alguma forma, Enya parecia mais... mulher. Essa mudança estava o assustando:

- Enya... Você está diferente!

- Que é isso? É só impressão sua! – disse Enya.

Na verdade, não era só impressão: Floyd McCobb já dera em cima de Enya, e foi esmurrado com gosto por Cedric. Boris também já tinha flertado Enya, e tinha sido melhor sucedido, embora Mitch estivesse tão ciumento com a "irmãzinha" como Cedric. Ela também estava usando penteados mais provocantes, que nem mesmo Erika tinha coragem de usar.

Na verdade, Mitch tinha que admitir, era difícil ser o irmão mais velho e ao mesmo tempo o "paizão" de Enya: com os dois pais mortos, os irmãos mais velhos tocando suas próprias famílias e o avô em Caer Slaeun, Mitch acabava se tornando o grande "paizão" para Enya e Cedric. E a situação da Menarca mostrava que ele não estava nem um pouco preparado para tal tarefa. Foi quando ele decidiu conversar com Rony Weasley:

- Rony, me diz, como você lida com a Gina?

- Porque dessa pergunta agora, Mitch? – disse Rony, parando seu ensopado de ervilhas no meio do caminho para a sua boca, num jantar alguns dias antes do dia das bruxas.

- Eu... Bem... A verdade é que estou sentindo que a Enya não é a mesma garotinha que entrou em Hogwarts.

- Eu já disse, Mitch. – cortou Hermione – A Enya está mudando. Deve estar confusa! A melhor coisa agora e você deixar ela na dela. Logo ela volta pro prumo. Não fica na marcação estilo "ninguém toca minha irmãzinha" que isso não resolve nada.

- Mas eu estou preocupado. Eu não consigo mais entender o que está se passando na cabeça dela.

- Olha, Mitch, você vai ter que relaxar e dar tempo ao tempo. – disse Hermione.

Aquelas palavras foram matutando a cabeça de Mitch até no dia das Bruxas.

Esse ano, Mitch iria com a roupa de Serelepe (seu nome de palhaço). Não sabia do que Helen iria, mas ela própria disse que seria uma surpresa para Mitch. Carlos e Erika iriam de personagens de desenho oriental, enquanto Nathan e Nakuru iriam de Mickey e Minnie.

Enquanto ia se preparando para o baile, ficou pensando em como Enya iria: Mitch só sabia que Enya iria para o baile com Boris. Agora, com que fantasia, ninguém sabia: Morgana, Enya e Anastasia fizeram suas próprias fantasias com todo o cuidado de não deixar ninguém saber em absoluto qual era as roupas que cada uma iria usar.

Rony estava maquiando os alunos novatos de Hogwarts: como Mitch prometera antes, ele tinha ensinado Rony todos os truques que conhecia na arte da maquiagem e que Rony conseguiu pegar. Para Rony foi fantástico descobrir mais alguma coisa em que era bom: ele percebeu que tinha muito mais talento que Mitch na maquiagem, desenhando maquiagens muito mais bem-boladas e bem-feitas que Mitch, o que era impressionante, em especial levando-se em conta o quanto Rony era desengonçado. Mitch, porém, não estava preocupado com aquilo. Estava preocupado apenas com Enya: Mitch queria entender o que estava acontecendo com Enya.

- Preocupado, Mitch? – disse uma voz.

Mitch então percebeu que era Helen, mas ela estava bem diferente, pois tinha se fantasiado de palhaça: ela vestira um vestido branco, com pintas multicoloridas, um sapato de palhaço rosa e branco, uma peruca amarela e o tradicional nariz de bola dos palhaços, o rosto pintado totalmente de branco, com boca em vermelho e rosa nas bochecas:

- Helen?

- Eu não disse que ia te fazer uma surpresa, Serelepe? – disse Helen, oferecendo o braço – Então, vai me deixar assim ou vai me levar?

- Claro! – disse Mitch.

Aquela surpresa tinha dispersado Enya da mente de Mitch. E o grande Salão Principal especialmente decorado para a festa terminou de dispersar Enya da mente de Mitch: uma revoada de morcegos vivos voava por todos os cantos, e grandes abóboras, capazes de guardar Mitch dentro delas, estavam dispostas como enormes velas, magicamente suspensas. Flitwick utilizara um feitiço de intangibilidade, tornando-se semi-translúcido igual a um fantasma. Snape vestira uma roupa de vampiro, enquanto McGonagall transfigurara parcialmente suas mãos e corpo e ficara na forma de um _numano_, um povo meio-homem, meio-gato que vivia oculto dos trouxas em vários locais do mundo, principalmente perto dos centauros, e eram criaturas curiosas, mas ao mesmo tempo tímidas.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam cada um fantasiado ao seu estilo: Harry vestia-se de corredor de Formula 1 dos trouxas, Rony de Palhaço (arrumara algumas roupas velhas de Carlinhos, Gui e Percy e as remendara, cortando pedaços de umas e costurando nas outras) e Hermione de Fada (com um decote discreto). Enya vestira-se de anjo e Boris de pistoleiro. Enfim, tudo como mandava o figurino de uma festa de Dia das Bruxas em Hogwarts: muita (e ótima) comida, muita (e ótima) bebida e muita (e ótima) companhia. Cada casa festejava mais à sua maneira: a mesa de Lufa-Lufa, obviamente, era a mais agitada, com todos conversando com todos, enquanto a mesa de Sonserina discretamente armava seus planos de travessuras com os alunos das demais casas.

Foi quando, após o espetacular jantar, o professor Dumbledore afastou as mesas do salão principal e, novamente, a banda _Owl's Feather_ começou a tocar. A banda bruxa feita por diversos alunos de Hogwarts gostava de atacar com músicas do mundo dos trouxas, tocando os mais diversos estilos, de Red Hot Chilli Pepper a Louis Armstrong, de Jimmy Cliff a Nirvana, de Iron Maiden a Bee Gees.

Foi quando, Justino Finch-Fletchley pegou o microfone e disse:

- Essa música é do _Air Supply_, como reza a tradição, e como reza a tradição, é uma para dançar sempre coladinho! Com Ernesto McMillian nos vocais, _Always_!

Depois de uma rápida introdução ao estilo _unmagical_ (a variante bruxa do _unplugged_ trouxas)

_I can see hills touch the sky _

_Heaven and earth, you and I _

_Know we will always be _

_Here in the silence we lie _

_Shadows we cast you and I _

_Speak for eternity _

Mitch e Helen se abraçaram, como sempre faziam ao som de _Air Supply_, mostrando sua paixão um pelo outro. Mitch começou a pensar se estava certo o que ele estava fazendo com Helen: ele estava a prendendo a ele, amarrando-a a ele, quando ele sempre se propôs apenas a ter ela livre de amarras, até mesmo com ele.

_Pressed between pages _

_Flowers will die _

_Stories may end as time passes by _

_You and I will always be _

Foi quando ele percebeu: na verdade, Helen preferia ficar com ele, mesmo com a distância entre os dois. Pois as distâncias podiam aumentar, mas eles sempre ficariam unidos.

Helen então disse baixinho:

- Mitch, não me deixa... Por favor, não me abandona!

_With every word that I hear _

_Whenever whispers are near _

_I can believe in fate _

_Promises made, only one _

_Yesterday fades from the sun _

_And falls to a new embrace _

- Nunca. – respondeu Mitch – Nunca vou te deixar.

- Promete? Jura que nunca vai me deixar?

- Nunca! Nem que o próprio Voldemort me ataque! – disse Mitch.

_Tears overflow, as rivers run dry _

_Here in a moment, time passes by _

_You and I, will always be, for always _

Helen abraçou-se ainda mais forte a Mitch. Ele sentia as lágrimas de Helen escorrendo na sua roupa e via a maquiagem de palhaça de Helen desfazendo-se com elas. Mitch ficou cheio de dor, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de felicidade: sabia que ele e Helen nunca se separariam.

_Pressed between pages _

_Flowers will die _

_Stories may end as time passes by _

_You and I will always be, will always be _

- Nunca vamos nos separar! Sempre estaremos juntos! – disse Mitch. - Eu prometo por Ceridwen, Brigitte e Dagda.

E Mitch sabia que nunca ficariam separados. E _Air Supply_ sempre seria um sinônimo de bons momentos para eles.


	16. Eidolon

**Capítulo 16: Eidolon **

* * *

O baile continuou correndo normalmente, até que certa hora Enya e Cedric se aproximaram de Mitch. Enya então falou, esbaforida:

- Mitch, precisa vir comigo! Já!

- Agora? – disse Mitch, estranhando – Mas o que está acontecendo?

- Vamos. – disse Enya. – Helen, posso pegar o Mitch emprestado um pouquinho?

- Claro! – disse Helen, estranhando.

Enya tomou Mitch pela mão e levou-o até a Sala do Conselho. A mesma sala aonde, dois anos antes, Mitch encontrara a lendária Harpa de Brigitte, um Artefato de Magia muito poderoso que vinha sendo passado de geração em geração entre os Bardos Verdadeiros McGregor. E Enya era uma Barda Verdadeira: ela domava o poder das Três Canções Bárdicas (_suantraí, geantraí_ e _goltraí_) e era gabaritada para usar a Harpa de Brigitte.

A Sala do Conselho continuava a mesma: doze cadeiras dispostas em um círculo perfeito, todas sempre em verde-esmeralda e laranja, as cores do _Eire_, a pátria-mãe dos McGregor. Enya sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e pediu para que os demais também se sentassem:

- Bem, Enya, já viemos. – disse Cedric – Agora, pode me contar por que cargas d'água você nos tirou da festa? Ainda mais agora que eu estava conseguindo ganhar a Anastasia no papo?

- Isso não é hora de se preocupar com isso! – disse Enya. – Mitch, tenho tido sonhos estranhos, você sabe disso...

- Sim... Desde sua menarca, não?

- Peraí! – disse Cedric – Enya, você teve sua menarca?

- Tive! – disse Enya – Por que?

- A Trelawney nos falou recentemente sobre a menarca nas mulheres, que segundo ela é quando despertam poderes profundos escondidos nas bruxas.

- Ela deve estar certa... Recentemente, tive um sonho muito estranho... Envolvia mamãe e papai!

- Como! – disseram os dois irmãos.

- Vou contar... Era assim:

* * *

"_Enya estava andando pelo Castelo de Hogwarts. Estranhamente, o Castelo estava vazio e escuro, mas não uma escuridão assustadora, mas a escuridão que acalenta e consola, que dá calor e descanso. Ela se olhou: estava vestida em verde esmeralda, com uma guirlanda torcada de flores sobre a cabeça. Seus cabelos desciam em longas ondas vermelho-sangue. Sua pele estava estranhamente alva, mas não era fantasmagórica. Ela se beliscou e sentiu dor: era estranho, pois sabia que estava em um sonho, e em sonho não poderia sentir dor. Para Enya, estava claro que algo estava estranho. _

_Sem saber para onde ir, tentou voltar à Torre da Grifinória. Era estranho: as escadas não se mexiam de uma hora para outra, as passagens secretas estavam sempre nos mesmos lugares e os fantasmas pareciam terem desaparecido no nada. Nem mesmo Pirraça, o Poltergeist, se aproximava dela. Foi quando ao chegar ao quadro que tampava a entrada da Grifinória, ela teve uma surpresa: estava fechada. _

_Naquele momento, Enya ouviu um miado. Olhou para trás: era Madame Nor-r-a. _

_- Ai, droga! – gritou Enya. _

_- Quem está fora da cama? – disse uma segunda voz, à qual Enya reconheceu como sendo a voz de Argo Filch, o zelador de Hogwarts. _

_Enya nem pensou muito: desandou a correr, descendo as escadas e passando pelas passagens secretas tão rápido quanto podia. Numa das passagens secretas, desceu em um corredor que já conhecia: levava à Sala do Conselho. Com um pouco de sorte, poderia selar-se lá dentro. _

_Entrou rapidamente na sala do Conselho. Era a mesma sala de sempre, mas não era a mesma sala de sempre: ela reparou que havia uma luz branco-azulada nela. Duas formas formaram-se rapidamente. Uma moça morena, de cabelos crespos e pele tostada de sol, um rosto com lábios carnudos e olhos e bochechas sensuais, e um senhor alto, de pele branca, cabelos loiros e olhos verde-esmeralda. Enya sentiu as lágrimas correrem muito rápido e muito profusosamente: _

_- Mamãe! Papai! – disse Enya, num misto de incredulidade, felicidade, saudade e serenidade. _

_- Filha, somos nós, mas não somos nós! – disse John McGregor. _

_- Isso mesmo! – disse Andrea Andaluzia McGregor. – Somos as lembranças nossas, que ficaram dispersas no tempo e no espaço, enquanto caminhamos pela Estrada Prateada. _

_- Mas... _

_- Filha, você precisa ser rápida! O tempo urge! Você tem até Samhain para preparar tudo! _

_- Tudo? Tudo o que? _

_- O Eidolon... Lembre-se do Eidolon! – disse Andrea. _

_- Eidolon? O que vem a ser... _

_Antes que Enya pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os dois começaram a se desfazer em uma lenta névoa de fumaça, quando Enya viu uma jovem diante dela, tocando uma Harpa. O mais estranho é que se tratava da própria Enya, tocando a Harpa de Brigitte. Enya estranhou muito: como podia estar vendo ela própria? Foi quando a garota à sua frente disse: _

_- Enyamarana Andaluzia McGregor, lembre-se: até Samhain, o Eidolon deve estar preparado! Até Samhain... Até Samhain... Até Samhain... _

_A jovem foi se desfazendo, ao mesmo tempo em que Enya caia novamente no sono profundo." _

* * *

- Enya, o que é Eidolon? – perguntou Cedric.

- Eu também não sabia. – disse Enya – Foi quando eu peguei esse livro aqui, _Rituais do Culto Antigo Irlandês: Verdades e Frustrações_, de Roderick Dan Tralanagh, na Biblioteca. Aqui, ouçam:

* * *

_**O Eidolon:** _

_Um dos principais rituais celtas antigos era o Eidolon. Um ritual simples, mas deveras importante no Culto Antigo, ele era a epítome da crença reencarantória do Culto Antigo: _

_Segundo seus princípios, os cultistas do Culto Antigo acreditavam que a pessoa, ao morrer, caminhava por uma longa estrada conhecida como a Estrada Prateada. Nela, a pessoa peregrinava por sua vida, vendo os pontos aonde acertou e errou, até chegar à reencarnação, no final da Estrada Prateada. Algumas vezes, as pessoas poderiam se encontrar na Estrada Prateada, para juntas tentarem resolver assuntos inacabados. _

_O Dia dos Mortos, o **Samhain**, que todos tendem a achar que era apenas uma festa sem sentido, na verdade tinha muita importância por causa disso. Os celtas acreditavam que, quanto mais próximo de Samhain ficava a data, mais fraca era a barreira entre o mundo dos vivos e o dos mortos. Por isso mesmo, eles acreditavam no poder da meia-noite na virada da noite de **Samhain**. _

_Segundo o Culto Antigo, esse momento era o momento no qual a barreira entre os vivos e os mortos ficava mais fina, ao ponto de ser possível ver e até mesmo invocar-se os mortos para responderem perguntas. Através de um complexo ritual, os seguidores do Culto Antigo conseguiam conversar com aqueles que morreram, perguntando-lhe coisas sobre seu passado, presente e futuro, definições de tempo que os mortos, segundo eles, perdiam. _

_Embora os trouxas que seguiam o Culto Antigo tivessem tantas crendices quanto quaisquer trouxas, a verdade é que o Eidolon de certa forma faz sentido. _

_Todos os bruxos sabem que é possível, de certa forma, canalizar suas "lembranças" (cargas psíquicas) para um objeto ou local, de forma a formar uma espécie de "consciência **post-mortem**" que pode ser acessada por meio de rituais corretos. Essa capacidade de canalizar lembranças também é a explicação do efeito **Priori Incantatem**, tanto no Feitiço desse nome quanto no efeito provocado por varinhas-irmãs: elas conseguem buscar as "lembranças" que o uso dos Feitiços geram e recolhe-os, apresentando-os ao invocador do **Priori Incantatem**. E o Eidolon usa-se de um sistema parecido. _

_Através do Eidolon, um bruxo pode "chamar" as "lembranças" de pessoas (bruxas ou trouxas) mortas. Esse ritual envolve o uso da Canção Bárdica **Goltraí**, e deve ser feito com pelo menos mais dois bruxos. Essas "lembranças" ficam por um espaço de tempo de 30 minutos para responder as questões que os bruxos desejarem, podendo contra-argumentar, mentir, enganar e tudo mais que poderia fazer se estivesse vivo. Porém, é necessário lembrar que as reações ao bruxo podem ser as mais diferentes possíveis, inclusive com o bruxo podendo ser atacado. As "lembranças" só podem ser convocadas novamente depois de 10 anos pelo mesmo bruxo, e só pode ser executado no dia de **Samhain**, entre as 23:30 do dia 31 de outubro e as 0:30 do dia 1º de Novembro. _

* * *

- É mesmo! – disse Mitch – Eidolon é o ritual de lembrança!

- Até aí, tudo bem. – disse Cedric – Mas o que tem a ver isso?

- Se estou certa, e espero estar, mamãe e papai, ou melhor, suas "lembranças', se comunicaram por sonho comigo, e - me pediram para executar o Eidolon para que pudessemos descobrir seus objetivos. Acho que tem algo importante a ver com a volta do Vocês-Sabem-Quem!

- Bem, – disse Mitch – você sabe executar esse ritual?

- Sei... Na verdade, ele é bem simples, pelo que li nesse livro...

- Então, o que está esperando, Enya! – disse Cedric – Comece...

E Enya começou.

Cantando a _goltraí_, a Canção da Saudade, Enya começou a se concentrar. Por algum motivo, nem Mitch nem Cedric se importaram muito com isso: Enya realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Foi quando a sala começou a ficar branco-azulada:

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Cedric.

_- Glamour_! – disse Mitch – O _Glamour_ dos _Daoine Sidhe_! Enya está usando o controle do _Glamour_ que lhe é dado pelo fato de ser uma Barda Verdadeira!

- Como?

- Esse é o mesmo brilho que eu encontrei quando peguei minha Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas!

Enya continuou entoando a _goltraí_. Mesmo pintado e vestido como Serelepe, Mitch sentia-se triste. Mas Mitch conhecia essa tristeza: era uma triste alegria, causada pela saudade que tinha de seus pais.

Foi quando as duas formas de seus pais começaram a se materializar. Cedric começou a chorar. Mitch também sentiu algumas poucas lágrimas escorrerem lentamente por seu rosto. Enya parou de tocar então.

Os dois estavam lá, exatamente como eram quando vivos. Sorriam, um sorriso alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo:

- Pai! Mãe! – disse Cedric.

- Cedric. – disse John.

Cedric correu e tentou os abraçar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi passar em branco: seus braços passaram pelo corpo intangível dos dois:

- Papai! – disse Cedric, assustado.

Nós já dissemos, Cedric: não somos nós. Essas são as "lembranças" nossas. Nossos fantasmas, se é que essa definição pode ser aplicada nesse caso.

- Papai... – disse Enya, encabulada – Nós queriamos saber porque você disse que o tempo urgia?

- Filha, do Outro Lado as notícias sobre os Vivos continuam correndo, pois Passado, Presente e Futuro não existem. Mas somos proibidos de intervir diretamente: tudo que podemos dizer é que tem a ver com a Lança de São Longuinus de Antióquia.

- A Lança Longuinus? – perguntou Mitch – E o que temos a ver com ela?

- A descendência, Mitch. – disse Andrea – Por ambas as linhagens, vocês três carregam na veia o sangue de Nicodemos, o Terceiro Peregrino. José de Arimatéia entregou o Graal na Irlanda. Longuinus de Antióquia ficou na Bretanha, cuidando da Lança. Nicodemos voltou e foi para a Ibéria, aonde ficou por muitos anos. Seus descendentes se espalharam pelo mundo, levando a Água e o Sangue, até que eles voltaram à Irlanda e foram usados para forjar a lâmina da Espada da Irlanda... Sim, Mitch, você é o Sucessor da Grécia, o Sucessor de Nicodemos. Na verdade, vocês três são os sucessores de Nicodemos: Mitch é o Escudeiro, Enya a Donzela e Cedric o Sábio.

- Mas como podemos ser Sucessores de Nicodemos se ele ficou na Ibéria? – perguntou Cedric.

- Na verdade, Mitch, a linhagem de Nicodemos se perdeu no tempo até Hidalgo, filho de Adalton, filho de Tiago de Compostela, da linhagem de Nicodemos. Hidalgo casou-se com a bruxa Guilhermina de Andaluzia, formando o Clã Andaluzia.

- E a Irlanda?

- Hugh McGregor casou-se com Ariadne, filha de Filemon, filho de Urias, filho de Salamonius, filho de Nicodemos.

- Então...

- Eu e sua mãe apenas concluimos um processo que levou muito tempo.

- Mas isso quer dizer que... a Lança Longuinus deve estar por perto. A profecia de Cliodna dizia: "_tu, Longuinus de Antióquia, deverá viajar ainda mais ao Oeste, para a Ilha-Esmeralda, sozinho. Ao chegar lá, arremesse a Lança e dirija-se ao local para onde ela for. Lá será seu túmulo e seu descanso final. Quanto à Lança, aonde você cair, ela cairá com você, e não antes que setenta vezes sete gerações se passem, ela não poderá ser retirada, até que o Sangue do Escolhido, daquele que irá purificar o mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas, caia uma vez. O mal deverá cair uma vez para cair uma segunda vez, depois de se reerguar, e o jovem deverá lutar para vingar os pais. Um do povo da Ilha-Esmeralda deverá ser o Escudeiro, podendo carregar a Lança, mas é destino do Escolhido, usá-la para vencer o mal."_

- Já deve ter ouvido: setenta vezes sete gerações já passaram. O Sangue do Escolhido caiu uma vez, e o mal se reergueu para cair novamente. O da Ilha-Esmeralda foi escolhido Escudeiro. E ele é você, Mitch!

- Mitch ficou abismado: não apenas era o portador da Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas, a Espada da Irlanda, mas também era o Escudeiro da Lança Longuinus?

- Mas e agora?

- Agora é sua função, Mitch, descobrir quem é o Escolhido, aonde está a Lança, e com o uso dela, lutar contra o Mal.

- Mas... Estou pronto?

- Claro que está! – disse Andrea, sorrindo – Afinal de contas, já provou que luta com a inteligência, ao vencer McKinsey em seu primeiro ano. Luta com o espírito, quando venceu os _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_ no seu segundo ano. Luta com a alma, ao vencer os inimigos no terceiro ano. Usa da alegria como arma, ou não teria tornado-se o palhaço Serelepe. Usa a compaixão como arma, ou não teria se aliado a Erika. Usa a reconciliação como arma, ou não teria aceitado o perdão de seu avô Andaluzia.

- Você sabe que está pronto, Mitch! – disse John.

- E quanto a nós? – disse Enya.

- Enya, você será a Donzela. Seu poder não está no combate, e sim na voz, na doçura, nos cuidados. Sua habilidade é tão diferente quanto essencial.

- Quanto a vocês, Cedric, você será o Sábio: conhece muito das pessoas, suas ambições e motivações. Essa será sua função, antes que tudo acabe. – complementou Andrea

- Mas como sabem tudo isso? – perguntou Mitch.

- Simples: as Três estão conosco. Pai, Filho, Espírito Santo. Ceridwen, Brigitte, Dagda. Passado, Presente e Futuro. Todas as Três estão conosco. Podemos ver o que pode acontecer, mas o futuro não está decidido, e nem cabe a nós influenciar na decisão dos vivos sobre esses assuntos: nós, os mortos, não temos diretiros sobre as decisões dos vivos sobre seus assuntos...

Nesse momento, as "lembranças" de John e Andrea McGregor começaram a se desfazer. Antes que algo acontecesse, os três viram os dois desaparecerem e choraram. Foi quando:

- Ora, ora, senhores McGregor, estávamos preocupados.

Alvo Dumbledore os encontrara.


	17. Explicações de e a Dumbledore

**Capítulo 17: Explicações de e a Dumbledore **

* * *

Não havia sorriso ou raiva no rosto de Alvo Dumbledore: o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo estava muito sério, mas sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento em absoluto naquele momento pelos jovens irlandeses. Eles repararam que estavam sozinhos nos corredores: a festa já havia acabado a algum tempo, e todos iriam descansar durante o final de semana. Mas os três jovens McGregor ainda estavam acesos e vestidos: Mitch retirara o nariz e a peruca de Serelepe, Enya as asas de anjo, enquanto Cedric retirara o chapéu de Peter Pan que estava usando. Foi quando se aproximaram da Sala de Dumbledore: Mitch sabia disso por causa do mapa mental que ele possuia. Ao aproximar-se da gárgula que mantem a torre fechada, Dumbledore disse:

- Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo!

A gárgula abriu-se e os quatro subiram as escadarias até a sala do Diretor de Hogwarts. Fawkes estava muito bela naquela noite, com penas iriscendentes e majestosas cobrindo seu corpo. O Chapéu Seletor repousava a um canto, indicando que estava preparando sua canção para o ano seguinte. Os três sentaram-se, com uma devida preocupação: o ritual do Eidolon foi um uso de magia fora do horário de aula, o que era contra as normas de Hogwarts, enquanto o mero fato de estarem fora da cama durante a madrigada já era suficiente para colocá-los em apuros. Naquele momento, os três estavam preocupados.

Dumbledore sentou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e disse:

- Estou esperando que vocês se expliquem.

Mitch foi pensar em alguma coisa, quando Enya assumiu:

- Fiu eu, professor! Eu fiz o Ritual do Eidolon! Nós saímos mais cedo do Baile e fomos à Sala do Conselho e lá executei o Ritual do Eidolon! Os dois não tinham nada à ver com a história!

- Bem, senhorita McGregor... Acho que o senhor Mitch McGregor quer falar.

- A culpa não é só dela, mas deixe-me contar tudo, tudo, até os pingos nos is e depois o senhor decide qual vai ser nosso castigo.

- E quem falou em castigo, senhor McGregor? – disse Dumbledore, voltando a ter o sorriso tradicional nos lábios, e também os brilhos nos olhos – O Eidolon é um ritual que não era feito em Hogwarts desde o tempo de sua avó, Mitch, e é um ritual que pode fornecer grande sabedoria, quando utilizado corretamente. Eu quero saber o que vocês ouviram de seus pais?

- Como soube que nós chamamos no Eidolon nossos pais? – disse Enya.

- Era óbvio... A saudade que trazem em seus corações de seus pais... E seus estranhos sonhos, senhorita McGregor... Existem muitas coisas sobre os poderes de uma barda verdadeira que você desconhece, senhorita McGregor.

Enya ficou assustada: como o professor Dumbledore descobrira que Enya tivera sonhos sobre o Eidolon?

- Devo apenas dizer, senhorita, que não precisam ficar preocupados sobre essas coisas: tenho minhas fontes de informação dentro de Hogwarts, mas posso dizer que não pretendo revelar a ninguém sobre seus sonhos, a não ser que você mesmo queira.

- Ainda não... – disse Enya.

- Mas estamos perdendo nosso tempo e vocês devem ainda ir dormir. Por hoje, quero que me contem o que viram no Eidolon.

Mitch falou tudo que lhe foi falado, inclusive sobre a Lança, Nicodemos e tudo o mais...

- Muito interessante. – disse Dumbledore coçando a barba – Agora, se me permitem, preciso descansar. Aliás, os senhores também precisam. – enquanto falara, Dumbledore retirara um pedaço de pergaminho da gaveta e uma pena. – Se por um acaso Filch ou qualquer outro professor os pegar, entreguem-lhe isso. Acho que eles não irão fazer mal a vocês se vocês tiverem com esse papel em suas mãos a hora que vocês forem pegos.

Enya, Mitch e Cedric correram. Mitch e Enya levaram Cedric até as Masmorras de Sonserina, e depois dispararam para a Torre da Grifinória, aonde chegaram rapidamente. Mitch apenas retirou a maquiagem rapidamente e caiu na cama, sem chamar a atenção de nenhum dos seus companheiros de quarto. Estava realmente cansado, pois dormira ainda usando a roupa de Serelepe.

No dia seguinte ao Baile, um Sábado, a Torre de Grifinória estava lotada. Mitch aproveitara a agitação e mandara Hawking entregar uma carta a Cedric, dizendo para encontrá-los na Saída do Salão Principal após o almoço.

Mitch e Enya tomaram seu café da manhã e puseram a lição em dia. No almoço, após almoçarem rapidamente alguma coisa, encontraram-se com Cedric, que rapidamente perguntou:

- Mitch, o que vamos dizer a Dumbledore? – disse Cedric.

- Estou mais preocupado no que ele vai nos dizer. – disse Mitch.

Foram então até a entrada da Sala do professor Dumbledore, que estava esperando-os, enquanto cuidava de Fawkes tranqüilamente. Logo em seguida, Dumbledore os observou e disse:

- Senhor Mitch, o senhor tem consciência do que o Eidolon revelou para vocês?

- Mais ou menos... Acho que é um objetivo... Devemos procurar a todo o custo a Lança de São Longuinus de Antióquia...

- Isso mesmo! – disse Dumbledore – A Lança Longuinus é um item de raro poder, que pode ser muito poderosa na mão de qualquer um, mas que na mão das pessoas erradas pode representar um perigo incrível...

- Está falando... Do... Você-Sabe-Quem? – disse Enya.

- Senhorita Enyamarana, acho que sabe muito bem que o nome dele é Voldemort, portanto chame-o pelo nome: Voldemort! Chamá-lo dessas formas só irá aumentar o medo que você tem dele.

- Professor... – disse Cedric – Porque nós? Porque o Mitch?

- Nicodemos era um homem estranho... Foi puro, à sua própria maneira: sempre teve uma vida regrada e correta, e no fim morreu pobre, mas feliz. Quando Longuinus, José de Arimatéia e Nicodemos subiram até aqui, na Bretanha, Cliodna fez profecias sobre cada um deles. Sobre Longuinus creio eu que vocês já saibam.

- Sim! – disse Mitch

Mas é importante que saibam também sobre Nicodemos e José de Arimatéia:

* * *

"_Já tu, Nicodemos, desce até a Ibéria. Lá você guardará sangue, água e espinho. O sangue dos homens e o Sangue de Deus se unirão ao Sangue das Fadas e cruzarão os séculos. De sua descendência nascerá o Escudeiro. Armado de Sangue, Prata e Fúria, ele irá lutar com corpo, mente, espírito, alma. Usará a força como arma, a inteligência como arma, o brio como arma, a alegria como arma, a compaixão como arma, a reconciliação como arma. E não antes que setenta vezes sete gerações tenham-se passado, e a linhagem precise ser descoberta no fogo, e que irmãos fiquem separados e se reunam, não irá encontrar o Sangue necessidade de grande uso. Dois serão os herdeiros: um será rastejante, o outro caçador, um com cabelos de palha e outro com cabelos de fogo. Um crescerá acreditando em uma mentira, e outro confiará na Verdade. Um trairá e será traído, e por sua família será marcado, e do seio de sua família será separado para sempre, e o pai lutará contra o filho. O outro terá que ser pai, irmão e amigo, e lutará para redimir seu Sangue. E a força desse ressurgirá. Pois ele é o Escudeiro. Mas o Pajem é o outro. Com O Escudeiro estarão a Donzela e o Sábio. E com o Herdeiro, a Vencedora e o Amigo. E a todos orientando, o General. Setenta vezes sete gerações..." _

* * *

- Que é tudo isso? – disse Mitch

- Você é o Escudeiro, senhor McGregor. – disse Dumbledore – Isso você já deve estar ciente... O Eidolon deve ter lhe contado isso. E a Donzela e o Sábio são seus irmãos.

- Até aí, tudo bem! – disse Cedric – Nós já sabemos disso. Agora, e quanto ao resto?

- Por enquanto, nossa função é descobrir o Pajem, que é o segundo Herdeiro de Nicodemos e quem é o Herdeiro de Longuinus. Pelo menos nesse lado... Agora vejamos o Cliodna diz sobre José de Arimatéia.

Então Dumbledore correu alguma coisa: naquele momento, Mitch descobriu que Dumbledore abria um grande e maciço rolo de pergaminho pesado, feito em velo de platina (uma espécie de papíro mágico, de complexa feitura e que só era usado para construir coisas que tinham que durar por muito tempo).

- Aqui! – disse Dumbledore, apontando certos pictos. Runas antigas: provavelmente escritas em algum idioma morto da antiqüidade:

* * *

"_José, filho da Arimatéia, vá até a Ilha Esmeralda pelo norte. Lá encontrará uma jovem esperando-o para que você entregue o Graal, vestida em luz e folhas, com flores à cabeça, e um diadema, e torcas aos punhos, sem nada nos pés alvos e impecavelmente limpos. Dela tomará geração, e ela se espalhará pelo mundo, e setenta vezes sete gerações irão acontecer, antes que o Bardo surja. Ele terá pais sem tê-los, tomado deles pela Loucura e pelo Mal que cairá uma vez e outra vez. Será o Desprezado, aquele que a ninguém serve de nada, como o Bufão que tem de seus patrões pão, pano e pau. Será reconhecido como Parvo, como Tolo, por apreciar a natureza mais que a Alta Magia. Ele não nascerá das terras dos Thuatha De Danann, pois ele não é destinado para elas. Ele nascerá das terras do Pendragon, das terras dos Grandes Cavaleiros. E, como eles, terá como missão encontrar e usar o Graal. Muitas coisas poderão se perder, e outras que se imaginavam perdidas aparecerão. E a ele caberá salvar os necessitados e auxiliar, como os demais, o Herdeiro de Antióquia!" _

* * *

- Mas, professor Dumbledore, se por um acaso José de Arimatéia tenha formada sua descendência entre os ingleses, como saber se esse descendente irá ser bruxo ou trouxa? E como saber se por um acaso Voldemort já não sabe disso? E se o descendente de Arimatéia, o Bardo, como dito na rima, já estiver do lado de Voldemort? – disse Mitch

- Na verdade, ao menos essa resposta eu tenho para vocês: por mais estranho que possa aparentar, o Bardo é Neville Longbottom.

- Longbottom? – disse Cedric – Aquele que é o "desastre de Hogwarts", como diz o professor Snape?

- Tirando o comentário de Snape, sim, é dele mesmo quem estamos falando. Neville Longbottom não conta a ninguém, mesmo a seus amigos mais chegados de Grifinória, mas os pais deles foram torturados magicamente por seguidores de Voldemort e ficaram loucos, sendo agora internados no St. Mungus.

- "_Ele terá pais sem tê-los, tomado deles pela Loucura e pelo Mal que cairá uma vez e outra vez!_" – disse Mitch.

- E o gosto dele por Herbologia é considerado tolice por muitos...

- "_Será reconhecido como Parvo, como Tolo, por apreciar a natureza mais que a Alta Magia!_"

- Isso! – disse Dumbledore.

- Agora, e quanto aos demais... Parece que o Herdeiro não é outro senão Harry. Se isso está certo, o Amigo deve ser Rony Weasley...

- Sim...

- E a Vencedora, Hermione Granger!

- Isso mesmo.

- E eu serei a Donzela! – disse Enya.

- E eu, o Sábio! – disse Cedric com convicção.

- Corretíssimos.

- Mas e quanto ao Pajem... Quem será ele?

- Iremos descobrir... logo... – disse de forma misteriosa Dumbledore.


	18. O Filho do Dragão

**Capítulo 18: O Filho do Dragão **

* * *

Alguns dias passaram-se. Mitch estava pensando ainda sobre a Lança de Longuinus: com muita freqüência estava tendo exatamente o mesmo sonho que tivera quando foi para a Ala Hospitalar após a queda de vassoura durante os treinos para a Grande Corrida de Hogwarts. Eles ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Aos poucos, ia reparando marcas no local do sonho, mas não era nada reconhecível. Foi quando, uma semana depois do Eidolon, Mitch estava indo para sua aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Já tinha encarado os hipogrifos, os _church grims_e os cavalos alados, só para citar as criaturas MENOS perigosas. "O que mais Hagrid poderia estar preparando para nós?", perguntou Mitch para si próprio.

Mitch não sabia o quanto ia se arrepender de perguntar.

Na tarde daquele dia de aula, todos os alunos dirigiram-se até a cabana de Hagrid: os dias estavam frios e esfriavam cada vez mais. Chegando na cabana de Hagrid, perceberam que não havia nenhuma fera matadora de bruxos no picadeiro colocado próximo à cabana. Tudo que havia eram algumas das vassouras Shooting Stars e Hagrid, segurando uma Bashlikov Soyuz, uma vassoura de transporte russa conhecida pela capacidade de carregar peso:

- Só mesmo uma Soyuz carregaria esse brutamontes que chamam de professor! – disse Starshooter, baixinho. Mas não baixinho o suficiente para que alguém ouvisse: Sally Wittlesbach.

- Se cérebro fosse peso, você poderia ser carregado até em uma vassourinha de brinquedo!

- Ora, sua... – ia dizendo Starshooter, quando Hagrid saiu, com sua típica empolgação (o que Mitch, Carlos, Erika e amigos interpretavam como sinal de ENCRENCA!)

- Olá, olá, turma! – dizia Hagrid – Não percam tempo! Cada um de vocês pegue uma vassoura que vamos ter uma pequena aula teórica sobre uma das criaturas mais encantadoras da face da Terra!

Cada um pegou sua Shooting Star e montou nela... Parecia que fora a séculos que Mitch, montado em uma delas, conseguira se esquivar de balaços errantes, bolas pretas, pesadas, velozes e com instinto homicida. Mas essa não era a preocupação dele agora, e sim ver qual era a "criatura encantadora" (leia-se: assassina de bruxos) que Hagrid iria trazer agora.

Hagrid levou a todos nas vassouras por cima da Floresta Proibida até uma grande clareira. Pararam ainda montados nas vassouras. Hagrid disse então:

- Olhem para baixo!

Quatro feras enormes estavam abaixo deles. Uma era de uma coloração azul-esverdeada, como água com muito musgo nela, e olhos amarelos doentios, grandes asas da mesma cor e grandes garras de uma cor acinzentada, de certa forma lembrando chumbo e aço derretido, com o corpo de um grande lagarto, algo mais ou menos como um grande camaleão inchado e com asas. Duas das outras eram mais esguias, aparentando um tamanho bastante razoável, com pele negra, totalmente, exceto pelas presas, garras e olhos, esses totalmente nacarados. O quarto era pequeno, um anão perto dos demais, algo em torno de um terço do tamanho dos demais. Era mais parecido com um pterodactílo do que com um lagarto, possuindo um couro membranoso unindo braços e pernas e um grande bico. Era avermelhado, como lava incandescente e olhos de um verde vivo.

- Dragões. Não pude trazer os melhores, claro, e mesmo estes estão isolados em um sistema de contenção mágica, mas mesmo assim vamos poder estudar bem eles: consegui um Brejeiro Brasileiro, aquele azul-esverdeado ali, dois Branco-Ébano Africanos, aqueles pretos com longas garras de cor branca e uma raridade: um legítivo _Flarespawn_ dos Pirineus! Não são umas gracinhas?

De certa forma, até que Mitch não discordava: eram graciosos... Principalmente quando MUITO LONGE DELES!

- Agora, é bom saber que existem dragões e dragões... Esses foram gentilmente emprestados pela Colônia de Reprodução e Estudos de Dragões do Ministério da Magia Transilvano, e foram mandados para cá por ninguém menos que Carlinhos Weasley! Ele é bom mesmo no que faz... Agora, vamos estudar mais de perto...

Hagrid foi descendo com sua vassoura, e os demais também BEM lentamente, exceto por Nakuru, que aparentemente desprezava os dragões. Mitch ficou se perguntando se foi apenas impressão ou ele teria ouvido Nakuru dizer algo sobre "Lagartões super-desenvolvidos".

Claro que a aula não foi nenhum supra-sumo, mas Mitch achou interessante saber que os _Flarespawn_ tinham esse nome porque os ovos eram colocados dentro de vulcões, e por isso eles tinham aquela cor. Já os Branco-Ébano não eram muito agressivos, mas eram muito espertos, pois tinham nos leões um sustento farto mas difícil de ser pego na região da Maníbia, Congo e Costa do Marfim aonde eram criados, e que tinham peles ultra-duras, que podiam ser removidas apenas com o uso de magias especiais.

Enfim, não foi uma maravilha de aula, mas até que Mitch não tinha que reclamar: pelo menos, ele não mandou ninguém dar comida para os dragões... Porque eles provavelmente SERIAM comida dos dragões.

Mas Mitch ainda estranhava o comportamento de Nakuru: parecia que, na opinião dela, eles tivessem sido lesados, enganados. Foi quando voltavam para o Castelo que Mitch perguntou:

- Nakuru, o que está acontecendo?

- É, Nakuru! – disse Helen – Está aborrecida com a aula do Hagrid?

- Pelo menos não tivemos que chegar perto daqueles trecos. – disse Nathan – Aqueles dragões dão medo!

- Você chama AQUILO de dragão? – disse Nakuru abismada – Aquilo são lagartos gigantes, burros e territoriais...

Na mesma hora em que Nakuru disse aquilo, uma grande sombra cobriu Hogwarts:

- É um ataque de Voldemort?

Nakuru olhou para o céu e disse, feliz:

- Não. Simplesmente é um dragão de verdade!

Mitch olhou para o céu: viu algo que lembrava uma cobra gigantesca, com pelo menos uns 50 metros de comprimento, com pequenas patas com garras e uma grande cabeça reptiliana. Era de uma coloração avermelhada e muito grande. Nakuru gritou algo:

- Shingo Tetsuzan-_Sama_! Shingo Tetsuzan-_Sama_!

Por algum motivo, o Dragão compreendeu pois dois garotos japoneses desceram do dragão, montados em vassouras _Sengoku Kabuki_, vassoura de transporte japonês. Quando eles desceram, Nakuru se atirou aos braços de um deles:

- Tora! Que saudade!

Nakuru era muito pequena perto do recem chegado: grande, musculoso, "sarado!" como Carlos viria exclamar, Tora era muito mais forte que a (aparentemente) frágil Nakuru. Tinha um físico encorpado e cada músculo aparentemente em seu lugar certo. Diferentemente de Nakuru, que em geral era alegre, mesmo sendo prática, ele não sorria.

O Dragão foi descendo e mudando lentamente de forma, assumindo a forma de um grande homem, de olhos amendoados e negros e cabelo negro preso em rabo-de-cavalo. Duas espadas, uma mais curta e uma mais longa, presas à bela faixa azul de cetim que prendia o belíssimo robe vermelho-rubi, com grandes dragões desenhados. Seu rosto era sereno. Foi quando ele disse:

- Então esta é a Escola de Hogwarts... Realmente é bela. Dura, mas bela!

Nakuru e seu irmão se aproximaram do homem que era o Dragão e do garoto ao seu lado: este era mais baixo e mirrado, com um sorriso mais tranqüilo e, porque não dizer, bonito no seu rosto. Da mesma forma que o homem-dragão ele utilizava duas belas espadas, uma mais curta e uma mais longas, atadas a uma grande faixa de cor verde que prendia o robe azul celeste, com garças e tigres bordados. Nakuru e seu irmão, ao se aproximarem, inclinaram-se respeitosamente diante dos dois:

- Espero que tenha gozado de boa viagem, Tetsuzan-_sama_!

- Sim, Nakuru-_san_! – disse Tetsuzan (Mitch acreditava ser esse seu nome), inclinando-se em resposta a Nakuru – Foi uma ótima viagem, embora em seu final tenha sido desagradável. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Preciso falar com Alvo Dumbledore. Ele está?

- Acredito que sim, Tetsuzan-_sama_! – disse Nakuru, ainda com a cabeça abaixada respeitosamente.

Foi quando Tetsuzan observou rapidamente os amigos de Nakuru. Quando os olhos negros de Tetsuzan cruzaram-se com os olhos verde-esmeralda de Mitch, ele tremeu: pareceu ter visto os olhos de Tetsuzan tornarem-se fendidos, como os de uma serpente.

- Você então é Mitch McGregor. – disse Tetsuzan, com um leve sorriso – Nakuru-_san_ contou muitas histórias sobre você. Meu nome é Shingo Tetsuzan, Lorde da Terceira Casa Samurai, a Casa do Dragão do Vento Leste, de Okabayashi.

- Muito honrado. – Mitch disse, procurando imitar o cumprimento de Nakuru – Mitch McGregor, herdeiro do Clã McGregor, o Herdeiro da Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas, a seu dispor.

- Muito bom! – disse Tetsuzan, sorrindo, mantendo o olhar em Mitch – Para um _gaijin_, possui hábitos moderados e ordeiros. Gosto disso. Mas preciso falar com Alvo Dumbledore...

- Desculpe-me interrompê-lo, mas me permita.

Helen sentia-se impressionada em como Mitch conseguira ser tão carismático: desde que conhecia Mitch, de certa forma ele era um "selvagem", um rústico, como condizente a um guerreiro de sangue quente irlandês. Mas agora ele parecia tão respeitador... Realmente Mitch tinha mudado bem nos últimos 4 anos.

Mitch conduziu a todos para dentro do castelo e depois para a entrada da sala de Dumbledore:

- Ratinhos de Chocolate!

A senha dita por Mitch revelou a escadaria que subia até a sala de Dumbledore. Ele, aparentemente, estava tratando de sua ave, Fawkes, a Fênix. Foi quando ele percebeu os visitantes:

- Ah, Shingo Tetsuzan_-sama_! - disse Dumbledore, incluinando-se ao Lorde oriental, depois o cumprimentando-o. - Lorde Akagi mandou-me uma coruja sobre seu filho...

- Sim. Lorde Akagi aproveita para mandar-lhe seus cumprimentos... Queria que Toji tivesse uma idéia de como os _gaijin_ pensam sobre nós. Desde que Nakuru-san veio para Hogwarts, ela muito tem nos aconselhados sobre os _gaijin_ que ocasionalmente passam por lá.

- Sei... Providenciaram o material necessário?

- Claro! – disse Shingo – Contratei inclusive uma professora particular de poções: Nakuru-san nos disse que o seu professor de poções é extremamente severo.

- Você disse APENAS isso? – disse Mitch, ao sussuros para Nakuru.

- Se não pode falar bem, não fale. – disse Nakuru, ao sussuros.

- Bem, senhor Tetsuzan. Por favor, você sabe que temos formalidades. O senhor Tora Hiiragisawa já foi avaliado. Mas preciso da avaliação do senhor...

- Pois não. – disse Toji, sacando um pergaminho estranho, feito de um papel mais fino que os pergaminhos tradicionais que eram usados pelos alunos de Hogwarts. Era preso em um bambu, e tinha um pequeno lacre de cera colocado nele.

Dumbledore quebrou o lacre que, pelo que Mitch conhecia das Escolas de Magia pelo mundo, era da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão, e o puxou pela corda que estava na ponta. O pergaminho foi aberto e Mitch viu caracteres que ele reconheceu como Kanji. Dumbledore olhou para o pergaminho e depois olhou para Tetsuzan:

- Embora eu seja poderoso...

- Ah, desculpe... – disse Tetsuzan, que sacou sua varinha e, pegando um pergaminho comum que tinha no bolso, disse, apontando para o pergaminho fino e para o comum:

_- Translittero_!

Automaticamente o pergaminho comum foi recebendo a tradução dos termos do pergaminho fino. Rapidamente o pergaminho comum estava totalmente traduzido. Dumbledore observou-o e disse:

- É... realmente parece estar tudo nos conformes. Está bem! – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso – Seja benvindo a Hogwarts, sr. Toji Tetsuzan! Quanto ao ano e à casa à qual o senhor irá fazer parte, vamos deixar isso por alguém... ou melhor... por algo mais gabaritado.

Dumbledore então foi até o armário e pegou do alto um chapéu muito sujo, remendado e empoeirado. Mitch não precisava de nada para saber que aquele era o Chapéu Seletor, mas o que Dumbledore iria fazer? Selecioná-los?

Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho entregue por Shingo Tetsuzan e o colocou dentro do Chapéu. O Chapéu em seguida "chupou" o pergaminho para dentro de si. Durante alguns segundos, o Chapéu ficou fazendo "humm..., "bom...", "muito interessante...", como se estivesse matutando no que estava escrito no pergaminho. Alguns segundos depois, o Chapéu "regurgitou" o pergaminho, que saiu exatamente como entrou.

- Ótimo! – disse Dumbledore – Agora ele poderá ser selecionado adequadamente.

E assim foi feito.

No jantar daquela mesma noite, a professora McGonagall escolheu uma taça de cristal que estava diante dela e, com seu talher dourado, deu alguns toques nele, de forma a silenciar o burburinho feito pelos alunos, que discutiam os mais variados assuntos:

- Alunos! – disse Dumbledore – Hoje, temos uma rápida Seleção com dois alunos vindos da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão. Vamos selecionar hoje Toji Tetsuzan e Tora Hiiragisawa.

- Gente, por favor, façam figas! – disse Nakuru.

O banquinho com o Chapéu foi colocado diante da mesa, enquanto Toji e Tora caminhavam pelo meio do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Em segundos, os dois pararam diante do Chapéu, quando a professora McGonagall se aproximou e disse:

- Primeiro o senhor Toji Tetsuzan.

Draco Malfoy observava Toji com um estranho interesse, que não agradou em nada a todos em Grifinória. Foi quando o Chapéu anunciou:

_- 5° Ano de **Corvinal**_!

A mesa da Casa do Corvo explodiu em alegria, enquanto Mitch via alguns alunos conhecidos dele cumprimentar o jovem Filho do Dragão.

Foi a vez de Tora colocar em sua cabeça o Chapéu Seletor. O Chapéu refletiu, refletiu, até que deu a resposta que todos esperavam:

_- 4° Ano de **Grifinória**_!

A mesa de Grifinória quase foi colocada abaixo por Mitch, Nakuru e seus amigos, enquanto um olhar de decepção e despeito podia ser visto no rosto de Draco Malfoy e de todos de Sonserina: aparentemente não admitiam ter perdido para Corvinal e Grifinória nessa Seleção.

Rapidamente Tora estava mais integrado aos seus futuros companheiros de quarto: Mitch, Carlos, Tim, Dennis, Cedric, Gustavo e Nathan. O quarto provavelmente ficaria pequeno, mas isso não interessa a Mitch, que era companheiro. Obviamente Tora ainda sentia-se pouco à vontade ao lado de _gaijin_, e uma das formas de demonstrar isso era o fato de conversar com Nakuru em japonês. Embora Mitch não soubesse falar muitos idiomas (falava apenas Gaélico e Inglês), rapidamente ele descobriu que tratava-se de japonês.

Porém, ainda no final daquele jantar, Tora conversaria normalmente com Mitch.

E assim um novo amigo apareceu para Mitch em Hogwarts.


	19. O Material Profano

**Capítulo 19: O Material Profano **

* * *

Como de costume, algumas semanas antes do Natal, uma lista rolou a Casa de Grifinória, indicando quais alunos desejariam passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Muitos alunos resolveram voltar para suas casas, mesmo que Hogwarts fosse (acreditava-se) mais seguro do que qualquer lugar do mundo no caso de um ataque de Voldemort. Apenas poucos alunos, em geral aqueles que já estavam habituados a passar os Feriados em Hogwarts, assinaram a lista.

Mitch gostou de saber que o castelo estava mais vazio: isso diminuia o trabalho dos Guardiões, e mesmo Mitch, que era o mais dedicado e severo dos Guardiões, tinha que admitir que um descanso vinha muito bem quando no momento adequado. Mitch pode então, com menos obrigações, se divertir mais.

No fim de semana antes do Natal, foi liberada a visitação a Hogsmeade. A inauguração da _Lupin & Black – Livros de Qualidade_ não foi o que podia ser considerado de sucesso, mas Hermione Granger aproveitou para comprar alguns livros, entre eles um presente aos pais: "_Dentes de Fadas – Como manter os dentes limpos e saudáveis com Bruxaria_":

- "_Mil poções e feitiços para uma higiene dental de qualidade!"_ Quero ver meus pais dizerem que eu não posso corrigir meus dentes por magia. – disse Hermione. Mitch então lembrou-se que Hermione tinha dentes levemente grandes, como os de um castor.

Remo e Sirius não chegavam a ficar decepcionados:

- Considerando-se que um ex-foragido da Justiça e um lobisomem estão mantendo a loja, é claro que as pessoas vão manter um pé atrás... Mas acredito que logo vamos ter algumas boas vendas. E não estou falando da Hermione comprando todos os livros que chegam na loja! – disse Lupin, para risada de todos, exceto de Hermione.

Mitch resolveu então comprar um livro para ele chamado "_Análise Aprofundada de Materiais e suas propriedades mágicas"_ de Mark Steelblade. Mitch se interessava muito por Artefatos Mágicos e Tecnomancia, quase tanto quanto se interessava pelo Combate Mágico e pela Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Tinha passado muito bem no ano anterior em Artefatos Mágicos.

Quando não estava às voltas com rondas e funções da Guarda, Mitch aproveitava para relaxar: como suas tarefas tinham sido colocadas em dia no dia seguinte ao início do recesso de Natal, ele podia aproveitar e disputar Xadrez de Bruxo com Rony, Harry e Nathan, ou então ficar apenas conversando e espetando _marshmallows_ para tostar ao calor das chamas da Lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Um acontecimento interessante foi a festa de arromba dada pelos trigêmeos Wittlesbach, que comemoravam aniversário no dia 22/12. Como apenas eles e alguns outros poucos integrantes da Lufa-Lufa ficaram em Hogwarts, eles resolveram procurar uma sala e darem um festaço. Justino Flinch-Fletchley e Ernesto MacMillian davam o som: tinham improvisado uma "mesa de DJ mágica" e gravaram algumas músicas, princapalmente Flinch-Fletchley, que era trouxa e, como hábito fora de Hogwarts, adorava ouvir música.

Mitch e Helen, Carlos e Erika, Nathan e Nakuru... Todos dançavam juntos, do dançante dos anos 60 até o _trance music_. No final, um grande bolo de aniversário, com três brasões de Lufa-Lufa colocados um ao lado do outro, com os primeiros nomes de cada um dos Wittlesbach embaixo (John, Erik e Sally) estampados nele. Como aquele bolo apareceu lá, ninguém sabia, mas a suspeita era óbvia: algum dos amigos dos Wittlesbach da Lufa-Lufa sabia que a entrada para as cozinhas ficavam lá perto e acabou pedindo para os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts que fizessem o bolo para eles.

Certa noite Mitch estava lendo seu livro de Materiais Mágicos. Chegou uma hora em que ele estava muito cansado, quando leu sobre o seguinte material:

* * *

"_**Aço Estígio, o Aço Infernal:** _

_**Material**: Aço Estígio; _

_**Categoria:** Metal Mágico; _

_**Raridade:** Lendário; _

_**Permissibilidade:** Item não-comercializável Categoria A _

_**Existência:** Conhecida, mas associado às lendas. _

_Como todo Material Mágico, a existência, funcionalidade, e obtenção do Aço Estígio sempre foi envolto em lendas. Mas, na verdade, o Aço Estígio realmente existe, embora poucos materiais tão profanos existam realmente e muito pouco desse profano material possa ser encontrado. _

_As lendas dizem que, no Mundo Inferior Grego, o Hades, muitas coisas eram feitas através de um material profano forjado a partir das águas do Rio Estíge, ou Styx. O problema é que o fétido Styx era formado por almas tão impuras que eram totalmente incapazes de manter uma "forma física", não passando de uma espécie de "suco de almas", sendo que ocasionalmente um rosto, olhos e bocas apareciam, embora tais formas não fossem mantidas por muito tempo. Tais almas eram, então, "solidificadas" em fogo espectral (também gerado por almas impuras demais para manterem formas plenas) , gerando uma espécie de metal, como aço, de cor negra. Esse aço podia ser moldado em forma de armas, armaduras e outros tipos de itens pessoais, e até mesmo em materiais de construção, como muros, portões e armas pesadas. Por sua origem no fétido Styx, esse aço profano recebeu nas lendas o nome de Aço Estígio. _

_Segundo as mesmas lendas, através do portão do Hades algumas pequenas quantidades de armas, armaduras e até mesmo de Aço Estígio bruto vieram parar no mundo. Tal aço era disputado pelos maiores guerreiros, que queriam essas poderosas lâminas pelos seus poderes terríveis. Muitos generais e guerreiros muito poderosos desejavam as armas de Aço Estígio para o seu arsenal, seja o pessoal, seja o de seus exércitos. Tal desejo não era injustificado, levando-se em consideração o fato que as armas de Aço Estígio possuem o poder de drenar a força mágica da região. _

_O Aço Estígio é feito pelo que pode-se qualificar tecnicamente de "sub-almas", meros "fantasmas", menos que as "lembranças" produzidas por efeitos como o **Priori Incantatem**. Essas sub-almas foram almas cujo ódio, raiva e desejos malignos foi tão profundo que elas se "amalgamaram", formando almas "líquidas" demais para manterem consciência própria. Ocasionalmente, algumas dessas "sub-almas" podem tomar o controle do "mar" de sub-almas, e assim bocas, olhos e feições podem ser mantidas, mas mesmo estas só podem ser mantidas por um período extremamente curto de tempo. _

_O processo de produção de Aço Estígio envolve a lendária **Chama do Dementador**, uma chama mágica profana que destrói em definitivo o frágil "eu" das "sub-almas", embora mantendo seus "corpos", que passam então a se ligarem. O material resultante é o Aço Estígio. _

_O Aço Estígio tem uma consistência sólida e negra, mas não deve ser confundido com o Ferro Frio: o Ferro Frio, quando aquecido, demonstra sinais de aquecimento, através da mudança de cor (de preto para o vermelho e o âmbar), como naturalmente, enquanto o Aço Estígio apresenta, na verdade, apenas a mudança do Estado, não da cor, quando trabalhado. _

_Apesar do material, o Aço Estígio pode ser trabalhado das formas padrão para os metais: forja, fundição e outros processos metalúrgicos bruxos e trouxas não são proibidos e nem precisam ser especializados devido ao material. O pior problema do material são as estranhas e dolorosas emanações gerada por eles. _

_Mãos malignas (GENUINAMENTE) que trabalhem o Aço Estígio parecem estar apenas forjando aço convencional. Mas mãos mais neutras começam a sentir estranhas dores de cabeça constante, enquanto tocam o material. Pessoas mais puras, porém, sofrem mais: o Aço Estígio é um material do Mal, e o mero toque com esse material profano faz a mão de pessoas puras latejar e formar bolhas. E pessoas com sagração podem ter a mão consumida por Fogo Negro, como na Maldição **Niger Fierus**. _

_Bruxos com sensibilidade à Adivinhação e à Terceira Visão podem passar muito mal diante de Aço Estígio: o choque das "sub-almas" forjadas e dos sentimentos primitivos de ódio, dor e morte é capaz de levar videntes mais sensíveis à dor e à loucura. Mesmo Adivinhos mais resistentes podem ficar chocados com as visões que podem vir à ter. A única forma conhecida de impedir-se esse efeito negativo é mediante o uso da Prata Feérica ou do Bronze incensado e exposto à mirra, que inutilizam os poderes das trevas de tal elemento. _

_Não se conhece nenhum processo para a destruição do Aço Estígio que não o seguinte: ele deve ser destruído exatamente na mesma forja em que foi produzido. O Aço Estígio só pode ser produzido atualmente mediante o uso de Rituais altamente profanos e perigosos, entre os quais o mais eficaz é o chamado "**Dentes de Cérberos**", aonde uma pessoa previamente escolhida é morta ritualmente e seu próprio corpo dissolvido em uma poção especial, que transforma-se no Caldo Estígio. Depois, mediante o uso da **Chama do Dementador**, transforma-se o Caldo no Aço Estígio bruto, suficiente para forjar-se uma arma ou armadura individual (armas maiores podem exigir mais Aço, o que envolveria mais sacrifícios). _

* * *

Ao lado do texto, uma ilustração demonstrava como era terrível observar uma arma de Aço Estígio: uma espada grande, aparentemente uma _zweihänder_alemã, com uma bonita empunhadura de um metal reluzente e cravejada de jóias e pedras bonitas. Mas a lâmina era totalmente negra, de uma escuridão que Mitch jamais confundiria com o Ferro Frio: era como se a espada tivesse sido mergulhada em breu. Mas o mais terrível era que rostos deformados e insanos podiam ser notados aqui e ali na Espada.

Mitch tremeu só de olhar: era como se alguma coisa, um monstro insano, sem mente e sem consciência, mas apenas desejo de matar, destruir e rasgar estivesse preso naquela arma, esperando para ser liberto para espalhar destruição e terror.

Nakuru percebeu na hora o enjôo de Mitch:

- O que foi?

- Nakuru, você já chegou a ver uma arma de Aço Estígio? Você disse que fez curso de Magiarqueologia.

- Nunca! – disse Nakuru, assustada.

Por algum motivo Mitch ficou assustado. O rosto de Nakuru refletia uma aflição que ele nunca esperou de sua amiga, em geral tão corajosa.

- Nakuru, o que foi?

- Como você descobriu sobre esse material maldito?

- Nisso aqui. – disse Mitch, apresentando-lhe seu exemplar de "_Análise Aprofundada de Materiais e suas propriedades mágicas"_, que ele tinha adquirido na Lupin Black.

- Aí não fala sobre a criação do Aço Estígio não, fala?

- Menciona um tal Ritual dos "Dentes de Cérberos"...

- Mitch, existem sítios arqueológicos bruxos no Japão aonde foram encontradas _katana_ de Aço Estígio... E Deus! Nunca vi coisas mais horrendas...

- Você então viu Espadas de Aço Estígio?

- Sim! – disse Nakuru, confessando, mas não deixando de demonstrar seu temor – Sim, eu vi armas de Aço Estígio, embora apenas por fotos, e não apenas _katana_, mas _wakazashi_, _naginata_, _manriki-kurasi_, _kurasi-gama_, _no-daichi_, setas de flechas para arcos _daikyu_... E armaduras de todos os tipos. O que mais me impressionou é a impressão que se tem de ter coisas malditas presas nessas armas! Só de olhar elas causam terror!

- Sei... Bem, pensei em uma coisa aqui, mas deixa para lá...

Mitch guardou o seu pensamento apenas para si, mas ele dizia: "_e se Voldemort estivesse forjando armas de Aço Estígio?"_

Mitch ficou com o pé atrás, mas mesmo assim procurou esquecer. E foi dormir.


	20. Natal

**Capítulo 20: Natal **

* * *

Mitch esqueceu a história das armas de Aço Estígio por algum tempo, e nesse tempo todos começaram a pensar nos presentes de Natal.

Mitch sempre foi um cara preocupado com o Natal, ou o _Yule_, como ele se preocupa em dizer sempre: era a época do ano na qual ele se sentia mais à vontade. Talvez fosse o fato de viver no _Eire_, mas para ele, certas coisas, como as Tradições e a Sabedoria Antiga fosse mais importante que poder, dinheiro ou ambições.

Mitch aproveitara a abertura da Lupin & Black para fazer encomendas natalinas para todos. Alguns presentes ocasionais poderiam vir na forma de corujas McGregor (aquele ano fora especialmente generoso com eles na criação de corujas) e ele sempre podia dar coisas trouxas para aqueles que conhecessem bem o mundo ds trouxas.

Os dias foram se arrastando lenta e divertidamente, até que Mitch despertou no Natal, com um:

- Bom dia! – de uma Enya e uma Helen tentando sufocá-lo com um travesseiro.

- Ei suas loucas? – disse Mitch – Estão querendo me matar?

- Nada disso. – disse Helen, entregando uma caixa para Mitch – Feliz natal!

De dentro da caixa, uma torca (espécie de bracelete feita de materiais torcidos em motivos geométricos) de madeira de azevinho, trabalhada magicamente esperava Mitch:

- Uau! É linda! – disse Mitch, colocando a torca na altura do antebraço direito – Obrigado!

- E esse é o meu! – disse Enya.

Era uma torca também, mas feita de couro de algum animal desconhecido, com detalhes mais simples, que Mitch decidiu colocar na perna esquerda.

Ele então avançou nos outros presentes: Erika lhe mandara um livro sobre Runas Antigas; Hermione, uma caixa de doces; Nathan (que resolvera passar as férias em Salém, pegando uma carona com a Professora Palkovic de Advomagia) mandara-lhe uma caixa de baralhos de _Magic: The Gathering_, jogo trouxa muito popular; Tim lhe mandara Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo; e Olívia alguns doces tradicionais da região de Stratford-Upon-Avon.

Ao descer para o café, ainda não tinha recebido presentes de sua família, quando uma corujona do _Profeta Diário_ desceu e deixou-lhe o exemplar do dia e mais um bilhete:

* * *

_Caro Senhor Mitch McGregor: _

_Seu parente **ElricMcGregor** escolheu sabiamente o seu presente de Natal, e vislumbrou o futuro seu através da opção pela assinatura de **O Profeta Diário** pelo próximo ano. Durante os próximos 365 dias, você ficará por dentro de todas as grandes novidades em bruxaria, moda, economia, política, esportes e variedades do mundo mágico. _

_Em nome de **Elric McGregor** e no nosso próprio nome, desejamos a você um ótimo Natal e um ano mágico. _

_De seus amigos do _

_**Profeta Diário** _

* * *

- É... – pensou Mitch – Não deixa de ser algo interessante.

Mitch então pegou o jornal e o abriu, e na manchete estava escrito:

* * *

_**TROUXAS DESAPARECIDOS:** _

"_**Oitavo desaparecimento de Trouxas na Zona metropolitana de Londres em apenas duas semanas intriga o Ministério da Magia. Aurores no caso."** _

_Karyn Haliwell, **Reportagem Local** _

_O recente desaparecimento de trouxas na Zona Metropolitana de Londres vem causando alvoroço dentro do Ministério da Magia. _

_A mais recente vítima é Henry Janson, bibliotecário da Oxford University (escola trouxa equivalente a Hogwarts), que desapareceu na noite de ontem, quando caminhava em Trafalgar Square, uma praça muito conhecida e movimentada da Londres dos Trouxas. _

_Segundo testemunhas ouvidas pela Scotland Yard (polícia trouxa equivalente ao Aurores), Henry foi agarrado por quatro rapazes e levado até uma viela próxima. Cody Miasaki, nipo-americano turista e única testemunha que seguiu os rapazes, disse à Scotland Yard que "ao entrar na viela, ele não viu ninguém, nem porta, bueiro ou qualquer forma de uma pessoa escapar. O muro à frente era alto demais para uma pessoa subir ou escalar, e além do mais, mesmo que conseguisse escalar, não conseguiria levar consigo o cara." _

_O depoimento chamou a atenção de Josh Skywalker, Auror Infiltrado na Scotland Yard, que entrou em contato com o Ministério da Magia, que conseguiu deslocar Hugh Burroughs, o melhor Auror Infiltrado na ativa, para o caso. _

"_Tudo leva a crer que ou Aparataram ou utilizaram-se de Magia das Trevas para deslocar-se por meio de sombras.", disse Burroughs em entrevista coletiva. Quando questionado sobre a possibilidade de antigos homens Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estarem de volta à ativa, Burroughs respondeu apenas que "isso será averiguado"_.

* * *

- Que coisa estranha? Para que um bruxo iria querer raptar um trouxa? E antes: porque tentaria fazer isso em Trafalgar Square, aonde vive apinhado de trouxas e ocasionais bruxos, já que é caminho para o Caldeirão Furado e, por tabela, para o Beco Diagonal? – pensou Mitch, quando Enya chegou.

- O que está lendo, Mitch? – disse Enya.

_- Profeta Diário_. – disse Mitch – Vovô me deu uma assinatura.

- E o Ced? – perguntou Enya.

Logo em seguida à pregunta, Cedric entrou no Salão Principal, com um pacote estranho nas mãos:

- O que é isso? – perguntou Enya.

- Não sei... Alguém me mandou. – respondeu Cedric

- Abre então!

Eles abriram: um grande livro saiu de dentro, com apenas uma palavra sobre ele.

"_Andaluzia" _

- É dos Andaluzia! – disse Cedric, abrindo o livro. Na primeira página, um grande brasão vermelho e amarelo com um cavalo preto estampado. Embaixo um nome: _Hidalgo_.

- Perteceu a Hidalgo Andaluzia!

- O pai de Adrian? – disse Mitch.

Adrian Andaluzia havia falecido no fim do último período letivo, vítima de uma _Avada Kedavra_ disparada pelo próprio Voldemort.

- Mas como isso teria ido parar na sua mão, Ced? E mais: com que objetivo?

- Não sei... Tinha apenas esse cartão.

Cedric entregou a Mitch um cartão escrito simplesmente: "_Pode lhe ser útil. Use com sabedoria."_

- Fiquei preocupado com uma coisa... – disse Cedric.

- O que?

- Bem, Hidalgo era um Comensal, não? Bem, se este livro contiver resultados de pesquisas mágicas dele, provavelmente vai contar com muita magia das Trevas, e das bravas, e ainda por cima... – disse Cedric, levando a mão à testa, como se tivesse sentindo uma pontada de dor – Tem alguma coisa com esse livro que não me agrada.

- Eu guardo ele, Ced, se você quiser. – disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem... Além do mais, meu malão já tá abarrotado de coisas.

Cedric entregou o livro a Mitch: a capa tinha uma textura desagradável, como um couro ressecado e áspero, de uma cor negra, com uma placa de metal dourado escrito _"Andaluzia"_. O pergaminho do qual o mesmo era feito não era muito melhor: tinha uma aparência que, por mais ilógico que fosse, lembrava a Mitch pele humana, e uma textura quase tão desagradável quanto a capa.

Depois de tomar seu café, Mitch retornou para seu quarto, guardou o livro na última parte do Malão de Contravolume, e começou a ler o manual sobre _Magic: The Gathering_, quando Rony, Harry e Hermione resolveram o chamar para algumas partidas de Xadrez de Bruxo. Obviamente que Mitch apanhava feio de Rony: não parecia haver nada que pudesse impedir suas estratégias de serem vitoriosas, e parecia que nenhuma estratégia definida por outros era capaz de vencer Rony.

Nesse momento, Mitch lembrou de abrir mais alguns presentes, inclusive alguns que chegaram atrasados, através de corujas: Angus mandara um jogo de estratégia militar futurista, _Battletech_, que Mitch achara muito interessante; Ramon comprou, com ajuda de Medea, dois conjuntos de vestes do Chudley Cannons, um dos quais Mitch deu a um impressionado Rony, e por aí afora.

Foi então que desceram para o almoço, e Mitch reparou que os Gina não desgrudava dos gêmeos Amaruska Kievchenko:

- Gina gostou deles... São bem engraçados, mas já conseguiram pegar detenção nas mãos de Snape. – disse Rony

- Também... Aquele cara tem o mesmo senso de humor de uam varinha velha. – disse bem baixinho Mitch, de forma que Snape não pudesse o ouvir.

Harry almoçava pensando em uma forma de escapulir para Hogsmeade e visitar Sirius, Rômulo e Remo na Lupin & Black. Uma coruja recente dizia que as pessoas já venciam o receio de lidar com um ex-foragido dos Aurores e um lobisomem, e que as vendas de livros para o Natal foi fantástica, ainda mais com o livro _Papai Noel – Biografia Autorizada_, de Kimi Hakkinen, que já estreara no topo da lista dos dez mais vendidos no _Profeta Diário_.

- É bom saber que Sirius está indo bem. Mas ainda preferia que as pessoas parassem de olhar para ele como se a todo momento ele tivesse pronto para tentar usar a Maldição _Imperio._ – disse Harry.

- Harry... Sirius vai ter que lidar com isso. – disse Mitch.

- Mitch está certo, Harry! – disse Hermione – Não são muitos que acreditam em uma história tão... sem querer ofender... sem pé nem cabeça como a que ele propunha. E lembre-se: Sirius foi solto apenas porque pegaram Rabicho e ele deu depoimento mediante uso de _Veritaserum._

- Harry, você vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso também. – disse Rony, com metade de uma coxa de peru em uma mão e na outra um garfo com uma batata cozida espetada na ponta. – As pessoas mais céticas vão sempre achar que Sirius é culpado...

Claro que para Harry era MUITO difícil ter que lidar com seu padrinho e tutor sendo tachado de criminoso pelas pessoas, mas Harry também já era muito mais consciênte de como a sociedade dos bruxos funcionava, e sabia que preconceito e discriminação não eram exclusividade dos trouxas.

Após o almoço, alguma atividade física para gastar as energias ganhas com peru e batatas:

Hermione era conhecida por aproveitar coisas legais dos trouxas, então ela adaptou o jogo de queimada para uma versão bruxa: sete jogadores de cada lado, montados em vassouras, e usando uma goles de quadribol. De resto, era como a tradicional queimada, sendo que era proibido o uso de feitiços nas vassouras, nos adversários e na goles. Hermione, Harry e Rony se ajuntaram a Mitch, Helen, Enya e Erika. O outro time levava Gina, os Kievchenko (todos os quatro), Carlos e Nakuru.

Foi uma disputa animada, com muita habilidade e estratégia: Hermione era boa de estratégia, então deixava tudo muito claro sobre como pegar cada um, enquanto Carlos, do outro lado tinha os mesmos reflexos de um texugo com raiva, tornando-o praticamente imbatível. Mas Harry era o fator de diferença: acostumado a pegar o pomo de ouro, lançar uma goles contra um alvo muito visível, próximo e lento (em sua própria concepção) era mamão com açúcar. No último lance, Harry lançou a goles para Mitch, que queimou Carlos pelas costas, declarando a vitória do time de Mitch.

Então, um presente muito estranho chegou a Mitch: em uma caixinha.

Mitch abriu a caixinha. Dentro uma diadema prateada e lisa, com um pequeno cristal verde. Ele colocou para ver como ficava, e se impressionou ao ver que a diadema tinha escrito nela: "_Mitch McGregor, sucessor dos McGregor, Escudeiro da Lança, Herdeiro da Espada da Irlanda"_ em pictos gaélicos. Rapidamente Mitch tirou a diadema e, ao observá-la, notou que ela estava lisa, como se nada tivesse escrito nela.

Outras tantas coisas aconteceram naquele Natal, mas Mitch não se importava: era legal ter algum relaxamento, poder curtir um pouco, como se lá fora Voldemort não estivesse preparando nada, coisa que ele sabia que ele estava fazendo...


	21. Aço Estígio

**Capítulo 21: Aço Estígio **

* * *

Foi antes do Ano Novo. Novamente Mitch teve pesadelos: sonhara novamente com a lança na floresta e com a queda de Caer Masar, mas nunca tivera esses dois pesadelos AO MESMO TEMPO. Isso visivelmente o deixava nervoso:

- Mitch... Conversei com a professora Trelawney, e ela disse que os sonhos são formas de Adivinhação que todas as pessoas possuem, mas que quase nunca sabem como interpretar. – disse Cedric.

- Ced... Você sabe interpretar sonhos?

- Pior que não... Andei pesquisando, mas achei muita teoria, como naquele... como era mesmo... _Dimensão dos Sonhos: Porta para o Futuro_, de Kenneth Crowley. Definitivamente... Não é para mim.

Aquilo deixou Mitch desanimado: se o que Cedric tinha dito era verdade, ele podia estar vendo o futuro, mas sem saber o que aquilo queria dizer. Sem saber o que aquilo queria dizer, ele não saberia como se preparar para lutar contra. E ele odiava ser pego despreparado.

A noite da virada de ano estava ameaçada de ser um desastre: por segurança, o Professor Dumbledore colocara toda a guarda de alerta.

Logo descobriram que ele estava certo:

Mitch voltara do jantar: não estava tão animado quanto habitualmente, mas com certeza não era ruim, e ainda conseguira estufar os bolsos de sua veste com sapos de chocolate o suficiente para vararem a noite comendo-os. Estava na torre de Astronomia com Rony, Harry, os gêmeos Wittlesbach e Finch-Fletchley. Cada um observava por um ponto, olhando em uma das seis faces formadas pelo hexágono que era o parapeito da torre de Astronomia.

Mitch estava vestido com um traje de gala bastante interessante: ainda era uma veste em cor carmesim, mas no peito trazia o brasão de Hogwarts e nos braços os brasões McGregor e de Grifinória. Além da veste de gala, usava a capa da Guarda e o diadema de prata que ganhara no Natal, que estranhamente naquele momento estava lisa, perfeitamente lisa, como toda boa obra da metalurgia bruxa, tendo como único ressalto a pedra verde e cristalina presa na diadema, que ficava perfeitamente centrada em uma espécie de receptáculo para ela, que era formado por um ressalto para cima e para baixo, como uma coroa bárbara. Sua Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas também estava em sua bainha verde-esmeralda, amarrada por um cinto de couro à sua cintura.

Foi Rony que chamou a atenção de todos:

- Vem vindo alguém! – disse, apontando na sua direção.

Mitch viu que era apenas um, e voava rapidamente em uma vassoura: o modelo não era reconhecível, mas rapidamente ficou claro a Mitch que ele não vinha dar votos de Feliz Ano Novo.

- É uma distração! – disse Mitch – Alerta amarelo! Alerta amarelo! Possíveis Comensais avcançando!

E Mitch estava certo.

Poucos segundos antes de voltar para a sua posição, Mitch viu um pequeno objeto semelhante a um balaço voar na direção dele.

- Droga! Poção de Luz! – disse Mitch – PRO CHÃO!

Quando a garrafa da poção tocou o chão, Mitch só ouviu um barulho como o de fumaça sendo libertada e um clarão rápido. Logo em seguida, várias dessas granadas cairam para dentro de Hogwarts, passando por eles.

- Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho! Ataque de Comensais na Torre de Astronomia!

Mitch então pode ver os Comensais voando rapidamente por perto deles. Todos usavam máscaras, por baixo das quais dava para ver-se os sorrisos insanos de cada um daqueles comensais. Um deles gritou:

_- Morsmordre_! – apontando para o ar. E um grande crânio verde, com uma cobra no lugar da língua, revelou-se.

Mitch não deixou por menos:

_- Mentalli Imagonen_! – gritou Mitch, e apontou aos céus sua varinha. Um símbolo apareceu no céu, maior que a Marca Negra de Voldemort: o brasão de Hogwarts.

Mitch então pegou a vassoura Stardrive que estava ao seu lado e decolou. A vassoura parecia lenta demais comparada às Borealis e Warp Series dos Comensais, mas Mitch não se importava: guardara a varinha e sacara sua Espada, bradando:

- Hogwarts!

Os Comensais pareciam não temer Mitch, enquanto o atacavam com suas Maldições. Rony e Harry também subiram em suas vassouras Nimbus XL e Firebolt. Eles tinham muita dificuldade de atacar, pois mesmo tendo vassouras rápidas as vassouras dos inimigos eram mais rápidas.

O ataque também vinha por terra: enquanto Harry, Rony, Mitch e Nakuru lutavam nos céus, podiam ver uma pequena tropa de Comensais e Gigantes atacarem as defesas externas de Hogwarts. Pedras, Feitiços e Poções Explosivas (que, quando acondicionadas em garrafas, acabavam sendo a versão bruxa das Granadas de Mão trouxas) e Incendiárias (a versão bruxa dos Coquetéis Molotov) estavam dando trabalho ao resto da Guarda, que recebera o reforço voluntário do monitores e dos monitores-chefes.

Mitch conseguiu enfim encaixar um bom golpe: usando a Espada, atingiu em cheio um Comensal, acertando-lhe a mão que segurava o cabo da vassoura, decepando-a. Aproveitando o impulso do golpe e a velocidade de sua própria vassoura, arremessou com tudo a cauda da vassoura no peito do Comensal, fazendo-o despencar. Outro Comensal o apanhou metros abaixo, mas isso deu tempo mais que suficiente para Mitch passar de sua Stardrive para uma legítima Borealis. Guardando a Espada na bainha, voou na direção de Hermione, que ajudava, junto com outros grifinórios e lufanos, a apagar um fogo que vinha tentando invadir a biblioteca através do buraco formado por uma Poção Explosiva:

- Mione! Precisamos de ajuda! – disse Mitch.

- Aqui em baixo também! – disse Hermione.

- Deixa comigo! – gritou Nathan. Sacou sua varinha e disse: - _Pyro Extintore_!

As chamas espalhadas pelos livros da biblioteca foram sugadas para dentro de sua varinha.

- Agora pode vir comigo, Hermione? – disse Mitch

- Anda depressa, Mitch! – gritou Rony pelo comunicador – Estou sendo perseguido por cinco! A coisa aqui está feia!

- Vamos! – disse Mitch – Rony precisa de ajuda!

Hermione não pensou nem um milionésimo de vez: tão logo Mitch mencionou a necessidade de Rony em ter ajuda, ela subiu na Stardrive de Mitch e começou a abrir seu caminho a base de magia.

A chuva de garrafas de Poções de Luz, Poções Explosivas e Poções Incendiárias continuava a acontecer. Os Comensais (que aparentemente não eram afetados pelas Poções de Luz), continuavam avançando.

- Se algo não acontecer logo – disse Harry – eles vão entrar em Hogwarts!

Foi quando algo aconteceu:

Harry não conseguiu sequer gritar quando um estranho tentáculo, como se tivesse sido feito de "trevas solidificadas" o agarrou e o desmontou da Firebolt.

- HARRY! – gritaram todos, mas Mitch foi mais ágil (ou mais maluco, o que seja): pegou a Borealis que estava usando e deu um mergulho muito veloz agarrou aquele tentáculo de sombras com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra controlava a vassoura.

Os tentáculos desceram rapidamente até um local em meio à Floresta Proibida. Mitch desagarrou-se dos tentáculos alguns segundos antes de entrarem nas primeiras copas das árvores: seja quem for que invocou os Tentaculos, não se preocupava com o fato de Mitch ter se agarrado a ela. Mitch então entrou na Floresta e terminou a caminhada a pé, chegando até próximo de uma clareira, aonde Mitch viu novamente aquele rosto de cobra, com olhos vermelhos transparecendo ódio e prazer e fendas com uma respiração negra e pesada:

- Voldemort! – gritou Harry.

- Sim, Harry Potter! Voltamos a nos encontrar. E acredito eu que pela última vez. Claro que alguém tinha que me ajudar.

Um vulto apareceu, na forma de Draco Malfoy:

- Malfoy. – disse Harry.

- Enfim, Potter, vou ter a minha chance de lhe provar quem é quem!

Mitch estava muito preocupado com aquilo:

- Ora, ora, senhor Potter! – disse Voldemort – Afinal de contas, você nunca se perguntou porque eu desejei matar seu pai e você, mas não sua mãe?

- Você é sádico! – gritou Voldemort, ao que respondeu Malfoy enfiando um chute na boca do estômago de Harry.

- Eu não sou tão cruel assim! – disse Voldemort – Afinal de contas, ao menos mato de forma rápida e sem dor, como quando eu matei seu pai.

- Isso não importa! – disse Harry. – Graças a você, tive que passar 16 anos da minha vida com os trouxas mais horrendos que você poderia imaginar.

- Não me importa. – disse Voldemort, vago – Mas ao menos descobri o que fazer com você: destruir seu espírito e, com um espírito tão forte e cheio de vida forjar a arma mais poderosa do mundo!

Mitch ficou pensando: destruir almas, criar armas...

Foi quando uma segunda figura apareceu, trazendo um pequeno caldeirão em uma mão e segurando uma grande espada bastarda na outra, amis escura que e a escuridão, como se ela engolisse a própria escuridão. Então a resposta ficou clara para Mitch. Na Espada:

- Aço Estígio! – sussurou Mitch.

Harry começou a se contorcer, como se algo estivesse gritando dentro de sua mente. Mitch estranhamente não sentia nada, mas quando passou a mão sobre a diadema que usava na testa, lembrou-se do que dizia o livro "_Análise Aprofundada de Materiais e suas propriedades mágicas"_:

* * *

"_A única forma conhecida de impedir-se esse efeito negativo é mediante o uso da Prata Feérica ou do Bronze incensado e exposto à mirra, que inutilizam os poderes das trevas de tal elemento."_

* * *

- Isso é Prata Feérica! – pensou Mitch. Usando a diadema, estaria imune. Mas e quanto a Harry?

O Comensal voltou-se para Voldemort e entregou o caldeirão. Mesmo razoavelmente distante do mesmo, um cheiro fétido, como a carniça erguida pela guerra, os tumores purulentos de coisas mergulhadas na radiação, os campos de concentração de Tereblinka e Auschwitz e os conflitos raciais na África do Sul entupiu as narinas de Mitch. Mesmo não sentindo a dor que Harry sentia, o fedor nauseante que vinha do caldeirão já o fazia passar mal.

O Comensal pegou a Espada negra como breu, que aparentemente engolia a própria noite em si mesma e colocou-a próxima a Harry:

- Devo matá-lo agora?

- Claro que não. – disse Voldemort – Vamos nos divertir um pouco... Mas vamos precisar de Draco.

Draco estranhou... E estranhou mais ainda quando o Comensal pegou sua espada de Aço Estígio e, apontando para ele disse:

_- Tenebrae Ferulao!_

Os tentáculos de "trevas sólidas" começaram a amarrar Malfoy, que sentiu um terror incrível:

- Pai... O que...

- Filho, você deve aprender a fazer opções. – disse o Comensal – Veja isso.

O Comensal começou a aproximar o caldeirão fétido próximo a Draco, até que ele pudesse olhar com o seus próprios olhos o conteúdo do caldeirão:

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! – berrou Draco.

Nunca Mitch escutara alguém gritar daquele jeito. Era um grito de pura dor e revolta e ódio e rancor e todos os sentimentos negativos que Mitch podia imaginar, todos juntos em um único e insano grito. Algo ferira Draco na alma, e pra valer.

- Desgraçado... Você fez... o Ritual... com... mamãe! – gritou Draco.

- Ora, Draco, nunca lhe disse, mas sua mãe estava me cansando: ela nunca foi muito interessante, mas agora ela estava pior! Além disso... Sempre posso arranjar outra mulher.

Harry ficou enojado. Mitch também, mas Mitch sabia que tinha que aproveitar um momento de distração, libertar Harry e Draco e fugir dali:

- O ataque foi todo estruturado para essa captura. – disse o Comensal.

- Quer dizer, Lucio Malfoy, que tudo isso... foi só para pegar a mim e a seu filho? – disse Harry.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Lucio Malfoy, com insana tranquilidade – Usando você, Draco e minha esposa no Ritual dos "Dentes de Cérberos", vou poder forjar a Arma de Dominação de Lord Voldemort. E serei o maior entre seus Servos!

"É agora!", pensou Mitch. Então calmamente ele caminhou para dentro da clareira:

- Talvez sim, Lucio, mas você esqueceu de considerar o Herdeiro da Espada. – disse Mitch, espada em punho, como cabia a um guerreiro irlandês, um bárbaro e futuro Auror da Ilha-Esmeralda.

Lucio e Voldemort se assustaram, foi o que deu tempo de reação para Mitch, que optou por:

_- Turbinae_! – disse Mitch.

O Feitiço do Turbinamento lhe deu velocidade suficiente para esquivar da _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort e para aparar um golpe da Espada de Aço Estígio de Lucio. Depois ele rodou e cortou com a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas os tentáculos de Draco e de Harry:

- Corram vocês dois! – disse Mitch, respirando arfante – Eu dou cobertura!

Draco queria ficar para lutar, mas Harry o arrastou pelas vestes. Mitch observou Voldemort e Lucio. Lucio disparou um _Estupore_ em Draco, que caiu nocauteado.

Então Harry fez o inimaginável: pegou Draco, montou-o na Borealis na qual Mitch vinha montado e começou a voar baixo pelas árvores. A velocidade foi tão grande que Lucio não conseguiu ir atrás de Harry. O _Turbinae_ já tinha perdido potência e ele estava muito cansado:

- Você novamente, McGregor! – sibilou de raiva Voldemort – Esta será a última vez que atrapalhará meus planos. _Avada..._

_- Expelliarmus_! – gritou Mitch, antes que Voldemort pudesse reagir.

O Feitiço de Desarmamento arrancou das mãos de Voldemort a varinha e das de Lucio a Espada de Aço Estígio (que colocou fogo em uma árvore próxima ao cravar-se nela) e o Caldeirão. Lucio pegou-o logo depois, e apanhou a Espada de Aço Estígio.

- Vejamos então, rapazote, se pode me vencer na Espada! – disse Lucio, colocando o Caldeirão de lado e pondo-se em guarda com sua Espada de Aço Estígio.

Mitch entrou em combate com Lucio Malfoy. Ele ainda parava muitos dos ataques de Lucio, mas num deles um corte profundo foi feito no antebraço direito. A dor fez Mitch derrubar a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas no chão. Logo em seguida, outro corte no mesmo antebraço e uma rasteira levaram Mitch definitivamente ao chão, deixando o jovem irlandês impotente. Quando Lucio ia dar o golpe final, Mitch viu Dumbledore chegar e dizer:

_- Legio Estupora_!

Voldemort conseguira escapar, não sabe-se como, mas Lucio foi nocauteado.

Mitch caiu no chão: a ferida dupla provocada pela Espada de Aço Estígio começava a doer violentamente, como se algum tipo de veneno estivesse fazendo efeito nele.

- Por Deus, McGregor! – disse Dumbledore – Você não está bem!

- Aonde estão... Draco e... Harry? - disse Mitch, engrolado, o corpo mole e frio.

- Estão melhor do que você. Os homens de Voldemort fugiram e está tudo mais calmo em Hogwarts. Aparentemente eles sabiam que Voldemort tinha conseguido o que queria... ou quase. Draco está na enfermaria e Harry conseguiu chegar a salvo na Torre de Grifinória.

- E... Lucio? – disse Mitch, colocando toda a sua força para manter a consciência e a lucidez.

- Vai enfrentar seu juizo. – disse Dumbledore – Agora faça um favor a você mesmo e fique quieto. Você foi ferido por Aço Estígio, e agora quanto mais você repousar, maiores serão suas chances de sobreviver ao ferimento. – disse Dumbledore.

Dumbledore prendeu Lucio a uma padiola e conjurou uma segunda padiola para transportar Mitch, colocando por cima dele a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas. E Mitch, tão logo conseguiu ver o Castelo de Hogwarts novamente, desmaiou.


	22. O Aliado Inesperado

**Capítulo 22: O Aliado Inesperado **

* * *

"_Qual é o objetivo dos homens do Vocês-Sabem-Quem?" _

"_Eles não precisam de objetivos para matar!" _

"_Mas devem ter algum para atacar de forma tão grave Caer Masar. – disse uma voz de um jovem" _

"_Estão atrás do sucessor da Grécia! – gritou uma outra voz, mais adulta." _

"_Sucessor da Grécia? O que está destinado a carregar a Lança Longuinus?" _

"_Acredito que sim!" _

"_Mas isso é uma lenda! E mesmo que ele exista, segundo a lenda ele deve estar na Ilha da Bretanha! Aqui na Irlanda ele não ficou! A Lança voltou para a Inglaterra!" _

"_E Finn McCool?" _

"_Não é a mesma lança, Linders, seu tolo! Lembre-se que a Lança de Finn McCool foi a que matou o demônio Balor! A Longuinus perfurou Cristo!" _

"_Parem com a discussão sobre lendas de armas! Temos mais no que nos preocupar: o ataque está intensificando-se!" _

"_Caramba, esses Bean-Sidhe não vão parar de atacar?" _

"_Parece que alguém disse a eles que aqui em Caer Masar tinha muita energia vital!" _

"_Andrew McNamara já está fraco! Outros já foram abatidos. Não vamos resistir muito mais!" _

"_E a coisa vai piorar! Os Comensais vem vindo! – gritou uma voz." _

"_Deveríamos ter imaginado! – disse outra voz – Os McKinsey se infiltraram entre nós, dizendo-se arrependidos, mas eles queriam era nos trair para Vocês-Sabem-Quem!" _

"_Vamos! Eles estão chegando! – dizia a primeira voz, enquanto ouviam-se risadas monstruosas e explosões" _

"_Mas como vamos lutar contra eles? – questionava a outra voz, de um senhor – Eles são muitos!" _

"_Elric, temos que lutar! – disse a primeira voz – Somos Aurores, essa é a nossa função!" _

"_Lutar contra Voldemort é SUICÍDIO! Temos que recuar! Elaborar algum plano, pedir reforços! Não adianta lutar agora..." _

"_Nada feito, McGregor! Não vamos recuar!" _

"_EU VOU! NÃO ADIANTA CAIR NA ARMADILHA DA FÚRIA IRLANDESA! ELA PODE LEVAR VOCÊS À MORTE!" _

"_McGregor, volte aqui seu covarde! Isso não é hora para..." _

* * *

Novamente os gritos, a explosão de luz verde, e Mitch acordou, durante a noite, aos berros, empapado novamente em seu suor.

O coração de Mitch estava disparado, mas Mitch estava plenamente consciente do que lhe aconteceu: olhando para o antebraço ferido, viu uma bandagem com algum tipo de poção de um cheiro adocicado e pungente, que o aliviava da dor. Mas a dor em sua consciência ainda era muito grande.

- Foi você quem gritou, McGregor? – disse uma voz conhecida ao seu lado.

Mitch olhou para o lado e viu Draco Malfoy:

- O que houve? – disse Draco, estranhamente deprimido.

- Caer Masar... – disse Mitch, sem entender porque estava contando tudo aquilo a Malfoy – Sonhei novamente com Caer Masar... Os gritos dos meus avôs, minha avó sendo morta... Caer Masar caindo... Tudo isso eu sonhei.

- Caer Masar? O bastião dos Aurores irlandeses?

- O que você sabe sobre Caer Masar?

- Voldemort o queria: acreditava-se que havia uma portal entre Caer Masar e Hogsmeade. Se conseguisse tal portal, poderia deslocar forças e tomar de assalto definitivamente a Irlanda, terminando de minar todos os focos de resistência lá, ao mesmo tempo em que poderia tentar uma invasão com maior força à Inglaterra.

- Mas...

- Ninguém jamais achou esse portal. Acredito que tenha sido destruído durante o ataque.

Malfoy tinha um olhar estranho... Parecia perdido: olhava ao teto de pé-direito alto da Ala Hospitalar com um olhar vazio, perdido no tempo e no espaço.

- Malfoy, porque você gritou àquela hora? Sabe, na Floresta...

- Você viu? – disse Draco, assustado.

- Se você não quer contar...

- Não, tudo bem... Você está certo. – disse Draco – Você sabe sobre o ritual dos "Dentes de Cérberos"?

- Sim. Na verdade, muito pouco. Sei que ele é usado para criar Aço Estígio, e que envolve o assassinato ritual de uma pessoa, mas mais que isso desconheço.

- Bem... Ele não é considerado profano à toa: o Aço Estígio de boa qualidade só surge quando pessoas de grande importância são assassinadas para o ritual. Além disso, você deve saber que o Aço Estígio é produzido através do Caldo Estígio, não?

- Espera um pouco! – começou a colocar os pingos nos is Mitch – Você está querendo dizer que aquele caldeirão que aquele Comensal...

- Meu pai! – disse Draco, estranhamente enojado para alguém que falava com tanto orgulho dos pais.

- Bem, que seu pai carregava... era Caldo Estígio?

- Sim. Mas acho que você não sabe nem um décimo sobre o Aço Estígio. Também... apenas certos livros de Magia Negra muito avançada possuem tal conhecimento.

- Espera um pouco! Agora acho que é a minha vez de perguntar: o que _você_ sabe sobre o Aço Estígio?

- Bem, sei que o Caldo Estígio forma rostos de quando em quando. E que algumas vezes, esses rostos aparecem com maior ou menor definição... – disse Draco, com uma voz embargada.

- Mitch não estava entendendo... Algo parecia errado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Meu pai... McGregor, meu pai matou minha mãe no "Dentes de Cérberos"!

- Aquilo fez o estômago de Mitch revirar de nojo: como alguém, em sã consciencia, independente de ser bom ou mal, podia matar um familiar, ou antes, matar a PRÓPRIA esposa apenas por poder? Arruinar a própria família... Como alguém podia?

Mitch viu uma coisa que o impressionou: Draco estava chorando, lenta e dolorosamente. Mitch ouvia-o sussurrar "_Ele me paga! Ele me paga!"_. Foi nesse momento que Mitch lembrou-se do que a profecia de Cliodna dizia:

* * *

"_Dois serão os herdeiros: um será rastejante, o outro caçador, um com cabelos de palha e outro com cabelos de fogo. Um crescerá acreditando em uma mentira, e outro confiará na Verdade. Um trairá e será traído, e por sua família será marcado, e do seio de sua família será separado para sempre, e o pai lutará contra o filho... o Pajem é o outro." _

* * *

"_Draco É o Pajem!"_, pensou Mitch. Ele era rastejante, pois era de Sonserina, a Casa da Cobra; tinha cabelos de palha, e sempre acreditou na mentira do Sangue Puro, que Mitch sempre soube que era balela. Ele traiu todos, entregando Harry na mão de Voldemort e quase ele próprio foi morto, após ser traído por seu pai. Ele sempre foi marcado com a filosofia de pureza de sangue de sua família, e no final acabou separado do seio de sua família: sua mãe foi morta.

Mas será que Draco sabia algo mais que não comentava com ninguém? "_É provável"_, pensava Mitch. Afinal de contas, era fato muito conhecido que Lucio Malfoy era um dos maiorais entre os Comensais. Mas Mitch ainda não sabia o que dizer, nem sabia se Draco era plenamente confiável.

Mitch então perguntou:

- Malfoy, o que você pensa do seu pai agora?

Draco respondeu:

- Ele passou dos limites. – disse Draco – A verdade é que até mesmo Slytherin tinha alguma noção de até aonde a pessoa tem que obter poder: a Sonserina não é o ninho de cobra que vocês, grifinórios, estão acostumados a ver. A verdade é que papai realmente ultrapassou todos os limites.

- E antes? O que você pensava de seu pai?

- Bem... – ia dizendo Draco.

Draco não achava palavras, Mitch percebeu isso: por algum motivo, Mitch sentia que Draco tinha algum sentimento positivo para seu pai, sentimento este que desapareceu quando ele assassinou sua mãe.

- Eu idolatrava ele! – disse Draco – Imitava ele em tudo, McGregor! Sempre imaginava ele como uma pessoa sempre correta, e que tudo o que ele fazia era certo. E o imitava: se ele chutava um elfo doméstico, eu ia e chutava o elfo doméstico também. Se ele fazia um veneno mortal, eu usava meu caldeirão de brinquedo e fazia ela e dava para o sapo beber...

Draco parou ali. Mitch até sabia o motivo: a revolta de Draco com seu pai era tão grande que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em uma forma de acabar com ele.

- Mas agora, eu só consigo sentir ódio, raiva, desprezo contra ele!

- Malfoy...

- McGregor, me chame de Draco!

- Só se você me chamar de Mitch!

Draco e Mitch cruzaram olhares. Pela primeira vez Mitch viu Draco dar um sorriso de verdade, não o sorriso irônico, debochado ou esnobe que Draco normalmente tinha, mas um sorriso leve, como o de qualquer pessoa:

- Está certo...

- Então, Draco, o que você sentia pela sua mãe?

- Eu não conseguia pensar absolutamente nada de mal contra ela! – disse Draco, e Mitch sentiu uma franqueza que não condizia com o Draco Malfoy ao qual ele estava habituado – Ela era tudo, sabe? Mais que meu pai, eu amava minha mãe: ela era à sua própria maneira meiga e requintada, embora pudesse ser tão ríspida quanto possível. Claro que ela acreditava como eu que Hogwarts deveria ser fechada apenas para as famílias totalmente mágicas...

- Besteira! – disse Mitch – Já viu Neville? Ele é totalmente mágico, mas ele não conseguiria transfigurar um palito de dente em um alfinete mesmo que a varinha fizesse tudo sozinho...

- É. – disse Draco, rindo – Tem razão...

Desculpe, mas eu cortei você falando sobre sua mãe.

- Bem, Mitch, ela acreditava nisso, mas não no ponto que meu pai imaginava de "vamos atirar os trouxas aos dragões". Ela achava que se um trouxa, por exemplo a Granger, tivesse habilidades mágicas, deveria, antes de entrar em Hogwarts ou outras Escolas de Magia receber uma educação correta, sabe: cultura, valores...

- De certa forma, faz sentido. – disse Mitch.

- Eu também pensava que isso era válido, mas papai... Ele sempre se preocupou apenas em seguir Voldemort. Vovô Andraas também seguiu Voldemort, desde o começo, acho que desde a época em que ele era Tom Riddle. Mas recentemente, desde a volta dele, papai não era o mesmo... Parecia obcecado por poder, poder a todo custo, poder... Até nós estranhamos: mamãe estranhou que ele começou a comprar livros demais na Borgin & Burke's, e que estava mandando empregados nossos trazerem livros de magia negra de quase todos os cantos do mundo... Talvez...

- Talvez tenha sido por isso que seu pai disse que sua mãe estava o cansando! – disse Mitch

Draco parou para pensar e logo em seguida deu a resposta:

- Sim! Na verdade, mesmo antes, papai não gostava que eu ou mamãe mexessemos em seus livros e material de Artes das Trevas mais perigosos: acho que papai sozinho deve ter a maior coleção de livros sobre as Artes das Trevas que se tem notícia em todo o mundo da magia. Mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão longe.

- Draco... – disse Mitch – Sinto muito...

- Não se preocupe comigo, McGregor! – disse Draco, aparentemente tentando voltar a ser o Draco que era antes.

- Não, estou falando sério! – disse Mitch – Eu sei bem o que é ter os pais mortos...

- O que você...

- Não sei se você se lembra, Draco, mas a uns dois anos meus pais foram assassinados na Torre de Ma'at. Eles... Bem, eles eram abortos...

- Abortos? Seus pais? Isso quer dizer que...

- Meus avós eram bruxos.

Draco surpreendeu-se com a revelação de Mitch:

- Porque está me contando isso?

- Simples. Acho que você acabou de descobrir a mentira que existe em tudo o que você acreditava: um bruxo, mesmo aqueles de sangue-puro, não é melhor nem pior do que ninguém. Veja o que o seu pai fez e tire suas próprias conclusões.

- Mas...

- Eu não posso abrir-lhe os olhos para a verdade. Posso apenas lhe mostrar a porta para a verdade. Atravessá-la é por sua conta.

Draco passou a pensar naquilo que Mitch havia lhe dito:

- Eu não me importo. – disse Draco, disfarçando – Agora estou mais preocupado em me vingar contra aquele maldito cara-de-cobra do Voldemort. Ele vai me pagar muito caro pelo que me fez. E quanto ao meu pai... é apenas uma questão de tempo.

Mitch estava muito tranqüilo em sua posição:

- Draco, tenho uma sugestão para você: que tal se unir ao Potter?

- O quê! Eu não preciso do...

- Olha, Draco, pense da seguinte forma: o que Voldemort mais quer é o Potter, não? E o que você mais quer é o cara-de-cobra, não? Então! É unir o útil ao agradável...

Draco raciocinou na idéia. E disse:

- OK! Mas como vou fazer isso?

- Deixe isso comigo.

Draco então virou-se de lado e caiu no sono, enquanto Mitch caiu no sono também:

* * *

_"Mitch estava caminhando por uma Floresta. Logo ele percebeu que estava na Floresta Proibida. Ele via os lobisomens cara a cara, e os vampiros e trasgos, mas nenhum deles se aproximava. Um dos lobisomens disse, em um rosnado:_

_- Filho da Grécia, Filho de Nicodemos, você deve estar entendendo agora!_

_- Como assim entendendo?_

_- A profecia da bruxa Cliodna já lhe foi revelada! – disse um trasgo, em meio a grunhidos – Você já sabe sobre a profecia. Sabe do Herdeiro, do Pajem, do Amigo, da Vencedora, da Donzela, do Sábio, do Bardo e do General, e sabe também que será o Escudeiro! O momento está chegando! A profecia logo deverá se cumprir, com o Mal caindo uma Segunda vez. Mas não se atrase! O perigo ronda! Você o viu com o Aço Infernal. E o Mal está se armando._

_- Se armando... Por isso os trouxas estão desaparecendo! – disse Mitch._

_- Isso! – disse uma megera – Se nada você fizer, o tempo passará, e o mal se reerguerá em definitivo, e a Lança será em vão! Por isso, lembre-se, traga o Herdeiro!_

_Mitch viu uma grande lança cravada no chão, em algum lugar perto da floresta proibida. Ele corria, mas era como se a distância, ao invés de diminuir, aumentasse. Foi quando Mitch esticou os braços, as coisas pareciam estar se desfazendo como uma televisão que apaga subitamente. Mitch tentou gritar, mas o grito não saia..."_

* * *

... e novamente Mitch acordou, assustado. Percebeu que ao seu lado Draco dormia a sono solto. Foi quando ele decidiu dormir também.

E Mitch sabia agora o que tinha que fazer, mas não sabia como.


	23. Mensagem do Passado

**Capítulo 23: Mensagem do Passado **

* * *

Na primeira reunião da Guarda após o recesso, muitos estranharam o ataque de Voldemort direto a Hogwarts:

- Sabemos que foi uma verdadeira afronta! – disse McGonagall.

- Na verdade, uma verdadeira declaração de guerra! – enfatizou Flitwick, com sua vozinha esganiçada.

- A verdade é: o Lord das Trevas imagina que tem poder suficiente para atacar qualquer lugar livre. – disse Snape, com sua voz baixa e com sua praticidade – O ataque a Hogwarts foi apenas a forma como ele resolveu declarar guerra.

- É importante notar – disse Dumbledore – que é o segundo ataque direto de Voldemort contra Hogwarts desde que ele voltou à ativa em definitivo. Não podemos esquecer isso.

- Também não podemos esquecer – disse Mitch – que o ataque foi noticiado no _Profeta Diário_.

Mitch mostrou o artigo do Profeta Diário:

* * *

_**Ataque a Hogwarts no Ano Novo:** _

"_**Ataque no Ano Novo à Escola de Bruxaria foi obra de homens Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Aurores estão averiguando o caso. Lucio Malfoy envolvido.** _

_Por Kat Lindberg, **Reportagem Local** _

_A comunidade mágica ficou em polvorosa recentemente, após um ataque que procurava vitimar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ataque esse que foi provocado durante os Festejos de Ano Novo. _

_Às 23:30, uma grande quantidade de antigos Comensais da Morte, supostamente liderados por Lucio Malfoy, importante bruxo de nossa comunidade e Conselheiro do Ministério da Magia, reuniu-se nas proximidades de Hogsmeade. Alguns moradores do vilarejo notaram o grupo e enviaram corujas rápida ao Ministério da Magia. _

_Alguns minutos depois, Comensais decolaram em velozes vassouras em direção de Hogwarts. Ao mesmo tempo, um grupo maior de Comensais e Gigantes do Mal atravessaram o trajeto até Hogwarts a pé. Em menos de três minutos, uma batalha terrível começou. _

_Poucos segundos após as primeiras explosões, a Marca Negra foi invocada sobre Hogwarts. Em resposta, alguns segundos depois, o brasão de Hogwarts apareceu e uma verdadeira batalha aérea começou entre os Comensais e o grupo de alunos auto-denominado "Guarda de Hogwarts", instituído por Alvo Dumbledore como proteção de Hogwarts contra ataques externos. _

_Alguns Comensais foram feridos e presos pela Guarda, até a chegada dos Aurores enviados pelo Ministério da Magia. Muitos foram feridos no ataque, entre eles Mitch McGregor, que lutou contra Lucio Malfoy tempo suficiente para permitir a fuga de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, dois alunos de Hogwarts visados por Lucio Malfoy, e até que Dumbledore alcançasse o local da batalha para nocautear Lucio Malfoy. _

_Lucio Malfoy já foi julgado e mandado para Askaban. O caso ainda está sendo investigado: _

"_Precisamos saber quem está financiando tais ataques, pois tal ataque de forma nenhuma pode ser considerado um ataque aleatório", disse Hugh Burroughs, Auror que está na investigação do caso. "Temos suspeitas de que Aquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Nomeado, ou um de seus asseclas, deve estar se reestruturando para atacar com mais força e contundência o mundo da magia." _

* * *

- Precisamos ampliar a Guarda, não importa o que isso nos cause. – disse Lupin, de forma prática e concisa.

- Mas como o faremos? – disse McGonagall.

- Podemos escolher mais alunos. – disse Flitwick.

- Isso desconcertaria as Casas! – disse Finch-Fletchley – Temos que nos lembrar que existem pessoas aqui que fazem parte dos times de Quadribol das Casas. Seria complicado colocar mais alunos que se sobrecarregassem para manter a função da Guarda!

- Tenho uma idéia. – disse Harry.

- Diga, Potter. – disse Snape, aparentemente não sendo tão irônico quanto o normal.

- Indicação... Cada Guardião indicaria mais um para integrar a Guarda. Os nomes, claro, ficaram sujeitos a aprovação por parte do Conselho da Guarda.

- Idéia interessante, Potter! – disse McGonagall.

- Mas como isso poderia ser feito? – disse Sprout.

- Simples: cada Guardião fala um nome que ele ache aconselhável. – disse Mitch – E seria interessante até mesmo colocar os novos integrantes da Guarda em um período de experiência, no qual ficaria sob responsabilidade do Guardião que o convidou...

- Interessante. – disse Snape, para variar com seu tom centrado e irritantemente monocórdico – Agora, senhor McGregor, a quem o senhor recomendaria.

Era um momento de tensão. Mas Mitch tinha a resposta na ponta da língua:

- Draco Malfoy!

Rony e Harry quase cairam de costas quando ouviram quem Mitch recomendaria. Imaginavam que Mitch indicaria Nathan, Carlos, Cedric, até mesmo Neville, mas não Draco Malfoy:

- Você enlouqueceu, Mitch? – disse Rony, rilhando os dentes.

- Na verdade, Rony, estou mais são do que nunca. – disse Mitch – Draco possui um vasto conhecimento em Artes das Trevas que não possuímos, e é habilidoso e poderoso. Algumas vezes, Rony, temos que nos aliar a pessoas com as quais não desejaríamos.

- Você definitivamente pirou, Mitch! – disse Harry – Ou isso, ou então Malfoy aplicou-lhe um _Imperio_...

- Potter, essa acusação é muito grave de ser feita sem provas. – disse Snape, parecendo sentir prazer em pegar Harry. – Vejamos se ele está sob efeito de magia. _Revelae Magiore_! – disse Snape, apontando Mitch. Quando a magia tocou o jovem de Sangue Auror, ele brilhou levemente com uma aura esbranquiçada e brilhante.

- Obviamente, como podemos ver, o senhor McGregor não está sob efeito de magia, sendo uma escolha que ele fez de forma clara. Acho que o senhor Potter merece perder uns 15 pontos para Grifinória e receber uma detenção pela inconveniência.

Claro que Harry estava irritado, mas não tinha muito o que fazer, e os demais aprovaram a perda de pontos, embora Harry não tenha sofrido detenção:

- Agora, cada um dos demais indiquem um nome. – disse Dumbledore – Como McGregor fez, não precisa ser um aluno de sua mesma casa, mas tem que ser alguém em quem vocês confiem em absoluto.

Os nomes foram sendo indicados um a um: Nakuru indicou Nathan, Erika indicou Carlos, Harry indicou Simas Finnigan, Rony indicou Dino Thomas e assim por diante.

Harry e Rony ainda não acreditavam no Mitch fizera: como ele tinha a audácia de indicar Draco Malfoy!

E assim aconteceu: dois dias depois, Draco já estava usando a capa da Guarda, nas cores verde e prata da Sonserina.

Foi quando um dia, após a poeira assentar:

- Mitch... Aquela carta que a senhorita Kinnigan me entregou... O que será que ela diz? – disse Harry a Mitch, enquanto os dois, Rony, Mione, Nathan, Carlos, Helen e Nakuru (que agora faziam parte da Guarda de Hogwarts) estavam conversando em uma mesa no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A irritação de Harry desaparecera ao perceber que Draco realmente, ao menos naquele momento, era digno de confiança, ou ao menos tanta confiança quanto era possível a ele depositar em um Malfoy.

- Não sei. Só sei que é uma cópia da que Dumbledore deixou na frente dos Dursley com você. – disse Mitch.

- Acha que eu deveria ler?

- Talvez... Tenho a impressão que esclareceria muita coisa. – disse Mitch.

Harry então buscou em seu malão o envelope pesado de pergaminho e retirou de dentro dele um longo e pesado pergaminho, aonde Dumbledore tinha escrito, com sua letra caprichada e rebuscada, muitas coisas sobre Harry:

* * *

"_Ao Sr. e Sra. Dursley: _

_Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore, e sou o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, na qual Lilian Evans e seu marido, Tiago Potter, estudaram bruxaria. E venho através dessa relatar recentes acontecimentos que ocorreram e que resultaram na morte de ambos: _

_A Srta. Evans, ou melhor, a Sra. Potter, deve ter mencionado a vocês a existência de um bruxo muito poderoso e perigoso, ao qual chamamos de Voldemort. Esse bruxo tinha como único interesse a total aniquilação de pessoas ditas normais, ou como chamamos, de trouxas, e de bruxos que nasceram de pais normais, como era o caso da Sra. Potter. _

_A Sra. Potter fazia parte, assim como eu, o Sr. Potter e muitos outros bruxos e bruxas, de um grupo que, em segredo, procurava defender a todos os trouxas (me perdoem o termo, mas não consigo achar um termo mais curto e menos ofensivo para as pessoas ditas normais). Isso de forma alguma foi simples: muitos bruxos foram mortos pelos homens de Voldemort, aos quais chamamos de Comensais da Morte, e muitos outros acabavam enlouquecendo. Nem, mesmo as famílias trouxas dos mesmos eram poupadas, como aconteceu com os McGregor da Irlanda e com os Kawahara do Japão. _

_Bem, alguns meses depois de se formarem, Lilian e Tiago tiveram um filho, ao qual deram o nome de Harry. Esse bebê nasceu em circunstâncias muito especiais, pois sobre ele recai uma lenda sobre o Mal que atinge a todos nós, bruxos e trouxas. _

_Essa lenda diz que Harry é, através do sangue ou do seu pai ou de sua mãe, descendente de Longuinus de Antióquia, São Longuinus, que portava a Lança que Estocou Cristo. Essa Lança, um item de poder único e incrível, está perdido em algum lugar da Inglaterra, esperando que o Sucessor de Longuinus, o Herdeiro da Lança, a encontre. E Harry é esse herdeiro. _

_Obviamente, Voldemort sabia do que acontecia, e sabia que Tiago e Lilian não iriam facilitar as coisas. Então, ele começou a perseguir os dois. Mas os dois foram mais espertos: eles convidaram um amigo para colocar sobre ele um feitiço especial, que ia esconder sua localização real. E os dois mudaram-se, em segredo, para um lugar conhecido como Godric's Hollow, aonde vivia a família Potter, antes dela própria ser exterminada. _

_Mas Voldemort sempre teve seus meios de obter informação: traição e intrigas eram seu caminho. E foi justamente aí que tudo ruiu: o amigo em quem os Potter colocou toda confiança traiu-os, revelando o segredo justamente a Voldemort. _

_Voldemort foi ontem, durante a noite, até Godric's Hollow e não teve dúvidas: avançou sobre Tiago Potter e o matou. Logo em seguida, ele tentou tirar Lilian do seu caminho, que era matar Harry, mas Lilian não permitiu, e ela também foi morta. _

_Foi quando o mais estranho aconteceu: _

_Harry foi alvejado pelo mesmo feitiço que matou seus pais, mas nada lhe aconteceu, ou antes, o feitiço foi **revertido** contra Voldemort. Esse, por sua vez, teve seu corpo totalmente destruído, mas não sua alma, sua força vital. Essa, livre da consciência e da moral humana, poderá logo voltar, mais terrível do que nunca. _

_E é justamente aí que vocês entram: _

_A casa de vocês está protegida contra o mal. Enquanto não trouxerem o mal para dentro de seu lar, ele não poderá entrar. E enquanto vocês protegerem Harry, nada acontecerá de mal a vocês. E eduquem Harry: contem a ele sobre sua mãe, seu pai, Hogwarts, e as circunstâncias nas quais seus pais foram mortos. Expliquem a ele tudo que for necessário e o protejam. Lembrem-se que sobre Harry recai uma profecia, cujo significado pode mudar a vida de bruxos e trouxas. _

_Espero que entendam o que disse e a importância disso. _

_**Alvo Dumbledore** _

_**Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts** _

_**31 de Outubro de 1980** _

_**P.S.:** Existem pessoas que estarão os observando para verem se estão protegendo Harry, e os auxiliando nisso. Não se preocupem em saber quem são elas: elas sabem quem vocês são." _

* * *

- Eles... sabiam. Sabiam que eu era... o... Herdeiro de Longuinus! – disse Harry. - Os Dursley sabiam! Sabiam de tudo! E ainda assim me entregariam a Rabicho!

- Trouxas babacas! – disse Rony.

- Filhos de uma p...! Retardados c... e traiçoeiros! – disse Nathan.

- Eles esconderam o jogo o tempo todo. – disse Nakuru.

Foi quando, de súbito, Harry levou a mão até a testa, esfregando sua cicatriz, sentindo uma pontada aguda:

- O que foi, Harry? – disse Rony.

- Não sei... – disse Harry – Acho que deve ser dor de cabeça por causa das aulas. – desconversou ele logo em seguida. – Vou dormir mais cedo hoje.

Na verdade, Harry sabia o que estava acontecendo: Voldemort devia estar por perto. Ele foi para cama refletir em tudo o que aconteceu, mas acabou caindo em um sono profundo...

* * *

"_A jovem senhora de cabelos acaju e olhos verdes estava preocupada: _

_- Relaxe, Lilian! – disse o jovem senhor de cabelos negros rebeldes – Tudo deu certo... O Pedrinho é o nosso Fiel do Segredo, e ele jamais nos trairia. _

_- Não sei, Tiago! – disse Lilian – Acho que tem algo errado. Reparou que Sirius parecia muito interessado em tornar Pedro o Fiel do segredo? E o mais estranho: Pedro, que nunca foi muito corajoso, aceitou, mesmo sabendo dos riscos. _

_- O Almofadinhas tem aquela cara de malandro, mas na verdade ele é esperto pra caramba. Ele sabe que Voldemort quer a gente, e que o mais fácil seria ele encontrar alguém próximo a nós para passar para o lado dele, que nem as bestas do Snape, Malfoy e Andaluzia. E obviamente o nosso Rabicho não seria alguém que interessasse a Você-Sabe-Quem: ele não é grande coisa em magia. _

_- Eu queria que essa Lenda de São Longuinus não tivesse nada a ver conosco... _

_- Eu também. Mas como eu poderia saber que por eras remotas minha familia era descendente de Longuinus de Antióquia? _

_- Tem razão. Não tinhamos como... – Lilian parou subitamente – Ouviu alguma coisa? _

_- Sim. – disse Tiago – Deixe eu ver. _

_Tiago correu para a janela e viu um vulto estranho, entrando em seu jardim, com uma capa negra e grossa e segurando uma... varinha! _

_- Por Deus! – disse Tiago – Lilian, você estava certa! Voldemort! É ele! _

_- Como? – disse Lilian, apanhando no colo o jovem nenem, observando pela janela – Ah, Deus! _

_- Lilian, nós sabemos o que está em jogo. Vá! Leve o Harry! Saia daqui e aparate para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, Arabela estará lá. Depois, pegue seus parentes trouxas e caia no mundo! Não deixe Voldemort pegar Harry! _

_- Mas... _

_- Lilian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Eu o atraso! Não podemos deixar que Harry seja pego por ele! Sabemos que ele o quer! _

_Eles escutaram a porta começando a se abrir: _

_- Eu te amo, Tiago! – gritou Lilian, enquanto corria pela porta dos fundos. _

_Lilian correu pelos gramados: sabia que aquele era um local anti-aparatação, teria que correr bastante para alcançar um ponto a partir do qual pudesse aparatar para a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Um grito e uma gargalhada pode ser ouvida a distância por Lilian. Pouco depois, uma luz verde e um novo grito denunciavam o intento de Voldemort: Tiago Potter estava morto. _

_Lilian não tinha tempo de sentir dor pela morte do amado: o filho ainda estava em perigo, e ela tinha que correr. Foi quando a surpresa lhe veio. _

_Voldemort estava bem diante dela: _

_- Me entregue o menino! – dizia ele em sua voz fria. _

_- Como você conseguiu... _

_- Você é tola! Em um local antiaparatação, apenas não se pode aparatar de dentro para fora e vice-versa. Aparatar dentro da área é possível. – disse Voldemort, com uma voz de fria alegria – Mas mudemos de assunto: entregue-me o menino, sangue ruim, e eu pouparei sua vida! _

_- Harry não! Harry não! Por favor! Ele é tudo que me resta! Você já me levou Tiago. Deixe-me ir, e a Harry, e farei qualquer coisa que você desejar... _

_- O que eu desejo, eu mesmo consigo! – disse ele, com rispidez – E o que eu desejo agora é o seu filho. Agora saia de minha frente, menina! Saia de minha frente agora! _

_- Não! – gritou Lilian – Eu sei porque quer matar Harry! Porque ele é o único que pode o derrotar, Tom Riddle! _

_- Não me chame assim! – gritou ele – Você sabe muito bem que meu nome é Voldemort! _

_- Quer seja Tom Riddle, quer seja Voldemort, você só vai conseguir Harry por cima de mim! – disse Lilian, correndo de volta à casa aonde morava. _

_Tão logo entrou, viu que Voldemort estava ali mesmo, a aguardando: _

_- Esse jogo já me cansou! Agora vamos acabar com isso! _

_Ele ergueu a varinha e gritou: _

_- Avada Kedavra! _

_Um raio de luz verde saiu da ponta de sua varinha, e um ruído de morte seguiu-se. O raio atingiu Lilian, que gritou. Ela apenas teve tempo de colocar Harry sob seu corpo, impedindo-o de se machucar enquanto seu corpo ia ficando inerte e sua alma saia do corpo. _

_E ficou lá aquele nenem sob o colo morto de sua mãe. E aquele monstro com cara de homem-cobra o observou com seus olhos vermelhos fendidos e, sorrindo em sua boca sem lábios, ergueu a varinha e disse: _

_- Avada Kedavra! _

_Um jorro de luz verde se seguiu..." _

* * *

... e Harry acordou gritando durante à noite. Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu um borrão semelhante a um rosto cheio de sardas e com cabelos ruivos, segurando-o pelos ombros:

- Harry, você tá legal? – disse o borrão, sacudindo-o de leve. – Escutei você berrando.

Harry colocou os óculos e viu Rony:

- Eu vi, Rony! Pela primeira vez em minha vida... Eu vi tudo!


	24. Todos Unidos

**Capítulo 24: Todos unidos **

* * *

Harry nem esperou amanhecer direito. Ele não conseguiu dormir àquela madrugada de Domingo. Ele correu para o quarto das sexto-anistas e arrancou Hermione da cama, e depois foi ao quarto dos quarto-anistas, de onde tirou Mitch, que por sua vez levou Carlos e Nathan junto com ele.

O sol estava começando a amanhecer quando Harry terminou de contar a todos sobre o sonho que tivera:

- ... e foi assim! Voldemort sabia o que estava fazendo! Matou meu pai e tentou matar a mim porque ele sabia que um de nós dois era o sucessor de Longuinus de Antióquia! Ele sempre procurou me matar porque sabia que eu era o sucessor de Longuinus!

- Mas essa lança de Longuinus existe mesmo? – perguntou-se Hermione – Porque já estudei muito sobre essas citações de armas em lendas, e em geral elas não passam disso: de lendas.

- Bem, você ouviu falar no Aço Estígio? Acho que isso aqui foi bem real. – disse Mitch, mostrando o antebraço.

Natalie Higgenbotham, ou simplesmente Nat, irmã de Nathan e que conhecia alguma coisa de tatuagem, havia transformado a cicatriz dupla no antebraço de Mitch em uma tatuagem de uma cruz celta. Mesmo assim, por baixo da cruz, era possível ver a cicatriz do Aço Estígio: era feia, de um preto-esverdeado doentio, como se larvas de mosca tivessem eclodido de matéria decomposta.

Aquela nojenta cicatriz não era um sinônimo de orgulho para Mitch, mas era a primeira dele: era sinal de que já passara por uma batalha e vivera para contar a história, e isso tinha que ser registrado pelo guerreiro celta, e Mitch era, acima de tudo, um Auror, um guerreiro McGregor irlandês.

- Isso... foi... – ia dizendo Rony.

- Isso mesmo, Rony: é resultado da batalha que tive contra Lúcio Malfoy. Isso foi resultado do joguinho mimoso que tivemos antes de Dumbledore chegar. E esse joguinho mimoso quase me custou a vida.

- Temos que falar com Dumbledore agora! – disse Harry – Agora sei sobre meus pesadelos. Sei porque Voldemort queria me matar! Isso não pode ficar desse jeito!

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Não sei, mas Dumbledore deve saber! – disse Harry – Por isso mesmo quero falar com ele.

- Mas... – ia tentar dizer Hermione, quando Harry correu pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, acompanhados de Mitch, Nathan e Carlos correram para a entrada da Torre de Dumbledore. Quando Pirraça tentou parar o caminho deles, Mitch utilizou o Feitiço da Explosão de Ar para retirá-lo do caminho.

Cada vez mais o coração de Harry estava acelerado: queria saber porque, há seis anos, Dumbledore não abriu o jogo com ele, queria saber se sua descendência era realmente ligada a Longuinus, queria saber a profecia toda... Queria desvendar um dos maiores segredos sobre sua vida.

Alcançaram a entrada da torre. Harry, como integrante da Guarda, sabia qual era a senha:

- Ratinhos de Chocolate!

A gárgula que ficava diante da entrada para a Sala de Dumbledore se afastou. Harry subiu o primeiro degrau. Quando a escada começou a subir, os demais foram subindo um após o outro nos degraus. Mitch foi por último, e foi quando entraram na sala de Dumbledore:

A sala de Dumbledore continuava exatamente como sempre fora: estranhas engrenagens de prata se moviam fazendo barulhos engraçados, enquanto de um lado a fênix Fawkes ficava encarapitada em cima de um poleiro. Perto de Fawkes, em um armário, ficava o Chapéu Seletor, o antigo chapéu, criado pelos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts para selecionar entre suas casas os alunos recém-chegados. Do lado oposto, a Espada de Godric Gryffindor, que Harry retirara do Chapéu e à qual utilizara para derrotar o monstro de Slytherin, o basilisco escondido na Câmara Secreta que o criador de Sonserina deixara para trás ao abandonar Hogwarts.

E também estava lá Dumbledore: os mesmos óculos de meia-lua, o mesmo cabelo e barba longos e brancos, as mesmas longas vestes encarnadas e o mesmo chapéu pontudo de bruxo. Mas havia um olhar de surpresa em ver um grupo tão grande entrar em sua sala, todos ao mesmo tempo:

- Ora, posso perguntar o motivo pelo qual tantos alunos juntos vêm me encontrar em minha sala? – disse ele sorrindo.

- Preciso saber a verdade... Preciso saber tudo que aconteceu no dia em que meus pais morreram! Preciso saber as circunstâncias e tudo o mais! Eu ganhei isso aqui de uma senhora, antes de voltar esse ano para Hogwarts.

Harry mostrou a cópia da carta que a Madame Kinnigan lhe entregou. Um brilho estranho apareceu nos olhos de Dumbledore, e foi quando ele disse:

- A verdade... Bem, a verdade, como já disse a você, é uma coisa bela e terrível, mas agora você já está pronto para saber ela toda, até os pingos nos is.

E Dumbledore começou a contar toda a história, desde quando Tiago e Lilian Potter (então Lilian Evans) entraram em Hogwarts, até o dia em que eles morreram:

- E foi assim...

- E como eu nunca fiquei sabendo de nada disso antes?

- Harry, algumas vezes é perigoso fornecer a verdade completa no momento errado: se você tivesse descoberto isso quando mais jovem, fatalmente você iria desejar vingança contra Voldemort, e acabaria ficando tão mal quanto o próprio Voldemort, o que seria terrível para você e para todos.

- Mas eu ainda quero me vingar de Voldemort: graças a ele eu passei 16 anos da minha vida com parentes para quem eu significo um pouco mais que uma bolota de mofo...

-Sei disso. Mas agora, Harry, você está mais tranqüilo, sabe o que está em jogo e sabe que mais importante que uma vingança pessoal é levar justiça. Voldemort matou muitos bruxos e trouxas apenas por diversão, e você sabe que tem que levar justiça por eles...

- Sei. – disse Harry, decidido.

- Mas sabe que antes deve entender porque você é o Herdeiro de Longuinus. O senhor McGregor pode lhe ajudar, afinal de contas a lenda também envolve a ele e a seus parentes.

- Como? – perguntaram-se todos.

Mitch então explicou a todos sobre a Lança, seus sonhos e tudo mais, e sobre como descobrira que ele era o Escudeiro da Lança de Longuinus.

- E então descobri, através dos sonhos, que a Lança só pode ser carregada por alguém que é o Herdeiro, ou seja, por Harry, ou pelo Escudeiro, que no caso sou eu.

- Faz sentido... – disse Hermione – Mas e quanto aquela coisa toda dos outros: Pajem, Vencedora, Amigo, Donzela, Sábio, General, Bardo...

- Cada um deles deve ser uma pessoa próxima ou a Harry ou a Mitch... – disse Rony – Normalmente é assim que essas profecias funcionam.

- Sim, senhor Weasley... – disse Dumbledore – De certa forma, tanto você quanto a senhorita Granger estão ligados à profecia.

Como? – perguntou Rony.

- Rony, eu estive pesquisando essa profecia desde que a descobri. – disse Mitch – Na verdade, como eu falei, foi depois do Eidolon que resolvi pesquisar mais a sério essa lenda. Bem, mas o que importa é que eu descobri que o Amigo citado na lenda é você. Hermione é a Vencedora... O que é condizente: uma aluna de, desculpe a expressão, "sangue ruim" ser uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts de todos os tempos é uma vitória. Não acha Hermione?

Hermione corou: mesmo Mitch utilizando-se do "palavrão bruxo", deixou a entender a verdadeira intenção em usar aquela expressão – que, apesar dos pesares, Hermione era uma vitoriosa.

- Agora, do meu lado, descobri que eu sou o Escudeiro, e meus irmãos Enya e Cedric são a Donzela e o Sábio.

- Fariam então o General, o Bardo e o Pajem. – disse Harry.

- O General é óbvio: Dumbledore! – disse Hermione.

- Faltam então agora o Bardo e o Pajem. – disse Nathan.

- E vamos falar sobre eles, mas espero que não se surpreendam com os nomes e nem ao menos nos interrompam até que terminemos. – disse Dumbledore.

- Mitch, você já sabe quem são o Bardo e o Pajem? – disse Carlos.

- Tenho 99% de certeza que eles são Neville Longbottom e Draco Malfoy.

- QUÊ! – gritaram Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Pirou de vez, Mitch? – gritou Rony.

- Na verdade, senhor Weasley, o senhor McGregor está gozando de perfeita sanidade mental. Agora, se o senhor me permitir explicar como chegamos a tão polêmica resposta...

Dumbledore explicou como a lenda falava de Neville e Draco. As palavras foram ficando cada vez mais surpreendentes a cada um deles.

- Ótimo. – disse Harry amuado. – Com mais de 2 milhões de bruxos na Inglaterra, eu tinha logo que ficar ao lado de Malfoy?

- Você não é nenhuma princesa das fadas, Potter, mas para acabar com aquele maldito cara-de-cobra topo qualquer parada! – disse uma voz arrastada.

Draco Malfoy acabara de aparecer pela entrada da sala de Dumbledore, seu rosto de traços finos e aquilinos em um meio sorriso.

- Malfoy, o que diabos está fazendo aqui? – gritou Rony.

- Iria lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, Weasley, mas já que você perguntou... O diretor Dumbledore me chamou. – disse Draco, erguendo uma Confidencial.

Harry olhou impressionado para Dumbledore:

- Professor, como você... Você viu o que o pai desse cara-de-água fez, como o senhor tem coragem de chamar ele.

Draco ficou extremamente furioso com o comentário de Harry. Mitch olhou os olhos de Malfoy e eles estavam exatamente como os dele, quando ele ficava furioso, exceto que haviam duas chamas azuis como a água-marinha, e não verdes-esmeralda como as suas:

- Agora escute aqui, Potter: o que o meu pai fez ou deixa de fazer não tem nada a ver comigo, escutou? O que aquele desgraçado fizer, eu não estou preocupado! – disse Malfoy – Ele matou minha mãe no Ritual dos "Dentes de Cérberos"! Você viu ele mostrando o Caldo Estígio no qual ele transformou minha mãe, ou será que essa cicatriz estúpida deixou teu cérebro tão avariado que você está começando a ficar com uma memória tão fraca quanto a do Longbottom?

Harry ficou surpreso com a reação de Draco. Foi Mitch que procurou acalmar os ânimos:

- Esquece, Draco... É só surpresa dele. – disse Mitch, conduzindo Draco até uma cadeira que estava esperando ele.

- A quanto tempo você chama Malfoy pelo seu nome de batismo? – perguntou Rony irônico a Mitch.

- Draco não é um cara tão ruim quando você se acostuma com o jeitão dele. – respondeu Mitch.

- Bem, voltando ao assunto: o Pajem é Draco Malfoy. Para entenderem isso, é importante lembrar que Draco, indiretamente carrega sangue de Nicodemos nas veias. Sua falecida mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, antes Narcisa Hemington, era uma poderosa e ambiciosa bruxa formada por Grifinória, na época de seus pais, Harry. Da mesma forma que você, Harry, que nasceu de pais que se conheceram em Hogwarts, os pais de Draco também se conheceram em Hogwarts.

- Que ótimo! Fico imaginando que cena linda: Lucio e Narcisa namorando à luz de vela nas masmorras do Snape... – disse Rony, até que o olhar assassino de Draco voltou-se para Rony. Mitch percebeu na hora os ânimos novamente se exaltando e decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Bom, sabemos que o Pajem é Draco. Portanto, falta o Bardo. – disse Mitch.

- Eu providenciei que a pessoa que suponho que seja o Bardo logo chegue. – disse Dumbledore.

Alguns segundos depois, um esbaforido Neville, usando a capa de suas vestes de Hogwarts ao contrário chegou:

- Desculpe, professor! É que me perdi... E depois o Pirraça me pegou... E o Filch... – ia dizendo apressadamente Neville, como se tentasse explicar como se atrasou.

- Não se preocupe, Neville. – disse Dumbledore.

- O Bufão... é... Neville? – disse Hermione.

- Faz sentido: só um panaca completo colocaria as vestes ao contrário! – disse Draco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – disse Rony.

- Não é hora para esse tipo de coisa, Rony. – disse Mitch.

- O senhor McGregor está certo, senhor Weasley: não temos tempo para atritos e rixas pessoais. Existem coisas muito maiores e muito mais importantes em jogo do que uma simples briguinha.

Rony afundou-se na sua poltrona, irritado. Hermione então perguntou a Dumbledore:

- Professor, mas Neville... Ele sempre foi criado pela avó. E se a lenda está certa, a pessoa que vai ser o Bardo deveria ser alguém cujos pais ficaram loucos após algo com o Você-Sabe-Quem. Claro que ele conheceria muito de plantas, e Neville é tão bom quanto eu em Herbologia, mas o resto...

- O resto, senhorita Granger, acho que o próprio senhor Longbottom poderá nos contar. Não, senhor Longbottom?

Mitch percebeu que Neville estava se sentindo pressionado. Foi quando ele disse:

- Neville, se você não quiser contar sob certos segredos seus, tudo bem.

- Você... sabe... Mitch? – perguntou Neville, apavorado, paralisado de terror.

- Sim... Mas antes que diga coisas a meu respeito, posso lhe dizer que tenho meus métodos de obter informação.

- Não... – disse Neville, assumindo uma estranha coragem – Eu mesmo conto.

Neville então contou a todos a história de como seus pais foram para no St. Mungus completamente insanos. Mesmo Mitch, que conhecia a base da história, era horrível saber dos detalhes. O único que não aparentava nojo ou pena era Draco: algo dizia a Mitch que os olhos azul-cobalto de Draco não eram tão frios à toa.

- E foi assim: agora... papai e mamãe não sabem quem eu sou. – disse deprimido Neville.

- Neville... – disse Rony.

- A verdade é: você não pode ficar se lamuriando, Longbottom! – disse Draco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Ou será que a dor alheia não significa nada para você? – gritou Hermione.

- Cada um tem que aprender a andar conforme as próprias pernas e a suportar as próprias dores. – disse Draco – Foi assim que eu sempre aprendi.

- Sim, com aquele filho-da-mãe maníaco do seu pai! – disse Rony.

- Eu já te disse, Weasley: o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não tem nada a ver com o meu pai! Escutou, Weasley, ou esse seu cabeção não deu espaço para ouvidos melhores?

- Repete isso, Malfoy! – disse Rony.

- Calem a boca os dois! – gritou Mitch.

Draco e Rony perceberam que Mitch estava ficando realmente furioso: seus olhos eram como duas chamas de cor verde-esmeralda, contrastando com o vermelho-cobre forte de seus cabelos.

- Eu não acredito que vocês dois fiquem se matando por causa disso! Temos coisas muito mais importantes com as quais nos preocupar! – disse Mitch, revoltadíssimo com o comportamento dos dois – Ou vocês crescem, ou aí sim Voldemort irá acabar com a nossa raça!

- Dá para dizer VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM! – gritou Rony.

- NÃO! NÃO DÁ! – gritou ainda mais alto Mitch.

- BASTA! – gritou mais alto ainda Dumbledore.

Os olhos de Dumbledore tinham agora uma grande e terrível força: a força de alguém que era temido e respeitado por qualquer bruxo com um pingo de inteligência:

- Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy, o sr. McGregor está realmente certo: quanto mais tempo gastarmos nos digladiando e nos acusando mutuamente, tão mais forte Voldemort se tornará.

- E, se ele ficar forte demais, – disse Mitch – mesmo que encontremos a Lança Longuinus, tudo será em vão e tudo se perderá.

- E não podemos agora mais adiar o inevitável: Voldemort quer acabar com todos os bruxos que se opõem a ele. – disse Harry – E o primeiro alvo dele é Hogwarts!

- Como tem tanta certeza disso, Potter? – perguntou Malfoy – Que eu saiba o primeiro alvo dele são os...

- Malfoy! – disse Dumbledore.

- Não seja burro, Malfoy! – disse Rony – Se o Você-Sabe-Quem quer realmente dominar o mundo e exterminar os trouxas, ele vai ter que mostrar àqueles que se opõem a ele que isso possa ser inútil, e a forma mais simples de fazer isso é derrotando Dumbledore e destruindo Hogwarts!

- Então... – pensou Draco – somos alvos primários!

- Sim. – disse Hermione.

- C-c-como? – disse Neville.

- Toda a Hogwarts está ameaçada de sofrer um ataque terrível dos homens de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele parece não temer Dumbledore.

- E não teme... – disse Draco – Me lembro que papai comentou que Voldemort realmente imaginava que não havia mais nada que o impedisse de alcançar a dominação total frente aos trouxas, agora que descobriu que poderia "voltar à vida". Eu achei ridículo: todos sabem que é impossível trazer uma pessoa de volta à vida.

- Tem razão, Malfoy: independente do poder do bruxo – disse Dumbledore – é impossível devolver alguém à vida. A única razão pela qual Voldemort "voltou à vida" é porque, na realidade, ele nunca esteve morto: ele virou uma sombra vaporosa, sim, mas com total consciência de quem era. Porém, nem ele nem ninguém sabe como isso aconteceu: aparentemente, o Feitiço que Lilian Potter colocou em Harry foi o causador disso e, pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual Harry não podia ser morto, Voldemort também não. Obviamente, Voldemort levou a pior, mas acredito que Harry também poderia ter virado uma sombra, como Voldemort, naquele momento.

- Professor, aonde está a Lança Longuinus? – disse Harry.

- Isso... é função de vocês descobrirem! – disse Dumbledore, encerrando a reunião.


	25. Ataque à Torre de Grifinória

**Capítulo 25: Ataque à Torre de Grifinória**

* * *

Mitch continuou exercendo suas funções na Guarda de Hogwarts, junto com Harry, Rony e Draco, que, apesar dos pesares, não era tão mala quanto já fora previamente.

Os treinamentos foram intensificados em batalhas: Mitch, Harry, Rony e Draco se sujeitavam a um duríssimo treinamento imposto por Nakuru e Carlos, que contavam também com a ajuda de Gustavo, Erika, Nathan, Tora e Toji. Mitch estava muito bom no uso da espada, tornando-se um exímio combatente, e adepto de qualquer espada, desde o galante florete à brutal _zweihänder_, passando por todos os tipos de armas. Draco, com um estilo pretenciosos e audaz, desenvolveu um estilo próprio com um florete ou um sabre em mãos. Verdade tinha que ser dita, o loirinho sabia duelar:

- Papai sempre gostou de esgrima, e, apesar de nunca admitir, nesse ponto gostava dos trouxas.

Mitch sabia do que Draco estava falando: ocasionalmente, ele observava a cicatriz do joguinho mimoso que teve com Lucio Malfoy.

Rony tornara-se um combatente poderoso: não era muito forte (sua constituição era mais puxada para o lado de Gui e Percy, que eram mais altos e fracos, e não para o de Carlinhos e dos Gêmeos, mais baixos e fortes), mas sua versatilidade e destreza o tornaram um lutador de mãos vazias terrível. Sua aposta nas armas eram as armas pequenas, como o _nunchaku_ e as _tonfa_.

- O importante não é o quão forte você bate, – dizia Rony – mas o quanto você acerta.

Já Harry, como teria que utilizar uma lança, obviamente procurou aprender como manuseá-la corretamente. Nakuru era boa de espadas, mas se havia uma arma com a qual ela era mortal era a _naginata_: Nakuru mostrou uma que ela própria fizera, com uma lâmina de um aço de cor adamantina, presa a um cabo de _sakura_ (cerejeira) avermelhada por um elo prateado:

- Lembre-se sempre, Harry: nunca deixe seu adversário entrar na "região cega" de sua _naginata_, ou você dificilmente ficará com proteção. – disse Nakuru, enquanto ela incumbia-se de treinar Harry no uso da _naginata_.

Todos os demais Guardiões estavam sendo treinados à exaustão: foi uma das medidas de emergência que Dumbledore adotou. Porém, ele sempre deixava claro que não apoiava a violência e não compactuava com ela, e que não aprovaria o uso de armas, se aquela não fosse a situação desesperada em que Hogwarts se via, e mesmo assim como última opção. Afinal, aquela era a situação mais crítica em que Hogwarts se envolvera desde sua fundação.

Mitch também acompanhava os fatos do mundo bruxo através do _Profeta Diário_ e procurava obter informações com Anya, Medea (que tinha se mudado para a França junto com Ramon), Vassily (que voltara para a Rússia), e com todos seus amigos bruxos que podia.

Foi quando, certo dia, uma notícia chamou a atenção de Mitch:

* * *

"_**Fuga em Askaban coloca sistema penitenciário em xeque:** _

_**Fuga de Derek McKinsey assombra o país. Bruxos em Polvorosa.** _

_**Rita Skeeter,** Reportagem Local. _

_Mais uma fuga da prisão de Askaban coloca em xeque a competência e confiabilidade do sistema criminal e judiciário vigente. Depois do notório Sirius Black, que muitos ainda acreditam, apesar das provas em contrário, tratar-se de um perigoso assassino, mais um fugitivo ganha a liberdade de Askaban. _

_O fugitivo neste caso é Derek McKinsey, Irlandês de Connaugal, de apenas 14 anos. Porém, apesar da pouca idade já provou um grande grau de malignitude ao tentar matar bruxos em Hogwarts através de uma doença mágica conhecida sugestivamente como a Febre de McKinsey. Depois de ter seus atos vis parados por outros bruxos estudantes em Hogwarts, McKinsey foi julgado e condenado pelos seus crimes a prisão perpétua na Prisão de Segurança Máxima de Askaban. _

_Porém, na noite de ontem, McKinsey, supostamente ligado a antigos Comensais da Morte e utilizando-se de Artes Negras aprendidas com antigos Homens Daquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Nomeado, fugiu de Askaban. Não se sabe como, mas parou ou de alguma forma enganou os guardas de Askaban para conseguir fugir. Não se sabe também como ele conseguiu orientação mágica para utilizar-se de um feitiço ou sortilégio poderoso o suficiente para enganar os guardas de Askaban, ainda mais sem utilizar-se de uma varinha, embora seja de conhecimento geral que Black fugiu utilizando-se de outros métodos: _

"_Mas mais importante do que descobrir como McKinsey fugiu", disse Gilbert Abranovitch, Auror responsável pelo caso, "é descobrir porque ele fugiu e qual é o seu objetivo, agora que ele está fora de Askaban, e tentar assim recapturá-lo". _

_Questionado sobre o caso, o Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge disse que "está averiguando os fatos e apurando os responsávei pela fuga". Os guardas de Askaban não quiseram falar sobre o assunto. _

* * *

Mitch ficou preocupado: ele conhecia Derek McKinsey. Em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, Derek McKinsey obrigara Mitch a lutar para impedir que Hogwarts inteira virasse trouxa, ou pior, viesse a morrer. Foi muito difícil, mas com a ajuda de Erika e seus amigos, Mitch acabou conseguindo mandar Derek para Askaban. Se ele conseguira escapar, o alvo primário dele era Mitch e seus amigos. Seu alvo primário era Hogwarts:

"_Mas como ele escapou?"_, pensou Mitch. "_Se os guardas de Askaban, os tais dementadores, são realmente poderosos, como um garoto de apenas 14 anos, que não passou do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, conseguiria passar por eles."_

Claro, havia Sirius, mas Sirius era um bruxo adulto, tendo 33 anos quando conseguiu realizar o inimaginável que era fugir de Askaban. Além disso, era um animago ilegal e um bruxo formado, deveria conhecer alguma técnica para desviar a atenção dos dementadores de si e passar para outro lugar ou pessoa.

Mas foi quando Mitch se lembrou: Derek sabia utilizar-se das Maldições Imperdoáveis em seu primeiro ano, sendo feitiços extremamente poderosos, que pouquíssimos alunos abaixo do 5°Ano sequer sabiam que existia. "_Mesmo assim"_, pensou Mitch, "_os dementadores são criaturas terríveis, se tudo o que dizem sobre elas é verdade. Dificilmente alguém conseguiria passar por elas, a não ser que estivesse utilizando magia negra. E Magia Negra poderosa."._

Mesmo assim, Mitch se preocupava: Mitch sabia que Derek era maligno até os ossos, e que ele provavelmente atacar Hogwarts.

Como Mitch estava certo.

Certa noite, Mitch estava de folga da vigia, ele então foi dormir mais cedo. Durante o sono, ele foi acordado pelo barulho de algo passando ao seu lado.

Uma adaga. E pela dor de cabeça que estava sentindo em sua testa, era uma adaga de Aço Estígio.

- Droga! O que?... - disse Mitch.

Foi quando seus amigos acordaram:

- Mitch, o que está acontecendo? - gritou Carlos.

O jovem brasileiro viu, assim como todos, um garoto de capuz e máscara ao rosto. Quando Carlos tentou avançar contra o garoto, ele atacou com:

_- Legio Impedimentae_! - apontando Carlos, Nathan e os demais amigos de Mitch com a Azaração do Múltiplo Impedimento.

Carlos, assim como Nathan e os demais, ficou paralisado com a Azaração:

- Agora, McGregor, somos só nós dois! - disse o jovem, removendo a máscara.

O rosto que apareceu abaixo da mesma impressionou Mitch:

- McKinsey! - disse Mitch.

- Isso mesmo, McGregor. Ou imaginou que sempre ficaria trancado em Askaban? Não... Meu mestre voltou, como sabia que voltaria, e me libertou, e a muitos outros... Os dementadores são nossos aliados agora. Seu fraco Ministério jamais será capaz de nos vencer. - disse McKinsey.

- Talvez, mas quero ver você me vencer.

Começou uma luta terível entre Mitch e Derek. Derek tinha como vantagens estar armado com uma adaga de Aço Estígio, que impedia Mitch de lutar corretamente: ele não tinha a Espada ou o diadema de Prata Feérica para se proteger dos efeitos malignos que o Aço Estígio provocava em sua mente.

Mesmo assim, Mitch lutava bravamente: Derek não conseguira ainda estocar Mitch, embora Mitch também não tenha conseguido atacar Derek. Os amigos ficavam observando essa luta, passivos, sem poderem ajudar Mitch em nada, pois estavam bloqueados com a Azaração do Impedimento. Foi quando Nathan disse:

- M..., como vamos ajudar Mitch? Ele não vai conseguir lutar sozinho.

Os olhos de Carlos brilharam:

- Tive uma idéia! - disse Carlos, que começou a cantar – Aranuê, Araunê, camarado!

Mitch sabia o recado de Carlos: começando a gingar o corpo, se distanciou levemente de Derek.

- Acha que essa dança pode fazer algo contra mim, McGregor? Estou armado com uma arma capaz de destruir a própria alma. – gritou McKinsey, tentando estocar Mitch com sua adaga de Aço Estígio.

Isso OBVIAMENTE foi uma estupidez.

Mitch gingou e chutou o pulso da mão que segurava a adaga, obrigando Derek a soltá-la. Em seguida, rodou e chutou a base das pernas de Derek, derrubando-o ao chão. Foi agarrar o braço de Derek para imobilizá-lo, quando ele tocou com a varinha no braço de Mitch:

_- Niger Fierus_! – gritou Derek. O esquerdo de Mitch parecia estar consumindo-se em chamas invisíveis. A dor lancinante do fogo invisível consumindo seu braço era terrível: Mitch perdeu a concentração. Logo em seguida Derek apontou a varinha para Mitch e gritou:

_- Avada Kedavra_!

Mas não era o destino de Mitch ser morto pela Maldição Imperdoável da Morte: com uma esquiva precisa, Mitch afastou-se o suficiente para sair do alvo do feitiço mortal, ao mesmo tempo em que impedia o corpo de continuar pegando fogo. O braço direito ardendo pelas bolhas formadas pelo fogo mágico, Mitch percebeu que só teria escolha se utilizasse de mais força.

Enquanto Derek recuperava a Adaga de Aço Estígio, Mitch apanhara do seu malão a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas:

- Você conhece essa Espada, não, Derek? – disse Mitch. – Essa é a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas! Você já a sentiu antes!

- Sim, – os olhos inflando em ódio – no dia em que você fez meu plano desmoronar... Mas vamos ver se tem a habilidade para usá-la.

Derek avançou, adaga em mãos. Foi quando Mitch pegou e não pensou no que fazer:

- Ele atacou diretamente o punho de Derek que segurava a adaga, decepando a mão que estava presa a ele.

Um jorro de sangue banhou o quarto dos quarto anistas, e um berro de Derek acordou toda a Torre da Grifinória.

Derek ainda segurava com a outra mão o toco do braço, agarrando parte das vestes e usando-as para cobrir o toco.

- Desgraçado! – gritou Derek. Ele apanhou a varinha com a mão que lhe restava e encostou-a no ponto aonde sangrava e gritou:

_- Selare Danosa_! – e pequenos, nanoscópicas "agulhas" suturavam seu ferimento.

- Agora chega de piada, McGregor! – disse Derek, revoltado – Você vai se arrepender do que fez! _Crucio_!

Mitch esquivou-se do jorro de luz que saiu da varinha de Derek, que se impressionou com o que Mitch fez:

- Acho que você ainda não entendeu, não é, McKinsey: como já lhe disse certa vez, se sobrevivi às ruas de Belfast, sobrevivo a qualquer coisa! – disse Mitch.

- Agora vamos ver do que você é feito, McGregor! – gritou McKinsey – _Auram Turboleu_!

Um turbilhão de ar saiu da varinha de McKinsey. Foi quando Mitch escutou três vozes familiares gritando:

_- Reversoris_!

E o Turbilhão de Ar jogou McKinsey direto contra a parede do quarto dos quartanistas, deixando-o inconsciente com o impacto.

Mitch olhou para a entrada do quarto, aonde Harry e Rony guardavam suas varinhas e Hermione utilizava-se de _Finite Incantatem_ e anulava a Azaração do Múltiplo Impedimento. Mitch ainda sentia fortes dores: algumas das bolhas que formaram-se no braço haviam estourado. Helen, que foi acordada, como toda a Torre de Grifinória, pelo berro de McKinsey, então pegou seu equipamento de Medibruxaria e passou um Emplastro Anti-Queimaduras sobre o braço esquerdo de Mitch:

- Isso cura, não cura, Helen?

- Claro, Mitch! – disse Helen, enquanto passava o Emplastro no braço de Mitch – Pode acontecer de ficar cicatriz, mas cura que é uma beleza.

Mitch ficou muito mais tranqüilo, e pensou em como teve sorte de não ser ferido novamente com o Aço Estígio. Então ele resolveu entregar McKinsey a Dumbledore e depois voltou para dormir o restinho de noite que podia.


	26. O Objetivo de Voldemort

**Capítulo 26: O Objetivo de Voldemort **

* * *

Havia um ar de preocupação em todos em Hogwarts após o Recesso da Páscoa: o número de ataques atribuídos aos homens de Voldemort aumentavam dia após dia. Corujas do Ministério da Magia não paravam de chegar a Hogwarts, cheias de perguntas. Dumbledore tomou uma atitude que revoltou o Ministro da Magia, que era dizer a verdade aos alunos: Voldemort retornara e com força total. E praticamente declarou guerra contra Hogwarts:

- Não quero e não permitirei que o pânico tome conta de Hogwarts enquanto eu, Alvo Dumbledore, for o diretor. Agora, saibam que há muitos métodos de escapada e planos de contingência que os Quatro Grandes e que os muitos diretores de Hogwarts que me antecederam deixaram preparados, para a eventualidade de Hogwarts ser invadida. Os monitores, monitores-chefes, Guardiões e todos os professores estão completamente informados sobre esses planos, e farão uso do sigilo sobre eles até que seja necessário usá-los, e esperemos que não sejam. Além disso, a própria Guarda está preparada para lutar contra os homens de Voldemort, tendo sido treinados à exaustão durante esse ano e preparados o melhor possível dentro do pouco tempo que houve para essa preparação.

Mitch, Draco, Harry, Rony e seus amigos continuavam a pesquisar tudo que possível sobre a Lança de São Longuinus:

- Ai que droga! – gritou Hermione na biblioteca, tendo recebido um olhar de reprovação da Madame Pince – Afinal de contas não existe nada nessa biblioteca que diga algo além do que já sabemos?

- Não achamos nada! – disse Harry – Não existe nada sobre a Lança Longuinus... As vezes acho que é piada...

- Não é! – disse Mitch – Eu a vejo, em sonhos: é uma _pilum_, uma Lança Romana, com a lâmina preparada para ser usada como uma arma de haste, como uma _naginata_. A lâmina é feita de bronze, e o cabo de uma madeira muito resistente.

- Mitch, o que a lenda dizia sobre a Lança?

- "_Tu, Longuinus de Antióquia, deverá viajar ainda mais ao Oeste, para a Ilha-Esmeralda, sozinho. Ao chegar lá, arremesse a Lança e dirija-se ao local para onde ela for. Lá será seu túmulo e seu descanso final. Quanto à Lança, aonde você cair, ela cairá com você, e não antes que setenta vezes sete gerações se passem, ela não poderá ser retirada, até que o Sangue do Escolhido, daquele que irá purificar o mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas, caia uma vez. O mal deverá cair uma vez para cair uma segunda vez, depois de se reerguar, e o jovem deverá lutar para vingar os pais. Um do povo da Ilha-Esmeralda deverá ser o Escudeiro, podendo carregar a Lança, mas é destino do Escolhido, usá-la para vencer o mal. Quanto aos demais, assim que Longuinus partir, poderemos conversar."_

- Mas não fala nada sobre possíveis locais aonde a Lança tenha caído? – perguntou Rony.

- Na verdade, diz-se que um vento a trouxe de volta à ilha da Bretanha. Como eu li em um livro: "_Ao arremessar a Lança, porém, um vento a carregou de volta, e ele voltou_ _à_ _Ilha da Bretanha, aonde ficou perto do local aonde a Lança caiu, e terminou os seus dias nessa região, como sábio, guardado por centauros, fadinhas e outras criaturas: até_ _mesmo algumas ditas malignas, como os lobisomens, não aproximavam-se do antigo soldado, a não ser para buscar conselho e consolo para a dor de suas maldições. E ele falava com os animais e criaturas da floresta e, mesmo sendo trouxa, era respeitado e querido por todos. E lá ele dormiu."_

- Peraí? Você está querendo dizer que a lança veio parar em uma floresta?

- Sim... – disse Mitch – Ao menos é o que diz a lenda.

- Mas... – pensou Rony em voz alta – Não poderia ser uma floresta qualquer. Pensem: se fosse em qualquer uma, com certeza algum trouxa já a teria encontrado e ficado com ela. Mas isso aparentemente não aconteceu...

- E se não for uma floresta comum? – perguntou Hermione – Percebam, aqui fala – disse ela, apontando a cópia de _Artefatos Lendários de Magia: 10001 armas, caldeirões, bastões, e outros itens antigos de magia_ – que ela caiu aonde haviam vários seres mágicos, lobisomens, unicórnios, fadinhas, centauros e até mesmo vampiros...

- Mas isso foi BEM antes do Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia, foi muito antes, quase mil anos! – disse Rony.

- Mas faz algum sentido. – disse Mitch – Mesmo na Irlanda, e olhem que lá foi dureza implantar o Sigilo da Magia por causa dos _Daoine Sidhe_, mesmo lá nunca existiram florestas, bosques ou cavernas que permitissem que tantas criaturas mágicas ficassem ocupando o mesmo território. Na Irlanda, por exemplo, acho que apenas um bosque perto de Limerick é suficientemente grande para conter tantas criaturas. Nos demais, os _Daoine Sidhe_ acabavam chutando os _Knocker_ e _Leprechauns_ longe, isso quando os dois não se ajuntavam para chutar os _Daoine Sidhe_.

- Mas deve existir algum local suficientemente grande na ilha da Bretanha que permitisse tantas criaturas mágicas no mesmo local. – disse Harry.

- E existe, Potter. Acho que vocês é que não colocaram a cabeça para funcionar. – disse a voz arrastada de Draco.

- E qual é esse local, Malfoy? A sua casa? Porque deve ter um matagal monstruoso lá... – disse Rony.

- Não, tenho elfos que cuidam de lá, Weasley. Eu iria responder que é a _sua_ casa, mas melhor deixar pra lá. Olhem pela janela e descobrirão a resposta.

Todos olharam para a janela e viram a resposta às suas dúvidas:

- A Floresta Proibida! – disse Harry – É claro! Como pudemos ser tão idiotas!

- Eu posso responder essa facinho! – disse Draco, irônico.

Surpreendentemente, os demais não tentaram matar Draco a pancadas, muito pelo contrário: riram da piada de Draco.

- Acho que agora vocês entenderam porque Voldemort quer atacar Hogwarts primeiro. – disse Draco – Ele sabe que em algum lugar da Floresta está a Lança de Longuinus. Estive pesquisando umas coisas sobre Artes das Trevas com a ajuda do professor Snape...

- O que o "corvo seboso" fez dessa vez? – perguntou Rony.

- Weasley, se você soubesse valorizar os professores que tem, daria graças a Deus por estudar com Severo Snape. Bem, voltando ao assunto original, eu descobri isso.

Draco colocou sobre a mesa um livro de uma textura estranha e desagradável: parecia estar encardenado no couro resistente de algum animal mágico, possivelmente de dragão, e as páginas pareciam pele humana.

- Isso aqui é um livro antigo de Magia Negra, e papai o consultava muito, segundo o que Snape me disse. – disse Draco, folheando – O problema é: metade desse livro é em grego antigo, que eu não domino, embora quebre o galho; o restante, latim, que não é problema, hebraico, aramaico, fenício, egípcio e sânscrito, que é aonde a coisa muda de figura: é justamente esses idiomas que eu desconheço.

- Deixe-me ver, Malfoy. – disse Hermione, folheando – Hummm... Algumas coisas aqui não são textos, e sim seqüências aritmânticas. Vi isso em Aritmancia e posso resolver. Agora, existem partes que parecem ser muito importantes, resoluções mágicas. Não podemos tentar descobrir nada sobre esse livro sem traduzir essas resoluções: poderia gerar interpretação errônea ou dúbia e isso certamente não seria nada bom.

- E o que vamos fazer? – disse Neville, que também estava com o grupo.

- Eu esperava que alguém aqui soubesse o que fazer, Longbottom... Seria bom que alguém por aqui tivesse o mesmo talento do tal Andaluzia com o qual meu pai andava na sua época...

- Andaluzia! – disse Mitch, assustado – Hidalgo Andaluzia? O pai do Adrian que morreu no final do ano passado?

- Isso mesmo, McGregor. Porque?

_- Accio_ Diário Andaluzia! – disse Mitch, utilizando-se da varinha.

Automaticamente a Madame Pince fez um sinal de desagrado para Mitch, pois normalmente não pode-se utilizar magia na biblioteca. Mitch não estava nem aí. Em segundos, o grande livro de capa preta, com o brasão dourado-carmesim do clã Andaluzia espanhol estava nas mãos de Mitch.

- Esse foi um diário de Hidalgo Andaluzia que mandaram para Cedric no Natal. Não foi dito quem mandou, apenas que devíamos fazer bom uso. Bem, vejamos o bom uso que podemos fazer.

Mitch abriu o livro: a textura áspera e ao mesmo tempo viscosa do livro não era muito agradável e dificultava a manipulação das páginas. Mitch abriu a primeira página do livro: era a primeira vez na qual abria um livro de magia negra. Logo na primeira página, o livro tinha a receita da Poção Polissuco:

- Divertido não? – disse irônico Mitch – Acho que vamos encontrar nisso aqui todos aqueles encantamentos que podem ajudar nas festas...

- Anda logo, McGregor! – disse Malfoy – Se o que estou pensando estiver correto, vamos encontrar muito mais do que esperamos nisso aí.

E realmente, o diário de Hidalgo Andaluzia tinha uma grande quantidade de feitiços, poções, encantamentos e rituais de Magia Negra pesada, Magia Negra como Mitch nunca vira antes:

- A gente lê isso e parece que ele fica dizendo – disse Mitch, a seguir colocando um tom asmático na voz – "Venha para o Lado Negro da Força, Luke!".

- Força! Que diabo é isso? – disse Draco.

- Esquece! – disse Hermione – Você nunca viu _Star Wars_: filme de trouxas, mas muito legal!

- Bem, vamos ver o que temos aqui...

A pesquisa continuou, e Mitch passou a entender o que Cedric dizia que tinha alguma coisa com aquele livro que não o agradava: parecia que o próprio livro era carregado de Magia Negra, e no sentido de ter sido "benzido" com magias profanas e malignas.

Harry sentiu uma pontada em sua testa:

- Ai... Esse negócio parece realmente cheio de Magia Negra. – disse Harry.

- O que foi, Potter? A cabeça tá doendo? – disse Draco, meio irônico.

- Vai chupar um prego, Malfoy! O Harry tem disso: de vez em quando, principalmente quando ele sente o Você-Sabe-Quem, ele sente essas pontadas.

- Eu heim... Coisa louca! Acho que esse Potter está doido, não é, McGregor... McGregor, o que foi?

Mitch segurava o antebraço direito, aonde a cruz celta estava tatuada:

- O que foi, Mitch? – perguntou Rony.

- Está... forte... – disse Mitch, procurando controlar-se – Tem muita Magia Negra nesse negócio, muita mesmo. Estou sentindo pelo braço: a ferida do Aço Estígio, lembram-se? Essa ferida é sensível à magia negra.

- Falando em Aço Estígio... – disse Draco – Aqui, achei algo interessante.

- Para quem? – perguntou Rony com suspeita.

- Cala a boca, Weasley! – disse Draco, irônico. – Aqui, vejam isso:

* * *

"_**Propriedades do Aço Estígio:** _

_Muitas armas mágicas são encantadas para lutar contra as criaturas das Trevas, isso é o que dizia o **Niger Styx Libram**, que encontrei por acaso na Sessão Reservada da biblioteca, aqui em Hogwarts. Mas existem formas de anular tais poderes e até mesmo de revertê-los, através da Profanação. _

_O Ritual da Profanação é extremamente complexo, mas envolve o sacrifício de 7 pessoas de formas específicas, conforme descrito nos esquemas abaixo. Desses, 3 passam pelos "Dentes de Cérberos", transformando-se em Caldo Estígio. Os outro 4 são usados para a Profanação: _

_Utilizando-se das víceras dos trouxas mortos, o bruxo realiza o traçado de um pentagrama invertido, conforme as orientações básicas do **Necroarcanorum Secularum Hadeno Arcana**, um livro básico de Magia Negra para aqueles que realmente se interessam no assunto, mas muito difícil de ser encontrado, ao redor de um altar previamente construído segundo as instruções do próprio **Necroarcanorum**,feito em mármore negro e com runas arcanas marcadas nele. Depois, cinco velas vermelhas e feitas de sebo humano, conforme as instruções do **Necroarcanorum**, devem ser acesas, uma em cada ponta do pentagrama. Logo em seguida, incensos especiais devem ser queimados para formarem uma nuvem de proteção mística contra forças contrárias. O objeto a ser Profanado deve ser colocado em seguida em uma urna de prata suficientemente grande para conter o objeto com folga. A partir daí, uma série de cantos devem ser entoados, conforme descrito abaixo, que eu retirei do **Niger Styx Libram**, enquanto o Caldo Estígio deve ser colocado lentamente sobre a arma. Depois, a urna deve ser enterrada abaixo dos pés do altar e retirada em 24 horas. Se o ritual for devidamente feito, existe uma grande chance de o objeto Ter seus poderes revertidos para o mal..." _

* * *

- Doentio... Realmente doentio... – disse Rony, enojado.

- Potter, agora estava pensando... – ia dizendo Draco.

- E você pensa, Malfoy?

- Vê se cala essa boca, Weasley! – disse Draco, irritado – Estive pensando, Potter: e se por acaso Voldemort quisesse profanar a Lança? Lembra-se do que o meu pai disse?

- Sim... que eu, você e sua mãe iríamos permitir que ele forjasse a arma mais poderosa do mundo.

- Exato: e se for assim, acho que sabemos porque Voldemort quer atacar Hogwarts primeiro.

- É claro! – disse Hermione – Ele obteria a Lança e a profanaria. Depois destruiria Alvo Dumbledore e, bem, a partir daí todos os seus inimigos...

- Claro que ele também teria que passar pelo garoto-cicatriz aqui, mas ele acha que não seria difícil, e tenho que concordar: ao menos no estado atual das coisas, Potter, você não é páreo para Voldemort.

- Eu sei. – disse Harry, cabisbaixo.

- Mas sabemos o que precisamos fazer para fazer Harry ter poder para enfrentar Voldemort: encontrar a Lança Longuinus!

- Mas não fazemos a menor idéia de onde encontrá-la! – disse Rony, amuado – E a Floresta é enorme!

- Bem, de alguma forma, temos que chegar à Lança antes de Voldemort! Temos que chegar! – disse Mitch, convicto.


	27. A Lança Sagrada

**Capítulo 27: A Lança Sagrada **

* * *

A proximidade iminente dos exames finais do Ano, combinados com a apreensão de todos quanto a um possível ataque de Voldemort à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria gerou um clima de insegurança e incerteza em todos em Hogwarts. Harry, Mitch e os Guardiões, juntamente com os professores e demais funcionários de Hogwarts, procuravam melhorar o clima dos alunos, melhorar o astral, mas mesmo assim os alunos não conseguiam se concentrar direito em suas tarefas.

Os que sabiam da lenda da Lança de Longuinus tinham uma preocupaçào a mais: descobrir em que local da Floresta a Lança estava guardada, e se alguma criatura ou força mágica estivesse a guardando, antes que Voldemort conseguisse.

Os treinos de todos em luta armada e desarmada continuavam e se intensificavam: aparentemente, todos estavam muito melhores. Isso era importante, principalmente para o grupo que muito provavelmente iria enfrentar Voldemort de frente: eles precisariam do máximo de habilidade possível para vencer o Lord das Trevas, mas não apenas no combate, mas na mágica e em tudo mais.

As investigações sobre o local aonde poderia estar a Lança de Longuinus foram ocultas na forma de patrulhas na Floresta Proibida. Mesmo assim, era muito difícil: Mitch procurava desenhar mapas, esquadrinhando os locais aonde já tinham procurado, mas a floresta era enorme: levariam meses procurando a Lança lá, e tinham quase certeza que em questão de dias, Voldemort estaria pronto.

Foi quando Harry disse:

- Estamos sendo idiotas! Devíamos utilizar a cabeça.

- Qual é a sua idéia, Potter? – disse Draco.

- Voarmos! – disse Harry – Voarmos por entre as árvores. Poderíamos esquadrinhar mais rapidamente a Floresta, tendo maior chance de conseguir encontrarmos algo.

- E como esquivar as árvores! – disse Rony – A Floresta fica muito fechada em alguns pontos: não é possível passar por eles voando com vassouras.

- Além disso, existe o risco de nos perdermos! – disse Hermione – E a Floresta Proibida é ainda Proibida para qualquer um, inclusive os Guardiões. Vocês apenas podem entrar lá em quando estão em patrulha.

- Mesmo assim, – disse Mitch – esse é o melhor plano que temos até agora, a não ser que alguém tenha alguma idéia melhor.

Todos concordoram com Mitch de que não havia um plano melhor, até mesmo Neville, que não estava nem um pouco feliz com a idéia de ter que se embranhar novamente na Floresta Proibida.

Uma noite foi então combinada para que todos estivesse na entrada da Floresta Proibida.

Naquela noite, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Mitch e Neville se armaram de suas vassouras (Mitch emprestou sua Nimbus XL para Neville) e dirigiram-se para a cabana de Hagrid. O tempo estava fresco e gostoso, e o céu com uma lua crescente resplandecendo no céu. Todos estavam armados de suas varinhas e por via das dúvidas Mitch achou melhor por bem colocar a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas na cintura e o diadema de Prata Feérica na testa, com seus cabelos ruivo-rubi presos novamente por um complexo rabo-de-cavalo, como fizera quando entrou em Hogwarts.

Hagrid os aguardava, com Canino ao seu lado:

- Não entendo isso! – disse Hagrid – Hogwarts inteira evita a Floresta, e vocês procuram se embranhar nela!

- Não fazemos isso por gosto. – disse Rony – Se dependesse de mim, estaria agora na cama quentinha que está me esperando na Torre da Grifinória!

- Então pode voltar, Weasley! – disse Draco – Não precisamos de um covarde aqui.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Ou você acha que não sei do banzé que você armou quando veio aqui no primeiro ano?

- Queria ver você, Weasley, se visse alguma coisa bebendo sangue de unicórnio bem diante do seu nariz avantajado!

- Quem você está chamando de nariz avantajado, héim, seu loirinho _veela_?

- Loirinho _veela_ é a...

Calem a boca os dois!

Os dois viraram-se e viram Harry com o rosto mais nervoso que os dois já tinham sequer imaginado que ele poderia assumir:

- Agora escutem aqui vocês dois: temos muito mais o que fazer do que ver os dois se matarem. Agora, podem montar em suas vassouras ou vou ser obrigado a fazê-los montar?

Draco e Rony pareciam meio encabulados: não aparentavam esperar uma resposta desse calibre de Harry, enquanto montavam em suas vassouras

- Ótimo! Então vamos, não temos tempo a perder. – disse Harry.

Todos montaram nas vassouras e decolaram: entrar na Floresta Proibida de vassoura realmente se provou uma ótima idéia, e eles realmente esquadrinhavam muito mais rápido a maior parte da floresta. Mas definitivamente uma hora a idéia tinha que dar errado.

Todos avançaram bastante para dentro da Floresta, quando perceberam que as árvores ficavam ainda mais e mais fechadas:

- Que maravilha! – disse irônico, Draco – Parece que o plano foi por água abaixo, não, Potter?

Harry detestava admitir, mas Draco estava certo: as árvores estavam muito fechadas, e seria arriscado continuar voando do jeito que eles estavam, então teriam que seguir à pé...

Não que isso fosse fácil: a própria Floresta tinha apagado todas as trilhas possíveis, mesmo entre as árvores. Diferentemente de outras partes da Floresta, aonde as árvores enormes não permitiam que nenhum tipo de grama erguesse do solo, naquela parte verdadeiras florestas de capim projetavam-se do chão, como pelos gigantescos. E isso não era uma coisa muito simples de lidar-se.

Harry e os demais pretendiam avançar mais um pouco. Mitch então sugeriu:

- Que tal tentarmos um aparo mágico? – disse ele, pegando a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas e dizendo, apontando para a grama – _Cortare_!

O Feitiço de Corte realmente funcionou... por muitíssimo pouco tempo: mal Mitch tinha podado a grama daquela região, a própria grama voltou a crescer:

- Bem... Não custava nada tentar!

- E agora? – disse Rony.

- Acho que vai ter que ser da forma mais difícil. Todos com varinhas nas mãos: vou tentar abrir uma picada pelo mato. – disse Mitch.

E realmente, Mitch percebeu que aquela grama só crescia de forma mágica se fosse cortada de forma mágica: cortando ela com a Espada, ela ficou rente ao chão, abrindo lentamente uma picada que atravessava as grandes árvores. Harry ia carregando tanto sua vassoura quanto a de Mitch, Rony logo atrás com Hermione ao seu lado, os dois utilizando-se de _Lumos_ para iluminar o caminho à seguir. Neville e Draco fechavam a fila, com suas varinhas também iluminando o local. Eles continuavam a caminhar lentamente pela floresta, com Neville ocasionalmente empurrando a fila e estuporando um esquilo, castor ou rato do campo ocasional.

Continuaram meia hora nesse caminhar, até que chegaram em uma clareira, aonde todos pararam um pouco para descansar:

- Aonde será que estamos? – perguntou Rony – Será que vamos encontrar... bem... elas... novamente? – disse ele, com um grande receio na voz.

Mitch sabia de muitas histórias sobre as enrascadas em que Harry e Rony se enfiaram antes dele entrar em Hogwarts, entre elas sobre quando os dois encontraram um verdadeiro procriatório de acromântulas, terríveis aranhas gigantescas que, embora brutais, são tão inteligentes quanto qualquer ser humano. Essas criaturas haviam ajudado Harry a desmascarar quem estava transformando muitos alunos de sangue comum em pedra, mas elas quase mataram tanto ele quanto Rony. Some-se a isso o fato de Rony ter um medo irracional de aranhas, por causa de uma peça estúpida de um dos malucos irmãos mais velhos de Rony, e Mitch conseguia imaginar o "quaaaanto" Rony queria ter um novo encontro com tais criaturas.

- A única coisa que posso dizer, Rony, é que estamos muito embrenhados na Floresta. – disse Mitch – Ao menos não têm teias de aranha por aqui, o que é um bom sinal.

- Não há marcas de garras nas árvores também, o que poderia significar a existência de lobisomens na região. – disse Neville.

- E nem mesmo árvores caídas. – disse Hermione – Se realmente há trasgos na Floresta, ao menos elas estão muito afastados daqui.

- Bem, vamos seguir em frente! – disse Harry, levantando-se.

Mais meia hora de caminhada, e todos conseguiram chegar em uma segunda clareira, essa muito mais clara e bonita. Mas não naturalmente:

A clareira tinha uma luz branco-azulada que a envolvia: as árvores ao redor pareciam feitas de prata pura, com galhos de árvores em um verde-cinzento semelhante a líquen. Claramente que aquilo era emanado por alguma magia ancestral, todos sabiam disso.

E não à toa.

No centro da clareira, esperava por todos uma bela _pilum_, presa na pedra. A ponta era de bronze reluzente, levemente mais afiada em um dos lados do que do outro e mais longa que o tradicional. A haste era feita de algum tipo de madeira que, depois de tanto tempo em contato com a magia, ficou prateada. Um bracelete estava colocado nela, um bracelete de couro batido, com amarrações simples no mesmo couro e dois buracos de uma espessura menor do que a de uma varinha típica.

E havia um guardião: uma estátua.

A estátua era de um homem em seus 70 anos, mas com um físico que, embora inegavelmente apresentando as marcas do tempo, era poderoso e compacto. Vestia-se com uma toga simples, e calçava sandálias de caminhada. Uma capa era retratada cobrindo o homem. Em seus braços foram talhados pictos em latim e gaélico antigo:

- Consegue ler isso, Draco?

- Não... Esse latim é arcaico, não sei ler muito bem... Acho que não daria certo?

- E o outro, Mitch?

- É gaélico antigo... Posso improvisar, mas não garanto nada!

- Bem, ao menos tente!

- Está bem. – Mitch se aproximou da estátua e começou a dizer lentamente:

- "_Eu, Longuinus de Antióquia, Protetor da Lança Que Estocou Cristo, vivi aqui. Escudeiro e Pajem, protejam a Lança com a minha dedicação. Herdeiro, carregue a Lança com humildade e use-a com sabedoria. E que Aquele-Que-Sempre-Deve-Ser-Nomeado nos proteja. Todos vocês, mantenham firmeza e confiança que a Lança será domada por vocês."_

- Então, parece que finalmente encontramos a Lança. – disse Draco, apontando a Lança de Longuinus de Antióquia.

- Sim! – disse Harry, que a tentou erguer.

Foi quando Harry sentiu que ela não queria sair:

- Caracas! Essa droga não quer sair daqui?

- Como assim? – disse Draco – Potter, você não é essa droga de Herdeiro dessa droga de Lança? Porque você não arranca essa droga de Lança dessa droga de Pedra?

- Não sei, Malfoy! Eu também não estou entendendo! – disse Harry.

- Deixe-me tentar! – disse Draco.

Draco também não conseguiu: por mais que fizesse força, não conseguia retirar a Lança nem um centímetro para fora da pedra:

- Lança estúpida! – disse Draco, esbaforido – McGregor, que tal tentar?

- Não sei se vai ser efetivo, mas vale a pena. – disse Mitch.

Porém Mitch sabia que estaria fazendo esforço inútil: cinco cansativos minutos depois, Mitch estava suado, cansado e com o braço doendo:

- Nada! – disse Mitch.

- Estamos sendo idiotas! – disse Rony – Está claro o que temos que fazer, ou melhor, o que vocês três têm que fazer.

- Diga então, Weasley, qual a idéia genial que partiu de sua cabeça. – disse Draco, sarcástico.

- A Lança já disse: – disse Hermione – "_Todos vocês, mantenham firmeza e confiança que a Lança será domada por vocês."_

- Não entendi o que você quer dizer com isso, Granger.

- Simples. – disse Neville – Pelo que eu entendi... vocês têm que puxar a lança juntos!

- Como, se apenas o Potter é quem pode usá-la? – disse Draco.

- Nós temos que protegê-la. – disse Mitch – Por isso somos o Escudeiro e o Pajem.

- Entendi... – disse Draco.

- Então vamos! – disse Harry, segurando a Lança. Mitch e Draco também a pegaram.

Os três continuavam fazendo grande esforço, como se a Lança se recusasse a sair de onde estava cravada, mas aos poucos a lança foi cedendo. Devagar mais inexoravelmente a Lança foi saindo do lugar, cedendo à força dos três, que por sua vez começaram a ficar extenuados pelo excessivo esforço. A exaustão foi somando-se nos três, cada vez mais inexorável, cada vez mais dolorosa. Mitch começou a sentir que seu braço iria deslocar no esforço, e Harry e Draco sentiam dores semelhantes.

Mas por fim, a fé dos três no fato que conseguiriam retirar a Lança venceu:

_- Eire_! – berrou Mitch.

- Hogwarts! – gritaram Draco e Harry.

- Os três deram juntos um repelão violento, e a Lança cedeu. Draco e Mitch cairam ao chão, enquanto Harry em pé, parado, segurava com ambas as mãos a Lança, conforme Nakuru havia lhe ensinado.

- É... incrível! – disse Harry.

- Uau! – suspirou Rony.

- É isso aí! – disse Hermione, empolgada.

- Bom trabalho, Potter! – disse Draco.

- Conseguimos! – admirou-se Neville.

- Enfim... A temos! – disse Mitch.

A Lança era muito mais bonita de se ver ali: ela não parecia estar um milésimo de segundo mais velha do que quando perfurou o lado de Cristo, vertendo sangue e água. Sua lâmina de bronze era em formato de folha, e um dos lados tinha recebido um fio melhor, para poder ser usada como arma de haste. O cabo também não demonstrava o menor sinal de envelhecimento: era como se a madeira tivesse acabado de ser moldada na forma do cabo da Lança. Era de um tom avermelhado, ou ao menos era, pois tinha ganhado um tom prateado depois de quase dois mil anos guardada em uma área mágica:

- Estranho... – disse Harry.

- O que foi, Potter? – perguntou Draco.

- Essa arma é feita de bronze com madeira pesada, acho que cedro, certo? – disse Harry – Deveria ser extremamente pesada... Mas é quase como se eu tivesse apenas com uma varinha gigante, de tão leve que ela fica na minha mão.

- Deixe-me ver! – disse Rony.

No instante em que Harry entregou a Lança a Rony, os braços do jovem ruivo foram puxados para baixo:

- Tá brincando, não, Harry? – disse Rony, ofegando, enqanto tentava manter a Lança no ar – Isso é mais pesado que um Malão de Contravolume cheio de chumbo!

- Deixa eu te ajudo! – disse Mitch.

Mitch pegou a Lança: para ele, ele pesava exatamente o que uma _pilum_ deveria pesar.

- Acho que estou entendendo... – disse Mitch – A Lança fica pesada demais na mão de qualquer um que não seja o Pajem, Draco, o Escudeiro, eu, ou o Herdeiro, Harry!

- Entendido. – disseram todos.

- Agora, aquele cara-de-cobra não para mais a gente! – disse Draco.

E pela primeira vez, todos concordaram com Draco.

Com a Lança, eles tinham tudo para vencer.


	28. O Princípio do Ataque

**Capítulo 28: O Princípio do Ataque – Neville x Crouch Jr. **

* * *

Se por um lado o fato de encontrar a Lança Longuinus tinha tranqüilizado Mitch, Harry e todos os que sabiam da Lenda da Lança de Longuinus de Antióquia, a verdade é que aumentou a apreensão de todos: Voldemort acabaria descobrindo e, então, jogaria tudo para atacar Hogwarts com tudo o que tinha direito, de forma a riscar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria do mapa.

Harry descobrira para que servia o bracelete: depois de usar uma palavra mágica especial a Lança encolhia de forma a ficar encaixada no bracelete, do qual podia ser retirada e, com o uso de outra palavra mágica especial, crescer.

E realmente não deu outra.

Tudo aconteceu duas semanas antes das provas finais do ano em Hogwarts. Mitch, junto com Draco, Harry e Rony estavam na vigia, na Torre de Astronomia, quando:

- Ei, o que é aquilo? – disse Rony, apontando na direção de um ponto longuinquo, em linha reta com Hogwarts.

Mitch então foi acionando seu visualizador para o máximo de _zoom_ possível:

- Droga! – disse ele. Draco então gritou:

- Tem gente vindo pelo outro lado!

Mitch virou-se e descobriu:

- Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho! Cerco a Hogwarts! Prioridade para a evacuação dos alunos! Repito: prioridade para a evacuação dos alunos! Cinco minutos para começo do ataque!

Harry e Draco, ao olharem para Mitch, perceberam: ele usava sua veste de gala vermelho-rubi com o brasão McGregor, e a coroa de Prata Feérica delineava a testa. Os cabelos presos apenas em cima por um laço esvoaçavam com o vento noturno. A Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas pendia de sua cintura, guardada na bainha. Ele olhava os inimigos se aproximando com um brilho verde-esmeralda nos olhos:

- McGregor...

- Acho que vocês entenderam, não? - disse Mitch - Chegou a hora! Voldemort está lá, nos esperando!

- E você não está com...

- Não, Rony, não estou com medo... Ou antes, não adianta sentir medo. Vamos ter que lutar!

- Vamos então! - disse Draco - Já não temos mais o que fazer!

Mitch e os amigos correram pelas escadarias de Hogwarts. Hermione e Neville os esperavam no Salão Principal:

- Rápido, corram! - gritava Hermione para todos os alunos da Grifinória - Nakuru, cuida deles para mim! Você sabe aonde é o ponto de evacuação mais próximo! Continuem correndo!

Todos corriam: livros eram retirados às pressas da biblioteca por elfos domésticos e alunos voluntários e colocados em malões especiais, criados por Rowena Ravenclaw, que os levavam diretamente a um ponto seguro, mais de trezentos metros abaixo da terra. Os alunos desciam por túneis que iam diretamente a uma espécie de abrigo, também abaixo do solo, criados por Helga Hufflepuff, no meio da Floresta Proibida: a simpatia da Fundadora de Lufa-Lufa com os animais e a natureza garantia o sigilo e a proteção daqueles abrigos.

Grandes balestras podiam ser vistas surgindo de pontos estratégicos de Hogwarts: eram balestras de setas mágicas, de invenção de Godric Gryffindor. Dois ou três Guardiões podiam ser vistos em cada uma delas, preparando-as e as armando contra ataques eminentes. Enquanto isso, uma série de armadilhas de solo eram armadas: construídas por Salazar Slytherin, eram mais discretas que as balestras mágicas, mas nem por isso menos letais.

Mitch e os demais começaram a ver as criaturas mágicas. A linha de frente era formada por dementadores, e todos sabiam o que o dementador era capaz de fazer:

- Sabem o que fazer, não sabem! - gritou Harry.

- Claro! – disseram os demais.

_- EXPECTO PATRONUM_! - gritaram todos os seis que sabiam da Lenda de Longuinus de Antióquia em uníssono.

Vários patronos começaram a lutar contra os dementadores. Foi quando Harry viu:

- Ali! - disse ele, apontando para a Floresta, aonde viram um vulto correndo na direção da mesma. Era Voldemort.

- Vamos! - disse Draco, sacando o Sabre: Draco o encontrara dias antes, em um quarto perdido nas masmorras. Era feito de pura prata, com esmeraldas cravejando a guarda da arma. Talhado na empunhadura, o nome de seu antigo portador: Salazar Slytherin.

- OK! - gritaram todos.

Mal entraram na Floresta, um barulho os conteve:

_- Crucio_! - alguém disse.

_- Protegis_! - respondeu Mitch.

O raio que ia atingir Neville explodiu na proteção mágica convocada por Mitch. Foi quando eles viram um Comensal tapando o caminho deles:

- Vocês não interferirão nas tarefas de meu amo! - disse o Comensal

- Quem é você? - disse Mitch.

- Eu sei quem ele é, McGregor: Bartô Crouch Jr. - disse Draco.

- O filho de Bartô Crouch? - perguntou Rony.

- Esse mesmo: ele não morreu em Askaban! - Draco disse - A mãe dele morreu no lugar dele, e em gratidão ele dominou o pai, e pouco antes do primeiro ataque a Hogwarts, o matou.

- Isso mesmo, Malfoy! - disse Crouch - E você, que teve a sorte de ter um pai que honrava as Trevas, largou tudo! Lucio deveria ter feito com você o que eu fiz com os Longbottom...

- CALA A BOCA! - gritou alguém.

Todos viram Neville chorando, mas Mitch conhecia aquele tipo de lágrima. Eram as lágrimas de ódio e fúria que ele próprio chorava ocasionalmente.

- Você sabe de quem você está falando, seu estúpido? - disse Neville - DOS MEUS PAIS! E POR ELES, EU JURO QUE ACABO COM A SUA RAÇA!

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Neville correu na direção de Crouch e acertou um soco na boca do estômago do mesmo, que não esperava uma reação tão violenta de alguém, em sua opinião, tão desprezível.

- Harry, vá em frente! - disse Neville - Fique com Voldemort! O Crouch é meu!

Mitch nunca sentiu tanta fúria em Neville, mas ele estava com uma coragem incrível.

- Boa sorte, Neville! - disse Harry.

- Se cuida, Longbottom! - disse Draco, impressionando a todos. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Mitch e Draco seguiram em frente.

Crouch observou Neville com um olhar assassino:

- Vejo que quer se ajuntar aos seus pais, Longbottom! – disse Crouch, enquanto se levantava, varinha em punho – Pois bem, vou realizar seu desejo! _Crucio_!

Mas antes que o raio de energia atingisse Neville, ele disse:

_- Acceleratis_! – e o Feitiço de Aceleração lhe deu velocidade suficiente para escapar do raio de dor que voou em sua direção.

Neville então utilizou-se de um Feitiço básico:

_- Expelliarmus_!

Bartô Crouch Jr. foi desarmado, e, enquanto corria para a varinha, Neville disse:

_- Locomotor Mortis_!

A Azaração das Pernas Presas travou as pernas de Crouch, o atirando ao chão. Enquanto o mesmo ainda tentava avançar em direção à varinha, Neville correu em sua direção.

Crouch nunca imaginou que um ser tão desprezível como Neville Longbottom teria a coragem de o atacar, mas foi o que Neville fez. Pegando de sua varinha, ele disse:

_- Incendio_!

E começou a torrar a varinha de Bartolomeu Crouch Jr.

Tudo que Crouch pode ver foi a varinha dele lentamente dissolvendo-se em chamas.

Então Neville virou Crouch de forma a olhá-lo na face.

- E Crouch aproveitou para contra-atacar:

Neville sentiu um punho pesado acertar-lhe o queixo com um cruzado, e depois sentiu o chão duro contra o qual caiu, o queixo fora do lugar. Bartolomeu Crouch Jr lentamente se levantou e pegou a varinha caída ao lado de Neville. Anulou o feitiço que prendia-lhe as pernas e terminou de se levantar, colocando-se em pé e apontando a varinha para Neville.

Crouch retirou a máscara, mostrando seus cabelos louros e curtos, uma expressão demoniacamente alegre em seu rosto:

- Acabou o jogo, Longbottom! Você vai implorar para morrer quando eu terminar com você!

Aquela expressão com certeza teria assustado o antigo Longbottom, fazendo-o implorar, e chorar pela mãe.

Mas não AQUELE Longbottom:

Usando toda a força que lhe restava nas pernas, enquanto Crouch ainda se erguia, Neville chutou-lhe ambas as pernas, derrubando-o no chão. Em seguida se engalfinhou com Neville em uma batalha pela varinha. Nesse momento, o fato de Neville ser baixinho compensou: Neville atingiu o joelho entre as pernas de Crouch, acertando partes que realmente costumam doer quando atingidas. Crouch urrou de dor, enquanto Neville pegou sua varinha e apontou para o braço de Crouch:

_- Debillito Podos_! – disse Neville, usando a Azaração da Debilitação do Membro.

Crouch gritou:

- Desgraçado! Meu braço! O que você fez com meu braço?

- O mesmo que vou fazer com o outro! – disse Neville, sentindo um estranho prazer naquilo – _Debillito Podos_!

Novamente Crouch gritou. Seu outro braço estava imóvel. Sem poder utilizar os braços, restava a Crouch utilizar-se das pernas, mas Neville as prendeu com _Locomotor Mortis_ logo em seguida. Foi quando Neville apontou a varinha na direção da testa de Crouch:

- Você não é corajoso o bastante, Longbottom, para me matar! – desafiou Crouch.

Neville o observou e percebeu que ele estava certo... Em partes:

- Têm razão, Crouch! – disse Neville – Mas sou corajoso o suficiente para isso: _Estupore_!

Crouch caiu estuporado no chão. Neville conseguiu se levantar, embora sentisse dores por todo o corpo:

- Neville! – gritaram Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, seuas amigos de Grifinória.

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Simas.

- Vinguei meus pais! – disse Neville, com um alívio na consciência de anos – Levem ele para o Dumbledore: ele está estuporado. É bom vocês prenderem ele com bandagens, para ele não poder escapar.

- E quanto a você? – perguntou Dino.

- Harry vai precisar de mim! – disse Neville, embrenhando-se na Floresta, deixando para trás surpresos Dino e Simas.


	29. Luta de Pai e Filho

**Capítulo 29: Luta de Pai e Filho – Draco x Lucio **

* * *

Harry, Rony, Mione, Draco e Mitch continuavam a avançar pela Floresta, todos mais cautelosos. Mitch já guardara sua varinha e tomara sua Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas em mãos. Não tinha dado nem cinco minutos que tinham se separado de Neville quando eles viram:

O homem se vestia como um Comensal, com sua Capa Negra e sua arma em punho: uma Espada Longa que parecia um Buraco Negro que devorava a própria noite em suas mãos. Mas ele não usava máscara: não, não ele.

Não Lucio Malfoy:

- Esperava que viessem! E vieram. Muito bom, isso vai tornar tudo mais fácil. _Legionare Crucio_!

Todos esquivaram-se dos múltiplos raios que saiam da Espada de Aço Estígio de Lucio Malfoy, exceto Draco, que urrou de dor ao ser atingido pela Maldição Imperdoável da Dor:

- Malfoy! – gritou Mione, Rony e Mitch.

Harry não teve tempo de gritar o nome de Draco: a dor lancinante que apareceu na cicatriz dele não permitiu que ele o fizesse.

- Tirem... o... Potter... daqui! – gritou Draco, em meio às dores.

Rony e Hermione apoiaram Harry nos ombros, enquanto Mitch fazia a salvaguarda deles:

_- Crucio_! – gritava Lucio, ao qual Mitch respondia.

_- Protegis_! – isso até que Mitch conseguiu se afastar o suficiente de Lucio para não ser mais alvo de suas Maldições. Os quatro conseguiram correr em direção à Floresta.

- Maldição, os quatro escaparam! – disse Lucio, ao ver que Harry, Rony, Mione e Mitch conseguiram novamente se embrenhar na Floresta.

- Ei, velho! – gritou alguém para Lucio.

Lucio observou que Draco ainda sentia algumas dores da Maldição Imperdoável da Dor, mas estava ereto, e havia sacado o sabre e colocado-o _en garde_.

- Vamos ver se você é bom no jogo de espadas como o McGregor disse! – disse Draco, com seu inabalável sorriso irônico parcialmente oculto pelo sabre que ele empunhava.

- Então está me desafiando, moleque? – disse Lucio, segurando com as duas mãos a sua Espada de Aço Estígio.

- Quero ver até que ponto você é bom! – disse Draco, tirando a arma do _en garde_ e passando-a para uma pose de cumprimento.

- Pois bem, prepare-se então! – disse Lucio, atacando em carga.

Draco sabia que era suicídio tentar aparar a lâmina de Lucio com seu sabre: a Espada de Aço Estígio era uma espada de duas mãos, bem mais pesada que a Espada Bastarda de Mitch.

Mas Lucio não contava com o corpo.

Draco se esquivou para a lateral no momento em que Lucio golpeou, ao mesmo tempo em que rotacionava o corpo para aplicar uma rasteira diretamente no pé de Lucio, que foi mandado ao chão.

Draco esqueceu, porém, de considerar o efeito do Aço Estígio.

Draco foi tentar dar um _coup de grace_, quando Lucio apontou a Espada contra Draco, como se fosse uma cruz invertida. Draco sentiu o golpe psíquico da Espada:

- Maldito! – gritou Draco, em dores terríveis, o Sabre caído ao chão.

- Pensei que tivesse entendido, garoto, que Lord Voldemort é invencível, e que tudo o que ele deseja ele consegue! – disse Lucio, com um sorriso insano no rosto – E o que ele quer agora é a Lança que Estocou Cristo, e quer profaná-la, para provar que não existe força que seja superior à de Voldemort.

- Pai... Você... fala... DEMAIS! – gritou Draco, recuperando o sabre e cortando-lhe a perna com uma boa cutilada do sabre.

Foi a vez de Lucio cair ao chão e largar a Espada:

- Moleque maldito! Passou para o lado do campeão dos Sangue-Ruins, Alvo Dumbledore?

- Não! – disse Draco, irônico – Não menti para eles... Essa é uma aliança tácita, e mesmo Potter sabe disso. Digamos que temos interesses comuns.

Draco chutou a Espada de volta na direção de Lucio:

- Pegue! – disse Draco.

- Está demonstrando fraqueza... Misericórdia! – disse Lucio, enojado – Deveria saber que isso é um sinal de fraqueza!

- Não é misericórdia! – disse Draco, tão esnobe quanto Lucio poderia ser capaz de imaginar que seu filho era – É honra! Existe uma diferença entre as duas coisas! Além disso, vai ser mais divertido ver o poder de sua Espadinha contra isso.

Naquele momento, Draco deixou a luz da Lua Cheia brilhar, mostrando o nome de Salazar Slytherin no sabre.

- O Sabre de Salazar!

- Isso mesmo! – disse Draco, artificialmente natural – Sabe, descobri ela perdida nas masmorras, apenas aguardando que um legítimo Filho de Slytherin estivesse à disposição.

- Maldito! – gritou Lucio – Agora você vai me pagar!

Draco então passou a esquivar os golpes de Lucio: aparar com o Sabre uma Espada de duas mãos era algo suicida. Lucio então tentou novamente o golpe baixo de usar as emanações psíquicas da Espada de Aço Estígio contra Draco. Draco, porém, foi mais esperto: colocou a lâmina sobre a testa, protegendo-se das emanações da espada.

- Como! – ficou estupefato Lucio.

- Acho que esqueci de lhe dizer, mas esta Espada é feita de Prata Feérica. Salazar era muito mais esperto do que se imagina.

- Desgraçado! Moleque desgraçado! Agora sim eu vou acabar com você! – disse Lucio.

Atacando em carga, Draco não previu o movimento, o que lhe custou uma cutilada no peito bastante generosa.

- AIII! – gritou Draco.

Um corte rompeu-se no peito de Draco.

- Agora é o seu fim, moleque! _Avada Kedavra_! – gritou Lucio.

Draco ficou preso ao chão. Sem reação, esperando o raio verde lhe atingir e lhe mandar para o outro mundo.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Antes do raio da morte o tocar, tocou uma pessoa. Uma garota.

Pansy Parkinson.

- Par... Parkinson! – gritou Draco.

O _Avada Kedavra_ não foi poderoso o suficiente para matar de imediato, mas foi poderoso o suficente para causar dano mortal.

- Malfoy... Draco... Eu... te... amo... Viva... por... mim! – disse Pansy, antes de morrer.

O corpo de Pansy foi caindo lentamente, escorregando pelo de Malfoy. Foi quando ele apenas observou, estático o corpo de Pansy caído no chão. Ao levantar os olhos, Draco viu seu pai rindo:

- Ahahahahahahahahahaah! Tola! Como se ela fosse conseguir repetir o sacrifício da mãe do Potter! – disse em meio a gargalhadas insanas Lucio.

- CALE... A... BOCA! – gritou Draco.

Os olhos de Draco não eram mais do azul-cinzento frio típico, e sim de um azul-cobalto brilhante e terrível. O olhar também expressava apenas o ódio. Mas o que mais assustou Lucio naquele momento foi ver que o filho tinha cada poro do corpo transbordando em magia.

_- Dellocattio_! _Turbinae_! – disse Draco, utilizando o Sabre de Slytherin como varinha.

Lúcio viu sete Dracos Malfoy correndo em sua direção:

- Eu não preciso de uma varinha! Vou matar-lhe com meu Sabre! – disseram os sete Dracos em coro.

- Não seja tolo, garoto! – disse Lucio – Você irá morrer! _Avada Kedavra_! – atirando aleatoriamente suas Maldições contra os Dracos ilusórios.

Mas os Dracos ilusórios esquivaram-se da Avada Kedavra, intuitivamente, como se tivesse previsto o movimento de Lucio.

Sucedeu-se uma série de estocadas com o Sabre de Slytherin. Quando acabou, Draco acabou decaptando a cabeça de Lucio Malfoy, que escorregou suavemente pelo chão, acompanhando o sangue quente e pulsante que ainda deixava-lhe o corpo pelos mais diversos furos.

Draco então foi até o corpo de Pansy Parkinson.

Nunca assumira, mas ela era a paixão de sua vida: sangue-puro, forte, poderosa, ambiciosa... Draco nunca pedira mais que isso.

E tudo estava acabado.

Neville chegou alguns segundos depois:

- Malfoy, o que...

- História comprida, Longbottom! – disse Draco, com a máxima frieza que poderia colocar em sua voz naquele momento. – Vamos. Acho que os demais devem estar preocupados conosco.

- E quanto a... Meu Deus!

Neville chegou perto de onde Pansy e Lucio jaziam, mortos:

- Sim, Longbottom! Pansy morreu por mim, nas mãos do meu pai, e eu vinguei sua morte!

- Malfoy... – tentou dizer algo Neville, quando Draco levantou-se.

- Vamos, Longbottom! Não temos tempo a perder. A qualquer momento, Potter vai encontrar aquele cara-de-cobra. E eu quero estar lá para ver o fim dele!

"_Por você, Pansy!"_, pensou Draco. "_Voldemort vai ser derrotado em definitivo hoje, por você e por todos que ele já matou! Eu juro! E também juro que não vou mais sujar o nome Malfoy nesse tipo de coisa em que meu pai o sujou."_

E correu, junto com Neville, para mais fundo na Floresta, deixando para trás toda a vida como a conhecia.


	30. Vingando Caer Masar

**Capítulo 30: Vingando Caer Masar – McGregor x McNair **

* * *

Mitch, Rony, Hermione e Harry continuavam se embrenhando na Floresta. A cada segundo que passava, Rony sentia ainda mais medo:

- Será que vamos encontrar... ela?

- Não, Rony! – disse Harry – Duvido! Ararogue pode comer gente, mas não passaria para o lado de Voldemort por respeito a Hagrid.

- E agora? – disse Hermione – Primeiro Crouch Jr. Depois Malfoy pai. O que será que vem agora?

_- Imperio_! – gritou alguém na floresta.

Hermione e todos os demais conseguiram se jogar ao chão:

- Mas vou te contar, Hermione, você tem uma boquinha maldita! – disse Rony.

- Quem está aí? – gritou Harry.

Um Comensal apareceu. Alto e musculoso, carregava um machado pesado de uma lâmina preta que parecia engulir a própria noite.

- Vocês não vão passar daqui, Potter! – gritou o Comensal.

- Quem vai nos parar? – disse Harry.

- Eu!

- Você e qual exército? – perguntou então Mitch em tom de desafio.

Logo em seguida, Mitch disse baixinho para Rony e Hermione:

- Tirem Harry daqui!

- E você? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu sou o Escudeiro, certo? Bem, eu vou dar uma de escudo agora. – disse Mitch.

Ele então levantou-se, e disse:

- Seja quem for, vai ter que me matar primeiro antes de pegar o Harry.

- Pode ter certeza, Sangue-Ruim, que isso pode ser providenciado. – disse o Comensal.

- Realmente pode ser! – disse Mitch irônico, sacando a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas – Mas te garanto uma coisa: não vai ser nada fácil!

Os dois, o Comensal e Mitch, correram um contra o outro, em alta velocidade. Quando o Comensal tentou um golpe de balanço de cima para baixo em um salto, Mitch parou e, apontando sua Espada contra o Comensal disse:

_- Expelliarmus_!

O Comensal foi pego de surpresa com a técnica de Mitch: ele saiu voando direto à árvore mais próxima, o machado voando ainda mais longe, pregando-o em uma árvore próxima, que foi dissolvendo-se lentamente. Nisso Mitch percebeu com o que estava lidando:

- Aço Estígio! – disse Mitch, sentindo que a ferida na forma da Cruz Celta que estava em seu braço ardia mais que o habitual.

Quando o Comensal se levantou, porém, a maior surpresa para Mitch: a máscara do Comensal tinha caído.

- Walden McNair! – disse Mitch.

- Isso mesmo, sangue-ruim McGregor! – disse McNair – Estive no ataque a Caer Masar... Foi muito divertido! Nunca imaginei que um McGregor teria peito para fugir... ou será que estava se borrando todo? Porque alguém que ainda acredita naquelas besteiras do Culto Antigo não seria capaz de ter coragem frente à morte...

- CALA A BOCA! – gritou Mitch – AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA! JURO POR CERIDWEN, BRIGITTE E DAGDA, PELO PAI, PELO FILHO E PELO ESPÍRITO SANTO, QUE EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, MCNAIR!

Mitch correu e começou a golpear, os olhos explodidos em chamas verde-esmeralda, sem nem pensar em nada.

McNair recuou: a velocidade e ferocidade do jovem McGregor em seu ataque não era algo com o que McNair contasse. Ele continuou recuando, enquanto Mitch não se preocupava com defesa: tudo que ele queria era uma única chance para decaptar McNair. Ele não admitia traidores, ainda mais quando o sangue da Ilha Esmeralda, do Povo de Finn McCool, corria nas veias. Para Mitch, aquela seria a hora de mostrar a McNair que ele estava enganado: que o poder das Fadas e do Culto Antigo ainda existia e que era forte. E o mostraria, com a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas. Mitch continuava a golpear, sem se importar com as conseqüencias e sem cuidar de sua defesa.

E esse foi o seu erro.

Uma dor lancinante do lado anunciou que Mitch tinha cometido uma GRANDE besteira: enquanto atacou cegamente McNair, ele foi inteligentemente recuando para perto do Machado. Tão logo conseguiu por as mãos nele e arrancá-lo da árvore (o que foi fácil, pois a mesma estava deteriorada pela lâmina de Aço Estígio), ele fez um golpe de balanço para o lado com toda a força que pode. Mesmo tendo percebido o golpe, ele o fez um tanto tarde demais: embora tenha escapado da parte fatal do golpe, ele acabou sofrendo um corte na lateral com o Machado. E a experiência com Lucio Malfoy já tinha dito a Mitch que essas lâminas eram perigosas: elas tinham algo semelhante a um veneno, que ia debilitando a pessoa aos poucos.

- Agora você morre! – disse McNair, tentando estocar Mitch.

Mitch virou uma cambalhota, escapando do golpe eminente. McNair deu outro golpe de balanço, e novamente Mitch esquivou-se com cambalhotas. Foi quando Mitch descobriu:

"_Afinal de contas, já provou que luta com a inteligência, ao vencer McKinsey em seu primeiro ano. Luta com o espírito, quando venceu os Bean-Sidhe e Leanan-Sidhe no seu segundo ano. Luta com a alma, ao vencer os inimigos no terceiro ano. Usa da alegria como arma, ou não teria tornado-se o palhaço Serelepe. Usa a compaixão como arma, ou não teria se aliado a Erika. Usa a reconciliação como arma, ou não teria aceitado o perdão de seu avô Andaluzia."_

Ele tinha um enorme arsenal de armas, enquanto McNair tinha apenas seu machado. Era hora de atacá-lo em outra frente, uma com a qual McNair não contava. E naqual ele não seria capaz de se defender:

- Eu, seu bo-bo-bobão! Quero ver você me pegar! – disse Mitch, com a vozinha esganiçada do palhaço Serelepe.

- Pensa que eu vou maneirar só porque o Aço Estígio está lhe enlouquecendo? Pode esquecer! – disse McNair, revoltado. "_O trasgo mordeu a isca!"_, pensou Mitch.

Foi a vez de McNair atacar em carga: furioso com a tratativa que Mitch deu a ele, McNair queria apenas matar o jovem irlandês. Mitch sabia disso, e continuou usando-se de suas esquivas acrobáticas e de suas técnicas de circo para se esquivar e impedí-lo de o atacar. Mesmo a dor do Aço Estígio estava mais fraca: era como se, sendo o palhaço Serelepe, a magia do circo, junto com a sua própria, auxiliassem-o, não permitindo que a dor o atingisse.

Foi então que McNair tentou um golpe para decapitar Mitch.

E foi a vez de McNair cometer o erro.

Mitch percebeu no momento exato e, utilizando-se de uma manobra digna de filmes B de Hong-Kong, ele correu pelo tronco de uma árvore rápido o suficiente para tirar o seu corpo da trajetória do machado. O machado cravou-se no antigo carvalho com tanta força que enterrou-o até o cabo na árvore. McNair não teve muito tempo de perceber isso, pois Mitch o chutou com força no rosto, enquanto, usando o resto do cabo do machado que estava entre a mão de McNair e a lâmina de Aço Estígio, pulou, saindo de perto dele.

- Idiota! Acha que pode escapar de mim? – disse McNair.

Mitch não estava preocupado: ajoelhou-se e, colocando as costas da espada sobre o ferimento de Aço Estígio de McNair, murmurou rapidamente, enquanto McNair tentava remover o machado:

_- Lesio Higienus_! _Ferula_!

Mitch teve a terrível sensação de que tinha mergulhado o corte em água oxigenada, depois sentiu as bandagens enrolando-se ao redor de seu ferimento.

Foi o tempo exato: mal Mitch tinha terminado de curar parcialmente seus ferimentos, McNair veio com o Machado de Aço Estígio pelas costas. Mitch apenas teve tempo de usar a Espada para aparar o Machado que vinha vindo para decapitá-lo.

Mitch encaixou a lâmina da Espada bem no vão de uma das lâminas do Machado. McNair fazia pressão para tentar cortar Mitch, enquanto Mitch desesperadamente colocava suas forças no cabo de sua espada, tentando desarmar ou ao menos obrigar McNair a recuar.

- Acha que pode me vencer, McGregor? Você que é de um clã de covardes traidores?

O sangue subiu à cabeça de Mitch, que foi forçando a lâmina de McNair para trás.

- VOCÊ... FALA... DEMAIS... WALDEN... MC... NAIR! – foi dizendo Mitch.

Mitch e McNair se encaravam nos olhos. McNair tentava mostrar a Mitch que ele não teria chance.

Mas para azar de McNair, Mitch Andaluzia McGregor já tinha vencido várias vezes esse tipo de disputa, uma Disputa de Olhares.

Enquanto McNair continuava sussurrando asneiras para Mitch, Mitch apenas lembrou-se de uma coisa:

_- Argentae Fierus_!

Chamas prateadas saltaram da lâmina de Mitch para a de McNair, começando a lentamente dissolvê-la em chamas. McNair gritou e desencaixou a lâmina. Mitch escorregou para trás e caiu sentado sobre as raízes nodosas de um grande carvalho:

- Meu machado! O que você... – disse McNair, revoltado.

- O Feitiço das Chamas Prateadas! – disse Mitch, em um misto de dor e divertimento, observando McNair desesperadamente lutar contra as chamas que consumiam seu machado – Simplesmente fiz seu machado se dissolver em chamas mágicas. Não é o mesmo que _Inferno_, mas quero ver você apagar essas chamas!

McNair tentou de tudo, mas alguns segundos depois, suas esperanças se desfizeram junto com o seu machado. Enquanto isso Mitch, que nunca foi muito cruel, ficou apreciando, divertido, o inútil esforço de McNair.

- Maldito! Agora eu te mato! – disse McNair.

Mas tão logo ele levou a mão para a cintura para retirar a varinha, Mitch disse:

_- Estupore_!

E McNair caiu no chão, desmontado.

Mitch então sentiu todas as dores da lâmina de Aço Estígio, quando Draco e Neville chegaram:

- McGregor, está bem? – perguntou Draco.

- Não! – disse Mitch, mostrando a ferida de Aço Estígio. Recente e aberta, ela era ainda mais horrenda, cheia de um pus esverdeado e doentio, como a baba de algo gosmento e maligno.

Deixa comigo! – disse Neville.

O que pretende fazer, Longbottom? – disse Draco.

Neville pegou uma erva na mata, mascou-a e a colocou na ferida. Imediatamente, Mitch sentiu-se melhor:

- Essa erva pode curar, ou ao menos parar, a infecção pelo Aço Estígio. – disse Neville, enquanto terminava de colocar a erva em Mitch. – E então, melhor?

- Bem melhor! – disse Mitch, mais animado do que antes.

- E McNair? – disse Malfoy.

- Bem, ele não vai precisar disso! – disse Mitch, recolhendo a varinha de McNair – E nem disso! – pegando os restos do Machado.

- E podemos prendê-lo a essa árvore, em um lugar bem alto, de forma que ele não tente se soltar. – disse Neville.

- Até que para alguém que não tem miolos, Longbottom, você deu uma boa idéia. – disse Draco – _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Draco fez McNair levitar até uma boa altura e em seguida Mitch disse:

_- Ferula_! _Indestructo_! – tornando as fitas que prendiam McNair à árvore indestrutíveis.

- OK! – disse Mitch. – Agora vamos: os outros devem estar precisando de nossa ajuda.

Mitch, Neville e Draco correram para mais dentro da Floresta. Mitch corria mais leve, pois agora Caer Masar estava vingada, sua avó estava vingada, todos os que morreram lá estavam vingados.

"_E você é o próximo, Voldemort!"_, pensou Mitch.

E então eles correram, pois sabiam que poderiam precisar ajudar Harry em sua missão, que era derrubar o Mal mais uma vez, cumprindo a profecia de Cliodna.


	31. Amizade e Amor

**Capítulo 31: Amizade e Amor – Rony & Mione x Rabicho **

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione novamente estavam sozinhos, apenas os três:

- Não gosto disso. Não gosto nada disso. – disse Hermione, segurando a varinha.

- Voldemort deve estar nos esperando. Em algum lugar! – disse Harry.

- Será que o Vocês-Sabem-Quem quer nos matar? – disse Rony.

- Ao menos a mim, eu sei que ele quer!

- Mas Harry, tudo isso para...

Hermione não terminou a frase, pois tropeçou em algo grande. Quando os três apontaram as varinhas iluminadas para o chão, viram um ser metade homem, metade cavalo, caído no chão, com cabelos loiros e um corpo baio:

- Firenze! – disse Harry.

- Mas... o que será que atingiu um centauro com tanta intensidade para o derrubar? – disse Rony.

- Só duas coisas: a Azaração do Estuporamento, ou...

- A Maldição Imperdoável da Dor! – disse Harry.

- Bem, vamos acordá-lo! – disse Rony – _Enervate_!

Firenze começou a abrir lentamente seus olhos e a erguer-se:

- Menino Potter! – disse Firenze ao ver Harry – A Floresta não é em absoluto lugar para você, já lhe dissemos!

- Tenho que ficar aqui! – disse Harry – Tenho que seguir meu destino! – apontando para o bracelete de couro aonde estava presa, reduzida, a Lança Longuinus.

- Então, você a encontrou! – disse Firenze, assombro, terror e alegria no rosto – Júpiter e Marte não apareceram à toa nos céus hoje! É o embate entre a força e a crueldade, e Vênus vem em apoio a você. Mercúrio carrega suas asas para lhe ajudar e seus amigos são como as Plêiades, que consolam e apoiam Atlas na sustentação do céu: eles vem o sustentando quando perde sua força.

- Um bando de baboseiras antigas! – gritou uma voz no meio da Floresta.

Então ele saiu de dentro da Floresta: era um bruxo baixinho, de cabelos ralos e esparsos, meio careca, com olhos lacrimosos e um nariz pequeno e que não parava de se mexer, como se ele tivesse tentando farejar alguma coisa no ar. Em uma das mãos carregava uma varinha. A outra era uma mão feita aparentemente de névoa, mas parecia mais uma luva de armadura metálica do que qualquer coisa. Firenze correu para se esconder.

- Vejamos, Potter, se você pode comigo, sem a ajuda daquele inútil do Sirius! – disse Rabicho – _Crucio_!

Rony pulou de lado e jogou Harry para fora do caminho da Maldição. O próprio Rony não teve tanta sorte:

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritou Rony, com todas as forças do seu pulmão.

- RONY! – gritaram Harry e Hermione.

- Harry... Corre! – gritou Rony.

- Mas... – disse Harry.

- Harry... Você tem que pegar Voldemort... Não sou eu, nem Hermione! É você! – disse Rony.

- Corre Harry! – disse Hermione – Se você continuar dando chance para o azar, Rabicho vai pegar você.

Ele observou os dois e, com grande convicção, disse:

- Boa sorte! – e correu em disparada para as partes mais profundas da Floresta Proibida.

- Não pense que vai me escapar, Potter! _Crucio_! – disse Rabicho.

Novamente, Rony pulou no meio do caminho da Maldição Imperdoável da Dor. E novamente, o grito ecoou por cada uma das árvores da Floresta Proibida:

- Rony! – gritou Hermione, correndo na direção do jovem Weasley.

- Nada feito, garota! – disse Rabicho – Vocês não vão conseguir escapar para ajudar o Potter!

Novamente a varinha de Rabicho estava apontada para Rony, mas o que Rony ouviu foi diferente:

_- Imperio_!

A Maldição Imperdoável do Comando atingiu Rony. Rony nunca sentiu nada tão bom em sua vida: ficar sem pensar, a mente vazia de tudo. Apenas uma voz no fundo de sua mente...

"_Mate a garota sangue-ruim... E depois se mate..."_

"_Porque eu faria isso, se eu amo ela?"_, pensou Rony.

"_Mate a garota sangue-ruim... E depois se mate..."_

"_Não! Não quero! Não vou a matar!"_, pensou Rony.

"_Mate a garota sangue-ruim... E depois se mate!"_

"_NUNCA! NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO, PORQUE EU A AMO!",_ gritou Rony, aparentemente apenas em sua mente. Mas quando ele deu conta, Hermione ouviu o que ele disse:

- Rony...

- Hermione...

- Que cena mais comovente! – disse Rabicho, enojado – Mas vamos acabar com a festinha, embora vou deixar para você, sangue-ruim, a decisão de quem é que vai morrer primeiro, se é você ou esse panaca Weasley?

- Que tal uma opção a mais? – disse Hermione – Um otário com cara e vida de rato!

Aquilo foi uma ofensa que Pedro Pettigrew jamais aceitaria, apesar de ser a mais pura e real verdade.

- Cadela de sangue-ruim! Agora você decidiu! A primeira a morrer é você! _Avada Kedavra_!

Mas Hermione, que não era boba nem nada, conseguiu se jogar com Rony no chão:

- Como?

- Simples: você acha que eu vou ficar esperando a morte vir para mim? – disse Hermione.

- Bela manobra, Hermione! – disse Rony, animando-se – _Tarantallegra_!

A Azaração dos Pés Descontrolados derrubou Rabicho no chão, enquanto seus pés mexiam-se descontroladamente.

Rabicho estava visivelmente irritado:

_- Finite Incantatem_! – disse ele, anulando a Azaração. - Agora vocês acabaram com minha paciência!

- Dizemos o mesmo! – disseram Rony e Hermione.

Os três ergueram suas varinhas ao mesmo tempo:

_- Expelliarmus_!

Rony e Hermione conseguiram lançar seu Feitiço antes que Rabicho sequer raciocinasse qualquer coisa contra eles. O golpe do Feitiço de Contragolpe lançou o homenzinho longe. Foi quando ele fez um gesto:

- Rony, ele vai tentar se transformar!

- Nada feito! – disse Rony – Não dessa vez! _Petrificus Totalus_!

O feitiço _quase_ funcionou: ele poderia ter atingido Rabicho se não fosse o momento: Rabicho já era novamente o rato Perebas.

- Ah, não, Pettigrew! – disse Hermione – Não dessa vez! _Prisionis_!

A Azaração do Aprisionamento envolveu o agora Perebas, que não podia escapar para qualquer direção para a qual tentasse ir: aonde quer que tentasse correr, batia em uma barreira invisível.

Hermione cometeu um erro bem básico: Perebas estava perto da varinha de Pedro Pettigrew.

O rato começou a se contorcer e a voltar para a forma humana:

- Acha que esses truquezinhos básicos podem me fazer alguma coisa, garota tola? – disse Rabicho.

- Você sabe que _Prisionis_ só cai quando o invocador deseja, ou quando ele é morto ou estuporado.

- Isso pode ser providenciado! E você se esqueceu de uma coisa, fedelha: enquanto o Aprisionamento estiver erguido, você não pode utilizar nenhuma magia!

"_É verdade!"_, pensou assustada Hermione. Enquanto o Aprisionamente estivesse erguido, ela não poderia usar nenhum Feitiço, mesmo estando com a varinha na mão. Assim que utilizasse um Feitiço, por menor que fosse, ela derrubaria o Aprisionamento, o que significaria uma chance de Rabicho escapar.

- Mas você se esqueceu de uma coisa, seu rato patético! – disse Rony.

- O que foi, garoto? – disse Rabicho, confiante.

Rony ergueu sua varinha:

- Eu tenho minha varinha e sei como usá-la!

Foi então a vez de Rabicho se preocupar.

- Vamos ver então... Moleque... como você se sai! – disse Rabicho, em um tom de desafio, mas mais preocupado do que estava anteriormente.

_- Crucio_! – disse Rabicho.

_- Reversoris_! – disse Rony.

A Maldição Imperdoável da Dor voltou para Rabicho, que não contava com o contragolpe de Rony:

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Maldito! Você me enganou! – disse Rabicho.

- Vamos! Me ataca! Me deixe feliz! – disse Rony.

- Rony, isso não é hora para bravatas! – disse Hermione – Acaba com esse rato sujo de uma vez.

- Quero ver se é capaz de acabar comigo mesmo, Weasley! – disse Rabicho.

Rony e Rabicho partiram para uma troca rápida de Feitiços. Rabicho continuava preocupado: não sabia o que esperava ele, se ele iria utilizar-se de Feitiços ou tentaria sobrepujar os dele. Foi quando Rabicho então partiu para um golpe sujo:

_- Crucio_! – atirou Rabicho contra Hermione.

Rony não ficou parado, e correu para tirar Hermione da reta. Novamente, sobrou para Rony a parte dolorosa:

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritou Rony, com todas as forças do seu pulmão.

- Rony! – gritou Hermione.

Foi quando Hermione reparou que Rabicho tentava fugir correndo para a Floresta.

- Ah, não! Não dessa vez! _Estupore_! – disse Hermione.

A Azaração do Estuporamento de Hermione atingiu Rabicho diretamente nas costas, mandando-o a nocaute. Enquanto Hermione trazia o corpo inconsciente de Rabicho, Firenze retornava, acompanhado de mais dois centauros:

- Ronan! Agouro! – disse Hermione.

- Menina Granger. – disse Ronan – É um prazer vê-la novamente. Pena que a circunstância não seja mais positiva.

Nesse momento chegaram Neville, Draco e Mitch:

- Vocês estão bem? – disse Neville.

- Mais ou menos! – disse Hermione – O Rony é que não está muito bem!

- O que houve, Weasley? – disse Draco.

- Se te interessa, Malfoy, levei três _Cruciatus_ na moringa! E ainda sobrevivi a uma _Imperius._ Isso deve ser o suficiente para levantar o astral de qualquer um. – disse amuado Rony.

- É... Devo admitir que tem coragem, Weasley! – disse Draco, disfarçando (muito mal) seu assombro – E o Potter?

- Foi lutar contra Voldemort! – disse Hermione.

- Não podemos deixar ele aqui! – disse Mitch, apontando Rabicho.

- Deixe comigo! – disse Firenze.

- Vai aceitar um humano em suas costas, Firenze? – disse revoltado Agouro – Você por um acaso é uma mula?

- Não! – disse Firenze – Não quero é que esse dejeto de gente contamine a floresta.

- E como você vai garantir que ele não vai fugir?

_- Ferula_! – disse Mitch

_- Indestructo_! – disse Malfoy.

Os laços indestrutíveis criados por magia prenderam-se ao corpo de Rabicho:

- Isso deve bastar! – disse Mitch. Depois ele apontou para a direção de onde vieram – Ali para baixo está preso um Comensal da Morte. Aproveitem e levem ele embora.

- Deixe conosco! Vamos conclamar todos os seres da Floresta, e também os sereianos do Lago, para lutarem do seu lado! – disse Firenze.

- Sabemos o que está em jogo! É a sobrevivência de todos, animais e humanos! – disse Agouro.

- Que Júpiter continue traçando o caminho de vocês! – disse Ronan.

Os três centauros sairam, Firenze carregando Rabicho, e foram para a direção de Hogwarts.

- E quanto a nós? – perguntou Rony.

- Se quer esperar aqui, Weasley, eu aceito, mas eu quero ver aquele cara-de-cobra morrer! – disse Draco.

- Vamos lá! – disseram os demais.

Faltava apenas mais uma batalha, mas que decidiria tudo. Era a batalha na qual todas as cartas estavam apostadas.

E todos sabiam que, mesmo com todas as vitórias que tinham tido até ali, se Harry falhasse em vencer Voldemort, tudo seria em vão. E isso, definitivamente, não poderia acontecer, pelo bem dos trouxas, dos bruxos, e de toda a vida no planeta.


	32. Impedindo a tomada de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 32: Impedindo a tomada de Hogwarts **

* * *

Enquanto os seis corriam para a batalha, Dumbledore, Enya e Cedric, os únicos que além deles sabiam sobre a Lenda da Lança de Longuinus e da Profecia de Cliodna, procuravam evacuar Hogwarts e impedir o avanço dos inimigos.

A Guarda lutava bravamente, armada com muitas armas disponibilizadas por Nakuru e por outros forjadores de Hogwarts. Os equipamentos tecnomânticos foram encantados por Nathan, Nat, Nigel e outros interessados na experimental arte da tecnomancia. As formas de luta contaram com treinamento de Erika, Nakuru, Carlos, Mitch e qualquer um com o mínimo conhecimento de qualquer forma de luta, até mesmo da _Smasha_ (arte marcial dos duendes).

Hagrid e Olímpia Maxime (a diretora meio-giganta da Academia de Bruxaria Beauxbatons) convocaram a ajuda de alguns gigantes das colinas. Do norte, alguns gigantes das geleiras, filhos de Ymir, o Rei dos Jotuns (como os gigantes das geleiras chamam a si próprios), entraram na briga, embora do lado de Voldemort também houvessem gigantes.

Mas o exército de Voldemort era muito maior: os Comensais eram muitos, e além deles tinham quimeras, manticoras, dragões, dementadores e gigantes, e ogres (maiores, mais fortes e mais burros que os trasgos) e trolls (ainda maiores, ainda mais fortes e ainda mais burros que os ogres). Uma rocha arremessada por um gigante já tinha provocado estragos na Torre de Astronomia, bloqueando a saída da Torre da Corvinal:

- Vamos! – gritou Sally Wittlesbach.

- O que? – disse Victor Fiorucci, da Sonserina.

- Temos que desobstruir a saída da Torre da Corvinal! – disse Juan Andaluzia, da Lufa-Lufa.

- Por que?

Fátima Andaluzia deu um chute no vão das pernas de Victor.

- Teu irmão é da Corvinal! – disse Fátima – Vai deixar ele lá morrendo?

- Temos que retirar os alunos de Corvinal que ainda estão lá. – disse Juan.

Todos então correram para ajudar.

Cedric e Enya continuavam ajudando na retirada dos livros e materiais importantes, principalmente ajudando a conter as Poções Incendiárias que os Comensais arremessavam para tentarem espantar os bruxos.

Foi quando uma das paredes explodiu, banhando Cedric em Poção Inflamável (o equivalente bruxo ao _napalm_):

- Ahhh! Enya! Socorro! – gritou Cedric.

- Ah, droga! – disse Enya – Vai doer e não vai ser bonito!

Enya utilizou-se de _Ferula_ para amordaçar Cedric:

_- Laminare_! – disse Enya.

Cedric começou a gemer de dor, enquanto sua pele ia sendo deixada em carne viva.

Depois de alguns segundos, o braço direito de Cedric estava todo esfolado:

- Agora, em seqüência: _Lesio Higienus_! _Selare Danosa_! _Anestesia_! _Ferula_!

O ferimento agora estava fechado, limpo e o braço de Cedric estava protegido e anestesiado.

- Agora vou parar com a palhaçada! – disse Cedric - _Accio_ Tarô Andaluzia!

O pequeno estojo com as cartas do Tarô do século XVI, herança do Clã Andaluzia, voou das Masmorras da Sonserina até às mãos do jovem McGregor.

- O que você pretende? – disse Enya.

- Veja só! – disse Cedric, sorrindo, e sacando do baralho o Arcano 11 – A Força.

_"Que o Livro da Vida abra-se diante de seu dono, e que as forças dos 22 Arcanos fiquem abertas para ele. E eu, Cedric McGregor, dono do Livro da Vida, peço e ordeno que a Força apareça para domar o leão e impedir a queda dos muros!"_

Cedric tocou com a varinha a carta. No mesmo instante, a figura da carta, uma moça aparentemente frágil, saiu de dentro da carta e, usando apenas as mãos, escorou os muros da biblioteca:

- Boa idéia, senhor McGregor! – disse a Madame Pince. Enya e Madame Pince, além de outros alunos de Hogwarts, continuavam a recolher os livros. Troy e Andraas Belarus vieram em ajuda:

_- Fixorum_! – disse Troy.

_- Impedimenta_! – completou Andraas.

Mas a cada momento, a batalha ficava cada vez mais desesperadora:

- Não vamos pará-los por muito tempo! – disse Nathan, enquanto lutava.

- Não podemos parar! Temos que confiar nos nossos amigos que estão na Floresta! – disse Nakuru, enquanto entregava uma vara de pescar quebrada para um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Sonserina. A vara era uma chave de portal: tão logo a tocaram, eles voaram rapidamente, sendo transportados para um lccal seguro.

- Certo! – disse Carlos, enquanto terminava uma boa seqüência de golpes contra um Comensal – Mas temos que parar esses Comensais, porque senão, Hogwarts vai ser destruída completamente!

- E quanto à evacuação? – gritou Erika, enquanto auxiliava na operação de uma das Balestras de Energia, mirando-a contra um dragão que vinha em direção a Hogwarts.

- Tudo certo! Terminamos a evacuação, e já recolhemos os livros da biblioteca. Os elfios domésticos também estão nos ajudando a retirar tudo que pudermos das salas de aula, mas temos problemas: algumas paredes já ameaçam desabar! – disse Nakuru, entregando uma bota velha para os últimos alunos que estavam em Hogwarts, um conjunto de alunos da Corvinal que ficaram trancados na sua Torre após o desabamento que atingiu a Torre de Astronomia.

Foi quando uma turba de dragões foi se aproximando de Hogwarts:

- Essa não! – gritou Nakuru.

- O que foi? – disse Nathan.

- Nathan... São... Rabos-Cornéos Húngaros! Pelo menos umas duas dúzias deles! – gritou Natalie pelo comunicador, enquanto armava as balestras.

- Professor Dumbledore , o que...

- Balestras, mirem os dragões... – disse Dumbledore – Temos que garantir que eles não atrapalhem o grupo que está na Floresta.

A ordem foi obedecida: em questão de segundos, as Balestras começaram a disparar Azarações contra os dragões. Mas dos muitos dragões que vinham, apenas dois ou três foram derrubados, enquanto os demais permaneciam no ar, apenas mais furiosos.

- Recarreguem! – disse Natalie – Vamos tentar mirar e concentrar em alguns deles para derrubar essas bestas feras do ar!

- Não teremos tempo! – disse Eric Wittlesbach, que armava uma das balestras com a ajuda dos irmãos.

- Seja como for, vamos seguir em frente! – disse Nakuru, enquanto corria para ajudar nas Balestras – Se for para morrermos, vamos dar a esses malditos uma lição!

- Quando Nakuru disse isso, o socorro enfim chegou, na forma de 12, 13 criaturas serpentíneas, de mais de 50 metros de comprimento e 10 de alturas, cada uma delas cavalgada (ou seria carregando) pelo menos 10 _samurai_ (aurores japoneses), devidamente armados com suas armaduras de pele de _oni_, suas espadas diamantinas e varinhas em seus lugares, suas vassouras _Sengoku Tsunami_, _Sengoku Kamikaze_ e _Shinobutsu Stargazer_ prontas para a batalha.

- Pelo Japão, pela Inglaterra, por Hogwarts e pela Academia Imperial! – gritaram alguns dos _samurai_, enquanto desembanhavam espadas e varinhas.

_- Banzai_! – gritaram todos em resposta, enquanto pulavam dos Dragões Orientais, colocando as vassouras por entre as pernas. Nakuru podia jurar que alguns daqueles dragões também gritaram, com suas vozes reptilianas e profundas.

Ao mesmo tempo que as vassouras dos _samurai_ passaram a coalhar os céus de Hogwarts, e eles desciam azarando todos os gigantes, ogres e trolls, e dementadores e Comensais que podiam, os Dragões Orientais ficaram mais leves e com isso podiam voar mais rápidos, lançando rajadas de fogo, gelo, raios e ácido e fumaça tóxica contra seus primos brutais do Ocidente. A batalha começou a ficar mais favorável para os bruxos que protegiam Hogwarts, ou ao menos tornava-se mais equilibrada. Mesmo assim, as tropas de Voldemort continuavam a avançar.

- Balestreiros, continuem abatendo os Dragões inimigos. Quanto menos deles estiverem nos céus, mais os Dragões orientais mandados por Ryumyo poderão nos ajudar com sua poderosa magia.

Os Balestreiros continuavam então a disparar suas Balestras de Magia para derrubar todos os Dragões possíveis, enquanto um dos Dragões Orientais, de nome Shakushu, disse:

- Fujitaka, pela direita! Denchishiro, pela esquerda! – disse Shakushu para outros dois dragões que estavam ao seu lado, orientando-os para cercar um Dragão Verde-Galês que começou a atacar Hogwarts de forma mais contundente do que no começo da batalha. Os três dispararam então suas baforadas: Fujitaka com sua baforada de gás venenoso, Denchishiro usando-se de usa rajada de raios e Shakushu com sua baforada de fogo, derrubando o dragão que, mesmo com sua poderosa resistência mágica, virou um alvo extremamente fácil.

Embora a velocidade de avanço tenha sido muito reduzida, os Comensais iam avançando, lenta e inexoravelmente. E Enya via isso, das janelas da sala do professor Lupin, enquanto o auxiliava a retirar seus livros e objetos mágicos mais importantes e perigosos:

- Professor, eles não vão conseguir segurar os Comensais por muito mais tempo! – disse Enya.

- Não adianta ficarmos parados! – disse Remo. – Temos que recolher todos esses objetos, Enya!

- Por que, professor? – disse Cedric – Se Hogwarts cair, tudo estará perdido, não?

- É aí que vocês se enganam! – disse Lupin – Helga Hufflepuff era uma adivinha, e um dos planos criados por ela ela viu da 2ª Guerra Mundial dos trouxas. Os russos foram vencidos em Moscou, mas ao recuarem, levaram embora tudo que pudesse dar vantagens ao inimigo: comida, roupas, cobertores, armas... e o que não puderam levar, destruíram, de forma a deixar os alemãs vitoriosos com uma vitória vazia, que acabou sendo uma derrota: em uma Rússia fria, ficar sem comida, abrigo e cobertores é um suicídio.

- Está querendo dizer que...

- ... Helga propôs aos outros Fundadores que, caso Hogwarts viesse a cair, que fosse totalmente limpa e em seguida destruída. Esse plano nunca foi usado antes, e espero que não tenhamos que usá-lo, mas não à toa estamos recolhendo tudo.

- Vamos então! – disse Enya, ajudando Cedric a recolher um conjunto de lanças africanas.

Mais à baixo, Nathan continuava lutando:

- Oh droga! – disse – Esses caras não param de avançar! Precisamos de mais reforços!

- Vocês querem reforços? – disse uma voz amplificada – Terão reforços!

Vários bruxos começaram a aparecer do lago de Hogwarts. Eram alunos avançados das várias Escolas de Magia amigas de Hogwarts: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Instituto de Salem, Academia Imperial, Liceu Brasileiro, os portugueses do Ateneu Lusitano com seus chapéus e bandanas; os negros pintados, armados com lanças e vestidos em peles do Centro de Estudos de Kilimanjaro; os _hashishin_ islâmicos de Alamut, com suas longas cimitarras; os alunos do Internato de Magia de Santa Maria de Magalhães, no Brasil, com seus cristais e conchas; os alunos do _Hijos del Sol_, com seus _ponchos_ coloridos; os alunos do Instituto Teuto-Brasileiro de Magia, com suas vestes tradicionais, nas cores alemãs; e até mesmo algumas bruxas do _Gabriel Hiberaldo_, derrotando Comensais com graça e leveza.

O ataque continuava complicado: o avanço dos Comensais continuava a perder velocidade, mas ainda assim não parava. Muito lentamente, os Comensais continuavam a ganhar espaço, e a se aproximar das portas do Salão Principal de Hogwarts:

- Levem os feridos! – gritou Nathan – Levem os feridos para a Madame Pomfrey, depois desloquem-os pelas Chaves de Portal até locais seguros!

- Certo! – disseram alguns dos alunos de Medibruxaria que estavam na batalha.

- Erika, quero você no cuidado dos alunos feridos.

- Ok!

Eles estavam a uns trinta metros da entrada de Hogwarts. Os balestreiros não podiam fazer mais nada, exceto abater os Dragões, ogres, trolls e gigantes, e os Comensais que voavam em vassouras. Os Dragões Orientais, que superavam muito em número os Dragões inimigos começaram a descer e se transformar, virando os grandes guerreiros em vestes japonesas, portando suas espadas e varinhas tradicionais.

Foi quando Enya, que agora auxiliava a Madame Pomfrey a cuidar dos feridos com maior gravidade, disse:

- O que é aquilo? – apontando para um lugar ao longe.

Nakuru, que estava lá, acionou os sensores de seu visor para enxergar mais longe:

- É a população de Hogsmeade! – disse Nakuru, vendo as tochas e varinhas acionadas com Feitiços de Luz, os bastões e forcados, as foices e arados. Vinham fazendo uma pequena balbúrdia.

- Eles vão enfrentar os Comensais! – disse Enya, correndo.

- Senhorita McGregor, o que... – dizia Pomfrey, mas tudo o que ela queria dizer, Enya não ouviu.

Cedric a acompanhou na corrida. Ela estabefeou magicamente um Comensal que tentou se aproximar dela e, tomando-lhe a vassoura, subiu com muita velocidade, como apenas uma apanhadora poderia fazer. Cedric a acompanhou, após pegar uma vassoura de um Comensal que entrou em Hogwarts por uma janela rápido demais para percebê-lo.

Enya vôou perigosamente por dentro de Hogwarts até a Torre de Astronomia. Pode sair pelo teto pois ele estava semi-destruído.

- O que pretende fazer? – disse Cedric.

- Isso! – disse Enya, que também tinha aprendido alguns truques com Mitch durante suas férias em Caer Masar, varinha à mão – _Accio_ Harpa de Brigitte!

A Harpa prateada voou até as mãos de Enya:

- Agora! _Sonorus_! – disse ela, apontando a varinha contra sua garganta.

Enya então guardou a varinha e começou a roçar os dedos pelas cordas da Harpa, enquanto sua voz começava a cantar canções irlandesas de apoio e coragem, de força e união.

- _Geantraí! - _disse Cedric.

Foi quando as tropas de Voldemort vacilaram pela primeira vez.

E foi quando perceberam que a população de Hogsmeade vinha, disposta a acabar com aquela loucura.

Do alto da Torre de Astronomia, Cedric usou o Feitiço da Amplificação de Volume em si e bradou, varinha em punho:

_- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tilintanlus_!

- Hogwarts! – bradaram todos os que lutavam por Hogwarts.

Ao ouvir isso, de sua janela, preparado ele próprio para entrar em ação caso fosse necessário, Alvo Dumbledore sorriu. Um sorriso de vitória.

A luta que se seguiu começou a obrigar os Comensais a fugir. Muitos porém, continuavam lutando, na esperança de que seu Mestre viesse a vencer aquela batalha. Que ele ressurgisse com o objeto de poder que ele sabia que estava em Hogwarts, e que a muito estava esquecido.

Mal sabia eles que essa era uma esperança.

Mal sabia eles que seu Mestre lutava sua própria batalha.

E que ele não tinha a menor chance nela.


	33. A Batalha Final

**Capítulo 33: A Batalha Final **

* * *

Harry caminhava sozinho pela Floresta... Sempre foi assim. Sempre que Voldemort se aproximou de Harry, ele esteve muito sozinho. Mas agora ele não tinha mais medo: acontecesse o que acontecesse, Harry sabia que só lhe restava uma opção, que era vencer Voldemort. Ou morrer tentando.

Ele foi entrando cada vez mais fundo na Floresta. Retirou do braceleta a Lança e disse:

- Crescei!

A Lança aumentou para seu tamanho e proporções reais: ela era maior que Harry, quase do tamanho de Mitch, e sua lâmina era proporcionalmente grande. Então Harry sussurrou:

_- Lumos_!

A Lança emitiu um brilho pela sua lâmina que permitiu a Harry ver o que estava à sua frente. Não havia nada, exceto os grandes carvalhos que povoavam a Floresta Proibida normalmente. Ele mensurava a floresta, procurando se cuidar. Sabia quem iria enfrentar. Sabia que Ele o queria.

Ele-Que-Não-Podia-Ser-Nomeado. Você-Sabe-Quem.

Lorde Voldemort.

Harry prosseguiu andando. Sabia que em algum lugar estaria achando Voldemort.

E ele o encontrou:

Ele tinha seus olhos vermelhos e brilhantes mirados em Harry, as pupilas em fenda dilatadas de ódio. Seu nariz em fenda respirava forçosamente. Sua boca sem lábios tinha um sorriso de satisfação, distorcendo a sua pele escamosa.

Então ele disse:

- Estava o esperando, Harry Potter!

Harry percebeu que o local aonde estavam tinha um brilho branco-azulado. Foi quando Harry reparou: era aonde eles tinham recuperado a Lança de São Longuinus.

- Então percebeu, Harry Potter! Bom, vejo que é inteligente como seu pai. Admirava isso nele, isso e sua coragem! Por isso digo que ele foi um oponente valoroso, e matá-lo foi uma grande honra e um grande prazer!

Harry segurou a Lança com mais força. Uma sensação ruim de raiva começou a subir-lhe, queimando-lhe o estômago.

- Deixe de conversa, Voldemort, e vamos ao que interessa! Seus Comensais a essa hora já devem ter sido vencidos! Agora é só nós dois, eu e você, Voldemort!

- Sua presunção, Harry Potter, será sua ruína. Mas devo admitir que há coragem em você, garoto... Bom! Matá-lo dessa forma será ainda mais divertido.

- Por que o local aonde a Lança de Longuinus estava?

- Ah, sim... A Lança de Longuinus. Sabe, Potter, sempre estive procurando saber tudo que pudesse me impedir de alcançar meu objetivo de vencer a morte. E essa Lança é uma dessas coisas. Como você já deve saber, Lucio Malfoy estava procurando-a para mim. Não, não se preocupe... – disse Voldemort, ao perceber a preocupação de Harry – Aquele tolo do Draco não lhe traiu. Ele sempre foi mais independente que o pai, e isso foi graças à mãe dele. Bem, Lucio Malfoy conseguiu a localizar, então começou a preparar o Caldo Estígio para que pudessemos profaná-la. Bem, teríamos conseguido ainda na virada do ano, se não fosse aquele maldito irlandês McGregor ter interferido... Tudo bem, ele terá sua vez.

- Mas não vamos nos entediar, Potter! Vamos nos divertir. – disse Voldemort, rindo – Bem, meu plano já tinha sido descoberto. Dumbledore colocou uma série de barreiras mágicas na Floresta contra mim. Foi quando eu pensei que seria mais fácil eu deixar VOCÊ, Potter, pegar a Lança, como pegou. Devo admitir que até eu me surpreendo com minha genialidade. Bem, agora que você tem a Lança, posso tomá-la de você e profaná-la, como era meu objetivo desde o começo. Com a Lança que Estocou Cristo à minha disposição, não haverá nenhum poder maior do que o de Lorde Voldemort! Eu serei Deus!

Harry não conseguia entender como alguém podia ser tão megalomaníaco:

- Então foi isso? Por causa disso, você matou tanta gente? Para ser Deus?

- Potter... A ambição é tudo! Não importo com nada, nem mesmo com meus Comensais e nem com a memória de Slytherin. Para ser franco, desde que alcance meu objetivo, nada mais importa!

- Então, você precisa da Lança para se tornar imortal?

- Sim! Pois a Lança é a chave para o Graal de Jesus! Aquele que dele beber, se tornará imortal, com poderes além da compreensão de reles mortais, e que mesmo eu posso apenas imaginar. E quero esse poder. Mas chega, Potter, não vou mais lhe dar satisfações de meus objetivos. Porém, vou me divertir um pouco.

Então, Voldemort passou a bufar e sibilar de forma rápida e compulsiva. Harry, porém, entendeu o que os bufos e silvos significavam:

_- Vá, Nagini, minha querida, e tire a vida de Potter para mim!_

Ao comando de Voldemort, como que compreendendo a ordem dele, uma grande cobra avançou contra Harry, saltando-lhe no pescoço. Harry conseguiu recuar a tempo de evitar a mordida fatal: o bote de Nagini falhou. A cobra grande e negra começou a tentar se enroscar em Harry. O bote pelo chão também foi recuado por Harry.

Harry correu rapidamente para trás, enquanto Voldemort sentou-se nos galhos próximos, distraído, observando a briga como alguém que atira um gato para um cão raivoso, ou como um imperador que jogava cristãos aos Leões. Harry sentia cada bote de Nagini se aproximar mais e mais do seu objetivo, que era envenená-lo ou espremê-lo até que todos seus ossos quebrassem.

Num dos botes pelo chão, Nagini conseguiu ser bem-sucedida: rapidamente se enroscou nas pernas de Harry e o derrubou de um só golpe. Harry caiu no chão, a Lança caída bem próxima à mão dele.

Nagini sentia-se divertida: fora um jogo interessante tentar prender ou morder Harry. Voldemor também tinha achado a luta de Harry contra Nagini interessante: agora seria o _grand finale_. Nagini teria apenas uma decisão: envenenâ-lo para amaciar sua carne ou espremer seus ossos e com isso facilitar sua digestão. Que Harry seria o banquete de Nagini, parecia ser um fato consumado. Sem a Lança, com a varinha dentro das vestes prensadas, Harry estava indefeso.

Foi o que Nagini pensou. E ela não poderia estar mais errada.

Harry se esforçou como se esforçava para pegar o pomo de ouro, e alcançou a Lança. Pegando-a, tocou-a em Nagini com a ponta. A dor que Nagini sentiu foi lancinante, como se a estivessem marcando-a a ferro. Nagini deu um silvo terrível, um grito de dor compreensível para Harry pela sua capacidade de falar com as cobras. Nagini desenroscou-se de Harry, tamanha a dor que ela sentia.

Ela decidiu-se então: chega de brincadeiras. Ela iria matar Harry Potter com apenas um bote. Uma única mordida, uma única inoculação de seu veneno mortal. Não se importava mais se a carne de Harry Potter fosse ficar dura demais para uma mastigação fácil, se ela teria que hibernar mais do que o normal para digerir o corpo de Harry Potter. Tudo que ela queria era matá-lo.

E ela avançou: deslizando rapidamente, Nagini saltou, presas arregaladas, prontas para morder e envenenar, para entorpecer e para matar, e para depois, deglutir e se alimentar. Pois era assim que Nagini tratava suas presas: como nada mais que alimentos, de forma diferente das cobras em geral, que entendiam a importância da vida, mesmo daquelas criaturas das quais elas se alimentavam.

Mas esse foi seu grande erro: considerar o Menino que Sobreviveu apenas mais um banquete, apenas mais uma chance de se saciar em carnes.

Pois Harry Potter não seria vencido por uma cobrinha, mesmo que essa cobrinha tivesse mais de 3 metros de comprimento e presas afiadas como navalhas.

Harry apenas segurou a lança em riste, lâmina voltada para cima. Nagini se encaixou na lâmina como uma luva em um dedo. A lâmina saiu por trás da cabeça triangular: as presas perderam seu efeito. As fossetas lacrimais começaram a vasar. Como um pano cortado por uma tesoura, o corpo de Nagini foi sendo dividido em dois, até que Nagini foi totalmente destripada.

Era o fim de Nagini. Ela, que tanto saciou-se em vidas inocentes, foi morta ao tentar saciar-se novamente.

Mas a morte de Nagini não era o fim da batalha, disso Harry sabia. A batalha nem tinha começado de verdade. Voldemort ainda estava vivo, ainda tinha seu incrível poder, e desejava ainda mais a morte de Harry Potter: Harry Potter que havia sido sua queda, Harry Potter que duas vezes lhe escapara, e Harry Potter que agora destruíra a única coisa que presava em toda a existência.

- Maldito seja, Harry Potter! Destruiu minha Nagini! A única companheira sempre fiel que realmente tive, da qual vivi por anos. Maldito seja, Harry Potter! Pensei em lhe destruir de forma rápida e indolor, mas agora vejo que merece morrer de forma dolorosa, como seu pai morreu. _Crucio_!

Harry não teve tempo de reagir: a dor que Harry sentiu foi muito mais profunda do que sequer ele tinha sonhado. Enquanto Harry gritava, ele não sentiu a Lança Longuinus escorregar de seus dedos para o chão. Em seu desespero, Harry não viu Voldemort se aproximar lentamente da Lança, guardando sua varinha. Só quando a Maldição Imperdoável da Dor cedeu um pouco é que ele viu Voldemort avançando com as duas mãos em direção da Lança que Estocou Cristo. Seus olhos estavam cobiçosos pelo poder que vinha da Lança que Perfurou o Filho de Deus.

- Não... toque... nisso! Não... coloque... suas... mãos... nisso! – disse Harry, em meio aos espasmos de Dor.

- Potter, você não está em condições de me dizer o que devo ou não fazer! – disse Voldemort, quando aproximou a mão da Lança. E a tocou.

A dor foi lancinante.

Voldemort gritou como se mil bruxos tivessem lhe aplicado ao mesmo tempo a Maldição _Cruciatus_. A dor foi terrível: Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder, mas diante da coisa que o tinha vitimado a pouco, aquilo não era nada. Voldemort, porém, explodia em dor:

- Maldito! O que você fez, Potter? – disse Voldemort.

Harry leu uma série de pictos em latim, que ele não compreendia. Voldemort, porém, compreendia muito bem:

- Retribuição! Isso é uma tolice! Essa lança estúpida devia me retribuir por usá-la com poderes além da imaginação! – disse Voldemort, sacando a varinha

_- Desintegrate_! – disse ele, apontando para a Lança.

Harry pensou: "_Acabou! Voldemort destruirá a lança e tudo terá acabado!"_ Um pensamento que se desfez tão logo o Feitiço de Desintegração explodiu na Lança, sem efeito.

Quer dizer, com apenas um efeito, e não aquele esperado por Voldemort:

Um eco saiu da varinha: era um senhor em togas brancas e simples, calçando chinelos, e usando apenas pequenos braceletes e um diadema, todos de couro. Ele disse:

"_Herdeiro da Lança, o segredo da Lança é que ela faz três vezes à pessoa o que ela já fez aos outros."_

E desapareceu.

E Harry soube o que fazer.

Antes que Voldemort percebesse, Harry novamente estava com a Lança. Harry a segurava como se fosse uma _naginata_, apontando a lâmina para Voldemort:

- Pensa que pode fazer alguma coisa contra mim, Harry Potter? – disse Voldemort, irônico.

- Posso... e vou! – disse Harry, convicto.

- Vou mostrar a você, que eu sou Deus, eu tenho poder sobre a vida e a morte! – disse Voldemort, sorrindo em sua boca sem lábios.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha:

- Não quer ter uma chance de defesa, Potter?

- Eu ia lhe perguntar isso, Tom Riddle! – disse Harry, provocante.

- Não me chame pelo nome que o trouxa idiota que foi meu pai me deu! – disse Voldemort.

Nesse momento, chegaram os demais do grupo:

- Vai nessa, Harry! – gritou Neville, os punhos doendo.

- Acaba com ele, Potter! – disse Draco, empapado de sangue.

- Você tem que fazer isso! – disse Mitch, segurando a lateral do corpo ferida pelo Machado de McNair..

- Essa loucura tem que acabar aqui, Harry! – disse Mione, enquanto escorava Rony.

- Por todos que sofreram na mão dele, Harry...

- VOCÊ TEM QUE VENCER! – gritaram todos.

- Calem-se! – disse Voldemort – É isso que você me traz como seus aliados, Potter? Um fraco, - para Neville – um traidor, - para Draco – um perdedor, - para Mitch – uma Sangue-Ruim – para Hermione – e um amante de trouxas? – para Rony – Vocês me enojam! Mas tudo bem: – disse ele, voltando-se para Harry – primeiro eu quero você, depois me divirto com os demais!

- Então venha, Voldemort! – disse Harry, com total convicção de que seria capaz de vencer o maior Bruxo das Trevas dos últimos tempos – Vamos ver quem pode mais: o Herdeiro de Slytherin, ou o Herdeiro de Longuinus de Antióquia?

- Então vamos! E sem brincadeiras! – disse Voldemort, varinha erguida – _Avada Kedavra_!

O raio de luz verde apareceu e foi na direção de Harry, quando uma coisa surpreendente aconteceu:

- A _Avada Kedavra_ foi parada pela lâmina da Lança de Longuinus. Mas não só isso: a Lâmina brilhava como se quissesse enviar a _Avada Kedavra_ de volta ao seu invocador.

- Agora é a hora da retribuição: por cada bruxo ou trouxa morto, por cada família destruída, por cada grupo desestruturado, Voldemort, você irá pagar AGORA!

Harry impulsionou a Lança para frente, e o raio verde atingiu Voldemort. Mas não o matou.

Não... Fez coisa pior.

Voldemort gritou, enquanto uma esfera verde o engoliu. Aos poucos essa esfera se desfez, e o que saiu de dentro dela foi um senhor grisalho, de um porte bonito quando mais jovem, com feições totalmente humanas e segurando ainda a varinha de Voldemort. A esfera, desfeita na forma de fumaça, emitiu a Marca Negra aos céus.

- Sou... homem... novamente?

- Sim, Tom Riddle! – disse Harry, escarnecendo – Acabou a lenda de Voldemort!

- Não! Posso continuar, e basta matar você! _Avada Kedavra_! – disse Tom Riddle.

A varinha não fez nada.

_- Imperio_!

Sem reação nenhuma da varinha.

_- Crucio_!

Nada... Absolutamente nada.

- O que...

- Você recebeu sua retribuição... Tanto matou pela pureza da magia, que agora virou um trouxa. – disse Harry, rindo de gargalhar, enquanto os demais observavam.

- CALEM-SE! Eu ainda posso fazer muitas coisas! _Expelliarmus_! _Ferula_! _Wingardium Leviosa_! _Lumos_! – disse Tom Riddle os feitiços um após o outro, percebendo que seus poderes eram nulos...

- Agora, chega de brincadeira! – disse Harry, para Riddle – Você vai para Askaban!

- Não! Os dementadores me libertarão!

- Acha que os dementadores ficaram agora com você, Tom? – disse Draco, escarnecendo de Tom Riddle como apenas os Malfoy sabem escarnecer – Eles prefereriam te devorar.

- Você irá pagar por tudo que fez! – disse Hermione.

- Por todos que matou! – disse Rony.

- Por todos que torturou! – disse Neville.

- Por todos que humilhou e usou! – disse Mitch.

- Sua lenda, Tom Riddle, acaba aqui, em Hogwarts! _Estupore_! – disse Harry, nocauteando agora o trouxa Tom Riddle.

Um vento levou embora a Marca Negra... E aproveitou para virar mais uma página da história dos bruxos.


	34. Epílogo: O Começo de uma nova era

**Capítulo 34 – Epílogo: O Começo de uma nova era **

* * *

Pouco mais de duas semanas depois, Mitch ainda pensava no que acontecera na Floresta Proibida. A lembrança estava fresca nas memórias de cada um dos seis: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Mitch McGregor, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e Harry Potter.

Quando a Marca Negra desapareceu dos céus, os Comensais entenderam, tarde demais, que seu mestre estava derrotado, e agora em definitivo. Harry subiu Tom Riddle em uma vassoura e levou-o ao alto da Torre de Astronomia. Chegando lá, disse no mais alto volume que _Sonorus_ poderia dar à sua voz:

- Eis Lord Voldemort! Esse é Tom Servoleo Riddle! O seu grande Mestre! Eis Lord Voldemort! – ele dizia, achincalhando dos Comensais.

Os Comensais foram vencidos, mas não linchados: não era o desejo de Dumbledore, e todos os moradores de Hogsmeade, embora desejosos pela vingança e morte dos Comensais, respeitaram o Diretor de Hogwarts. O Profeta Diário publicou a história, e Cornélio Fudge foi derrubado do Ministério. Arthur Weasley, que, além de ser pai de Rony Weasley, um dos Heróis de Hogwarts, era um bruxo reconhecido pelos seus pares como bom e generoso, ganhou a disputa contra outros bruxos para o cargo de Ministro da Magia. Percy, seu filho, foi deslocado para a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, enquanto Fred e Jorge ficaram à vontade para suas "Gemialidades". Rony ainda não sabia o que faria depois de Hogwarts, mas isso não o preocupava. Queria mais aproveitar a fama que adquirira.

Draco Malfoy não foi considerado culpado dos crimes do pai, e poderia tocar sua vida como lhe aprouvesse. Apesar de irônico e revoltantemente arrogante como sempre fora, ele não era o mesmo. De certa forma, era melhor. No mínimo, era diferente.

Hermione Granger provou a todos os bruxos de sangue puro que isso nada significava. E Neville também provou que qualquer um podia se regenerar, melhorar, mudar, se tivesse apoio.

Harry Potter tirou um peso de sua consciência: agora fizera por si próprio, pelo próprio mérito. Não era mais apenas o Menino que Sobreviveu. Era o Herdeiro da Lança. Podia contar com uma glória por si.

Mitch então sentou-se em uma árvore, antes do anúncio de que, em mais de 1000 anos de história, pela primeiríssima vez as QUATRO CASAS empataram na Taça das Casas, e que não haveria um sorteio, mas que esse empate ficaria registrado para sempre. "_Pois esse foi um ano que ficará para sempre na história de Hogwarts."_

Curiosamente, ele percebeu que era a mesma árvore na qual tirara uma foto, a três anos, depois dos desafios que passou para deter a Febre de McKinsey. Mitch pensou em quanto mudara naquele curto espaço de tempo, o quanto amadurecera desde que entrara em Hogwarts: antes ele era apenas um jovem bruxo irlandês de Belfast e de Sligo, revoltado com tudo e com todos. Agora, ele era um guerreiro, forjado no calor da batalha, mas de coração limpo e alegre.

Ainda havia muitas comemorações pela queda definitiva de Tom Riddle. Ninguém mais temia dizer o nome Voldemort, mas muitos preferiam dizer Tom Riddle, como se fosse uma forma de escarnecer com a memória dos tempos tristes provocados pelo Herdeiro de Slytherin.

Algumas coisas não mudaram: Severo Snape continuava fazendo jus ao nome, ao menos com os grifinórios. McGonagall continuava disciplinadora. Lupin continuava com suas crises "de lua". E Hagrid continuava com seu gosto insólito para bichos de estimação.

As barreiras diminuiram: a batalha em Hogwarts fez todos entenderem que cada Casa tem um papel em Hogwarts, e que mesmo a Sonserina merecia as chances que ela recebia. Grifinória aprendeu sobre flexibilidade, Corvinal sobre descontração, Lufa-Lufa sobre determinação e Sonserina sobre Honra.

Parecia que o Mundo dos Bruxos começava a amadurecer. Mantendo os pés no passado, deitando-se e colocando a cabeça no futuro, de forma que o coração ficou no presente.

"_Parece que o Sangue Negro jorrou de vez!"_, disse Mitch, que agora poderia ser apenas mais um aluno de Hogwarts.

Pois uma nova era tinha começado.

Que talvez precisasse de heróis, guerreiros, pessoas de coragem.

Mas Mitch não seria uma delas.

Pois ele tinha uma vida inteira para curtir.

**Fim... Talvez.**


End file.
